The More We Get Together
by KakashiSauce
Summary: Tenzou has been accepted into ANBU and is looking forward to his new life, with what he hopes will be his new friends. His vision of a harmonious team dynamic is shattered when his captain is introduced to him; and makes it quite clear from the start that he is NOT going to make things easy for Tenzou. The more we get together, the happier we'll be. Eventual KakaTenzou (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou took a deep, shaky breath and tried to remind himself that he was talented and capable. One does not get accepted into ANBU unless they deserve it; there are definitely MORE than enough rigorous tests to prove ones worth.

He sighed and rubbed his aching back at the memory of the entrance exams. He would be feeling THAT one until sweet, blessed retirement.

If he lived that long.

Tenzou snapped to attention as the door to the Hokage's office finally cracked open. He blew out a steady breath and stood from his chair.

Hiruzen shuffled out to meet him with his usual friendly smile, tilting his oversized Hokage hat in greeting.

"Welcome, Tenzou-san." He suddenly chuckled to himself. "I hope you enjoyed the sound of your name, because it's the last time you're going to be hearing it in public for quite a while."

Tenzou bowed crisply. "Yes, Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen laughed again. "Well, I see you're more than ready! Excellent, your captain will appreciate that. I will warn you now that he has very little patience..." The Hokage seemed to trail off as he thought of something.

"Then again, he seems to have TOO much patience. Huh! Well, you'll see what I mean soon enough."

Tenzou blinked in mild confusion as the Hokage ushered him through the hallway and down to the ANBU ward. He had been thinking about what his team would be like for the last two days; ever since he got the formal acceptance. He assumed, if he REALLY needed to, he could switch teams, but for the most part whoever he met today would be his unofficial family for the unforeseeable future.

He had his fingers VERY firmly crossed. If he was honest with himself, he was looking forward to this part most of all. Tenzou had always...well, he had never really felt like he belonged anywhere. He hoped he would belong here.

Entering the ANBU wing was like stepping into another world. Every single person who walked by was in uniform; some were sporting their masks, and some were not.

Some were completely covered in blood, others were not...

That guy in the corner had a serious nervous twitch going on...

Was that a cat? Oh, wait. Nope. Shinobi.

Allllrighty...

He felt a pressure on his lower back and spun in the direction he was nudged in. He found himself standing in front of an unassuming brown door. He looked to Sarutobi expectantly.

The Hokage was smiling at him fondly. Tenzou found himself blushing and looking down.

"Well, here we are. This will be your new home, if you choose it. Depending on their circumstances, some ANBU opt to live here while others like to reside within the village. It seems to depend on what kind of connections they have to the outside world."

Tenzou tried not to let any emotions show on his face.

Well. Guess he would be staying here, then...

Hiruzen, in all his Hokage wisdom, seemed to guess what Tenzou was thinking (or, he probably knew exactly what his life was like).

"You'll like it here, I'm sure." He added with warmth, before casually swinging the door open and striding inside.

"YOU WILL NOT IGNORE ME, RIVAL! SHOW ME YOUR FACE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"Oi, Gai...seriously. I'm trying to nap."

"SILENCE! This is between me and –HOKAGE-SAMA!"

All three people in the room snapped to attention and bowed crisply.

Hirzuen laughed.

Tenzou stared, slack jawed.

These guys were ANBU...?

First of all, the guy who was bellowing like a howler monkey had to be the most ridiculous looking shinobi Tenzou had ever seen. He was wearing a revealingly tight one piece GREEN spandex suit, ORANGE (why?) leg warmers...and the daintiest little red scarf tied unashamedly around his neck.

Tenzou prayed he was hiding a hickie or something.

The guy who was trying to nap looked perfectly normal, except for the fact that he also appeared to be completely undisciplined. He had a 'couldn't care less' expression even when facing the Hokage, and was chewing a senbon absentmindedly...even when he had been sleeping on his cot. That was just a horrible midnight choking incident waiting to happen. Imagine coming back from a bloody battle only to succumb to an oversized toothpick...

There was one person he could barely see, though. He seemed to be sitting lazily on a desk in the back corner. He hadn't come to greet the Hokage, which Tenzou thought was ridiculously rude.

Not to mention the fact that he was unashamedly boring holes into Tenzou's head with the laziest eyes he had ever seen.

Tenzou resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably. He would NOT show fear, and he certainly wouldn not show weakness. First impressions were everything.

"Everyone! Good afternoon, and please, give a warm welcome to your new team mate; Yamato Tenzou."

Tenzou bowed fluidly.

The strange green clad shinobi bowed back, open and friendly. The Senbon just inclined his head with a grin, and the man in the back made absolutely no movements.

It was a sad day in Tenzou's life when he could tell straight away that the craziest person in the room was his best shot at having a friend.

Urge to sigh; resisted.

"Kakashi, please step forward."

Tenzou trained his eyes on the stone cold figure walking towards him. Please...please don't let this be his captain. Please. PLEASE.

"Tenzou, this is Hatake Kakashi. He will be your captain, your mentor and hopefully your friend." Hiruzen added with a broad smile to Kakashi.

FUCK.

But...Hiruzen seemed to really like him. So, maybe he wasn't all that bad. This was ANBU after all; everyone was a little quirky.

Tenzou decided to give him a chance despite his coldness and offered him his hand gracefully.

"It is an honour to meet you, Kakashi-sempai."

To Tenzou's utter relief, Kakashi gently received his hand and shook back. If he left him hanging like an idiot he didn't know if he'd be able to resist Urge Number Three; book it the fuck out of there.

Hiruzen seemed thoroughly satisfied and clapped both shinobi on the back.

"Well! That settles that, then. Oh! One more thing." The Hokage reached into his sleeves and pulled out a scroll. He handed it to Tenzou with a bright smile. "This is all your new 'information', including your code name. Tenzou is reserved for your ANBU squad only; even other ANBU will call you by your codename. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen laughed warmly. "I honestly ask you questions just to hear you answer me like that."

Tenzou blushed brilliantly.

To his relief, he saw Kakashi's eyes warm slightly. It was REALLY slight, but it was there.

Hiruzen gave him one last friendly pat and then existed swiftly. When the door clicked shut, Tenzou resisted New Urge Number Three; Whimper.

He stood stock still, arms at his sides, face a mask of calmness. His eyes revealed nothing.

Inside he was screaming.

His captain was going to be a huge dick. He knew it. He could sense it. He could practically SMELL the attitude emanating from him like waves of assholeness.

They stood there, Kakashi and Tenzou, staring each other down with their respective masks firmly in place. Tenzou had the feeling Kakashi was thoroughly deconstructing him. He supposed he shouldn't really blame him. He was a new, unknown entity into their tight knit little group. He had to prove his worth.

He just wished the silver haired...wait. What the hell was in his eye?

Tenzou's mask broke and he raised an eyebrow as he gazed into his captain's right eye. Holy crap,that was a sharingan. Why the hell did he only have one? Didn't those things come in pairs?

"See something you like?" Kakashi asked smoothly.

Tenzou snapped back to attention. "I was just noticing your sharingan, Sempai."

Kakashi actually smirked, his cool facade dropping slightly with Tenzou's. "Yes. I have a sharingan."

Tenzou shifted slightly. He had no idea where to go with the conversation. His captain was not helping.

"Why do you have only one?" He asked boldly, annoyed with the lack of response from someone who insisted on standing in front of him and staring at him. If Kakashi wasn't going to give him any rope, he'd take it off of him.

Kakashi leaned in slightly. Tenzou noted with interest that he smelled really...fresh. Like a cool breeze.

"Because I stole it off of a dead Uchiha." He growled, his eyes hard as rock.

Smelled like a cool breeze...because he had an ICE COLD SOUL.

Tenzou was thoroughly unimpressed, but he chose to keep his cool demeanour. He couldn't tell if his captain was lying or not, but what he definitely COULD tell was that he was giving Tenzou a hard time for nothing.

Whatever. He had survived this long with no friends; he could keep going for as long as he liked.

"Seems to fit with your personality thus far, Sempai." Tenzou replied curtly.

Genma burst out laughing and Gai coughed into his hand.

Kakashi did not react.

"What is your code name?"

Tenzou blinked down at the scroll in his hand. He tapped the jutsu seal casually and it popped open. Keeping his eyes on his merciless sempai, Tenzou unrolled the scroll until it was revealed completely. Only then did he glance down.

He gasped openly. His eyes warmed so quickly he had to fight, hard, for them not to tear.

The others in the room were obviously intrigued as they stepped forward to peek over Kakashi's shoulder.

"Code name?" The copy-nin asked again.

Tenzou glanced up from the scroll, too surprised and touched to hide his emotions.

"Shodai."

Genma whistled, long and low. "Geeze, rockstar! Can't wait to see what _you're_ made of."

Tenzou had no idea what Sarutobi was getting at giving him that codename, but he felt dirty using it. He was nothing like the First Hokage...he wasn't even naturally talented. He was...artificial.

Gai stepped forward from behind Kakashi and extended his hand. He smiled, wide and friendly, at the mokuton user.

"My name is MAITO GAI! It is a pleasure to meet you, Tenzou. I'm certain we shall all get along swimmingly!"

Well, Tenzou had never welcomed a smile so much in his life. He was already starting to feel like a heel for judging the strange ninja so harshly. Obviously, he was a bigger man than his captain.

The almond eyed shinobi clasped hands with Gai, smiling back at him, hoping that it wasn't strained. "Thank you for your kindness, Gai. I am honoured to meet you as well."

"Ah, geeze!" Gemna joined Gai and extended his hand. "Gai always outshines everyone on the social front. The name is Genma. Can't wait to see you in battle, bud. Anyone escorted around by the Hokage has got to be a big deal."

Tenzou shook the outstretched hand firmly, but could not keep the confusion from his face.

"He doesn't do that with everyone?"

Gai and Genma grinned.

"Nope. You're the first one I've seen. Usually they just hand you your scroll and send you off with a "good luck, try not to die."" Genma responded, clearly amused.

Tenzou blinked. He looked down at his code name on the scroll again. He suddenly felt nervous; now everyone would have pretty grand expectations of him. If he didn't meet them, would he receive the same cold treatment from his teammates as his captain?

Speaking of the captain, Tenzou felt a strong gaze on his skin. He flicked his eyes up, and as he thought, Kakashi was watching him intently. His cold demeanour had dropped and was replaced by the lazy, slack stance he had witnessed when he'd first seen him. Tenzou just...had absolutely NO idea what to expect from, or how to act around his captain.

The silver haired shinobi spoke up un-expectantly.

"We already have a mission." His gaze bore into Tenzou's again. The younger ninja met his eyes and held them. If it was one thing Tenzou was good at, it was keeping his cool. He would not show fear.

"We'll be able to see what he's really made of soon enough." Kakashi finished, turning on his heel carelessly and gliding back to his previous perch.

Tenzou resisted Urge Number Four; flipping Kakashi off.

Gai and Genma seemed beyond amused. Gai stepped forward, boldly moving into Tenzou's space. The mokuton user kept his muscles lax, although his first instinct was to tense.

"Don't let him get to you." Gai whispered with a grin. "I think he likes you, actually. You stand up to him really well."

Tenzou resisted Urge Number Five; ask why the captain of an elite group of ninja felt the need to act like a meagre school yard bully. If he wanted to see how brave Tenzou was, he could witness his skills on the battlefield. There was no need to size him up like a rampant, hormonal teenager.

Although Tenzou supposed they weren't THAT much older than teenagers, really. At least he wasn't; he was only 20, but 20 as a ninja was a whole different story then a 20 year old civilian.

Instead, Tenzou recognized Gai's reassurance for what it was; he was just trying to be kind. Once again, he hoped his smile wasn't strained. "Thank you, Gai. I am certain we will all get along...eventually."

Genma snickered.

Gai sighed. "Yes. Eventually."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou spent the rest of his day going through all the motions one must accomplish on their first day of ANBU. He collected his gear, his mask (it was very cat like, with many colourful markings on it) and signed the massive pile of paper work that basically threatened his continued existence if he ever gave away the identity of his fellow ANBU comrades, or any info pertaining to missions. Then there was one single, sad form about health insurance. The rest was basically threats.

When he had finished filling out his paper work, he opened the door to the records office and found Gai and Genma waiting for him.

Genma grinned his usual shit-eating grin, his senbon bobbing between his lips. "Hey there, Superstar. We decided to accompany you on the final stage of the Great Newbie Journey."

Tenzou looked between the two shinobi in confusion. "Oh? What is that?"

Tenzou was tossed, unceremoniously, into the unwelcoming tattoo chair. It looked like a torture device straight out of interrogations. It also needed to be cleaned badly; he could see little blood stains on the armrests.

If he didn't know what he was in for, he'd be slightly terrified.

Genma and Gai were standing a comfortable distance away, arms folded across their chests. Gai looked passive but Genma looked absolutely thrilled.

Tenzou suspected he was a bit of a sadist.

"You're officially ANBU after you get marked up, bud. If you have any hesitations, speak them now or forever hold your peace."

Gai shook his head. "This isn't the mob; you can leave whenever you want."

Genma sighed and elbowed his companion. "GEEZE, spoil all my fun, will yah?"

Gai shot him a look and Genma deflated slightly. "I think our new friend has had enough prodding for one day, don't you think?"

Genma seemed to agree with Gai, because he made no more comments during the duration of the 'marking' process. Tenzou just grit his teeth and watched as the swirling, elegant design appeared on his shoulder, never to leave him until his soul left the earth.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time Tenzou got back to their little humble abode, he was mentally exhausted. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and wake up in a new day. He had been feeling pretty horrible about his ANBU experience until Gai had gone out of his way to help him. He had decided, by this point, that the only thing standing in his way of thoroughly enjoying his new life was his pissy captain.

Once again, if it wasn't for Gai, he would be feeling pretty dreadful about that, too. However, Gai had told Tenzou that he'd known Kakashi since he was 11 years old. He said he was odd as hell, cold to strangers and righteously arrogant, but he had a heart of gold and cared deeply for his companions. Tenzou just had to get past his initial defences (which Gai admitted were plentiful) and everything would be smooth sailing from there.

"Just the fact that you and I are getting along will show Kakashi that you wish to be a part of our little family." He had explained with a grin. "Trust me, everything will be fine."

Tenzou had believed him. Until...right now.

"Tenzou."

The almond eyed shinobi had been putting away his clothes when he heard his name. The voice was deep and smooth as silk, yet hard as rock. He stood swiftly and turned his head to glance in the direction of the voice's owner.

Kakashi was standing over his bed, his leg up on the bed frame. He was looking at Tenzou the way a predator sizes up their prey; trying to decide if it was worth it or not. Could they play with their food before the kill, or did they have to treat their target with the same respect and wariness as their own kind?

"Yes, Sempai?"

Tenzou didn't care; he would show no fear.

"Our mission begins tomorrow at 9 o'clock in the morning. The debriefing is tonight at 10."

Oh!

Mission stats!

Tenzou automatically stood straighter and relaxed his defences. He'd thought Kakashi was going to pick a useless fight with him with the way he'd been watching him.

"Yes, Sempai." Tenzou answered with the same crispness and attention as he had answered Sarutobi. He almost clicked his heels together before he realized how ridiculous and over the top that would have been. "Is there anything you would like me to do before the briefing, Sempai?"

Tenzou realized, much too late, that the time to drop his defences around Kakashi had most certainly not come yet.

The sharingan wielder was standing INCHES from him in less time than it took Tenzou to blink. He was overwhelmingly proud of himself for not jumping back or making a startled sound; all he did was blink rapidly as his eyes adjusted.

"So helpful, Tenzou." Kakashi purred, in the most cutting and cold way any person, or animal, could purr. "I'm thirsty...why don't you go get me a glass of water?"

The almond eyed shinobi glanced over Kakashi's shoulder.

He had half a glass of water sitting, forgotten, on his nightstand.

Tenzou couldn't help his expression. His eyes narrowed and outrange swirled in their depths. God DAMNIT, he was a freakin ELITE shinobi, and this was supposed to be a professional organization. How the hell was he being BULLIED right now?

He lifted his chin in defiance as he answered. "I fail to see what that has to do with preparing for the mission, Sempai."

Kakashi grinned ferociously. Tenzou had no idea how he could tell that, seeing as he was wearing a mask that covered his entire mouth, but somehow Kakashi made it obvious.

"I can hardly talk if I have a dry mouth, little Kouhai."

LITTLE. Tenzou easily had 20 pounds of mass and muscle on Kakashi. That was one of his only natural gifts; he was built really well. Broad shoulders, thick muscle weaving and dipping all over his body. No one had ever looked at Tenzou and assumed that he was weak: Kakashi seemed to be the only exception.

Kakashi was obviously muscular, fit and lithe like a cat. But he was slender and compact; he had little extra bulk. Tenzou was certain that if they were not shinobi, he could pound Kakashi's arrogant ass into the dirt. They even stood practically at eye level; Kakashi only had a couple of inches on Tenzou.

"You seem to be speaking quite easily now, _Sempai."_ Tenzou grit out his title, in a way that was supposed to remind Kakashi of how he SHOULD be acting.

Kakashi didn't seem to care.

"Are you disobeying my orders already, Kouhai? I don't care how many dotted lines you signed, I will throw your ass out of this team so fast you won't even remember being here."

Tenzou's anger was boiling over into rage. This was utterly unacceptable. He was fiercely independent and he didn't need this shithead, and he didn't need ANBU.

"If this is what I can expect from the CAPTAIN of my team, then go ahead and throw me out." He growled, leaning forward so far his and Kakashi's foreheads were millimetres away from touching. "I absolutely will not be harassed and I will NOT be bullied."

Tenzou was so enraged he was panting. His fists were clenched tightly, held firmly at his sides. His eyes bore daggers into Kakashi's, who returned his gaze with cool detachment –but stone cold will.

"Are you asking to leave, Tenzou?"

"NO, God DAMNIT!" The fact that Kakashi was so calm and he was so obviously out of control just made him more angry. "I am telling you that I would rather be thrown out then kiss your fucking ass."

Kakashi stared cooly at Tenzou while the younger shinobi seethed.

Kakashi had to admit that Tenzou looked rather frightening when he was angry. That would do well on the battlefield.

But he wasn't done with him yet.

"I don't remember asking you to do that, Kouhai. All I asked for was water."

Tenzou had no idea how to respond to that. Kakashi did not simply 'ask' him for water, he was treating him like his bitch. But the mokuton user was starting to get confused. If Kakashi was being serious in the utter bullshit way he was acting, then Tenzou should have been ejected from the team by now. But, Kakashi didn't seem like he had any intention of doing that.

It seemed like all he wanted to do was fuck with Tenzou's head.

"If all you wanted was water, you could have reached behind you and gotten it." Tenzou hissed.

"Yes...but I want _you_ to get it for me."

Urge to kill rising...

Tenzou threw his arms up. "What the hell is going on, Sempai? What do you want from me?"

Kakashi replied, very calmly. "I told you what I want from you, Tenzou. I want you to get me water."

Tenzou snapped. He actually snapped.

_Fine. FINE! That's what he wants? He wants to push me around? Does that make him feel big and powerful? Whatever. I'll do it and get this power tripping basket case off my ass. I cannot believe this._

Tenzou shoved Kakashi away; the sharingan wielder let himself be pushed.

The almond eyed, furious shinobi stalked right past him and out of the room. He kept going until he reached the small cafeteria. Procuring a tall glass, he poured water into it so furiously half of it splashed out.

He stalked back to the room with his glass. He walked right past Kakashi, slammed it onto the nightstand next to his bed (right next to his current glass of water, friggen asshole), turned on his heel and walked right back out.

It was with all of his self control that he didn't scream with rage and punch Kakashi in the face when the captain called out after him in a deceivingly cheerful voice.

"Thank you!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou paced the entire complex for the next two hours before the mission debrief. If he stayed in that room with Kakashi, he would have attacked him for sure. And then he'd be thrown into jail, and the fucking bushy haired nut job was NOT worth that.

Instead, he got very well acquainted with the other rooms. He even struck up conversation with a couple of random ANBU's.

Tenzou had to admit, he was proud of himself. He had barely held a friend in his 20 years of life, and yet he found it fairly easy to strike up conversation with people. Maybe that was bad...maybe he was naive. But, if it meant he could finally have a little company, he didn't really mind. He found he really liked Gai, and even Genma wasn't a bad guy. He just seemed like the kind of person who liked to joke around, and so he thought everything was funny; even things that were most definitely NOT amusing.

Tenzou glanced at the clock on the wall. He sighed. He sighed deep and long. He had to go to the mission debrief. He prayed, to whoever would listen, that Kakashi would keep his bullshit to himself when in front of the rest of his team. When they were alone, he could handle him. But he didn't want to be humiliated in front of Genma and Gai.

To Tenzou's utter astonishment, that was exactly what Kakashi did. He was so civil, so professional and to the point, that the mokuton user was starting to wonder if their fight had all been in his head.

When the debrief was over, Gai leaped over to Tenzou, landing before him in a graceful swan like pose with a massive grin on his face.

"HELLO MY STRANGELY ATTRACTIVE FRIEND! I haven't seen you all afternoon!"

Strangely...attractive...Okay. The key to Gai was just to go with what he said.

Tenzou fought down an embarrassed blush at the thought of the reason WHY he hadn't been seen. "Ah. Yes...I was taking a look around the compound."

Translation: I was avoiding Kakashi.

"A most EXCELLENT idea!" Gai exclaimed, and Tenzou found it was the most beautiful over exaggerated statement he had ever heard. He would take a thousand yelling Gai's over one Kakashi any day.

"Why do you not come with us on our quest for food? A most delightful restaurant is open until the early morning, and we can grab ourselves a late night dinner!"

Tenzou smiled lightly. That actually sounded amazing.

"I'm in. Thank you."

Gai beamed. He turned to Kakashi.

Tenzou's heart dropped.

"RIVAL! What say you?"

PLEASEDONTCOMEPLEASEPLEASEFORTHELOVEOFGOD.

Tenzou tried to keep his face as utterly passive as possible despite the storm going on inside of his soul.

Kakashi just blinked lazily. "I already ate, Gai."

Inner Tenzou kissed the ground. He had no idea if Kakashi was doing that to give him more time to cool down or not, but he didn't care. He was so relieved.

"Bah!" Gai exclaimed, turning back to Tenzou. "IT MATTERS NOT! THE EXOTIC LOOKING SOCIALLY AWKWARD NEW ADDITION TO OUR TEAM IS ALL THE COMPANY I NEED!"

Tenzou blinked. Exotic...?

HEY! Socially awkward?

He had barely any time to fume or be confused as Gai grabbed him by the wrist and literally dragged him out of the meeting room. Genma followed lightly with a smirk, but cast a questioning glance at Kakashi who waved him off with a yawn.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The dinner with his two teammates went better then he would have imagined. Gai was utterly insane but hilarious and intelligent, and Genma complimented Gai's extraordinary personality with his slick wit and charm. He would hate to be on the receiving end of any kind of prank from those two; however he doubted Gai would ever do anything of the sort. He seemed like a really honourable, righteous person and Tenzou was thoroughly relieved. At least he could trust his teammates not to corner him when he was alone and try and bully him without cause.

It seemed that his teammates were also incredibly perceptive, as Genma spoke up when their plates had been cleared with a more serious expression then he usually donned.

"So, Rockstar. Anything...interesting happen this afternoon?"

Tenzou blinked. Genma didn't seem like the kind of person to beat around the bush.

"Ah. Well...nothing to be concerned about."

Gai and Genma exchanged glances.

"We noticed a bit of tension between you and Kakashi during the mission debrief." Gai offered, giving Tenzou a steady look.

The 'exotic' looking shinobi sighed. He would have to fess up...and he hated that he was actually embarrassed about it. He had a right to explode on his captain, he was being an asshole. But he didn't know if his teammates would agree with him. Gai had known Kakashi since he was 11...obviously he would side with his friend.

"Well. We just had a bit of a disagreement." Was all he said, as casually as possible.

Gai sighed. "Please, Tenzou. Tell us what happened. We are beginning to get concerned with the way Kakashi has been acting. I suppose it has been a while since we've had anyone new on our team, so we can't tell if this is normal behaviour for him or not. Ibiki was with us for quite a while before he was promoted."

Tenzou was pleasantly surprised at Gai's concern. He felt a little more confident in revealing things to him.

"Well...it started off normal. He told me about the mission. Then I made the mistake of asking him if there was anything I could do to prepare. He got in my space and told me I could fetch him a glass of water if I was so willing to be helpful."

Tenzou turned red and rubbed the back of his neck. It didn't seem like such a big deal when he said it out loud, but the way Kakashi had asked him...

"Please. Continue." Gai prodded, looking serious.

"I...didn't appreciate his tone." He coughed. "I asked him what getting him water had to do with the mission, and he said nothing, he just wanted me to get it for him."

Tenzou felt ridiculous. He felt like he was, as the children said, 'ratting' Kakashi out for nothing. He was a grown man; he could handle his affairs himself.

"I assume things escalated from there?" Gai asked, sparing Tenzou the rest of the story as he obviously did not seem willing to tell it.

"Yes. Exactly. However, I got fed up and just ended up...well, storming out and getting it for him." Suddenly Tenzou felt anger boil in his stomach. He looked up at his comrades, his eyes narrowed. "If he wants to treat me like an errand boy, then that's what I'll give him. I am not going to argue with him forever."

Gai sighed and Genma ran a hand through his hair.

"Tenzou. Kakashi...well, he has his 'things' he looks for in a teammate. He is very protective of his friends, and very particular about whom he lets into his life. I apologize for how hard he is being on you, but I want to assure you that these are meant as tests and he is not a cruel person."

Tenzou regarded Gai steadily. These two had a lot of faith in their captain...and even Sarutobi seemed to like him. It appeared to Tenzou that Kakashi, logically, could not ACTUALLY be an asshole. But...then why?

"What are these things?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Genma shifted in his seat. "Well. First of all, that little stunt he pulled on you today? I recognize that. He does that to people ALL the time. He wants to see if you have a mind of your own, Tenzou. I'd say you passed." He added with a wide grin. "A lot of people just do whatever Kakashi says because...well, he's Kakashi. They also think that brainlessly following orders is the way to go. Maybe with some people, but not with Kakashi."

Tenzou felt SOME of his anger leave him. He understood that...he just wished Kakashi had gone about it another way.

"So...I am going to be tested like this for how long?" He asked, trying REALLY hard to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

With the way Gai and Genma winced, he concluded that he was not successful.

"Ah...well, until he has checked off everything in his little mental list of whatever he looks for in a subordinate. Or...a teammate, really. Kakashi will pull the 'superior' card on you a lot, but trust us buddy, he doesn't give a crap about that stuff."

Tenzou glanced down at the table as he let everything his comrades said sink in. It made sense...it was just weird for him to make excuses for someone who, in his opinion, was taking things too far.

They finished their dinner in comfortable silence then headed back to the base.

Genma usually didn't stay at headquarters, but since they had an early mission, he decided to sleep in his underused cot. The three men entered the room and made a b-line for the bathroom. There were two bathrooms, so it was an easy task getting washed up. Tenzou slipped into a pair of boxers and pulled off his face plate. As he exited the bathroom into the dark common bedroom, he ran a hand through his flattened locks, shaking them free. There was a mirror above the desk directly next to his bed, and he couldn't help but glance into it as he passed. He saw his newly inked shoulder and looked at it. He felt a little warm inside...he finally belonged somewhere.

Then he chanced a glance up into his own eyes. He supposed it was his eyes that Gai thought looked exotic; he had people asking about them all the time. Maybe Orochimaru implanted them into him from some poor sucker from another country.

He looked away harshly. He hated that he still thought of himself as freakish; it seemed like such a petty thing. He was who he was, and he was thankful for his mokuton.

He glanced to the side suddenly.

Kakashi was sitting up in bed, watching him.

Tenzou didn't know if it was his overactive imagination, but he could have sworn his captains eyes had been on his chest before they were dragged up to his face. He felt a slight tremor escape through his spine. He wondered if Kakashi was thinking of the best spot to stab Tenzou with a kunai.

He chided himself; he had to stop thinking of Kakashi as a bad guy. It wouldn't help the dynamic in the team, and they had to trust each other tomorrow on the mission. Tenzou took a deep, DEEP breath and decided to take the higher road.

He smiled lightly at Kakashi's serious, piercing eyes.

Kakashi stared back.

Tenzou rolled his eyes and pulled back the covers on his bed, slipping in without another glance at his completely insane sempai and turned to face the wall.

Whatever.

Dick.

"NINJA BAAALLLLL!"

Something, in a slightly oblong ball shape, came flying over his bed in a wide arc.

Tenzou yelped indignantly as he found himself with a lap full of Genma. He stared at him in shock as the shinobi laughed heartily at him.

"Sorry, Rockstar! I couldn't help it! I get giddy after I shower."

Tenzou stared. He would have expected that from Gai, but not from Genma.

"Uh..." Tenzou wracked his brain for a witty response. However, he came up pathetically short. He had never had another man launch himself into his bed before.

Genma just laughed even harder. "Man, you're awesome. I'm gonna call you McGawky."

Tenzou blushed furiously as Genma hopped off of his bed. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Kakashi was watching them with a curious look.

Genma patted Tenzou on the shoulder. "Goodnight, McGawky. Rest well; tomorrow's mission should be interesting."

With that, Genma skipped over to his own bed and dove inside. He paused to wave at Kakashi pleasantly before slipping under his sheets.

Kakashi looked at Tenzou again. The poor, startled loner had absolutely no idea what to say or do. So he just grinned and shrugged.

Kakashi eyed him one last time before laying back, into the darkness of his corner bed.

Tenzou had a feeling Genma did that on purpose so Kakashi could see. He supposed that was the senbon bearing shinobi's way of showing their captain that he accepted Tenzou.

With a smile, the mokuton user sank under his sheets. He supposed he really was very lucky. Gai and Genma had been very kind to him; if he had them, he was sure he'd be alright.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That morning, they all woke up at the same time thanks to an internal alarm clock built into the walls SOMEWHERE Tenzou vowed he would find. He had to destroy that thing. No one should be woken up like that.

The four shinobi dressed and prepared themselves quickly and efficiently. Tenzou tried to ignore the fact that Kakashi watched him practically every step of the way. He thought this was normal; especially when he was putting his pack together. Kakashi probably wanted to see what tools he brought with him and how well he packed them.

He didn't really see the point of watching him DRESS, though...that was a little awkward for the mokuton user. He felt Kakashi's eyes on his muscled shoulder blades like needles pricking circular patterns all over his skin.

He could have SWORN they landed on his ass at some point and stayed there for far, far too long.

After seemingly no time at all, the team was assembled. Tenzou almost laughed out loud when he saw that Gai wore his little neck scarf to missions as well. He knew there was a long, wicked red scarf that was standard issue...but he was pretty sure that thing was meant for women.

Anyway. He wasn't going to judge Gai; that man was making his life right now.

They set to the trees at once. Tenzou loved how the ANBU made their way through Konoha like ghosts; no one could see them, no one could have any idea where they were going. They skipped over rooftops like they were weightless. Right now, he REALLY felt like he was with elite shinobi. He felt great.

Kakashi was WICKED fast. He moved with utter silence and deadly grace. Tenzou was impressed already and his captain hadn't really done anything yet. He could see, just from the way he moved, that he was the best out of the four of them. That made him feel a little better about Kakashi, at least.

After an hour of running through the forest, Kakashi put his fist up. They all came to a silent stop. Tenzou adjusted his mask absently; it didn't fit so well with his faceplate underneath.

"Shodai."

Oh...he guessed he was up. He leaped to the branch Kakashi stood on, crouching gracefully by his side.

"Yes, Sempai?"

"You will go ahead of us. I want you to scout; make sure we're alone."

Well, Tenzou could definitely do that. He wondered, briefly, what Kakashi knew of his skills.

"Yes, Sempai!" he answered, before melting into the tree branch he was crouching on. Before he disappeared, he heard (with satisfaction) Genma utter "Wow, what the hell!"

Like liquid, he appeared inside of a tree a hundred meters ahead of them. He looked around; he tried to listen to the living wood that dominated the forest. He could sense no one. He melted back into the tree, and appeared even further ahead. Still, it looked alright...but he wouldn't be satisfied until he had some kind of reassurance. He produced two handfuls of his scouting seeds and littered the ground with them. He did this three more times, in various places, before he felt reassured that if anyone followed them or came after them, he would know.

A moment later, he peeled himself out of the trunk of the tree Kakashi was still standing on.

"Report." Was Kakashi's curt greeting.

"We're alone, at least for the next three hundred metres."

Kakashi nodded, his mask making him even more expressionless than usual. "Very good. Back into position, please."

Tenzou did as he was told, but definitely did not miss that Kakashi was actually polite to him.

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and turned to see Gai watching him.

"That was very impressive...I see why you are called Shodai."

Tenzou hung his head. He still felt shitty about his codename.

They continued their travel for another hour until Tenzou yelped and held up his hand. It was noticed instantly and everyone stopped. He leaped over to Kakashi, standing close enough to him that he could whisper as quietly as possible.

"Sempai...someone is following us."

Tenzou could feel Kakashi's eyes narrow. "Where?"

"At least two minutes behind us."

Kakashi didn't ask how he knew; those kinds of questions wasted time.

"Can you take him?"

Tenzou nodded once. "Yes, Sempai."

"Then go."

Tenzou jumped back and disappeared, once again, into the tree.

Gai leaped up the branches between them to meet Kakashi. He gave him the hand gesture that meant 'report'.

Kakashi flashed the gesture for 'spy'.

Gai looked back to where he assumed Tenzou went. He hoped he'd be alright.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou let the body down slowly, just in case there was any one else around within earshot. The amazing thing about him fighting in forests was that he hand endless weapons around him. He could snatch someone out of the trees and take care of them quickly and soundlessly.

He could also dispose of bodies.

The tree pulled the fresh corpse into its vast diameter, closing it off from the world forever. Tenzou always felt bad doing that, because the tree was a goner with a human sized body in the heart of it. But...what are yah gonna do.

Suddenly, his heart seized. Three more people had stepped on his seeds...this time, ahead of his team. Holy shit...what was going on?

He jumped back into the nearest host and prayed the shinobi heading to ambush his friends weren't as fast as he thought they were.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he picked up a scent. It smelled like people...it smelled like blood. Definitely ninja. They had to move, and they had to move now. But Tenzou was still gone.

Kakashi had to make a decision. So far, Tenzou had proven himself to be incredibly intelligent and very talented. Kakashi had no doubts that he would figure things out if they left.

But...the thought of leaving someone from his team behind always made his blood run cold.

He pressed his hand to the tree beside him and ran his clawed fingers down it. He hoped that would be enough.

He turned to his other teammates. "We need to go."

He could see the tension rise in their shoulders, but they didn't argue. They trusted Kakashi.

They left.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou appeared a few minutes after the others had gone. He was actually relieved to see that no one was there; part of him was scared to find a battle. Or a body...an ANBU body.

But...now he had another problem. Where the hell was his team? He felt something rigid directly under his hand and moved it. It looked like a claw mark...but with five fingers. He glanced at his own hand; all their gloves were clawed, like a cat's.

This had been the tree Kakashi was on. It must have been him.

He squared his shoulders in determination. Well, he'd find them. If they were in the forest, he'd find them through the trees.

Except...he had stopped paying attention to the proximity of his scouting seeds.

Shiiiiiiit.

The first enemy appeared directly to the right of him. He wondered, briefly, if they also had a way of scouting as their knowledge of his ware bouts was very accurate.

"_MOKUTON!_"

Two beams emerged out of the tree and smashed the unsuspecting ninja directly in the face. His head was crushed between the beams and the nearest tree and he slid to the ground, lifeless.

An enemy appeared before him with far too little time for him to form his wood release. He whipped around, one arm positioned behind his back, the other swinging his ANBU sword in a wide arc.

SHIIIING

The sound of metal scraping metal filled the air. Whoever this was, he was fairly skilled. He felt the other shinobi go in for a kick, but he ducked out of the way, whipped his sword out from under the other ninjas and leaped backwards, far enough away for him to slap his hands together and concentrate.

As the shinobi went for another strike, a hand of wood spiralled out of the tree canopy and smashed into the attacking ninja. It fell down, at break neck speed, until it had pinned his enemy's body to the ground. He heard the reassuring 'crunch' and 'splatter' of the other shinobi's body crumpling to nothing, and whirled around to face his last opponent.

He had appeared right as his last comrade had died. Tenzou could tell he was infuriated; he could use this against him.

Unsheathing his sword, the Konoha ninja ran at his enemy. Just as he suspected, the enraged shinobi attacked him dead on as well. Tenzou merely stopped abruptly in his tracks, dropped his sword, formed his hand signs and then watched as wood beams spiralled around the other mans legs and tripped him up effortlessly. He figured he shouldn't kill this one; information was probably needed.

He continued to wrap wood around him until he was certain the enemy nin wasn't going anywhere ever. His opponent cursed and seethed and struggled.

Tenzou picked up his sword calmly, placed it back into its scabbard and walked towards his trapped prey with the ease of a victor.

He whipped around as he suddenly heard someone leap from the trees.

Landing behind him, smooth as silk, was his squad leader.

Tenzou couldn't believe the large smile that split over his features at the sight of his captain; he was glad as hell that Kakashi couldn't see it. A friendly (kind of...) face after a battle was exactly what he wanted.

"Sempai! Would you like to question him?" He asked easily, assuming that was the reason his leader had approached him; especially without the rest of the team.

Kakashi moved towards Tenzou with such detached, cold ease that the mokuton user found himself wondering if HE was the one who was in danger and not his captive.

"Kouhai –your sword, please." Kakashi asked, his voice empty. He gently raised his hand, the palm open and waiting.

Tenzou resisted Urge Number 50; gulp loudly.

With what he hoped was careless grace, Tenzou unsheathed his sword for the third time and laid it into his captains waiting hand. Kakashi hesitated just a moment to drill a searing hot gaze into Tenzou's surprised eyes. Resist Urge Number 51; step back in minor panic. He stood stock still, not wanting to back down from Kakashi. Ever.

His sempai wordlessly walked past him to his furious captive. The enemy nin opened his mouth to spit something scathing, but with what looked like no effort at all, Kakashi swung the sword in a sharp arc and sliced the captives head clean off his shoulders.

Tenzou gawked behind his mask.

Oh. Okay...

Kakashi made his way back to his Kouhai and Tenzou could not believe how much energy it took him to resist Urge Number 52; RUN THE FUCK AWAY.

"Shodai..." His captain purred –really purred this time.

Tenzou couldn't resist swallowing hard. "Ah...yes, Sempa-Umm..."

Kakashi was leaning flush against Tenzou's chest. The mokuton user had absolutely no idea what to do and was completely frozen in place.

He felt something against his side near his hip and glanced down. Kakashi was wiping the blood off of his sword with the bottom of Tenzou's chest pad.

Oh. Okay...

Tenzou, through sheer willpower and stubbornness, glanced back up at his sempai. Kakashi hadn't looked away from him for a moment.

"Shodai. We do not have time for interrogations."

Right. But...there was time...for this...

"Yes, Sempai." Was all he managed, and he was damn proud of even that.

Kakashi stepped back and presented Tenzou with his freshly cleaned sword. The almond eyed shinobi took it, matching Kakashi's steady gaze. Was this some kind of test...? What was he supposed to do?

"Join your peers." Was all his captain said before leaping up into the trees.

Tenzou took a moment to try and figure out what the hell Kakashi was doing and why he constantly changed how he treated him. He decided attempting to understand the sharingan wielder was futile and melted back into the trunk behind him with a loud sigh.

When he appeared before his team, he was greeted with cheers and pats on the back. He was, once again, thankful for his mask because the praise was not something he was used to and he ate it up like warm miso soup.

"DAMN! Honestly, you ARE a rockstar. Like...what the hell was HALF of that stuff? You just took out those shinobi like they were flimsy little genin. Welcome to the team, bud!"

"Really, your wood release is quite impressive! You are also very fast and have excellent taijutsu skills. YOU WILL BE AN ASSET TO OUR SQUAD FOR CERTAIN! SMOOTH LIKE THE WIND AND FIERCE AS A WILD BOAR!"

Tenzou had no idea what to say to his friends, but he appreciated the praise. He just bowed his head and said 'thank you' to everything before Kakashi interrupted them.

"Team, we still have a mission. We are creating quite a bit of noise. Despite having the man power to handle it, another ambush is against our mission prerogative."

Tenzou assumed that was the closest he was going to get to praise from Kakashi and nodded in agreement. Gai and Genma quieted down sheepishly and waited for further commands.

"Continue on our new route. Follow behind us, Shodai."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

WELL! I hope you guys liked that. I've always wanted to write a fic with Kakashi and Tenzou :D When I write like...how Kakashi will kind of, pick at Tenzou I remember the things he did with team 7. Testing to see how they follow orders and WHICH orders they follow was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The mission continued on as planned from that point on. It was like the fates had wanted to give Tenzou an opportunity to show off. The mokuton user found, very early on in the mission, that his teammates were not ANBU for nothing.

Gai had incredible speed and the most crushing taijutsu moves Tenzou had ever witnessed. Genma fought like he was bored and had nothing better to do that day but slaughter his enemies. He actually had his hands behind his back half the time and just spit senbon into his opponent's vital points as he danced around them. Tenzou marvelled at how specialized a fighter Genma was; actually, he was sure there was a certain ranking for shinobi like him...

Kakashi seemed to take a back seat and revelled in allowing his teammates to show their stuff. He actually tapped Tenzou lightly on the shoulder and gave the hand signal for him to hold back; like he wanted Gai and Genma to have some fun, too.

They fought their way through the first half of their mission like a knife through butter. By the time it got dark, they were half a day ahead of schedule. Kakashi called for a long break for the team to celebrate.

When they picked an appropriate spot to camp, Kakashi instantly turned to Tenzou.

"Shodai, secure the perimeter."

"Yes, Sempai!" Tenzou gave Kakashi a curt bow, than leaped off into the pitch black abyss of the forest.

The sharingan wielder watched him go, his expression lost in his mask. But there wasn't much Kakashi could hide from his teammates; Gai casually walked up to him until they were standing shoulder to shoulder, clearly with purpose. Kakashi didn't bother turning away from the forest.

"So. What do you think?" The taijutsu master asked with his arms crossed over his chest, penetrating the back of Kakashi's head with a calculating stare.

Kakashi turned to his friend. "You know what I think." He answered simply.

Gai sighed. "I think it's time you let him know that, Hound."

The bowl-cut shinobi could tell his friend was grinning beneath his mask.

"Nah...he's fine."

Gai levelled him with an unimpressed stare.

Kakashi waved him off. "I never dish what people can't handle, Badger. He can handle it."

"Just because he can handle it doesn't make it right."

Kakashi's shoulders seemed to slouch slightly. "Maa...you're making me feel bad."

"That's the point."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine. I'll ease up. A little."

Gai continued to stare, until he came to the conclusion he had feared from the beginning.

"You're enjoying yourself..."

Kakashi was gazing off into the forest again.

"Hound..." Gai growled lightly, not impressed at all.

Kakashi turned back to him flippantly. "Oh! I thought we were done talking. Sorry, Badger. Can you repeat that?"

Gai just stared, hard, at his friend. Testing Tenzou was one thing...playing with him for fun was another.

Kakashi sighed again. "I told you. Nothing more than he can handle."

Gai just did not understand how Kakashi thought that was supposed to be comforting.

Their conversation was cut short with the return of Tenzou. He popped out of a large branch just above them and landed in front of his teammates with ease.

"We're secure."

Gai rushed forward before Kakashi could lay his claws into him.

"Excellent, friend! Let us sit by our snugly blankets and tell stories of our younger years. Hound has first watch!" Gai swung an arm around Tenzou's shoulders and led him away from their captain towards Genma, who had just finished setting up their small camp.

Kakashi watched them go with a primal grin.

He was slightly offended his friend didn't trust him enough not to do something truly mean.

He wasn't cruel!

...Much.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they all had a chance at a bit of fitful sleep, Kakashi ordered the camp to be cleared and for them to be on their way.

Tenzou happily flew through the trees. The mission was going well, and so far (except for the weird incident with the captive...) Kakashi had been acting normally and treating Tenzou like part of the team. He especially seemed to be confident in his scouting abilities, and called on Tenzou frequently to ensure they weren't being followed. Tenzou couldn't think of another time that he'd been this happy or fulfilled.

Maybe it was going to be alright after all.

They came to a small clearing and Kakashi held up his fist. They all came to a stop obediently.

Their captain turned to them, his demeanour serious.

"We'll split up at this point. Our targets are in two different areas. You all know the layout?"

Three nods.

"It will be exactly as we planned. Once you're successful, meet back at the appropriate spot immediately. If you are missing for more than ten minutes, it's assumed a mission fail; so don't be late."

Three nods again.

"The teams are changing, however."

Tenzou froze. Uh...

"It will be me and Shodai, then Badger and Weasel."

Could...could Kakashi just DO that? What was the point of deciding these things in advance? Maybe he had changed it based on Tenzou's skill level.

He could have sworn he felt Gai tense next to him, though.

"Understood?"

Three curt nods again.

"Then go."

Gai and Genma leapt away immediately. Tenzou found himself slightly nervous at the prospect of working alone with Kakashi. He couldn't help but be paranoid that he had singled him out for reasons that had nothing to do with mission diagnostics.

"Come here, Shodai."

Tenzou obeyed and gracefully sprinted to his captain's side.

"What are your orders, Sempai?"

"I would like you to decide that, Kouhai."

Tenzou stared.

Umm.

"...Sempai. You want me to go against our original plans?"

"I want you to do whatever you think is best."

Well...this was DEFINITELY a test. But, at least it was a test that made sense to Tenzou. He thought making HIM the leader was a little much, but this was the quickest way to really see what Tenzou was made of.

"Yes, Sempai." He responded simply. He suddenly felt nervous; he REALLY could not fuck this up. Maybe, if he aced this leg of the mission, Kakashi would finally –permanently- give him a break.

With that as motivation, Tenzou quickly scrolled through the mission parameters in his mind as he led his Sempai to their prescribed target.

They had been fighting a group of potential threats to Konoha and the surrounding area. Conveniently, another village had discovered them at the same time as the hidden leaf, and had actually paid them to dispose of the issue. So, essentially, Konoha was being paid to protect itself. And as an added bonus, was making another village happy.

Yay diplomacy!

Their two main hideouts had been discovered by a scouting team that consisted mainly of Hyuuga's. Tenzou was uncertain as to why they had not eliminated their target at that time (seeing as Hyuuga's were MORE than capable) but he suspected it had something to do with money.

He had the map memorized and knew exactly what was where. He was thinking of sending in his wood clone, spreading his seed (teehee, his seed) around the perimeter so he knew exactly who was where, and then picking them off slowly from the outside in.

Tenzou stopped them when they were a precarious distance from the camp. He cast his hand signs and his wood clone morphed from his body. Immediately, the clone jumped into the trees and was gone. Tenzou took another moment to form a handful of seeds before turning to his Sempai.

He gave him the raised fist which asked him to hold back, but at the ready.

Kakashi nodded lightly.

Tenzou slunk forward as quietly as he could, levelling himself with the ground. He could see everything was laid out exactly as he thought it would be. He placed the seeds on the ground, then formed his signs only for 'earth' and watched as the dirt carried his little scouts inconspicuously around the camp.

When he was satisfied, he crawled back to his captain and crouched down beside him.

Tenzou had not been taught their own personal hand signs, but he had an idea of how to tell Kakashi what he wanted him to know. He held his fist up –for holding back. He put up another hand and circled it around his fist. Then he tightened it.

Kakashi gazed at him steadily; Tenzou took this to mean he understood his plan.

If he was honest with himself, Kakashi probably knew exactly what he was thinking every step of the way regardless.

A minute later, they heard a commotion off to the side. Several guards in the vicinity perked up and ran over –effectively trampling Tenzou's scouting seeds. The mokuton user didn't realize it, but he kept putting a finger up every time he felt a new presence latch onto his consciousness. Thirteen guards in total...one down from his wood clone.

He whipped his head around to his captain.

Kakashi nodded.

They sprung from the bushes, keeping low. Tenzou knew exactly where to go; there were still two of them guarding the outside perimeter. He looked to Kakashi and gestured for him to go around the outside, take out the guards, then come back to meet him where the majority of the guards were.

Kakashi was off without hesitation.

Tenzou leapt into a tree and made his way over. He peaked out of a branch, where the farthest guard was watching. He cast his glance around; he could pick this one off without being seen.

He did.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi stood over the two bodies and sheathed his sword. He was honestly impressed with Tenzou's resourcefulness in using his mokuton. Especially in this kind of environment, it was almost like it was the young man's playground. Tenzou was certainly creative; Kakashi could tell he genuinely enjoyed using his wood release, manipulating the forest to his will and using every one of his skills to their full potential.

He watched him carefully as the mokuton user formulated his plans, the graceful way he seemed to craft the very earth around him to his bidding. Kakashi had never met someone who was so deadly, but so gentle and naive. And Tenzou was most definitely naive...far too much for Kakashi to resist.

But, his conversation with Gai had brought him back down to earth (no pun intended). He did feel slightly guilty...Tenzou, right from the beginning, had never given him any vibes that he was a threat or that he would be useless. That didn't mean Kakashi couldn't test him in his own way, but he admitted that Gai was right and he was mostly doing it because he enjoyed it. He knew he could be a bit of a dick, to everyone, but Tenzou was different. EVERYTHING about him pushed all of Kakashi's buttons, and he couldn't control himself.

His Kouhai was strong; strong willed and strong bodied. That automatically made Kakashi want to prod him and see where he flinched. And yet, his eyes were almost...vacantly soft. Like he was a child in a man's body, with a man's intelligence and grace. Deadly grace...that was the best part. Tenzou was an excellent shinobi; he worked well with his peers and he stood like a pillar on his own. He also had the makings of a successful captain, and would most certainly be replacing Kakashi in the future.

But...he vibrated innocence. It was like a shell that covered his entire body. It almost made you miss what was underneath; which would be a sad mistake for an enemy...or a captain who didn't watch his footing.

Kakashi wasn't an idiot; he knew he had come within moments of getting a face full of fist. But that was another part of his Kouhai; he had a thick layer of common sense that took a strong foothold on his other emotions. Kakashi would have to REALLY push Tenzou to get him to do something so brash.

He was slightly ashamed, but the idea actually sounded tantalizing...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou leaped back into the bush quickly, cursing himself internally. That had been a bad move...the last guard he'd attacked had been too close to the others. He'd gotten rid of half the guards himself, but whatever his wood clone had done hadn't been long enough of a distraction. He could tell it hadn't been dispelled; so that meant it was hiding. The group work of his enemies must be better then they'd originally anticipated.

No matter; he could feel Kakashi coming back to him (he'd made sure his Sempai had stepped on a seed) and realistically, the two of them could take the rest of the enemies out without issue in an ambush.

Except the whole point of ANBU was stealth, so he chose to leave that as an emergency resource. Instead, he decided to rely on his Sempai for a while; no point in having pieces if you didn't play them.

He popped out of a branch directly in front of Kakashi and far enough from the remaining ninja that he could whisper to him without issue.

"Sempai. I need you to infiltrate their compound; it's the only way we'll be able to pick them off. I will stay here, on the outside, and move in as well. With the two of us pressing in on their sides, we'll certainly be...able...to..."

Tenzou trailed off as Kakashi had not actually stopped walking when the mokuton shinobi had appeared before him. Within seconds, Kakashi was in Tenzou's space again. His energy was so fierce and dominating that the almond eyed sensei became paranoid that he had royally fucked up somehow.

"You have done enough, Kouhai. I'll take it from here."

Shit. He must have...but when? From what Tenzou could see, everything was going fine. They'd taken care of half their forces without being seen.

"Is...something wrong?" He asked, tentatively. Kakashi's proximity and aggression was nothing compared to how humiliated he'd feel if he had embarrassed himself in front of his captain.

"No, Shodai. I think you did really well."

Oh.

But...

He felt Kakashi grin beneath his mask. "I would just like to take over from here. Follow behind me." With that, he brushed past the stunned ninja and continued towards the camp.

Tenzou thought that maybe he was going too slow for Kakashi and hurried to follow him. Over thinking the things Kakashi did would just give him a tumour, so he decided to just go with it.

They came to the spot they had stood in together, surveying the scene. All the guards were back in place, but there were clumps of them close by, discussing the security breech.

Kakashi turned to Tenzou.

"I trust you to watch my back, Kouhai."

Tenzou blushed.

"Of course, Sempai."

Kakashi was sprinting into the clearing just as the last syllable had left Tenzou's lips. The mokuton users jaw smacked into the ground; he definitely had NOT been expecting his captain to just reveal himself to ALL of their opponents.

The guards reacted immediately, but immediately was eons too slow for Kakashi. To Tenzou's utter amazement, he had a fist full of bright, frighteningly loud electric chakra and he was literally jetting towards his enemies.

He sliced through three of them like liquid, blood spraying everywhere. Tenzou snapped out of his daze when he saw some of the ninja around Kakashi grow bold and go for his back.

Seems Kakashi knew exactly how things would go.

Tenzou cast his hand signs and ran forward.

"MOKUTON!"

Wood erupted from the ground and snatched the shinobi up, wrapping around them and smashing them into the earth. Tenzou briefly saw Kakashi mow down three more ninja effortlessly. He was absolutely stunned; his captain was an animal.

However, one was coming at Kakashi's side, his hands forming a jutsu. Tenzou took care of him in a similar fashion as the others. He noticed his wood clone springing out of the bushes, looking utterly confused. They caught each other's eye and Tenzou just shrugged helplessly in response to his jutsu's confusion. With a flick of his wrist, his clone was dispelled. He looked behind him to find his captain; but he was gone.

In his wake was pure mess. The younger shinobi realized, amazed, that everyone was dead. Mission accomplished.

In like...two minutes. He felt embarrassed. Clearly, he did not understand how his captain operated.

Speaking of his captain, where the hell was he? How could he have disappeared with such a loud jutsu...

"_Tenzou_" was purred DIRECTLY into his ear.

Wood splintered out of Tenzou's back and pinned whoever the fuck was behind him (he realized an instant later it was obviously Kakashi –oops) straight to the nearest tree. Tenzou yelped in embarrassment and whipped around.

Kakashi's body language displayed amusement, not anger.

"S-sorry, Sempai!"

The mokuton slowly peeled off of his team mate and into the ground.

"Ah, Sempai. I ah...assumed stealth was of the utmost importance." He tried to explain as elegantly as possible, but he really felt like an idiot.

Kakashi slid off of the tree and took a few strides towards his comrade. He was covered in blood.

"It is. But, I was feeling antsy."

Oh. Okay...

"Right..." was all Tenzou could think to say. Then he remembered HOW it had been mission accomplished. "Sempai...what was that jutsu?"

"It's called Chidori. I invented it myself."

Dang...

"It is very impressive, Sempai. I have never seen someone move so fast with so much chakra."

Kakashi's entire body seemed to be consumed with something. It looked like he was hesitating. Tenzou felt the tiniest sliver of dread.

"Let's get back to the others." Kakashi seemed to conclude, before he took to the trees.

Tenzou exhaled loudly, releasing the breath he'd been holding. MAN, he could honestly never tell if Kakashi was ACTUALLY mad at him or...or WHAT!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After meeting up with Gai and Genma, who had taken care of business just as easily as they had, the team headed back to their village. Genma patted Tenzou on the back for a job well done on his first mission, and assured him he'd have a deliciously large pay check waiting for him in his bank account.

Well, that was fine. Except...Tenzou didn't know what to do with that money. He was sure he'd be saying at the ANBU base, for free. He guessed he'd just eat really, really well.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was almost bloodshed on the dash for the bathrooms. Tenzou got his first glimpse of Kakashi acting like a normal (sort of) person as he kicked Genma square in the stomach and ran straight into the bathroom. With Genma out of the way, it was Gai against Tenzou.

The mokuton user felt KIND of bad, but he basically manipulated their wooden door to catapult Gai across the room. Into the sweet, warm shower he went, amid curses of revenge and rivalry.

He had to admit...he was high on happiness. The mission went well, he did PRETTY good for himself (he was still feeling stupid about his 'master plan' that had been utterly unnecessary) and Kakashi was treating him like a human being. He actually felt fulfilled. All he needed was a warm meal, and he would be set.

He emerged from the steam filled bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, patting his hair dry with a satisfied sigh.

He instantly had a face full of Gai.

"FINALLY! Half of ANBU could smell my manly essence!"

Tenzou snorted. "Gai, where do you come up with these things..."

The bowl-cut shinobi was about to answer...but Genma had just sailed above their heads and ran towards the bathroom.

"I WILL END YOU! GENMA, STAY AWAY FROM THAT ROOM OF BLISSFUL CLEANLINESS!"

With a cackle, the door slammed shut in Gai's face.

The taijutsu master wilted.

Tenzou laughed; truly laughed.

"Maa...you can use this one now."

Tenzou turned to see their captain, who was wearing a fresh set of standard ANBU tight, blue underclothes. Except for one thing; his mask was down.

Tenzou couldn't believe how...delicate he looked. He wondered briefly if he wore the mask so people would take him seriously on the battle field. He was almost pretty.

"Is there something on my face, Kouhai?"

Oh fuck. He'd been staring. He was doomed.

"I have never seen you without your mask on, Kakashi-sempai. I apologize." Tenzou figured, in this case, honesty was the best policy. Making up excuses would make him look guilty.

"You know, Tenzou..." Kakashi started, taking a moment to toss his towel behind him before he slowly approached the growingly confused younger shinobi.

"I have a thing where I don't like it when people look at my face."

Tenzou would have actually called bullshit on anyone else, except that Kakashi's entire countenance was serious, stone cold and calculating. This was probably another one of those moments where his captain was fucking with him, but he could not take that chance. Not when things had been going so well.

He looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry, Sempai." He answered simply, praying Kakashi would just leave him alone.

No such luck. He had stopped mere inches from Tenzou, who suddenly realized he was wearing nothing but a towel. He felt really vulnerable.

"You follow orders very well, Tenzou." Kakashi's smooth voice seemed to rattle in his chest, which was exactly where the mokuton user had trained his eyes. Once again, he found himself at a total loss of how to act. He would have loved backup, but Gai had made a bee-line for the bathroom and was showering away.

"If you don't want me to look at you, I suggest taking a few steps back, Kakashi-sempai..." Tenzou replied cautiously. He didn't want to be too mouthy, but honestly...this wasn't exactly how one acted when they were shy of company.

"But I have such a great view from here..." Kakashi purred.

Tenzou's head snapped up in surprise, his eyes wide. "Wh-wha..?"

Kakashi's eyes bore into his.

Tenzou felt his grip on his towel tighten self-consciously.

"Sempai, I don't understand you at all." Was the Kouhai's response, his voice coming out slightly hoarse. This situation had things happening in Tenzou's body that he didn't understand. Actually, he understood nothing about this situation.

"Am I making you nervous, Tenzou-kouhai?"

Tenzou suddenly felt his rage returning. He levelled Kakashi with a cold glare.

"You treat me like I don't have feelings. I am not sure 'nervous' is the right word to describe that."

To Tenzou's utter amazement, Kakashi took a step back and his eyes filled with emotion.

"I'm sorry, Tenzou." He whispered, before turning and fleeing the room.

The mokuton user stood there, stunned, staring in the direction Kakashi had fled to.

Now he was REALLY confused.

"What happened?"

Tenzou spun, seeing Genma leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom.

"Uh..." Tenzou cleared his throat. "Ah, nothing. It's nothing."

Genma didn't look convinced.

"What did he do now?" came a loud, frustrated sigh to his left.

Tenzou turned in the opposite direction; Gai had emerged, also looking unimpressed.

"Please...you two, let's just drop it." Tenzou's head was bowed, trying not to show his humiliation. How was he supposed to explain what happened? He didn't even know himself.

The two ANBU glanced at each other over Tenzou's head and seemed to decide to honour the young shinobi's wishes.

"Why don't we all get dressed and go for some grub, huh? You deserve it, Rockstar."

Tenzou smiled faintly at Genma. "Sounds good."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou was silent on the way to the bar, his head filled with so many conflicting thoughts he was sure he was going to get a migraine. First of all, no one had ever made him lose his cool like Kakashi did. He'd been stone cold, deadly calm in every other confrontation in his life. But Kakashi was the captain of an ANBU team...his was a will and a cunning unlike anything he'd experienced. So, really, Tenzou shouldn't be beating himself up so much about falling prey to his verbal jabs.

But he was. Cause he still felt like an idiot. Kakashi made him feel small...like a kid. He made him realize how little he really knew about himself. He had a long way to go in becoming the kind of shinobi he wanted to be, but he didn't understand why. He had a feeling Kakashi could help him, but...he didn't really want that kind of help. Gai and Genma, though...maybe all he needed was them.

Thinking about Kakashi brought him back to the other thing that was rattling his brain. His Sempai had been treating him like a punching bag from the get go...surely, he knew how his actions would affect Tenzou. So why did the sharingan wielder seem to take it to heart when he'd told him that to his face? Enough to APPOLOGIZE to him. He'd been ashamed enough to leave...it reminded Tenzou of the copious times his teammates had told him Kakashi wasn't actually a bad guy. How could it be possible, though, for someone as intelligent as Kakashi not to understand how his actions affected someone?

Maybe this was just something else Tenzou didn't understand. He figured he would have a hard time SOCIALIZING with people, but...he didn't realize he would have such a hard time comprehending their actions and thought patterns.

Dinner managed to distract Tenzou from his thoughts, as Genma and Gai were quite the pair. They told the mokuton user all about their part of the mission. Gai gloated about his superior skills and Genma waved off everything that he said. Soon he found himself having a genuinely good time and forgetting about his earlier confusion.

They paid their bill (Tenzou had paid, as a thank you to his friends for all they had done) and left the restaurant in high spirits.

Genma and Gai had indulged themselves in some sake, which Tenzou had rightly refused as he was certain he would make a colossal ass of himself if alcohol entered his system. Genma was shoving Gai around playfully and Gai was making various comments to Tenzou about his friend's inability to handle himself while inebriated.

It interested Tenzou to note that he had no problems understanding his two teammates at all. So...maybe the issue with Kakashi wasn't actually his problem. Maybe it was just Kakashi. Maybe Kakashi hated Tenzou for some reason.

"OI, ROCKSTAR!"

Tenzou snapped out of his musings and turned an entertained grin towards his companion. "Be careful what you say, Genma. I am completely sober and will remember everything."

"PAH! Remember it well, young apprentice-"

Tenzou snorted.

"-I...am the master...of SWING!"

Gai paled. "Uh...I think it is rather late for that, Genma. We should return to our rooms."

Tenzou really wanted to know what he meant by swing, but Gai looked terrified and so he assumed he should be cautious as well.

"NEVA! THE LADIES NEED ME!" Genma elbowed Gai with all his strength and the poor taijutsu master crumpled in surprise.

Tenzou gaped.

Genma blasted off down the street, wobbling all the way.

Tenzou was caught between helping Gai and running after his bombed teammate.

Gai raised a shaking arm. "Go...get...Genma..." He wheezed.

Well, alrighty.

Tenzou took to the rooftops and gracefully followed, finding to his delight that Genma's speed was nothing like his own; the alcohol not helping matters.

Genma stopped running suddenly and Tenzou had to spin in a circle to keep from leaping past him. The mokuton shinobi crouched on the edge of a roof, watching his friend intently.

The senbon bearing intoxicated ninja was leaning, quite awkwardly, over a cart as he chatted up a few incredibly uncomfortable looking young ladies.

Tenzou decided he had best deal with the situation quickly.

He leaped down from the roof and landed behind the crowd, the girls leaping up and screaming with surprise.

He blushed, embarrassed he hadn't thought of their reaction. "Ah, I apologize for scaring you. Please, don't mind my friend; I'll be taking him home now."

"NONSENSE! Don't you spoil my game, damnit!" Genma slurred, looking annoyed and beyond wasted.

The girls looked at Tenzou hopefully.

"Come on, uh...friend." Tenzou supplied, not wanting to use Genma's name. This wasn't exactly a shining moment for him. The young shinobi stepped towards his companion cautiously, and Genma whipped out a kunai in response.

The girls screamed and cowered behind Tenzou.

Ah...shit.

"Put that AWAY, damnit!" Tenzou hissed. "You're giving people the wrong-"

He was cut off as a senbon came whizzing right for his forehead. He whipped around and doubled over, covering the girls with his chest, as they were standing DIRECTLY behind him so he couldn't leap backwards.

They were also screaming piercingly loud into his ear.

The senbon implanted itself into the wall behind him.

He spun around.

Okay. That was not cool.

"Mokuton!"

Before Genma could even attempt to react, he was cocooned in a cast of wood. The girls swooned and clapped their hands.

Tenzou felt very, very bad for Genma the next time he was in public.

Gai suddenly appeared, having run his face off to meet them as soon as his breath returned. He shook his head sadly at his slurring, frothing mad friend.

"EVERYONE! Move along, please! Nothing to see here!" Gai directed, heaving Genma on top of his shoulder in his little ball of jutsu wood.

Tenzou was about to join Gai when he felt a dainty little hand tug at his shirt sleeve; he had sported the standard issue Konoha uniform for the evening (seeing as the ANBU one was kind of a dead give away).

He turned slightly to notice the girls, who were looking at him with dazed, clouded expressions.

"That was ah-mazing!" The first one swooned.

The rest nodded excitedly.

"Oh! No, no. Please, I don't want you to get the wrong impression. He was just a little...out of control, there was no danger."

The first girl turned to look at the senbon which was still sticking out of the BRICK WALL directly behind them. She turned to look back at Tenzou with a cocked eyebrow.

"...Ah...ok, well, he was more than a LITTLE out of control..."

She sighed, hands on her hips. "Really, the world is a crazy place. Real heroes like you don't want to take credit for anything, and then there are pathetic windbags roving around who praise themselves for cleaning the dishes once a week. I'd take me an honourable ninja any day."

Tenzou blushed. "Well, thank you Miss. I really have to go, though." He looked over his shoulder at Gai, who was grinning madly at him.

Great...

"Not before I thank you properly." She purred, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Tenzou's neck. He froze, surprised, and she pressed an eager kiss to his lips. Tenzou found himself warming instantly –her body was pressed flush against his.

After a few moments, she let go of his neck and let her body slide down his till her toes touched the ground. Tenzou's face had gone completely red, but he had a bit of a silly grin tugging at his mouth.

She giggled, and her friends were going mad behind her.

"ALRIGHT, lover boy. Let's go!" Gai called, with Genma fuming on his shoulder.

Tenzou ducked his head, regarding the grinning young lady who was still standing before him. "Ah...thanks?"

The girl laughed. "You're so sweet! Really, I know this is probably senseless, but here" she handed him a piece of paper with a wink.

Tenzou took it with no clue as to what it was. "Oh, uh...sure?"

"THAT IS NOT FAIR! THAT'S MY SWAG!"

"Genma, shut your insolent mouth..."

Tenzou backed away slowly. "Okay, I really do have to go. He needs water."

She smiled at him, waggling her fingers. "Bye bye".

The three of them took to the roof tops, Tenzou still blushing like mad.

Genma was beside himself.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The three of them returned to their rooms to find Kakashi sitting on his bed, a little green book cracked open. He glanced up when they entered, then resumed his reading without a change in expression.

"-COMES ALONG AND TAKES MY BOOTY, JUST DONT UNDERSTAND IT, DOESN'T HAVE ANY GAME..."

"Genma, for the LOVE of all that is BEAUTIFUL and SPARKLING, I am actually going to KILL you..."

The two of them went straight to the bathroom, the door slamming shut. Tenzou found himself alone with Kakashi.

He looked away nervously.

"Genma had some sake, I take it?"

The mokuton user glanced at his captain, who was looking at him with his head cocked to the side.

"Yes. It was...well, it was kind of tragic."

Kakashi actually laughed. Tenzou was surprised to hear it.

"How many helpless women did he accost?"

Tenzou found himself grinning. "Three."

"Oh. Hmm. He must be having an off day." And he returned to his book, flipping the page casually.

They heard a crash in the bathroom, then silence.

Tenzou started to get ready for bed, pulling off his vest, then his blue shirt. His faceplate joined the pile and he ran a tired hand through his hair to shake out his short bangs.

He stopped when he felt that familiar prickling of his skin. He turned slowly and found Kakashi watching him.

"Why are your lips red?"

Tenzou's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry...?"

"Your lips. It looks like your wearing makeup."

The younger shinobi bent to the side to glance casually into the mirror.

He flushed brilliantly. Oh. He had lipstick on his lips. Why the hell didn't Gai tell him?

He rubbed the back of his fist over his mouth. "Damn. I didn't notice...glad we came right back home."

"Going for a new look?"

Tenzou laughed nervously. "No, the girls I "saved" from Genma wanted to thank me."

Kakashi stared blankly. "By giving you their favourite shades?"

First of all, Kakashi was having a relatively normal conversation with him, which was weird enough. He also didn't expect him to take such an interest in what he did with his spare time, glowing red lips or not.

"No, she kissed me. She gave me this, too..." He added absently, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the piece of paper. He unfolded it and turned it around.

"915-345...oh..." he stopped reading when he realized what they were.

Well. That was a first...

Tenzou's fingers were suddenly paperless. He glanced up, surprised. Kakashi was beside him and had plucked the scrawled digits from his hand effortlessly.

"Well?"

Tenzou, as usual, was unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"...Well?"

"Are you going to call her?"

The almond eyed shinobi rubbed his lips again with his hand, lost in thought. "I hadn't really considered it..."

The paper evaporated in a puff of smoke.

Tenzou jumped up.

"What the hell?"

Kakashi blinked. "Oh...you didn't seem like you were interested."

Tenzou admitted that he hadn't thought of it, but God DAMN, it was his freakin' decision whether he ultimately went for it or not. Kakashi had no right to burn up her number like that.

The younger ninja's eyes narrowed in anger. He stood up to his full height, his broad shoulders opening. All the smooth muscles in his chest stood out.

"Kakashi. WHY do you hate me?"

His sempai stared at him, his eyes unreadable and his expression blank.

"...I don't hate you, Tenzou."

"So, there is some other reason you insist on treating me like garbage?" He seethed, his eyes clouded with rage.

"You're exaggerating."

Tenzou resisted Urge Number 105: Punch Kakashi in the jaw.

"Hardly." Was all he managed, and he barely kept the angry waver out of his voice.

They stared each other down, the intensity in the room so palpable even Tenzou was having a hard time breathing.

"What's going on?"

They both tore their gazes from each other to look at Gai, who was frowning at them from the bathroom.

Tenzou wasn't going to answer; Kakashi was the one who started this shit.

"Nothing, Gai. Tenzou and I are going to have a little talk; we'll be back."

Gai shifted uncomfortably and Tenzou's jaw clenched.

He didn't know if that was Kakashi code for "I'm taking Tenzou out to a dark ally and finishing him" or if Kakashi was ACTUALLY going to tell him what the almightly fuck his problem was.

His captain and Gai seemed to have a wordless conversation which Kakashi ultimately won. Gai turned away and the sharingan wielder turned back to Tenzou.

"Follow me."

With that, he stalked out of the room. Tenzou looked over his shoulder at Gai, who seemed to bow his head in acceptance. He took that as a sign that his life wasn't in immediate danger and followed his Sempai.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi lead them to the top of the ANBU building, along the rooftop with an excellent view of Konoha. Tenzou wished he'd had the foresight to put on a shirt, as it was a little bit nippy in the wind and he was SURE they were about to argue like dogs and he didn't think he'd be as threatening topless. Also, pants would have been good. Damnit.

Kakashi stood with his back to him for a moment, looking out over the village. Tenzou gave him his time; he wasn't starting this conversation.

"I said I was sorry earlier...I meant it."

Tenzou tried to keep his face a mask of indifference, but he wasn't expecting Kakashi to start out like that. His Sempai turned, slightly, to look over his shoulder at Tenzou.

"I don't hate you. I haven't...exactly acted ideally towards you, but it isn't because of hate."

"Then why?" Was the mokuton shinobi's immediate response. He was suddenly on edge. He didn't know what to expect and he had wanted to hear Kakashi's opinion since he started with ANBU. He didn't know what he would do if the answer was supremely negative.

Kakashi looked down for a moment. He seemed...well, ashamed. Tenzou was burning up; the anticipation, and fear, was like lead on his limbs. He couldn't move at all.

"I'll tell you if you want to know, Tenzou...but I'm warning you that I'm going to tell you the truth."

Tenzou swallowed thickly. What the hell did that mean? Well. One of the reasons he wanted to join ANBU was to improve himself. Who better to ask then his captain?

"Tell me." He replied, his voice throaty.

Kakashi suddenly whirled right around. Tenzou kept his place, his back straight, as Kakashi approached him. Once again, they were inches apart.

"I burned up that girl's number because you have absolutely no idea what intimacy is and it wouldn't go anywhere anyway."

Tenzou's jaw dropped open. What-What the WHAT?

"I gave you a hard time when you first came here because I wanted to see if you could talk as tall as you walked; and you came in looking pretty confident."

Confident? Tenzou had been sweating balls when he had walked into that room for the first time.

"But mostly, and I do mean mostly; even when I could tell you were smart, capable, trust worthy and talented, I poked at you because you make it far too easy."

WHAT? Was he calling Tenzou a DOORMAT?

Don't get mad. Don't get mad.

"You invite people to try and take advantage of you, Kouhai. You can handle yourself, but you attract bad attention. Everything about you screams naive innocence. It's an open door for trouble."

Tenzou was blown away. Naive...INNOCENCE?

Well. Pft. Uh. Come ON. He wasn't...

He wasn't INNOCENT...

Not really...

Tenzou's face had gone from screwed up, barely suppressed rage to shock and numbness.

NO, he'd freakin KILLED people, how the hell was he innocent?

Tenzou licked his lips, swallowed, and barrelled forward into the unknown terror that surely awaited him.

"I don't understand what you mean when you call me innocent. I'm a grown man, I've TASTED blood. I'm not..." He couldn't even finish. It was humiliating to consider it.

"Tenzou, without knowing a thing about you, I can tell you have had limited interaction with people. Very, very limited. That puts you at risk of manipulation. I've been nudging you wherever I want you to go since you got here; it wasn't difficult."

Suddenly Tenzou was angry again.

"That makes it okay to do whatever you want?"

"No." Kakashi answered gently. Tenzou was disarmed at how soft his voice was.

"It wasn't ok; that's why I apologized."

"...Oh..."

He still...he wasn't INNOCENT. He couldn't believe that. He looked down at his feet, embarrassed and unsure. Yes, fine, he'd had...limited interactions with people. But, come on. He wasn't born yesterday, and he'd been through quite a bit of shit. He just couldn't accept it.

"Sempai, I think you're off base." Was his response. He hadn't looked up yet, because the wheels in his head were still turning like mad.

"Tenzou."

The young shinobi finally glanced up, hesitatingly, at his Sempai.

"Go for a walk. Think about what I've said. We'll be asleep when you come back, so you can be alone."

The younger shinobi stared straight at his captain and the copy-nin returned his gaze steadily.

Tenzou was so confused...why was Kakashi suddenly being so nice to him? He didn't know if he should trust someone who so easily knocked him around, just because he could.

Kakashi seemed to read this in his face.

"I think that if you give yourself time, you'll understand what I'm talking about."

The copy-nin paused, glancing away. His shame seemed to be coming back.

"I realize I haven't been fair to you. I'm not the easiest person to talk to...but, if you still have questions, find me and ask." Now his captain turned back to look at him, and he looked soft, but serious.

Tenzou stared, awestruck, into Kakashi's eyes. He couldn't believe he was talking to his captain; he had never seen him look so gentle. He realized, with fear, that he couldn't resist a thing Kakashi said or asked of him as long as he looked at him like that.

Well. Maybe he was right then.

"Yes, Sempai." He whispered.

Kakashi chuckled. "See...deep down, you're always willing to please."

To Tenzou's shock, he felt Kakashi dip his head slightly. He realized that his captain's thumb was caressing his jaw line. He could feel Kakashi's breath lightly on his lips.

He gasped when he felt moisture and a light, tingling pressure on his bottom lip. Then, his Sempai was gone.

Tenzou blinked, hazy, as if he'd been under a spell. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone. He took a deep, shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair.

He definitely needed to go for a walk.

But first...clothes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you guys liked that! :D Please R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Thanks for reading so far and thanks for the reviews! I really should pay more attention to grammar, but honestly I've always hated it haha. The last time I had a formal English class was like...oh my god. LOL. NEVERMIND! Wow I feel old. Anyway, suffice it to say, it was a long ass time ago. I will try and proof read my chapters a little more carefully, but I usually am more concerned with the flow of the story and use of language.

I DONT OWN NARUTO!

I always like to throw that in from time to time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou did go for a walk; a long walk. He ran over the roofs of Konoha like he was being chased by demons. Kakashi's words had struck him deep and he didn't like it. He had a feeling his lack of friends would affect his behaviour in SOME way, but to go as far as to imply that he was...naive; or easy to manipulate. He had never been manipulated in his life as far as he could tell. However...maybe it was just because no one had bothered trying. Or, no one had been smart enough to do it.

Tenzou didn't think he should be called innocent just because Kakashi was brilliant and was able to pull his strings without him even noticing.

However. If he was honest with himself he knew his captain was right; at least, to a certain degree. With embarrassment, he also realized he was right about him knowing nothing of intimacy. Well, he knew OF it. He'd just never...experienced it. It had kind of been the last thing on his mind...pretty much always.

Speaking of intimacy...there was something else he needed to think about. It was possible Kakashi did this to mess with him, but his captain tended to get _really_ close to him very often. Actually, at the end of their previous conversation, he had definitely done SOMETHING to Tenzou that could not be considered wholly platonic. He wasn't sure if he'd kissed him...or...if that was his tongue.

He blushed furiously. He didn't understand why, but Kakashi made him react in more ways than just anger.

He supposed he should figure that out, too, but he'd had enough for one night.

When he got back to their rooms he found that Kakashi had been true to his word; they were all asleep. He just tossed his newly clothed shirt off and climbed under the covers.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Tenzou woke the next morning, he and Genma were the only ones in the room. He assumed his senbon wielding companion was sleeping off what was sure to be a significant hangover. He got up right away and headed for the bathroom, washing up and then changing into his uniform. He decided he would wander the ANBU grounds and see what his fellow Black Ops did on their days off.

The answer; beat each other up.

The training grounds were an absolute mess. There were craters everywhere, fissures in the ground, people being flung in all directions. There were even crazy animal summons running around tearing shit up. These guys were serious...

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he turned around. A tall ANBU with slick, long black hair tied into a high pony tail on top of his head was standing directly behind him. Everyone on the training ground was masked, so that was all the description he had for his Black Ops comrade.

"You look sssturdy; wanna ssspar?" The rando asked with a very exaggerated lisp. It kind of made him sound like a snake.

Tenzou was suddenly slightly anxious; he had no idea who this guy was or what he was capable of. He could use Tenzou up like a soiled tissue and toss him out like yesterdays trash for all the mokuton user knew.

But...if he said no, would that be some kind of crazy unheard of taboo? Might as well go for it.

"Sure."

His sparring partner wasted no time. He stepped to the side and walked past Tenzou.

"Follow me."

Well, ANBU sure liked to get to the point. Maybe he'd make a new friend or something out of this. Although...he had a feeling this one wasn't too keen on having friends.

They stopped when they came to an empty arena; and by arena, it was actually just a cleared circle that wasn't completely destroyed by powerful jutsu's.

His opponent kneeled down low, his body flexible and long. Tenzou was already starting to get an idea of how he fought.

"Ready?"

"Ye-"

"-BEGIN!"

With a second to spare Tenzou whipped back and barely avoided having his face skewered on the end of McSlither's ANBU sword. He took a moment to be utterly indignant then spun around, landing in a light crouch. He decided he would keep his wood release out of the fight for as long as he could; he was so used to keeping it a secret that busting it out left, right and center still weirded him out.

His enemy whirled on the spot and came down for another attack. Tenzou decided he didn't want to clash swords with this particular shinobi and quickly flew through the hand signs for an earth jutsu.

The thick earth wall erupted between them and sent the black haired shinobi staggering backwards. Tenzou rushed forward and dove into it, peeking out of the other side inconspicuously. His opponent had regained his footing and was leaping to the side to reach where he assumed Tenzou was; on the opposite side of the wall.

The mokuton user flipped out of the wall and the startled McSlither glanced up far too late. Tenzou extended his leg, spun mid air and landed a crushing kick right to the other shinobi's shoulder that made him crumple like a rag doll. The almond eyed shinobi launched himself off of his opponents body, flipped in the air and landed an appropriate distance from him.

Dragging himself up from the ground, the black haired ninja had nowhere near enough time to prepare.

"Earth release; rock shower!"

"Fu-"

A storm of large boulders descended upon him like it was raining asteroids. The black haired ANBU ninja was quick on his feet and he instinctively leaped out of the way of an impressive amount of threatening projectiles, but three of them hit him at the same time and sent him flying backwards. He landed, hard, on his back, his arms and legs splaying out around him. A large boulder landed on top of his stomach, winding the hell out of him. Tenzou held off another attack until he assessed the status of his sparring partner.

He wasn't going to be fighting anymore, judging from the haggard way he was slowly getting to his feet.

The mokuton user walked, completely unharmed, to his opponent and stood before him.

"Do you yield?"

He could tell his fellow ANBU was NOT happy, but he also didn't look like he was willing to fight Tenzou anymore.

"Yesss..." Was his answer, and he glanced away with a slight huff.

Tenzou was inwardly cheering but kept his demeanour neutral. He held out his hand to offer his Black Op's comrade some help up. The black haired shinobi seemed to hesitate for a moment, then clasped the outstretched hand and Tenzou lifted him from his spot on the ground.

With an outraged cry, Tenzou was flipped backwards and landed hard on the floor, in the exact same spot his previously flattened sparring partner had occupied. A sword was held threateningly to his throat.

Well THAT was completely uncool.

"Do not let your guard down for a moment, boy." The ANBU hissed, holding the sword steady against Tenzou's skin.

The mokuton user did not even flinch; he remained completely static.

"I hardly think displaying sportsmanship should be considered letting my guard down, _comrade._"

"Please excuse Salamander; he doesn't lose well."

Both shinobi glanced to the side to see who spoke. The one codenamed Salamander instantly sheathed his sword and bowed crisply.

"Hound-taichou."

Tenzou was shocked at his opponent's reaction. The mokuton user stood as well, giving Kakashi a slight bow in greeting.

The copy-nin stood, in full ANBU gear and mask, looking bored and unimpressed. Tenzou wondered if they had been in a team before for Salamander to show Kakashi such respect.

"Go and spar with Cub if you want to win so badly, Salamander. Otherwise, there's no point in fighting if you can't take a hit. I don't appreciate you threatening my subordinate."

The black haired shinobi bowed even lower, not hiding his embarrassment.

"I apologize, Hound-taichou. I will take my leave now."

A shift in Kakashi's weight was all the response Salamander was getting. He accepted it and stalked past him, regaining his dignity by squaring his shoulders and tilting his head up as he left.

Tenzou approached Kakashi when Salamander was out of earshot.

"Thank you, Sempai. There was no danger, though. I could handle him."

Kakashi inclined his head lightly. "I know, Shodai. Salamander is an arrogant child; I like to put him in his place whenever I get the chance."

Tenzou couldn't help but chuckle. He hated to admit it, but it was kind of nice to see Kakashi's fire aimed at someone else for a change.

"He called you Taichou; was he in your team before?"

"No; but I have been the captain of a task force that included him on several occasions. He's skilled, but not skilled enough to match his attitude." Kakashi paused, and Tenzou couldn't help but feel like he was being checked out; Kakashi's gaze was so heavy on him he knew exactly what he was doing through a porcelain mask.

"He also seemed to be no match for you, Shodai-kouhai. You didn't even need to use your mokuton to take him down."

Tenzou blushed furiously at the praise and was supremely thankful his mask covered it. "Ah, well, I am still...hesitant to use it around others. I was told to keep it a secret until very recently."

"I know." Was Kakashi's answer, and once again Tenzou wondered how much his captain knew of his skills and his past. He supposed he must have read his file, but he had no idea how extensive his records were.

"Come with me, Kouhai."

Kakashi turned on his heel and began to walk without giving Tenzou time to respond; the younger shinobi took that as a sign that his captain wasn't giving him an option.

They walked in silence until they came upon a pair of ANBU who were watching them approach as if they had been waiting for Kakashi.

As soon as the mokuton user and his captain came within a close enough distance for conversation, the female of the pair spoke up.

"Are you satisfied now, Hound? We're itching for a battle."

She had spiky red hair that was fanned out behind her head; it seemed to be tied with a cord that hung down just before her shoulders and ended with a small charm that Tenzou could not make out.

"Yes, Sparrow. Sorry for the wait; but, it'll be worth it. Now we can do a two on two fight."

Tenzou fought hard and resisted the urge to glance at his captain in surprise. He dragged him over for ANOTHER sparring match? The younger shinobi didn't know if he wanted to fight two ANBU who Kakashi deemed to be worthy enough for a match.

"Ooohh...I like. I caught a bit of your fight; I'd definitely like to see what else you're made of." Sparrow glanced at Tenzou and seemed to purr the rest of her sentence. The mokuton user got the distinct impression he should not be happy having her attention on him. There was...an edge to her that didn't seem wholly stable.

The other ANBU who had been waiting for Kakashi merely nodded his head in acceptance. He was completely bald, super tall and had a thick, broad build. "Friendly Giant" came to Tenzou's mind when he looked at him.

"Alright, enough pandering around; let's fight!" Sparrow crooned. She whipped out her sword and crouched into a fighting stance. Her partner merely put his hands together and stared at Tenzou and Kakashi expectantly.

His captain took a couple of steps back and shifted into a light fighting stance. He didn't look like he was taking the fight too seriously at first glance, but Tenzou could tell that all of his muscles were flexed.

He decided he needed to be on his guard if Kakashi was preparing for a rough go. He took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't have to use his wood release.

"GO!" Was Sparrows initiation. Unlike Salamander, she waited until both Tenzou and Kakashi had acknowledged the start of the fight before she attacked.

She went straight for Tenzou, to his surprise. He whipped out his sword and parried her attack –the loud sound of metal on metal rang through the air. However, the mokuton user realized too late why she had gone in for a close attack. She lifted her mask with her free hand just enough to reveal her mouth; out flew a bird, to Tenzou's shock, which flew directly at his face. He whipped his head to the side and the bird zipped past, its wing slicing a long, razor sharp cut along the side of his mask.

He gathered his chakra and pushed the aptly codenamed shinobi off of him. She was thrown back a fair pace, then caught herself and landed gracefully. Tenzou took the opportunity to fly through a jutsu; she knew of his earth affinity, so he would throw her off with some water.

"Water release; water prison!"

Sparrow looked confused, but she was incredibly quick witted and jumped to the side without bothering to sit around and figure things out. Unfortunately for her, that was not going to be any help; the water erupted from underneath her and formed a liquid dome around her body. She was trapped in an instant.

Tenzou spared a glance towards his captain; Kakashi and the other large ANBU were taijutsu sparring with each other. It amazed the mokuton user to see his Sempai, who was considerably smaller then his opponent, matching blows with him like it was nothing.

He brought his attention back to his own match quickly. Sparrow was trapped in his water prison, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be that easy; she didn't look anywhere near disappointed enough to indicate that she had lost their battle.

Sure enough, he felt a presence behind him and leaped to the side just in time to dodge a barrage of birds that sliced through the air beside him. At some point, the ANBU woman had created a shadow clone. The birds headed straight for Sparrow and pierced the water prison, forming a flock of beating wings that separated the water long enough for the ANBU woman to leap through.

Tenzou figured out exactly what she was going to do as the birds headed towards his prison, so he took the opportunity to attack the distracted shadow clone and dispel it quickly. He definitely didn't need to be tag teamed; his opponent was clearly intelligent and very fast.

But, so was he.

As her feet landed on the ground, he formed another slew of hand signs.

Two large slabs of earth burst up from the ground around the ANBU member and exploded instantly, all of the debris hurdling inward towards their target. They smashed into her body and appeared to shatter her completely; but another second and it was apparent that she had used the substitution jutsu with one of the boulders.

Damn, was she ever fast.

He twirled on the spot just in time to catch her leaping towards him from wherever she had been hiding. It was becoming apparent to Tenzou that he was going to have to bust out his big guns if he wanted to win this match anytime soon.

He sighed. He took a deep breath.

"MOKUTON!"

Sparrow cried out in surprise as a wooden wall sprang up between them. She switched directions and leaped over it, which was a bad move. The wood from the wall sprouted up and captured her mid air, twirling around her quickly until she was completely encased.

She landed on the ground and rolled until she came to a stop close enough to Tenzou for him to lift his foot up and place it gently on top of her.

She gazed up at him, clearly stunned.

"Do you yield?"

"What the HELL are you? That was insane!"

Tenzou tensed. He didn't have a lot of 'buttons'...but his status has a human being was one of them.

He didn't answer.

She struggled briefly, then sighed and dropped her head. "Yah, I yield alright. You win. I'm impressed."

Wordlessly, Tenzou manipulated the wood so it unwound from around her. She got to her feet swiftly, then to his surprise, bowed curtly to him.

"I've never met anyone who had two elemental affinity's AND a bloodline limit. You're a power house."

Tenzou was starting to become really, really nervous. He didn't like the questions she was definitely asking herself. He bowed back to her.

"You are very quick, and your jutsu's are unique. It was a good match, thank you."

"My...talented AND polite. Sparrow likes." She purred, sliding up to him and crazing her clawed fingers down his exposed bicep.

He froze. What was with the attention from women he was getting lately?

"But seriously...how do you have the mokuton? Isn't that bloodline limit exclusively the First Hokage's?"

Yikes. How to dodge this question...

"As an ANBU, you should know better then to pry, Sparrow."

They both turned to see Kakashi and the large ANBU walking towards them. Kakashi had a small cut on his shoulder, but other than that seemed untouched. His opponent, on the other hand, was covered in dirt and scratches. It was clear who had won that match.

She bowed curtly to him in response. "Of course, Hound-taichou."

Another person who referred to him as captain? Kakashi sure was popular...

"We should be going. Thank you for the exercise, you two."

Both of them saluted Kakashi at the same time.

"I hope I did not bore Hound-taichou." Was the deep, baritone response from the quiet, large ANBU.

"Nah...actually, I think I sprained my wrist on your chest. Fighting you is always a challenge, Bear."

He got a small bow in response.

The two of them took their leave of their ANBU sparring partners. Tenzou regarded Kakashi quietly for a moment before he spoke.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

Kakashi glanced at him. "Hm?"

"We spoke of how I was hesitant to use my mokuton in public...and then you set me up against an opponent I would have no choice but to use it on."

Kakashi made as if he was surprised. "Oh. I didn't even make that connection."

Tenzou hoped Kakashi could feel his glare from beneath his mask.

Apparently he could.

"Maa...Kouhai, you think too much." Was his response. Tenzou wasn't buying it.

"Sempai, it raises too many questions. If you had not intervened, what would I have said to-"

He stopped abruptly, as Kakashi had come to a halt and had whirled around to face him. He did it so suddenly that Tenzou nearly walked into him; they were standing mere inches apart.

"Tenzou..." Kakashi breathed, leaning down so he was whispering close to his kouhai's face.

The mokuton user noted with interest that this caused a strong shiver to run up his spine, making his muscles tense when it came to a stop at the base of his skull.

"...Yes, Sempai?"

Kakashi seemed to exude energy that penetrated every one of Tenzou's pores and had him rooted in place, barely able to blink.

"You can't hide forever."

The mokuton user drew back in surprise. His sempai could see right through him.

He shuddered again.

"...I..."

Kakashi turned and continued walking. "We have a mission debrief tonight. After that, Gai and Genma insist we all go out and celebrate the success of our last mission. I'm pretty sure they just want to get you drunk."

Tenzou's mind was still swimming from their previous conversation, so he hmm'ed softly in response. Kakashi could read his kouhai like a book, so they spent the rest of their walk in silence.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Just want to get him drunk' indeed.

He had probably ingested two drinks in his entire life, and now there were four of them lined up in front of him. There was no damn way he was drinking them all; he'd be ruined for sure.

"Guys..." he started, unsure if this was a losing battle or if he should attempt an escape.

"Don't even start, Tenzou. We don't wanna hear it. We gotta toughen you up a bit, and there's no time like the present!" Genma cuffed him on the shoulder pleasantly. "You can't run away from alcohol forever."

Something in what Genma said reminded him of Kakashi...and how he had claimed he was hiding. Which, he totally was. Did he really want that to be his life? Shying away from people, hiding his skills, and never going out for sake with his comrades?

No. No, he decided that was not going to cut it anymore.

He took a deep breath, picked up the first drink and chugged it.

Genma and Gai whooped with delight.

As Tenzou had thought, 4 drinks was a decent amount past his limit of like...1. Within two hours, the mokuton user was laughing and cracking jokes and being righteously drunk. Gai had had just as many drinks as Tenzou, but the man was excellent at holding his liquor and really wasn't acting much differently then he normally did.

Genma, on the other hand...

"TENZOU! Seriously, Tenzou, we need to get you some booty. I mean, clearly the ladies like yah. You've got this like..." He made some strange hand gestures. "I'm-hot-but-I-don't-know-it magnetism that they seem to trip over themselves for. Just friggen...there, see that chick? Go hit on her. Go."

Tenzou couldn't even keep up with how many things Genma said that he royally disagreed with.

"Hokay, firsss of all...what? And, secondly, no. No, I am not going-oww! Stop shoving me!"

Genma was just pushing Tenzou over and over, to the point where the mokuton user was actually starting to tip out of his barstool. The almond eyed shinobi shot out his arms and gripped the bar counter like it was life or death.

"Gai! Gai, save me, please!"

The green clad shinobi laughed heartily. "Genma, leave poor Tenzou alone. He is far too drunk to be propositioning anyone!"

"Aaaah, but that's the PERFECT time to do it!" And with that, the senbon bearing shinobi kicked at the bottom of Tenzou's stool and sent it flying to the side. Thankfully, the younger shinobi had been clinging to the bar. Otherwise, his ass would be over his head.

"GENMA!" Tenzou growled.

The brunette just laughed in response and Gai shook his head. The bartender didn't look too impressed, either.

Tenzou went to grab his barstool and set it up right when he was confronted by the very girl Genma had been so adamant he talk to. He paused, then gripped the wooden object and righted it as she stood there.

"Ah. Hello?"

She smiled. "Hi! I umm...couldn't help but notice you and your friends. I've never spoken to shinobi before. Do you mind if me and a couple of my girlfriends join you?"

Tenzou's drunk logic didn't see the harm, and she seemed far more coherent then he was. He looked over his shoulder and saw Genma nodding his head so eagerly he almost fell forward.

Yikes. Oh well...

"Sure, why not?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The night ended up turning out much better then Tenzou had thought. Kotai and her friends turned out to be great company, if only for the fact that they were excellent at dealing with Genma. He would sputter out a drunken pickup line and they would gracefully bury it in the ground, never to be uncovered again. Kotai seemed to pay Tenzou a lot of attention, which Genma revelled in, and the mokuton user was starting to realize that all girls seemed to want was for guys to talk to them normally. The almond eyed shinobi was making no moves at all and yet Kotai was clearly interested. Picking up girls seemed to be pretty easy so far, he didn't understand why guys complained about it all the time.

"Hey! Kakashi, finally!"

Tenzou felt his stomach drop at hearing his captain's name. Wow, that was interesting. His hands were getting clammy and everything. Maybe his natural reaction to Kakashi was still to be on his guard from when his Sempai had stepped all over him. A few more days of his good behaviour should take care of that, the mokuton user reckoned.

It had been Genma who had greeted Kakashi, and they all turned to look at the same time. The girls got excited and started whispering to each other, and Tenzou realized with humour that Genma REALLY had no chance with them now. Kakashi was clearly like a celebrity to the young girls.

"Yo." Their captain responded, giving them a slight two-fingered salute with the flick of a wrist.

Tenzou had to admit, he wasn't expecting Kakashi to show up at all. He didn't seem like the 'social outing' type.

"RIVAL! Come, sit with us and consume copious amounts of alcohol!" Gai rang, pulling a chair out for Kakashi in between him and Tenzou.

"Maa. I don't really drink, Gai." Was his answer, although he did take a seat next to the younger shinobi, who smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, Sempai! It's actually not so bad once you just dive into it." Tenzou blurted, using the bar counter to support himself as he leaned forward. "I mean, it doesn't actually taste all that great, but whatever."

Kakashi smiled softly at the mokuton user in response, which blindsided Tenzou and made him turn furiously red. He didn't recall Kakashi EVER smiling at him, unless it was feral or an evil grin.

"I see they got to you, Tenzou."

The brunette laughed loudly, scratching the back of his head. "Ah...yah, I guess so. But! I took what you said to heart, so I'm trying to be more social, yah know?" He figured he should probably stop talking before he admitted too much, but alcohol didn't quite work like that.

Besides, Kakashi was already intrigued, so Tenzou was doomed.

"Oh..?" The copy nin started, leaning forward slightly. "What did you take to heart?"

"You said I couldn't hide forever, right? Well, it's true. And I realized today that I don't really wanna. I like this...stuff." He gestured sloppily in a wide arc to the bar and everyone at it. "N' I like my team. And...yah. I just like."

Kakashi's smile was back, and it really reached his eyes. "I'm glad to hear that, Tenzou."

He felt the word vomit coming but could do nothing to stop it.

"Well, good, because it really is mostly thanks to you. I mean, you can be kind of a huge dick in the way you go about things, but when you set your mind to helping someone you really freakin' do it. I mean...wait, I don't actually know if you're trying to help me, but it seems like it. And even if you're not, you still are. I mean...even if you're NOT trying to help me, you ARE helping me. Right? Right..."

Tenzou stared at a spot on the bar in confusion. He didn't know if that made any sense. Oh well.

He looked back up at Kakashi. His captain was levelling him with a strong, but unreadable expression. It seemed like he had looked at Tenzou like that before, but not as vibrantly. He knew his words had affected the copy-nin in some way, but had no idea how.

He noticed his sempai suddenly glance to the side, then grin. "I see that someone would like your attention back, Tenzou."

The mokuton user turned with a blink. Kotai was now blushing furiously and had her hand half raised, as if she was about to pat Tenzou with it.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Kotai. I didn't mean to ignore you like that."

"O-oh, no, that's fine. I really did not mean to interrupt your conversation with Kakashi-san."

Kakashi seemed to take this as his cue.

"Enjoy your company, Tenzou." He said with a smile and rose out of his chair.

Tenzou panicked a little; he didn't want Kakashi to leave, he would much rather talk with him than Kotai. "Wait, Sempai!"

Kakashi seemed to glance at him over his shoulder, but continued his move and took a seat in between Gai and Genma.

Tenzou was a little worried with how disappointed he was. It kind of made him childishly want to ignore Kotai, but thankfully he had at least THAT much control over himself.

"I'm sorry, Tenzou..."

Well, now he felt like an asshole. He smiled reassuringly at her. "Oh, please, don't apologize! I see him every day, not to worry."

That seemed to set her mind at ease, and they fell into conversation again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the bar was beginning to close, the group of liquored up shinobi's decided it was definitely time to leave. Genma managed to get one of the girl's numbers, much to his delight. He was satisfied and wanted to get to bed so he could call her when he was actually sober. Tenzou and Kotai had been left to their own devices the rest of the night, Kakashi taking his entertainment with Gai and Genma. Tenzou, once again, couldn't get over how upset he was about that. It didn't make any sense...he really could talk to Kakashi whenever he wanted.

The large group said their goodbyes, which left Tenzou and Kotai to do the same. She seemed incredibly nervous, which the mokuton user didn't understand.

"Well, Kotai. It was really nice chatting with you. Thank you for your company!" Tenzou extended his hand, not really sure how else to say goodbye.

The girl seemed confused. She pouted. "Umm. Aren't you going to ask me for my number?"

Tenzou blinked. "Huh? Why?"

She seemed completely indignant. "So...we can meet up again?"

The mokuton user suddenly felt slightly panicky. Uh oh. "Ah, Kotai. I'm sorry, that really wouldn't be possible. I hope I did not give you the wrong impression."

She stomped her foot in anger. "SERIOUSLY? We talked for like, four hours! How are you not interested?"

Tenzou took a step back. He had absolutely no idea how to deal with this situation.

"I...uhh. It isn't...I mean, I didn't hit on you or anything..." He was so utterly lost his head actually hurt.

"I thought you were being GENTLEMANLY. I didn't think it was because you didn't like me!"

Well. How the hell was that HIS fault?

"Kotai, I really think you're overreacting."

"OH, so now I'm OVERREACTING am I?" She yelled, her hands fisting at her sides. She looked absolutely livid.

Tenzou was NEVER talking to another random girl again. Totally not worth it.

"Alright, look, this is ridiculous. I'm leaving; sorry to disappoint you." With that, he spun on his heel and walked away. He wasn't going to let some girl he'd known for four hours yell at him for no reason. Fuck that shit.

"FINE! GO! BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW I WOULD HAVE PUT OUT! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE MISSING!"

Put out...? What the heck did that mean?

Whatever, he didn't want anything from her; she was totally insane.

When he stepped out of the bar, his friends were waiting for him.

And they were LAUGHING their ASSES off.

"HAHAHA, MAN, Tenzou, you really have a way with the ladies!" Genma chortled, slapping his knee.

"Tenzou, how dare you mislead that poor, innocent woman! It is men like you who tarnish the rest of our names with your head games and heart breaking!" If Gai wasn't laughing so hard, the mokuton user MAY have taken his words seriously.

Kakashi was slightly off to the side, leaning against the wall of the building. His arms were crossed over his chest and he wasn't laughing but he had a very amused gleam to his exposed eye and Tenzou could tell he was grinning wickedly.

"Ha ha, thanks guys." He laughed lightly. His friends were putting him in a much better mood. "Can we please leave? I need to get away from here."

"Are you sure, Tenzou? This is your last chance to snatch up that prize in there! Remember, she's willing to put out!" Genma burst out laughing again, wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh man, I can't believe she said that..."

"Oh, right. What exactly does that mean?"

They all paused and stared at Tenzou. He flushed brilliantly; he hated looking so naive.

"It means she would have sucked your dick, bud." Was Genma's elegant reply.

Tenzou turned totally crimson.

"...Oh...W-what..." He was floored. Why the hell...would...he barely...what...

Genma and Gai literally fell to the floor with laughter. Genma was rolling around, clutching his stomach and Gai had tears streaming down his face. Kakashi was actually laughing now.

Tenzou was SO HUMILIATED.

"Umm...guys..."

"Y-your...f-face...HAHAHAHA...oh...oh my...oh my god..." Genma could barely speak or breathe.

It took around three minutes for his friends to calm down enough for them to finally leave. They all slapped Tenzou on the back affectionately, including Kakashi, and told him he was 'alright' and that he'd learn the ropes eventually. Tenzou was so utterly embarrassed he had never been more thankful that he was drunk.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Genma and Gai ran into the bathrooms first, leaving Kakashi and Tenzou in the room together. The Mokuton user sighed loudly and crumpled down onto his bed, pulling off his face plate dejectedly and tossing it across the room. Kakashi watched him in open amusement. The captain calmly walked over and sat next to Tenzou on the bed.

"What's wrong, Tenzou? I've seen you come out of battles looking less frazzled."

The almond eyed shinobi blushed again. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I 'dunno, Kakashi...All I wanted to do was...try. Yah know? And now I'm all...I just feel stupid." He ducked his head. "I never realized how much I didn't know. You're right, Sempai...I'm naive. And..." he swallowed. "...I'm innocent. UGH!" He flopped backwards onto the bed, glaring at the ceiling. "This is seriously humiliating."

"Tenzou."

The brunette turned his head so he could look at Kakashi. His captain was looking down at him, and Tenzou could swear there was clear emotion in his eyes. He found his breath catching in his throat.

"Whenever you feel embarrassed, I want you to remember something. There are people who have been through less then you have who were never able to deal with it. They're weak; they should be ashamed. You are very impressive, Tenzou. If your only shortcoming is that you have little social experience, I would be damn proud of that."

Tenzou's mouth was hanging open, but he couldn't help it. He was floored. He couldn't believe what Kakashi had just said to him; he couldn't believe how much their relationship had changed over just one day.

"S-sempai..." He swallowed, his voice thick. He actually felt like he might cry a little, he was so touched.

Kakashi stood, but his gaze was still locked with his kouhai's. "You'll figure it out, Tenzou." He said softly, but his eyes were hard. He looked like he was packing as much internal fire as the mokuton user was. Tenzou found that his whole body was heated; he felt trapped in Kakashi's gaze. He realized he must have looked ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. Kakashi...affected him.

The copy-nin smiled lightly, then turned and broke the spell he'd placed on his kouhai. Tenzou actually let out a rush of breath as he regained control of his motor functions. His captain walked over to his own bed and began pulling his clothes off. He unzipped his vest and shrugged it off fluidly, laying it on the chair next to his bed. He pulled his mask down and crossed his arms over his body, gripping the ends of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. It was tossed on top of his vest. Tenzou realized he was watching Kakashi undress, but he couldn't stop. He reasoned with himself that Kakashi had watched HIM undress at least twice, so...he was allowed.

The mokuton user noted the smooth, tight muscles all over his back. His skin almost gleamed in the moonlight; Tenzou thought that it looked soft. What a contrast to touch; soft skin and hard muscles. Kakashi was pretty much a contrast, though. He could be ruthless, manipulative, kind and considerate. He was pretty much whatever he wanted to be.

By the time Tenzou realized ab's meant it was the FRONT of Kakashi, the jounin had already been watching his eyes grazing his body for a good 30 seconds. The mokuton user snapped out of his daze and looked away quickly, completely embarrassed. Oh fuck.

He was spared any further fluster by the emergence of Gai from the bathroom. He towelled off his hair and grinned down at Tenzou, completely oblivious to the sizzling chemistry that was lingering in the room.

"Go ahead and wash your filthy face, you lady killer!" Gai laughed, rolling up his towel and whipping Tenzou in the chest with it.

"AUGH! Man, that stings..." Tenzou had never been more thankful for pain in his life. He leaped out of bed and punched Gai playfully in the shoulder. "Don't be jealous of my animal magnetism."

"BWA HA HA! Animal Magnetism! Where did you hear that from, my Steals Women's Hearts With One Glance friend?" Gai responded, but Tenzou just shot him a grin and shut the door to the bathroom.

The jounin shook his head and looked over at his old friend. Kakashi was watching the bowl-cut shinobi with interest.

"What a guy that kid is." Gai said softly. "You would never think him so inexperienced with the way he fights. He's crisp, deadly and confident on the battle field. Everywhere else...he is very unsure."

Kakashi tossed his kunai pouch onto his pile of clothes. "It's very easy for people like him to exist in this world, Gai. We get so caught up in the shinobi way of life, that we forget everything else."

Gai looked hard at his friend, recognizing those words in the copy-nins life. "Seems some of us turn out alright in the end though, doesn't it?"

Kakashi glanced at Gai. The taijutsu master stared back.

"I suppose so." He admitted softly.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Tenzou emerged from the bathroom Gai and Genma were clearly fast asleep in their beds. Kakashi was sitting up in his, reading that unusual little green book he often saw his nose in. The mokuton user quietly padded over to his own bed and pulled the covers back. He was hesitating and he didn't know why. He kept thinking about Kakashi, and how he was still awake. He kept thinking about his skin and his back. He remembered how Kakashi had smelled when he first met him; like a cool breeze. He didn't understand why he felt all of these things. Did Kakashi just impress him because...well, because of how damn impressive he was? Was this...normal? Or...or what?

He realized he was still standing beside his bed, the sheets pulled back. He hated the alcohol in his system and how it didn't want him to get into bed. That was the last thing it wanted.

He felt eyes on him again, and he turned slowly. Kakashi was watching him. Well, of course he was...Tenzou was being weird. Who just stands there like that?

But he couldn't look away. He was trapped again, and he felt himself struggling against his body. His legs wanted him to move towards Kakashi, but even the NOTION of going over there was terrifying. What exactly would he do once he got there? He had no idea what to think.

A 'poof' from a little book snapping closed caught his attention. Kakashi slipped his novel into his pile of clothes and stood up fluidly. Tenzou swallowed. Maybe he was just going to get a glass of water or something...

This captain stopped as he passed by the mokuton user's bed.

"Follow me."

And then he walked out of the room.

Oh God. Was he...was he taking Tenzou upstairs to give him a good asswhooping for being such a dumbass? No. Now that he had gotten to know Kakashi, the notion seemed ludicrous. Tenzou had not done anything to Kakashi that the copy-nin had not already done to Tenzou numerous times.

He followed, so nervous he needed to constantly wipe his palms on his pants. He had no idea what to expect and he still didn't understand how he could be reacting this way to Kakashi. Genma and Gai didn't do this to him, and neither did any girl he'd ever met. It must be some weird form of hero-worship or something. He hadn't felt this drawn to Kakashi when he first got there, so maybe as his respect for his captain increased, so did his...appreciation of him? Was that what it was?

Kakashi lead them to the same place they had had their relationship-turning conversation just the other night.

Kakashi stopped, and Tenzou stopped a fair distance from him. The copy-nin didn't seem to like that. He walked forward, and Tenzou felt himself get so nervous he was surprised he didn't whimper. He tried to keep his mask of cool calm in place, but he didn't actually know if it was working.

Not surprisingly, his captain didn't stop until they were inches apart. His eyes were soft however, which put Tenzou slightly at ease. He couldn't imagine any kind of punishment coming from him when he looked like that.

"Tenzou. I want to help you. I'm going to ask that you trust me."

The mokuton user blinked rapidly in total confusion. Help him? Did he...could he know how confused he was? Kakashi continued to look at him softly, patiently. How could Tenzou NOT trust him? His captain seemed to lead him exactly where he needed to go every time.

"Yes, Sempai." Was his answer. He had no idea what Kakashi had planned, but he was willing to bet it was going to work.

Kakashi's eyes seemed to flash something momentarily at his response. Tenzou felt his chin being held. Kakashi tilted his head up, then dipped down and kissed the younger shinobi gently on the lips.

Tenzou jerked back slightly in total shock. That...was not was he was expecting. Kakashi was still for a moment, giving the other man a chance to escape if he wanted to. Tenzou relaxed, and his breathing calmed. He realized he liked how soft Kakashi's lips felt. Once he focused on the kiss, he felt a strong heat burning in his abdomen.

Kakashi slowly continued , keeping the caresses of his lips light and gentle. Tenzou found himself getting very excited very quickly. Every time Kakashi's lips touched his all the nerves in his body tingled and seared. He felt his breath quickening. His eyes had fluttered closed and he responded automatically, kissing Kakashi back and matching the movement of his lips. He realized that he wanted more. He wanted way, way more.

Without realizing it, he pressed his chest against Kakashi's. That was all the jounin needed, and he held his mouth open long enough for Tenzou to do the same, then dipped his tongue inside and lightly flicked it over Tenzou's.

To the mokuton user's embarrassment, he moaned lightly at the sensation. Kakashi's lips were cool and soft and his mouth and tongue were hot and bold. He gripped his captain's bicep and resisted the strong urge to drag his nails down his skin. He really, really wanted him.

To Tenzou's drunken horror, he felt Kakashi pull back. Every nerve in his body screamed in protest. He opened his eyes and gazed up in confusion.

Kakashi's eyes were clouded with lust; Tenzou froze when he saw them. His captain wanted him, too.

"Do you understand now?" The copy-nin asked, his voice thick.

Tenzou nodded numbly. "Y-yes, Sempai..." He understood that he was ridiculously hot for the captain of his ANBU squad. What he was going to do with that information, he definitely did not understand.

They continued to gaze at each other until Kakashi stepped back slightly from Tenzou and the younger shinobi thought he was going to scream. He was really horny and really drunk; not a good combination.

Kakashi had complete control of himself and his expression was sealed over in no time.

"Tenzou, go for another walk. You're going to need it."

Suddenly, the almond eyed shinobi was frustrated. Okay, so, he understood why Kakashi kissed him –it was basically the quickest (and hottest) way for Tenzou to understand what he had been feeling. But...how could he just kiss him, look at him like that, and then be like "okie dokie, that's that then."

How was Tenzou ever NOT supposed to want to do that again?

"Kakashi-sempai..." Tenzou began, but even in his drunken state he had no idea how to continue talking. What was he supposed to say to him? "I want more kissing?" He CLEARLY wanted more, Kakashi wasn't an idiot.

A little voice in the back of his head told him to stop being stupid and drunk and just go.

He sighed, exasperated, and walked away. Kakashi let him go without turning around.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

Tenzou awoke the next morning...and wished he hadn't.

WOW. He felt TERRIBLE. It was like every drop of water in his body had evaporated overnight. His head spun, his stomach was twisted.

He was never drinking again.

"Ugghh..."

"I hear yah, buddy." Came the tortured reply to his groan. Tenzou sat up enough to look over at Genma, who was half lying out of the bed as if he had made an attempt to get up and decided it was impossible.

"This...is horrible." Tenzou wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut. Light was not helping.

"Yah...you kinda just...accept it after a while."

WHY? Why would anyone want to accept pain? He didn't care how 'lame' he was, he was sticking to one drink after this.

Gai sat right up, rubbing his temples. "Genma, I honestly do not understand how you consistently get hangovers with the copious amounts of alcohol you ingest on a weekly basis."

Tenzou grabbed his pillow and tried to smother himself with it; this had to end. It was suddenly stolen from him, and he groaned again. "No...please...I don't want to go on."

"I think you'll find this will help you more, my suffering friend."

Tenzou cracked an eye open to see Gai holding a glass of water out to him. He took it with a look of appreciation and downed it in one shot.

"Ugh...it tastes horrible. My mouth is like a desert."

Gai held out a water bottle to him. "Take all of that. I apologize; we did this to you. It was worth it, though, for us at least." Gai added with a wide grin, his pearly whites sparkling and bringing searing pain to Tenzou's aching head.

The mokuton user snatched the bottle and stuck his tongue out at Gai. He put the bottle to his lips and tipped his head back. He didn't stop until it was empty.

"AH! Wow...yes, that's better." He handed the bottle back to Gai, then flopped backwards and pulled the covers over his head.

"At least we don't have our mission for another two days." Genma wheezed from his bed of agony.

Ugh, the mission. They were supposed to be preparing for it. He was pretty sure he was out of commission for the rest of the day; hopefully Kakashi would understand.

Thinking of his captain brought an instant wave of memories to the almond eyed shinobi that almost had him sitting up in bed with shock.

Oh...he...he and Kakashi had kissed.

And he'd REALLY liked it.

That was pretty much all he remembered. He recalled WHY they'd done it and how frustrated he had been afterwards, but those were the only things that made it through the haze of his hangover.

He was SO glad he'd just...left when Kakashi had suggested it. He completely understood why they couldn't just...make out like they were teenagers. Kakashi was his captain; his ANBU captain. ANBU was a pretty big deal, and their group were going to be doing some seriously dangerous missions. They couldn't have anything that would upset the dynamic of their team. What if Genma and Gai found out, and they assumed Kakashi would give Tenzou special treatment? The thought sounded impossible as his two teammates had the best attitudes he'd ever seen from any shinobi, but still.

Not to mention the fact that Tenzou still wasn't sure...what exactly was up with his hormones. He realized he was definitely attracted to Kakashi, but what did that mean? Should he always look to date men now?

Date...as if Tenzou was going to be doing that.

He suddenly remembered the look Kakashi had given him after their kiss. He blushed and felt his stomach summersault. No one had ever looked at him like that before. And Kakashi...Tenzou felt himself get excited just thinking about how attractive his captain had been, with lust gleaming in his eyes.

Okay. He needed to think about something else.

It didn't matter that Kakashi...well, had also enjoyed kissing him. He clearly wasn't interested in Tenzou that way. Well. At least, not...seriously. He couldn't be.

His thoughts were blessedly distracted by the sound of Genma hurling up his insides in the bathroom.

The way Tenzou was feeling, he'd be next.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Tenzou had felt human enough to leave his bed, he found that Kakashi was long gone. Part of him was glad as he still wasn't sure he had his shit together enough to face him. He was KIND of embarrassed. He knew Kakashi had initiated it, but...it was the reason WHY he did. Tenzou was so hopeless he didn't even know how to recognize when he was hot for someone. That was just sad. If you needed someone to KISS you for you to realize you want their body, well...'nuff said.

Another part of him wondered if he'd embarrassed himself WHILE kissing his captain. Cause, the way Kakashi kissed him, he sure knew what he was doing. But Tenzou didn't. At all.

Then there was the fact that Kakashi knew Tenzou was attracted to him.

Let's not forget about that.

He jumped into the shower and cranked the cold water up. He just needed to stop thinking about it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou wandered the ANBU halls, looking for a place he could grab some food that wouldn't make him want to puke up his insides. He actually was amazed he hadn't thrown up yet, but he wasn't ruling it out.

"Shodai!"

Tenzou recognized the voice and his eyes widened in surprise. He spun and bowed, low and crisp.

"Hiruzen-sama! It is a pleasure and an honour to see you."

The Hokage laughed pleasantly, placing a gentle hand on the mokuton user's shoulder.

"My, my, "Shodai", always so official. Please, rise."

He did was he was told. He was wearing his mask, so the Hokage couldn't see, but he was smiling pleasantly. Hiruzen had been very good to him so Tenzou was always glad to see him.

"I am relieved I found you; I have something very important we need to discuss."

Tenzou cocked his head. "What is it, Hiruzen-sama?"

The Hokage suddenly seemed serious; and annoyed. Clearly, he wasn't happy about what he was going to share.

"The council...they would like to meet with you, Shodai."

Tenzou stiffened. The council...how he loathed the council. They treated him like a ticking time bomb. If it was up to them, he would have been trapped in a tower his entire life. Hiruzen forbade it, however. He allowed Tenzou to grow up under shinobi supervision but insisted he be allowed to attend the academy and have some semblance of a normal life. He would always be grateful to the Hokage for that.

Hiruzen knew how Tenzou felt; he seemed to give him a sympathetic smile. "I know, young one. I know. However, the good news is if they are satisfied with this meeting they will be off your back for good."

Tenzou leaned forward slightly.

For real?

Holy shit.

"What do I have to do, Hiruzen-sama?" He asked eagerly. He wasn't even going to try to hide the fact that that would make his freakin' life.

Hiruzen sighed. Clearly, the part he didn't like hadn't come yet. "Well. They would like to ask you some questions. But, mostly...they want demonstrations. It will be you before the council in the chuunin exams stadium. Whatever they ask to see, you must show them."

Tenzou was slightly confused. "Ah...what do they want to see?"

"Well. They will most likely ask you to demonstrate your wood release. They have no idea how far you have come in your training, or how well you can manipulate it. You are a very impressive young shinobi, Shodai. I am certain you will pass with flying colors."

Tenzou couldn't help but stiffen again. So, he would have to perform a few tricks to impress the council enough to back the fuck off. Fine. He would do that.

"Thank you, Hiruzen-sama. I won't let you down."

The Hokage smiled brightly. "I know, Shodai. This...is more for you, though. Things will be a lot easier for you after this, I promise. Oh! One more thing. I figured you could use a little bit of support, so I spoke to your captain about bringing your team along. I'm sure they would be more then happy to come."

Tenzou didn't know how to feel about that. He wanted to keep most of his...unsightly private life private. He didn't want to look like a human experiment being tested out in front of his new friends. But, he appreciated the thought.

"Thank you for your consideration, Hiruzen-sama. I appreciate everything you have done for me. Really."

Tenzou felt himself get a little choked up. The Hokage really had gone out of his way to help him quite a bit. He knew he must have had a hand in him getting accepted to ANBU; the council would NOT have liked that.

The Hokage smiled bright and warm. "It is my pleasure. NOW! We must get going."

Tenzou started.

"Uh...wait. Right now?"

"Oh! Did I not mention that? Sorry. Yes, they would like to see you immediately."

Fuck.

"Ah...of course. May I...get some food first, Hiruzen-sama?"

The Hokage laughed loudly. "Of course! How silly of me. Kakashi did mention you boys had a late night last night, hahaha!"

Tenzou wanted to die.

Thanks a LOT, Kakashi.

"...Ah...yes. We did."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiruzen treated Tenzou to a delightful breakfast/lunch and then they were off. The mokuton user was nervous for this 'meeting' as he knew the council members tended to rag on him way more then was necessary. A couple of them claimed to have known the First Hokage when he was alive, and he supposed they were all huffy and indignant that his cells had been stolen and implanted into Tenzou.

As if, as an infant, he had begged for it.

All part of his evil, master plan to rule the world.

Friggen idiots.

When they arrived at the arena the first thing he noticed was his team. They were standing at the opposite side of the circular fighting area, looking just as unimpressed as he was.

Hiruzen had been right; seeing them there made him feel better. Guess he was Hokage for a reason.

Tenzou spun around and looked up. In the first row of seats sat the council. Some of them had scrolls and quills, ready to write. Most of them just stared at him.

Best get this shit over with.

"I am here on your request, Council." He called up to them. One of the older ones leaned forward.

"Yes. Thank you for being somewhat punctual." He sniffed.

Oh seriously? Fuck you.

Another one spoke up. "The first thing we would like to address is a rumour that you have a wood dragon similar to the Shodai's. Is this true?"

"It is in no way similar to the First Hokage's technique. I have been informed his was 30 stories tall and could take on the Nine Tails. Mine could accomplish no such feat."

"But...you have a wood dragon?" She asked, clearly not a stickler for details.

Tenzou sighed. "Yes, I am physically capable of making a dragon out of wood."

"Show us."

Suck his dick.

"Certainly."

He supposed he had Genma to thank for that mental insult.

He walked to the centre of the arena, using all of his practiced composure to be graceful and not show his annoyance. He noticed Gai give him a big thumbs up from the back of the ring and his heart swelled. Gai really was way too good to him.

He came to a stop when he thought he had enough room.

He flew through the familiar hand signs for his wood release. He smacked his hands onto the ground.

A giant column of wood erupted from the ground, spraying rocks everywhere. It soared into the air, then twisted around itself like a pretzel. In another instant, scales and feet and a head sprouted from its body.

The dragon unwound itself and hissed threateningly, nothing compared to the Shodai's creation but certainly a sight in itself.

Tenzou took a deep breath; that jutsu took a lot out of him. He cast a curious glance over his shoulder at his teammates. To his pleasure, they all looked very impressed. They were whispering amongst themselves.

"I see. We have heard you can create objects with your wood release; please demonstrate."

Tenzou kept his cool, but he was getting really annoyed. They were asking for all of his most chakra consuming jutsu's.

He concentrated and then once again placed his palms on the ground.

A house weaved itself into existence and landed next to the wood dragon. The dragon glanced at it and yawned with boredom.

The council members nodded and murmured amongst each other.

In the back, Tenzou's team mates were not feeling much differently about the situation than their mokuton comrade.

"This is Grade A Bullshit." Genma growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't think they have a purpose for this fuckery. They're just getting him to jump to their commands because they can."

Gai and Kakashi were silent for a moment.

"Tenzou seems to be handling them very well, though. I am also incredibly impressed with what he has created. If one thing can come of this foolishness, it is a much better understanding of the extent of our teammates abilities." Was Gai's response.

Kakashi nodded. "I had no idea he integrated architecture into his mokuton."

"Heh, never again will we have to camp in the rain!" Genma grinned. "What a guy."

Tenzou waited impatiently for the council's next command.

"Alright, we would like to see a general demonstration of your grasp of the First Hokage's mokuton."

Silence.

That's all they were giving him...?

"Be specific, please." Tenzou called out.

They looked annoyed.

"Just...do stuff." Was their clarification.

Right.

Urge to kill, rising...

He took a deep, calming breath. He would show no anger. He was a cool, smooth ANBU shinobi. He was also creative; he could give them something that would hopefully satisfy their 'curiosity' so he could get on with his life.

He stretched briefly.

He took a moment to level the council with a look that told them to hold onto their asses.

A moment later, four giant columns of wood burst out of the ground in each corner of the stadium. From those, wood sprouted into the air, weaving and twisting and turning around each other like a kaleidoscope of flowing beams. Trees grew from the sides of the walls, and from each of those trees a wood clone of himself leaped out. Those wood clones formed hand signs and wood swirled around them in a circle. Their wood release mingled with Tenzou's like they were curious animals meeting each other for the first time. Underneath the mokuton user a detailed, traditional tower grew from the ground. It elevated him into the air and over all of his creations. Little shrines popped up beside the tower.

By the time the mokuton user was finished, the entire stadium was full of wood released delights. It was like a clockwork of weaving, living, twisting wood.

He was freakin' exhausted. And, technically, still hung over.

The council members stared with their jaws hanging open. Hiruzen looked absolutely beside himself with delight. He was clapping, actually.

Tenzou glanced back at his teammates again; they all looked stunned, too.

"Is this to your satisfaction, Council?" Tenzou called, barely keeping his exhaustion from his voice. If they asked him to do something else, the almond eyed shinobi wouldn't have the chakra to get back to the ANBU base.

They all fell into quick, whispered discussion between themselves. Hiruzen leaned to the side slightly in an attempt to over hear them.

After a couple of minutes, they seemed to reach a consensus. They all returned to their seats.

"Ehem!" The one who had asked him to 'do stuff' spoke up. "We see that you have ah...come a long way, young Tenzou. We have nothing further to ask of you. However, we do wish to speak to your ANBU captain."

Tenzou was suddenly angry. Why did they have to bring Kakashi into this?

He noticed a movement below him. Kakashi was attempting to walk up to where Tenzou was. Except...there were quite a few things in his way. The younger shinobi manipulated one of the small wooden beams to slide underneath his captain and project him up and forward. He dumped the startled looking jounin next to him on the tower with a tired smile.

Kakashi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to the council. "Yes?"

"Ah, Hatake Kakashi. We are most, most relieved to see that you will be the one keeping watch over Tenzou; your reputation precedes you."

Kakashi inclined his head to their compliment, but did not stop there. "I hate to disappoint the Council, but I'm not watching over him."

They looked at each other.

"You...are his captain, are you not?"

"Oh! If you mean that I am the one who is responsible for his performance on missions and his continued improvement as a shinobi, then yes. That is me."

Only because Tenzou had come to respect Kakashi so much did he resist snorting loudly. As it was, he kept his face and body language totally neutral.

The council member who spoke sighed. "Yes, yes. That's what we meant. As his captain, do you stand by his reliability as a ninja and his dedication to the village?"

"Most definitely." Was Kakashi's resounding answer, without a second of hesitation. Tenzou felt his heart expanding. He had never had so much support in his life.

"How can you be so sure of that, Kakashi-san?" Asked another member.

"Well, I am an excellent judge of character. Oh, also, he's passed all of my tests. I didn't just 'let' him into the team, you know."

They seemed to murmur amongst each other again. Kakashi waited patiently, but Tenzou was starting to sweat.

"Alright, we have come to a decision. In one month's time, we will interview Kakashi-san and see if he still thinks the same as he does now. If he keeps his opinion, we shall give Tenzou the seal of approval and we will allow him to be as he may from now on."

Tenzou almost whooped out loud.

YES! THANK YOU YES!

Instead, he bowed crisply. "Thank you, Council."

"Well, don't thank us. You will have Kakashi-san to thank, IF he approves you."

Yah well, go fuck yourselves, too.

They stood and ushered themselves out, waving to Kakashi and bowing to Hiruzen. When they were gone, Tenzou spun around and faced Kakashi with all of his conflicting emotions blazing in his eyes.

"Sempai...I don't know how to thank you. This means so much to me."

Kakashi placed both hands on Tenzou's shoulders this time and responded to his urgency with a kind, warm smile. "You deserve it, Tenzou. You've done nothing to warrant any suspicion."

He hung his head, his exhaustion catching up to him. "I...I know. But, this is how it's been my whole life."

Anger flashed in Kakashi's eyes, but Tenzou did not see it.

"I'm not going to let anyone push you around, Tenzou. That's my job."

Laughing, the mokuton user glanced up at his captain. He was smiling and felt much better. Having Kakashi on his side...what more could anyone ask for? Even the council respected him.

"OI!"

They looked down and saw Genma and Gai waving at them.

"Tenzou! Way to go, Rockstar!" Genma cheered, giving him two thumbs up. "That'll show em!"

"YOU WERE MOST IMPRESSIVE! WHAT A DISPLAY OF YOUTHFUL VIGOR AND SPIRIT!"

Tenzou had no idea how to tell his friends what their support truly meant to him. He really barely knew them, and yet they had been great to him. He slowly crunched the tower down so he and Kakashi were level with his team mates.

"Thank you...really, thank you for coming. I...well, I didn't really want you guys to have to see that, but I am glad you're here."

The two jounin grinned broadly.

"Hey, no problem. You're part of the team, so we gotta stick together." Genma slapped Tenzou on the back roughly. "Besides, I almost killed you with liquor last night, so I figured I needed to make up for it."

Gai was extremely emotional.

"THIS IS WHAT YOUTH IS ABOUT! I FEEL THE SPIRIT OF THE SHINOBI FILLING OUR HEARTS AND INVIGORATING OUR SOULS!" He cried as he pumped his fist into the air, jutted out his hip and sent a blinding grin up into oblivion.

"Geeze, Gai...do you always have to take it to the next level?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou offered to buy his team dinner for their support and they whole heartedly accepted. He brought them to the famous ramen stand in Konoha and they inhaled their bowls just as fast as Tenzou. He realized, with guilt, that his friends had not had the luxury of eating before the meeting like he had.

He bought them all another round of food to compensate.

Tenzou noted with interest that Kakashi managed to keep himself masked even when he ate. He found himself wondering WHY the copy-nin even wore a mask to begin with. On missions; yes, that made sense. But...why did he need to disguise himself in his own village? And, what exactly was he disguising? Everyone basically knew what he looked like. It wasn't like, if he took off his mask, people would be like "Oh! Who is this stranger?" No one else in the village looked like Kakashi. No one else had wild, spiky silver hair, pale skin and a freakin SHARINGAN for an eye. Like...come on.

Maybe he wanted to hide his dashing good looks so women wouldn't stalk him. Judging from what he'd seen last night, he would not put it past a good portion of the female population. Throw in his celebrity status and you had yourself a fanclub.

That had Tenzou wondering something else.

Was Kakashi...into women? He HAD very enthusiastically kissed Tenzou. Not that the mokuton user knew ANYTHING about romance; he could very well not give a crap what gender he shacked up with, as long as he was attracted to them. But, Tenzou had a feeling that didn't really happen very often. It seemed most people were attracted to one sex or the other.

"Yo, Tenzou." Genma's voice startled the almond eyed shinobi out of his thoughts.

"Ah! Yes, sorry, what is it?"

"Why is the council on your ass, anyway?"

Tenzou sighed. He poked at his noodles. "I don't actually know for sure. My theory is that they don't appreciate what was done to me in terms of disrespect towards their star Hokage. I understand that aspect of it, but I can't figure out how they don't understand that I wasn't actually a part of it."

Genma blinked.

"Uh. Sorry, what was done to you?"

Tenzou froze. Oh FAK. He had gotten so comfortable with his friends that he forgot he kept that aspect of himself a secret.

"...Umm..."

Suddenly Kakashi stood, stretching and yawning loudly. "Maa...really, we need to leave. We're taking up all the seats at the stand and we haven't eaten anything in a while."

Tenzou slid his half full bowl of noodles away inconspicuously. "Yes, I finished a while ago."

Genma and Gai stood obediently and Tenzou paid the bill. He noticed Genma eyeing him, though. Now that he opened his big, fat mouth, he would have to tell his friends the truth. He wasn't doing it in public, though.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they returned to the base, the only thing Tenzou could focus on was his bed. He was still exhausted from using up practically all of his chakra trying to impress the Council of Ignorant Assholes, and now he had two whopping servings of ramen to digest with his remaining energy. He walked forward numbly, stumbled over his own feet and fell into bed. Then it was sweet, sweet darkness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou blearily registered a pressure on his legs...definitely heavier than his blanket. Wait. Had he even put his blanket over him when he fell asleep? Pretty sure he didn't...

He sat bolt upright in bed when something wet and rough smeared right across his cheek.

"WHATTHEHELLAHHH!?"

Staring back at him was a tiny pug. With...a Konoha forehead protector.

What...the...

"Hey." It said.

So. He was still dreaming?

"Umm. Hello?" Tenzou was starting to wonder what the hell was in his ramen.

"My name is Pakkun; my master is Kakashi. He told me to stay here until you woke up." The dog answered, looking just as bored as Kakashi usually did.

Tenzou rubbed his eyes. "Right. Okay. So, I'm awake. Where is everyone?"

"Training out back. Boss said you had enough of a workout today, so they didn't wake you up."

"Ah..." Tenzou yawned, long and loud. He didn't feel that much better; but he guessed it was going to take more then a power nap to bring back the chakra he'd lost that morning.

Pakkun seemed to come to this realization, too. "Boss told me that you don't actually have to go out if you're not up for it. He said there's another mission debrief tonight that's a lot more important then training."

Tenzou nodded, considering his options. He didn't feel up for sparring that was for damn sure. He didn't exactly want to just...sit around all day, though. They would have plenty of sleep tonight.

"Ah, Pakkun? Was there another option Kakashi left me with?"

The pug grinned.

"Well...yes. But you're not going to like it."

Tenzou sighed. Yes...he could definitely believe that.

"Well. Tell me what it is so I can get mad and get on with it."

Another big grin from the little dog before he continued. "He says, and I quote; "If Tenzou wants something to do other then train, tell him my laundry has been piling up for weeks and really needs a good washing."

Tenzou stared at the dog.

"I told you you wouldn't like it."

"I'd rather black out from chakra exhaustion."

Pakkun laughed, his voice surprisingly gruff for such a tiny body. "That's pretty much exactly what he thought you would say."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou put on his ANBU gear with the little dog sitting on the bed waiting for him. He knew this was probably a really bad idea, but if he succumbed and did Kakashi's laundry he knew it would open the flood gates for WAY more demeaning tasks to be thrown his way. He really, really would rather be in the hospital then have to deal with the consequences of that.

Once he slipped on his mask he turned back to the ninja pug. "Alright; lead the way, Pakkun."

"Righto. Oh...I guess I'll give you a bit of advice; try and avoid sparring with Kakashi. I saw that look in his eye when he talked about you. That's his 'cause shit' look. You've got a big, red target on your forehead little man."

Tenzou resisted the urge to bash his head on the wall. He really, really hoped Kakashi would give him a break today. Also, a dog that was a foot tall calling him 'little man'; what the hell was going on.

"Thank you, Pakkun. I have a feeling that if Kakashi wants to toss me around it's going to happen no matter what I do."

"You know him so well already."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They arrived on the training grounds to see Kakashi exchanging blows with Gai. It was a very impressive sight; Gai was a powerhouse and Kakashi was incredibly quick. They spun around each other and crashed knees into knees and fists into palms one after the other so fluidly it seemed like they didn't even have to think about what they were doing.

One attack sent Gai flying backwards and Kakashi took that moment to leap back and land a yard or so away from Tenzou. He signalled up to Gai to wait before he slowly walked towards them. Tenzou silently prayed for mercy.

"You're awake so soon, Shodai."

Tenzou nodded curtly. "Yes, Sempai...I felt a presence in the room." He said, glancing down at the pug. Pakkun shrugged.

Kakashi stopped when he was a friendly distance from Tenzou and seemed to assess him silently. He stepped forward, reaching up and touching the edges of the mokuton user's porcelain mask.

"May I tilt this up?"

Tenzou wasn't sure what Kakashi was doing, but he had the ludicrous thought for JUST a moment that he was going to kiss him again.

"Yes, Sempai."

Up it went, discreetly. Kakashi was blocking Tenzou from view, but no one else was really out there to see his face anyway.

"You don't look like you're ready to spar." His captain concluded softly, lowering his teammates mask again.

"I'm...still tired. I didn't know what else to do, though." As in...I am not doing your damn laundry.

Kakashi was silent again. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Well. You overused your mokuton today. But, you haven't had any hand to hand combat. I'll rough you up a bit and then send you back to bed."

Tenzou could tell Kakashi was grinning wickedly behind his mask. Friggen...really.

Whatever. Honestly, by this time, he should be a pro at dealing with Kakashi. He made sure to keep his body language completely neutral.

"Yes, Sempai." Was his answer. WHY did he like this guy again?

Kakashi turned on his heel and walked away. Tenzou glanced down at Pakkun and the dog shook his head, as if saying "sorry, you're fucked."

Tenzou sighed lightly and followed his captain.

Really, if he thought about it, this was good training. On missions, you weren't always going to have the choice of fighting when you were fit and ready. You could get attacked at any time.

He kept this in mind when they stopped and Kakashi slid his legs apart and crouched slightly. Tenzou did the same, trying to focus on watching his captains every move and not on how badly his body was protesting him moving at all.

"Ready, Kouhai?"

"Yes, Sem-PAI!" Tenzou leaped out of the way just in time to avoid getting kicked in the stomach. Kakashi was just...THERE. That's how fast he was. And, judging from his speed, he had no intentions of going lightly on the brunette shinobi.

Fine, Tenzou could handle it.

As Kakashi's leg landed on the floor, Tenzou spun around him to his back and kicked low, right behind his knee. His captain hopped to his other leg and brought the targeted knee into the air, using the weight already placed on his planted foot to throw his elevated leg back and kick right at Tenzou's head. The mokuton user dove forward, between Kakashi's legs, rolled, then popped to his knees and dragged his leg in a wide arc on the ground to sweep Kakashi's feet out from under him.

His captain leaped up in time and back flipped, landing away from Tenzou. As Kakashi was mid air the younger shinobi blasted forward, waiting for him to land so he could crack him in the face.

When he did land, his captain quickly brought his forearm up and blocked Tenzou's punch dead on. They were so close to each other now that Kakashi could hear his teammate panting loudly.

"How much longer do you think you can keep up with me, Kouhai?" He purred.

"Until I pass out, Sempai." Was Tenzou's curt answer. Kakashi grinned to himself; his little mokuton playmate was not impressed. But, he was still fighting, and that's what mattered.

They separated from each other, took barely a second to decide on a next move and then clashed again. Tenzou had another minute of matching Kakashi blow for blow before he ran out of the kind of stamina one needed to face Hatake Kakashi. The first hit that landed was a punch to his side. He grunted and leaped back, putting his hands up as his captain went in for another punch. He blocked it, but had no hope of dodging the kick that landed on the backs of his legs. With a cry he landed hard on his back. He was up in an instant though; you definitely spent as little time on the ground as possible.

Not that it mattered; Kakashi kicked him square in the chest and he fell down again, completely winded. He rolled and hopped up to his knees and got a kick in the chest as compensation. He landed, hard, on the ground. That last one hurt like hell and the mokuton user was already in pain on practically every part of his body. Tenzou made a small effort to get up, then realized that would just be asking for senseless punishment as there was no way in hell he could keep fighting, so he fell back down again. It's not like he thought he was going to win this match, anyway.

Kakashi stood beside him and looked down at him, his hands on his hips.

"You still look conscious, Kouhai."

Tenzou just lay there, panting for a moment.

"Barely." Was his answer.

"You give up already?"

The mokuton user didn't understand why his captain was goading him. He was CLEARLY finished.

"It...has nothing...to do with giving up, Sempai..."

"If you stop fighting, you are giving up. It's the dictionary definition."

Tenzou wondered what exactly Kakashi wanted to get from this. Did he want to beat Tenzou unconscious? Or did he just want to see how far he could push him? He decided the best way to deal with Kakashi was to try and be smart about it.

"Fine, then I'm giving up."

Kakashi was silent for a moment. Tenzou gave himself a proud point; clearly, his captain wasn't expecting that response.

"I don't remember saying you could do that, Kouhai. Stand up."

...What?

"You never said I couldn't, Sempai." Tenzou responded with uncertainty. Kakashi wasn't being serious, was he?

"I asked you how long you could go for; you said until you were unconscious. There's no point in saying things if you don't mean them, Shodai. Get up, please, and let's continue."

Tenzou was just...he didn't even know. He was slightly hurt, if he was honest with himself. Kakashi knew how tired he was. His captain could see that he had barely been able to stand up; so why was he doing this? Was Tenzou being punished for something? Maybe...maybe his captain was disgusted with him.

Well. Fine.

Tenzou took a deep, calming breath and rolled onto his side. He winced; shit, that was the side he took a powerful punch to. He propped himself up and slowly climbed to his feet; sore all over and still panting heavily. When he was standing and steady he turned to face his captain. The brunette tried to study Kakashi in an attempt to understand his thought process but he could not tell what his captain was thinking at _all_.

"Ready?" The copy-nin called.

"Obviously not." Was Tenzou's response.

Kakashi sprang forward again and Tenzou was amazed that he managed to block his captain's kick and dodge his punch. The moment was short lived as Kakashi easily flipped around and kicked him with the opposite leg. It landed right in the small of his back and Tenzou stumbled forward, grunting in pain. He turned quickly, though, just as scared at this point of exposing his back to Kakashi as he would be to an unknown enemy. He was right to; Kakashi went for a clean kick and swept the mokuton user's right leg out from under him. The brunette fell to his knees, clenching his teeth at the impact, and looked up just in time to block another kick from the copy-nin that was aimed at the top of his shoulder. Tenzou quickly grabbed Kakashi's leg and used all of his remaining strength to spin the surprised jounin around and slam him into the floor.

Kakashi landed hard, and Tenzou clung to his leg, knowing it was an awkward angle and if he held Kakashi there he could...well. He wasn't sure what he could do at this point; he was finished and he knew it.

Suddenly, an idea came to Tenzou. Kakashi wanted to go until he passed out? Fine. He could do that.

The almond eyed shinobi flew through his hand signs and he heard Kakashi gasp beneath him.

"MOKUTON!"

A wood cocoon encased his captain, trapping him to the ground. Tenzou actually felt his remaining chakra sucked out of him and into the earth, and the last thing he registered as he passed out was another Kakashi rushing out from behind the building to catch him as he fell.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou blearily opened his eyes. Everything was kind of...gooey and hazy. There was almost no point to having his eyes open at all. He closed them again. His mouth felt really, really dry; like he hadn't used it or opened it in a long time.

He waited patiently for a minute or so before he tried to open his eyes again. Well, that was better. He was staring at the ceiling, and so far it looked like the ceiling in his room. He glanced down; he was definitely in his bed. Those were the standard issue sheets of all the rooms in the ANBU ward, and he could see his mask hanging on the chair next to the nightstand.

He tried to sit up, but his entire body felt like lead.

He definitely had chakra exhaustion. Well, obviously; that had been the goal. Slowly, his spar with his captain came back. He didn't really know what to think. He wasn't sure if Kakashi ACTUALLY wanted him to fight until he passed out, or if he just wanted to push him a little harder before he gave in. Or, maybe he was a twisted fuck and he enjoyed pushing people around and abusing his power.

Tenzou tried to calm his anger. He had seen a new side to Kakashi lately, and this wasn't it. Part of him couldn't believe Kakashi would act blatantly cruel, but another big part of him asked him to try and fucking explain this shit then.

He heard someone enter the room and prayed to anyone who would hear him that it wasn't Kakashi.

"Heeey, Rockstar! Glad to see you're up."

THANK YOU THANK YOU!

He tried to respond but all that came out was a croak. Genma walked up to his bed and sat on the edge of it, grinning down at his friend, his senbon curving up into the side of his mouth.

"Yah, you look like shit bud. Here, I brought you some water for when you woke up."

A glass was placed gently into his hand and he gripped it. Genma helped him sit up just enough so that he could down the entire glass of water and not spill half of it on himself.

He sighed when it was finished and licked his lips. "...Thanks." He felt a tinge of relief when his voice worked properly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost 24 hours." Was Genma's grave answer.

Oh shit.

"When...when is the mission?"

"Tomorrow morning. We're ah...we're not sure you're gonna be fit to come with us, bud."

Tenzou felt his entire stomach clench into itself and then ram into his throat. Oh...fuck no. He couldn't miss a MISSION for this.

Genma saw the horror in his teammates face and he sighed, placing his hand on the bed ridden shinobi's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll let you sleep for the rest of today, and we've even got a med-nin coming in to give you a bit of a chakra boost. But...if she deems you unwell, you gotta stay here. We've already spoken around and found a possible replacement, though, so there's nothing to worry about."

NOTHING to worry about? Spoken around? What exactly were they telling people? "Oh, he's too tired from PRACTICE so we need someone to replace him. Boo Hoo."

Tenzou covered his face with his hands. He didn't even have words.

"Tenzou. Look at me."

The mokuton user lifted his hands and turned to gaze hesitatingly at Genma. His friend looked serious.

"This is not your fault, okay? You shouldn't have been sparring in the first place, really; but, the point is I saw you try to give in. I don't know what the heck Kakashi was thinking, but he shouldn't have pushed you when you were so low on chakra."

Tenzou was shaking his head before Genma had even finished speaking. "I...I could have avoided this. I was being stubborn. He...he insisted we "go until I pass out", so...I...passed out."

He was so embarrassed. Maybe if he'd just held on for a LITTLE longer, Kakashi would have ended the match and he could have hobbled back to his room. Instead he had to go and...well. Whatever.

Genma's mouth was carved into a hard frown. "I don't know if I would have acted any differently if I was in your shoes, so I wouldn't blame yourself. Me and Gai were just thinking of intervening when we saw you keel over."

Tenzou turned away, frustrated. This was so stupid.

Genma sighed and patted his friends shoulder again. "Look, just try to get some more sleep, okay? You're a tough bastard so I'm sure you'll pull through for tomorrow."

Tenzou smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Genma."

"Hey, no problem." He got one more light pat before Genma stood and left the room.

Tenzou let out a loud, aggravated sigh. He turned around and lay on his side, closing his eyes.

Honestly, if he had to miss out on a mission because of something as utterly petty and stupid as this he was never going to live it down.

He fell asleep in a stew of anger and confusion.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Slowly, Tenzou felt his eyes opening. The room was instantly clear, vivid and bright. Right, this was already better. He lifted his arm and found it was fairly easy to move. He bent his legs and sat up in bed; not bad. He didn't feel like 100 bucks or anything, but he also didn't feel like a sack of shit.

He turned to see if there was any water in the room and froze in shock.

Kakashi was sitting in a chair next to his bed. He was watching him.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Tenzou realized he had no idea how long he'd been asleep for. He instantly panicked.

"Wait, what day...what time?"

"We haven't left for the mission yet." Was Kakashi's response.

Tenzou was so relieved he fell back onto the bed. There was still hope, then...

Once his anxiety had simmered down, he turned his head to look at Kakashi again. His captain was still watching him silently.

Suddenly, Tenzou was annoyed. He didn't know why Kakashi bothered being there if he wasn't going to talk. The mokuton user sat up and threw back the covers. He'd try and stand; if he could stand, he should be ok for the mission.

"I...wasn't expecting you to do that, Tenzou." Kakashi spoke suddenly, looking slightly ashamed and a whole lot of other stuff that the mokuton user couldn't pinpoint.

The brunette regarded his captain with annoyance. "What exactly were you expecting, Kakashi?"

The copy-nin glanced down. He didn't seem to have an answer.

Fine, whatever. Tenzou didn't want to hear it. What was the point of Kakashi apologizing only to turn around and do whatever the hell he wanted anyway? He might as well just save it.

Tenzou took a deep breath and stood slowly. He grinned; he could stand!

Then, the whole ground seemed to tip over and Tenzou's head swam so alarmingly that he fell back onto the bed gracelessly. He groaned and put his face in his hands, riding out the intense wave of dizziness in blissful darkness.

When his head settled, he slowly lifted it. Kakashi was gazing at him intently, his expression strong but unreadable.

"Tenzou, it isn't the end of the world if you have to sit out one mission."

The mokuton user tried really hard not to glare. He was sure he failed.

"No, not usually. But this is a ridiculous reason."

Kakashi seemed affected by his words.

"Tenzou...I knew what I was doing. I wasn't going to hurt you." He breathed, his words soft but his gaze penetrating.

Umm. Little late to tell him that.

"Sempai..." Tenzou started, rubbing his temples. "You go out of your way to be threatening and overbearing, and then you are surprised when I take you seriously?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Most people...tend to know what to expect from me."

"I have been on this team for a week, Sempai."

"Yes...well, you just fit in so well, I always forget that."

Tenzou was actually surprised at how sincere that statement was. It touched him...a lot more then he wanted. But he was still angry.

"Sempai, I am having a hard time understanding you. You were bullying me; there is no other way to describe it. I was exhausted and you insisted we train; that's fine, on missions you are in all kinds of conditions when you are forced to fight. But I told you I was done; I could barely stand, and you made me get up. If I hadn't used my mokuton, how much longer would you have kicked me around until you deemed me beat up enough for your satisfaction? I ended the fight because I refused to leave that in your hands; at that moment, I didn't trust you."

Kakashi rose from his chair suddenly. He was looking down at the ground and Tenzou noticed that his fists were clenched.

"You are staying behind on this mission; Sparrow will be your substitute."

Without another word or glance, he left.

Tenzou stared at the door, his mouth hanging open. He didn't think it was possible to understand a person less then he understood Kakashi.

More importantly...

He'd been ordered to stay behind. He couldn't believe his team was going to go on a dangerous stealth mission and he would have to stay here...and what? What the fuck was he supposed to do?

He was so frustrated he got back into bed and put his pillow over his face.

Was this what it was always going to be like? Kakashi treating him like dirt one moment and compassionately the next? Tenzou didn't know how much of that he could handle.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope ya'll liked! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Tenzou spent the next day as most other ANBU seemed to when not on a mission: Beating the crap out of his fellow black op's shinobi.

By the end of the day, he had made quite a name for himself on the training grounds. He had tied one match, won four, and got his ass royally handed to him on only one occasion. His pride was effectively soothed when he realized the reason he got beaten so badly was because he had taken on a team captain who had the same reputation for success as Kakashi.

The victor held his hand out for Tenzou and the mokuton user clasped it gratefully; it would have been damn embarrassing for him to have to crawl to his feet on his own.

The one ANBU he tied with walked over to him with clear amusement in her body language.

"Don't be too upset; Leopard-taichu didn't get where he is now for nothing."

Tenzou froze. Taichu? Well. That explained a lot.

Leopard laughed gruffly and cuffed Tenzou on the shoulder. "You're obviously new, aren't you? Anyone who has been around here long enough doesn't challenge me to spars."

Tenzou bowed slightly to the older man. "Yes, I started just over a week ago, Leopard-taichu."

The captain laughed again, this time with slight surprise. "Well! Don't get much fresh meat with manners. Usually you have to beat those into them. I like you, what is your codename?"

Tenzou paused for a moment; he still hated his codename as much as ever.

"Shodai."

Leopard and the girl, Eagle, both seemed to start.

"Well. That makes sense, I suppose. You were assigned that codename?"

"Yes, Taichu."

"Hum. Interesting."

They both seemed to be regarding Tenzou like he was some kind of unsolved secret. He shifted slightly in discomfort; he suddenly wanted to leave.

"Ah, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back and rest a bit."

Leopard seemed to guess Tenzou's reason for his dismissal and chuckled. "Sure; I've finished with you anyway, haven't I? You've got a lot of skill, Shodai. I'd like to spar with you again when you've had a little more time in the ANBU ranks."

Tenzou bowed again. "I would also like that, Leopard-taichu." He turned and inclined his head to Eagle, who did the same. "Until we meet again."

When the mokuton user had walked out of earshot, Eagle turned to her captain. "Well! What do you make of that?"

"He's damn good for only a week in. Do you know who his captain is?"

"Nope; I was too shocked at how hard he was riding me. I almost lost!"

"Humm! Well, we'll keep an eye out for him, then. If we need to do any more multi-team missions, he'll be a good shinobi to keep in mind."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou hissed as he removed his armour; that Leopard had really nailed him with a few good hits. He never imagined he would be so grateful that the ANBU base had such an expansive training ground. His fights that day had been just what he needed to blow off the excessive amount of steam he'd collected stressing over Kakashi and how he'd grounded him for no reason.

He showered, revelling in the feel of warm water caressing his aching muscles, then dressed in fresh gear and headed out for dinner. It was funny; he'd been alone his whole life and it never bothered him, but now he found himself lonely and wishing he had company to eat with. It was like once the flood gates of companionship had opened, he couldn't go back again. He found himself hoping that his team was alright and handling the mission well.

He ate his dinner alone and went to bed early, physically exhausted from a day of throwing punches.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A loud knock erupted from the door and Tenzou nearly catapulted himself out of bed. What the HELL...?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

He padded over to the door, grabbing his mask and slipping it on his face before opening it. He almost gasped in shock.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Shodai; may I come in?"

"Of course..." He answered, stepping aside swiftly so the Hokage could walk past him. His heart was beating so frantically he could barely breathe; was it the council? Had they changed their mind?

He shut the door as soon as Hiruzen cleared it and the Hokage turned to him with a sombre expression.

"Tenzou. Your team has run into some trouble on their mission and have requested backup."

The mokuton user felt his insides twist nauseously.

"Trouble...?" he asked, his voice betraying his concern.

"Yes, but not to worry. Kakashi does not act recklessly; they are holding out until reinforcements arrive, and from his intel no one has been seriously injured."

Tenzou sighed in relief. "I am to help them, Hokage-sama?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes; you and another team. Actually, it is Sparrows team, who joined yours in your absence. Seems that worked out well, didn't it? Haha!"

Tenzou thought it damn well did, and he wanted to get going ASAP. "Hokage-sama, when and where do we leave?"

Hiruzen smiled broadly at his eagerness. "As soon as you're able."

"Give me five minutes."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Tenzou joined his temporary team he could not believe who it was. Leopard, Eagle and Bear were waiting for him at the gates to Konoha. Bear he had been expecting, as he and Sparrow had obviously known each other; but for the rest of their team to be the two he'd been most impressed with today? He couldn't believe the kind of luck he was running into during his time in ANBU.

"Ah, Shodai! I was wondering who your captain was, and now I know. No wonder you act so respectfully; no one has a big mouth around Hound for long."

Tenzou wanted to reply that his personality was his and Kakashi had nothing to do with it, but figured it didn't matter anyway; this would probably be the last time they'd be working together.

"Alright, team; we need to move extremely fast, so there will only be one short break. We can catch our breath while Hound debriefs us. The formation will be diamond with me in front, Eagle and Bear behind me and then Shodai bringing up the rear. Now; let's go before the cat eats its way through the bag to the other side."

Tenzou stared at his new captain in confusion. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was he trying to say 'the cat's out of the bag?' The situation was completely out of context for that phrase.

He noticed his two new teammates look at him and then shake their heads, as if to say 'Yah, just forget it'. He shrugged at them and got into formation wordlessly. He was used to quirky ANBU by now.

They ran for three hours before Leopard finally signalled their first and only break. Tenzou was damn glad he was ridiculously in shape or he'd be dying by now. The longest he'd run with his original genin team had been an hour.

After they caught their breaths, Leopard turned to them. "Alright, back into formation. We should reach Team Hound in another two hours. Let's get to them before the stone rolls itself into all the moss."

Tenzou had another 'wtf...' moment before he realized this was going to be a common thing with the ANBU captain. He got into formation wondering how often he did it and if it drove his team insane. He also vaguely wondered if it was better than being smacked around like a rag doll.

After around two hours of running, Leopard's fist flew up and they all stopped abruptly on whatever branch they landed on. Seconds of silence crawled by as they all strained to listen for whatever it was that their leader had sensed. Leopard pointed to the left and they all leaped in that direction without another thought. Silently, they followed their captain, until suddenly they found themselves standing above a clearing that showed the remains of a bloody battle.

There were six shinobi lying dead in a pool of their own blood; two of them had the tell-tale hole pierced through their heart that symbolized Kakashi's chidori. The rest had varying battle scars, including senbon piercings. He felt his heart ache longingly for his team; he wished to everything he'd ever known that he was with them instead.

Leopard gestured forward and they ran around the clearing through the woods, not tempted to cut through and potentially be seen by remaining enemies.

They ran into an alarming amount of battle signs that had Tenzou's blood pressure sky rocketing. They passed by trees riddled with senbon, entire areas that had been cleared with powerful jutsu's. He noticed one tree that had a clean hole punctured right through it; he figured Kakashi had missed his target with that one since there was no blood or corpses. He wondered how many times his captain could use that attack before it drained him.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they came to a stop and Leopard gestured for them to stay put. He walked forward a few paces before he flew through a couple of simple hand signs that seemed to only produce a small flare of chakra that could barely be felt.

It had the desired effect, however. Materializing seemingly from out of the trees themselves, Kakashi, Gai and Genma stepped into view. Tenzou felt his throat constrict and he had to physically restrain himself from running to them. Sparrow leaped out of a tree canopy a little more to their left and he noticed Bear twitch out of the corner of his eye.

His team came together and walked up to them, Kakashi and Leopard clasping hands. Gai and Genma noticed Tenzou but seemed to be waiting to acknowledge him.

"You came just in time." Kakashi said, his voice a lot thicker then Tenzou had ever heard it. He was definitely exhausted; and he was absolutely covered in blood.

"You left quite the path of destruction, Hound. Wasn't too hard to find you."

Kakashi seemed to look down in shame from that. "Yes...we had no time to cover our tracks. Our main target is just a ten minute run ahead of us, and they know we're here. We could be ambushed at any time. Were you informed of the mission objective?"

"Yes, we know what to do." Leopard answered simply. "The note you sent us was very detailed."

"Let's get going then; I'd rather we have the element of surprise."

Leopard nodded and turned to them, gesturing for everyone to follow behind. As his temporary captain walked ahead, Kakashi turned and walked with him, leading Tenzou right to Gai and Genma. The mokuton user reached forward and affectionately clasped his two friends behind their necks, and instinctively, the three of them clanked their masked foreheads together in greeting.

"Are you two alright?" Tenzou asked softly.

"Yeah, but man, we had a few close call-"

"SHODAI!"

The three of them spun around at the interruption. Leopard and Kakashi were watching them; Leopard was annoyed but Kakashi's stance was something different.

"Shodai, you are MY subordinate for this mission. You will stay in formation with your CURRENT team, is that understood?"

Tenzou's face flooded with warmth as he was scolded; he was thoroughly embarrassed and assumed he had been in the wrong. He turned to look at his friends, and his embarrassment instantly faded. Gai and Genma's hands were clenched into tight fists.

Before he could respond to his captain, Kakashi spoke up.

"Leopard, we might as well assemble back into our original teams. It will be better for battles to fight with who we are familiar with."

"Battle? You're all low on chakra. What will adding Shodai to your ranks do? You will be backing US up now. That is the best strategy; the early worm always gets the goat."

Kakashi's shoulders pulled back and he seemed to stand a little taller. "Just because you have more energy than we do does not give you the right to take over this mission. I am residing captain and that is not changing."

"You gave up your leading rights when you called us in as backup; the horse always leads its cattle to water."

"Yes...BACKup. Therefore, YOU are backing US up. I can never understand why you constantly insist on moulding the rules to suit your own fancies, Leopard."

Tenzou turned to look at Bear and Eagle, who seemed to be holding their heads in frustration. Apparently this happened a lot?

"WHAT is the point of people DRAINED of chakra leading the-"

"This conversation is over." Kakashi cut in, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Shodai, Badger, Weasel; come with me."

Without a second of hesitation the three of them walked towards Kakashi. Leopard did not seem impressed, but he didn't argue anymore either. Sparrow quietly walked towards her team and Bear put a hand on her shoulder in greeting.

The eight shinobi headed off with Kakashi leading the way. Tenzou followed directly behind him, as he had the most chakra out of the group. Kakashi had sent Eagle and Bear off to the sides to scout and to head off any ambushes, and Leopard took up the rear to watch their backs, effectively closing in the three team members with the lowest chakra; Gai, Genma and Sparrow. Essentially, Kakashi organized everyone so that their chakra levels were utilized; with the exception of himself, who would get a head on attack with very little chakra. However, Tenzou knew that Kakashi trusted him to watch his back. The mokuton user thought that Leopard should really be damn ashamed of himself for questioning Kakashi as harshly as he did. His captain clearly knew what the hell he was doing.

Suddenly, everyone felt a mass of chakra directly above them. Shooting their heads up, they were just in time to see a column of water barrel down on them, heading straight to the centre of their group. He vaguely saw Eagle and Bear switching directions and heading straight to the source of the attack.

He didn't even think twice; he threw his hand signs together.

"MOKUTON!"

A giant dome of wood erupted from the trees and shielded Gai, Genma, Sparrow and Leopard from the jutsu. He and Kakashi had more than enough room to leap out of the way.

He looked up and heard swords clashing; Eagle and Bear must have found their enemies.

"Shodai, protect everyone!" was Kakashi's order before all hell rained on them.

Tenzou had just another second to form his wood release before three shinobi leaped out of the trees and dove to directly attack their group. In an instant they were snatched out of the sky by his wood release and smashed into the ground as hard as he could throw them. Spindles of wood popped out of the grass and encased them to the floor. His comrades wasted no time and Gai, Genma and Sparrow quickly took out the three detained enemies with their kunai.

If their enemies were smart, they would not attempt any more direct attacks around Tenzou.

He looked around quickly for the others. Bear and Eagle were completely out of sight and Leopard and Kakashi were sticking close to the group.

"Shodai, stay in the middle." Kakashi ordered, looking around with anger. "Leopard and I will take to the trees and help Eagle and Bear." He suddenly came in close to Tenzou, so close their masks clanked together, and the mokuton user found himself wondering how it was Kakashi could move so damn fast.

"I'm counting on you to protect them." His captain whispered to him, his voice so thick with emotion that Tenzou couldn't reply for a moment.

He swallowed the thickness in his own throat then nodded curtly. "Nothing will happen to our team while I'm here, Sempai."

Kakashi hesitated against Tenzou for another moment before he was gone in a flash, leaping into the trees with his sword unsheathed.

Tenzou whirled around to face his comrades; they were ready for battle, low chakra or not.

"We should move!" Gai shouted to them. "You never know wha-"

As if responding to Gai's thoughts, the ground beneath them broke up, Tenzou reacting instantly as he knew this jutsu and what would come next. He pushed his friends out of the way with his wood release just as the earth formed into giant boulders and shot up around them. They landed just outside of the perimeter of the jutsu and instantly ran in different directions, splitting up so they couldn't be hit all at once.

Tenzou was amazed at the amount of powerful reinforcements his enemies had. The mission was to break up yet another enemy camp, except these guys were a serious threat aiming only at Konoha. The details as to who they were and why they were amassing had not been explained to him; but he could see why it was a big deal.

Their opponents seemed to guess that they were much safer attacking them in person at this point and they leaped forth once again. Tenzou was instantly faced with a black-clad shinobi who was also masked. His enemy formed a jutsu and a fire ball blasted from his hand. Tenzou cursed and used his earth wall to block it; fire was very powerful against wood. The mokuton user leaped to the side and into the nearest tree; he'd have to fight smart to beat this one.

He took a moment to look for his friends. Gai was holding up well one-on-one against another black clad ninja and Genma and Sparrow were double teaming a third. Tenzou turned back to his own fight. His enemy was spinning around, looking for where his opponent had gone to. The mokuton user moved through the trees until he found a spot where he could attack and not be stopped; especially with a fire jutsu.

He sent three trees barrelling towards the unsuspecting ninja. Their tops formed into sharp, canopied points and they elongated farther than you'd think wood could stretch. The enemy ninja had absolutely no idea it was coming or what to expect and was crushed and punctured under the barrage of living mass that rained down on him.

Tenzou decided to stay in the trees and moved quickly towards Gai. The taijutsu master was fluidly spinning kicks into his opponent and driving him back against the tree line. Tenzou rushed to the woody masses behind their enemy and reached out, grabbing him around the waist and pinning him against the nearest trunk. Gai immediately powered up and sent a punch blazing with chakra to the black-clad ninja's face. It crushed into his skull with such force that Tenzou felt a considerable dent form under his head where it impacted the tree.

When the enemy nin had slid, lifeless, to the ground, Tenzou popped out of the tree trunk and landed before Gai. They both instinctively looked to the side to see Sparrow and Genma standing above their defeated enemies' body. Once they all noticed each other, they looked up. Sounds of fighting could be heard in the canopy, but their comrades were out of sight.

"What orders did Hound give you, Shodai?" Gai asked.

Tenzou blushed beneath his mask. "Ah...well, all he told me to do was-"

Suddenly Bear landed off to the side none too gracefully. Sparrow was over to him in an instant and the other three headed in their direction, looking to the sky to see if anyone else was there.

Where once the canopy was empty, it was now populated with their comrades. Kakashi was kneeling in a tree branch, panting and trying to catch his breath, and Leopard was just above him holding his bloody sword to the side.

"Shodai." Kakashi called to them, his voice surprisingly steady. "Check the perimeter. We should be clear, but I want to make sure."

"Yes, Sempai!" Tenzou was back into the trees in an instant.

"Hound, how many do you think they have left?" Gai asked, not able to keep his heavy breathing from his voice as well as Kakashi.

Their captain tilted his head to the side in concentration. "They were trying to eliminate us before we reached their base. Judging from how many we've already faced, I'd say they have ten percent of their forces left; whatever that is."

"I'm fine, and so are Bear and Eagle." Leopard chimed in. "We can handle the base."

Kakashi didn't respond, and Tenzou appearing again saved him the trouble of having to.

"We are clear, Sempai."

"Thank you..." Kakashi responded softly, which slightly startled Tenzou. He didn't look like he was finished talking, either.

"Shodai. I want you to go with Leopard to take the base. We will stay here and hold our place, and provide any backup you'll need in case you're chased."

Tenzou bowed to him in acceptance, and Leopard 'huffed' and sheathed his sword. "Finally able to back down, Hound? The mouldy shoe always gets the horn. Rest up; we'll be back soon."

Kakashi, once again, didn't respond. Tenzou found himself getting angry and defensive for his captain, but the last thing he would do was show that anger to Leopard. He stiffly followed the other captain with Bear and Eagle coming in behind him. He wondered how someone who consistently made absolutely no sense could be so haughty towards a talented comrade who was equal in ranking.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Gai, Kakashi and Genma watching him go.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Overthrowing their base camp was much easier then Tenzou thought. Kakashi had been absolutely right; barely anyone was left there. They probably assumed, with each wave they sent, that they could eradicate the threat before they reached their hiding place. So much for that.

His mokuton made short work of a group of them that were still in their wooden huts, and his comrades picked off the rest that were hovering on the outside. One ninja in particular was incredibly powerful and it took Tenzou, Leopard and Eagle to bring him down. By the time they were through, all of them were tired. He hoped, desperately hoped, that they had finished the last of them off and they wouldn't run into any surprises on the way back.

He also wondered how the hell so many enemies could have amassed into one spot.

They reached the others around two hours after they'd left. They had taken to hiding in the trees and Leopard used the same chakra calling sign that he had when they'd first arrived to bring Kakashi out. After debriefing his fellow captain on what had happened, Kakashi deemed that they should head back immediately.

"Hound..." Leopard began, at least sounding cautious in his approach but obviously about to question the copy-nin orders for the third time. "Should we not stick around and take out any stragglers?"

"That is not our mission, Leopard." Kakashi answered patiently. "I can tell you're tired, as is the rest of your team. We have successfully completed what we were ordered to accomplish; if we head back now, we will survive this mission. It's easy to send in a recon team to clean the place up if necessary; there's no point in risking our lives now to do it."

"Sending in another team later is a complete waste of resources and you know it, Hound." Leopard growled. "It's not like you to get scared; we can handle whatever sad stragglers are left without issue. There are EIGHT of us."

Now Kakashi seemed pissed. He took a step towards Leopard, all his muscles tense.

"Do you _really_ think i'm _scared_, Leopard?"

The other captain didn't answer, but stood tall against Kakashi's malice.

"You should know better than to try and goad me into doing what you want. Whatever resources ANBU has is not our job to figure out; our mission was very clear, and we accomplished it. Sticking around with such small chakra reserves is a senseless risk I am not willing to take. If you want to stay here by yourself, I'm not going to stop you. But you're not risking my teams lives, and I won't let you risk the rest of yours either."

Tenzou's jaw was hanging open watching the two captains' face off. Kakashi's sharp intelligence was just mind numbing and the mokuton user thought that Leopard must have had a head made of solid brick to be able to withstand such cutting mental force. It also touched Tenzou how Kakashi clearly thought of his team first and foremost; he didn't want to stick around because he wouldn't risk having anyone killed. It seemed like the copy-nin was willing to stick Leopard out on a tree limb for whatever enemy came by first if it meant bringing the rest of them home safe.

The mokuton user felt himself come to a solid decision that he had a slightly scared feeling he would be sticking with for a long time, whatever that meant he would have to deal with.

He decided he would always be there for Kakashi; he'd trust him and abide by his rules. He would put his faith in him, no matter how strange he acted.

Even as he thought it, he felt slightly terrified. Knowing Kakashi, he would sense this somehow and take advantage of it. Tenzou supposed it was impossible to get EVERYTHING in life, though. His captain was loyal, brave, honourable and just. If he had to be a huge, unpredictable dick to balance his righteousness, well, Tenzou would accept that.

It seemed Leopard had backed down, though, because he lifted his arms up as if to say "fine, we're all yours". Kakashi turned to the group of waiting shinobi with his usual bored countenance, as if he hadn't just had a massive battle of wills and wits with a fellow ANBU captain.

"We'll keep the same formation we had when we came up." Was all he said before he took the lead and headed off in the direction they came. Tenzou followed him immediately and the rest filed in behind them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou couldn't stop staring at Kakashi's back. That sounded odd considering he HAD to be staring at his back if he was running behind him, but it was different then just LOOKING at it. He found himself in utter awe of his captain. He wanted to crawl inside of his head and stay there until he figured him out. It drove him to temporary insanity knowing that he would NEVER get there; he'd never know him as intimately as he now wanted to. How could someone who was such an unwaveringly good person be so unstable in how he acted towards people? It seemed like Kakashi had this...core to him, his good heart and his pure soul and his steady resolve to do the right thing, and then everything else was just a jumbled up mess.

He found himself ridiculously attracted to him after the copy-nin's fight with Leopard. He noticed his strong, broad shoulders and his muscular arms and legs. He noticed his long, slender neck. He wanted to touch his skin, he wanted to kiss his lips again. If he thought he had liked Kakashi before, he REALLY didn't know anything about liking someone. This was fucking intense.

Suddenly, Kakashi's arm flew up and the team almost crashed into each other in their efforts to come to an immediate stop. They were all on their guard, but could see no one. Tenzou could faintly hear Kakashi sniffing, and realized he'd stopped them because he'd smelled someone. For some reason, Tenzou found that fucking hot too.

Kakashi moved his arm back and pointed to the mokuton user. Tenzou knew what he wanted immediately and he leaped into the tree they were standing on.

As soon as he did, he heard a loud 'whoop' of delight and the tree he was in was sliced clean through right where he'd entered it. He heard his team scream in horror and thought he heard Kakashi shout his name. Thankfully for Tenzou, his contact with wood was a lot faster than his enemies gave him credit for and he was well out of the way when the tree had been cut. However...he was now falling to the ground with the rest of the trunk.

He pushed out the reaming limbs of the tree and they crashed into the canopy, slowing the decent of his residing trunk and giving him time to pop out and leap onto a safe branch. He glanced up and saw Kakashi and Gai fighting his attacking shinobi and the rest of them firing jutsu's into the forest at another opponent who was out of sight.

Tenzou made his way through the tree trunks towards the battle with Kakashi. The shinobi they were facing seemed powerful and was dodging Kakashi and Gai's taijutsu. He had to be careful how he approached this, as their enemy had obviously been watching them and knew of Tenzou's mokuton enough to wait until he started scouting via tree to take him out.

He saw Gai and Kakashi barely dodge a powerful fire jutsu and knew he had to act now. He appeared on a branch high above their fight and formed his hand signs. He would hit him with something he wasn't expecting.

"Water release: Water prison!"

The moisture in the trees around their enemy whizzed out and crashed into him, forming a ball of water around his entire bod. Their opponent sat there, stunned for a moment. Yup; he wasn't expecting that.

Gai and Kakashi surrounded their trapped foe. He heard Gai yell something at Kakashi before the copy-nin grasped his wrist and a ball of screaming, electric chakra formed in his hand. He rushed forward and pushed his fist into the water prison, sending the electricity into it and completely frying their captive shinobi.

Tenzou released his jutsu once their opponent had turned a crispy shade of blackened brown. The corpse fell from the trees to the ground below; almost immediately after, Kakashi crumpled up like a rag doll and fell backwards. The mokuton user gasped in shock and leaped down to his captain. Gai had caught him and was shifting his friend onto his shoulders when Tenzou reached them.

"Sempai! What's wrong with him?" He asked Gai, obviously panicked.

"Chidori takes a lot of chakra, and a lot of energy from his sharingan. He's pushed himself too far; he won't be able to move now."

Tenzou's jaw dropped; holy fuck, Kakashi was IMMOBILE? This was bad.

"Shodai, you little nymph, you scared the shit out of us; we thought he got you." Gai said, staring right at Tenzou, his voice thick with relief. "I'm glad to see you, my friend."

The mokuton user was deeply touched by Gai's concern. Before he could say anything, he heard a little voice quip;

"It isn't very nice to worry people..."

Tenzou blinked, and Gai turned around so Kakashi could weakly look up at the brunette and waggle his fingers at him.

Tenzou was blown away to see Kakashi so defenceless, but he assumed it happened fairly often with the familiar way Gai was carting his captain around on his shoulder.

Tenzou was about to say something affectionate to his friends, but the fight was not over yet. They turned to hear a crash as Eagle sent some kind of monstrous jutsu right at their enemy that bowled him over completely. If that didn't get him, then Bear's powerful, chakra filled kick to his dazed head sure did.

All the battles seemingly over, they paused, listening and sensing. Tenzou was definitely not going to hit the trees again, so they had to rely on their instincts.

Leopard spoke up. "Alright, Hound, what shall we- Oh sweet shit. Seriously?" He deadpanned, noticing Kakashi slung over his subordinates shoulder like a dish rag.

Kakashi shrugged and Gai sighed. "Hound, what will you have us do?"

"Continue forward. I don't smell anything."

"You can smell more than Badgers backside?" Leopard commented snidely, and Bear actually elbowed him in response.

"You can stay here if you don't believe me." Kakashi responded with zero tone to his voice. "Continue forward, Badger. Follow behind us in the same formation, everyone."

It was pretty clear Kakashi was finished with Leopards shit.

They, thankfully, traveled for an hour with no interference. Gai was completely exhausted by the time Kakashi called for a break. Genma offered to carry their captain the rest of the way and Gai didn't protest.

They rested for an hour before starting off again. Genma and Kakashi lead the way with Gai traveling beside Tenzou.

After an absolutely brutal journey, Tenzou could finally see the gates of Konoha in the distance. Kakashi had told Sparrow to send a bird ahead of them to tell the guards to put a scouting team into the forest to make sure they hadn't been followed and to take out anyone who had. When they arrived at Konoha, the scouts were waiting for them.

"Welcome back, ANBU." The leader greeted, eyeing Kakashi with curiosity. Their captain just waved back at them pleasantly.

"Anything to report?"

"No; no one for miles."

Miles? Kakashi assumed this ANBU must be a Hyuuga.

"I think it's best if someone scouts for the rest of the night, if possible?"

The ANBU scout raised his eyebrow under his mask. "Ran into a lot of trouble, did you?"

"You could say that." Was Kakashi's casual response.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They all went directly to the ANBU hospital. Kakashi was deposited directly into a fresh bed and fed chakra by very unimpressed nurses. Tenzou could definitely tell this happened fairly often.

The rest of them got quick check-ups and chakra boosts and were sent on their way with strict orders to eat, shower and go straight to bed. No missions were to be assigned to them for at least two weeks; especially Gai and Genma, who were utterly spent. Seeing as that consisted of basically his entire team, it included Tenzou too; although he was also wiped.

They convened outside Kakashi's hospital room when their backup team said their goodbyes and left.

"Wow...am I glad that's over." Tenzou sighed, rubbing his eyes under his mask.

"YOU'RE glad? Fuck me...I didn't think I was going to make it, honestly. When you guys met up with us; Shodai, I could have kissed yah."

Both Gai and Tenzou laughed at the sincerity in Genma's voice; the mokuton user kind of believed him.

"It was exceptionally good to see you, my friend. I am most relieved that you were not originally with us. I am also glad to see you are still alive and well, as I told you before. Hound and I were convinced you had died."

Genma's eyes flew open. "Oh hell yah! I forgot about that. I seriously almost pissed my pants, not going to lie. I was gonna tear that guy a new asshole but these two are way faster than me." He said with a grin, cocking his thumb at Gai.

Tenzou ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks, you two...I uh. I was really glad to see you, too. When the Hokage told me you needed backup, I kind of feared the worst. I'm glad I could be there to help."

There was a moment of silence where they all kind of felt the same warm, fuzzy feelings for one another that were hard to express in ways that didn't sound homoerotic.

"Aww. Why don't we all just wank each other?"

Genma went for it anyway, however; and he went all the way.

"It isn't very nice to bond without me." A voice called from inside the hospital room.

Tenzou could just FEEL Genma grin wickedly. "Hey...let's all go in there and molest Hound while he can't move."

Gai actually perked up at that. "YES! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR HIM TO BE DEFENCELESS FOR QUITE SOME TIME!"

Tenzou stared at them. "Wait, serious-"

They were already in the room.

"Hey...you guys, don't look at me like that. This is not professional –UGH! Badger, that was my stomach...Weasel, I don't really think you need to touch me there..."

Tenzou waved off a very concerned nurse and decided he would just guard the room instead of joining the fun.

Although...the idea of touching Kakashi was very appealing to him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time they left Kakashi in the hospital, the poor captain was twice as frazzled as when he was admitted and he had a very detailed penis drawn onto his forehead in permanent ink. That was obviously Genma's doing, although Gai had not protested and had instead stood there and laughed. As much as Tenzou wanted to torment Kakashi, he knew his captain was capable of returning it tenfold so he didn't even consider it. Besides, those two had known Kakashi since they were all children; they were allowed to draw on his face. Tenzou was not.

It took two days for Kakashi to be able to walk again. Apparently that was record time; he'd been in the hospital for up to a week for overusing his sharingan. They assumed it was because his exhaustion was from physical exertion more than his sharingan; which was possible, considering how gruelling the mission had been. All the same, Kakashi was not allowed to use charka for two weeks.

At least Tenzou knew he was safe from being beaten senseless again.

When Kakashi entered their room, he was greeted by whoops from Genma and patted affectionately on the back by all of them.

"Glad to have you back, Sempai." Tenzou offered earnestly, smiling brightly at Kakashi.

"Glad enough to get me a sandwich?"

Tenzou blinked. "What...?"

"I'm hungry and I'm on strict orders not to exert myself. So...it would be best if you got it for me, if you care so much."

Tenzou quickly forgot about the promise he made to himself. WHY was he attracted to his captain again...?

"I shall bring him some food; I was going to the cafeteria anyway." Gai offered, shooting Kakashi an incredibly dirty look as he walked out.

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, you can get me some water then. I'm thirsty, too."

Genma sighed. "Geeze, Kakashi. You can be a real prick, yah know that? I'LL get you your water; I was kinda getting hungry anyway." As he walked out, he locked eyes with the mokuton user, who sent Genma a very thankful look that was responded to with a friendly smile.

Tenzou decided he would avoid his captain for the rest of the day and he retreated to his bed and pulled out a book, hiding behind it as well as he could.

He felt a weight plop down onto his bed and he lowered his book; apparently he hadn't hid well enough.

Kakashi stared at him and Tenzou stared right back. He was starting to think this might be too much of a price to pay for a brave, loyal captain. Maybe he could put up with Leopard...

"Thank you for your help on the mission, Tenzou."

The mokuton user blinked; of course, Kakashi had blindsided him.

"Sempai, I am part of this team; it's my duty to help."

"Yes, I know." Kakashi said with a sigh. "But I left you in the dust, and you came and saved our asses. I can tell the difference between someone doing something out of duty and doing it because they care." His captain levelled him with a look that didn't bother hiding how he felt; there was genuine affection in his eyes.

Tenzou was speechless. He stared at Kakashi with his mouth slightly open, definitely not expecting this level of sincerity from him.

The copy-nin leaned forward, and Tenzou was so off guard that he actually moved towards Kakashi in response.

"You care about Genma and Gai, don't you?"

Tenzou blushed faintly. "Ah...yes, Sempai."

"Well, so do I; so I owe you for protecting them."

The mokuton user closed his eyes and shook his head. "You don't owe me anything, Kakashi-sempai. I would have done it even if you didn't tell me to."

"I know." His captain breathed, and Tenzou turned completely red and looked away. "You're an excellent addition to our team, Tenzou. There are very few people who would have given so much in such a short amount of time. I'm thankful for you; I trust you with my friends. I trust you to watch my back."

The mokuton user was staring into Kakashi's eyes again, a flurry of emotions swirling in the depths of his mind that were clearly visible in his almond shaped eyes. He felt his stomach prickling and twisting, he felt warmth flooding his chest. He felt constant electric pulses seemingly stretching down an invisible cord right into his abdomen, where it pooled and heated until he was worried he'd embarrass himself. Kakashi was so unbelievably beautiful when he was being sincere that Tenzou realized he was completely helpless.

"There is something I want to give you, Tenzou-kouhai. Will you accept it?"

Tenzou blinked his way through his daze enough to attempt to answer his captain. Kakashi wanted to give him a present? Maybe to make up for everything? Well, that was nice of him. How could he say no to that?

"O-of course, Kakashi-sempai." He answered, having to cough slightly to clear his throat. He was worried about how obvious he was being with how much Kakashi affected him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Come to my apartment tonight, Kouhai. It's there that you can have it."

Oh, man...Kakashi's apartment. He felt a thrill run through his spine. "Ah...sempai, I don't know where you live."

"I'll take you there. Meet me on the roof at 9 o'clock."

Tenzou just nodded mutely and Kakashi smiled pleasantly at him. "Good! Well, I'll see you later then."

With that, he stood up and walked out just as Gai and Genma were getting back. He gently took the sandwich right out of Gai's hand and patted him on the shoulder in thanks before he walked down the hall.

Gai and Genma looked at Tenzou in confusion and the mokuton user prayed reverently that he wasn't still red faced.

Tenzou got the distinct impression Kakashi had planned all of that very cunningly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou was actually starting to sweat by the time he made the climb up to the roof. He didn't know why he was nervous...wait, yes he did. Kakashi was utterly unpredictable and he'd invited him to his APARTMENT, where he didn't even live on a regular basis, because he "had something for him there". Which, hey, that made sense; he didn't keep much by his bedside at the ANBU base. But what was stopping Kakashi from just...getting whatever it was and giving it to Tenzou?

The more he thought about it, the more confused he was.

When he got to the roof, Kakashi wasn't there. He sat on the ledge and began his wait, mulling over his thoughts and making himself even more stressed.

Around half an hour later, Tenzou was starting to get pissed off. He'd heard from his teammates that Kakashi was late pretty much always; but come ON. If you actually invite someone to meet you somewhere, you could be on time for them.

He sighed in exasperation and totally lost his resolve. Kakashi was probably just messing with him. He stood swiftly from his perch on the roof and turned to leave.

He smacked straight into Kakashi.

"Oww –what the...?"

The copy-nin smiled down at him pleasantly. "Good to see you, Tenzou."

The mokuton user glared up at his captain. "What kept you?"

"Oh! I was just helping an old lady with her groceries-"

"-Okay, nevermind; save it."

Kakashi just shrugged in response, then held out his hand to the other shinobi. "Well. Care to go?"

He asked that as if Tenzou hadn't been waiting for his crazy ass for almost 40 minutes. Did he do this just to piss people off?

Without a word, Tenzou smacked his hand into Kakashi's. The copy-nin just smiled at him in response.

POOF.

They were standing before a door in a hallway.

Well...that was handy.

Kakashi stepped forward and unlocked the door, ushering them inside.

It was an incredibly small, simple apartment. It had a tiny kitchen, with a door that lead straight to his bedroom, which was actually a decent size. It didn't surprise him that Kakashi's apartment barely consisted of anything seeing as he was NEVER there.

"Have a seat." Kakashi instructed softly, pointing to his bed; really the only area in the apartment to sit on. Tenzou did as he was told and sat down, looking around his bedroom. He had one single picture framed above his bed. It was of a tiny, adorable, gruff looking Kakashi with who Tenzou assumed were his captain's genin team. He blinked in surprise when he saw who his sensei was.

"Holy CRAP. Isn't that the Fourth Hokage!?"

Kakashi entered the room with two glasses of water. He handed one to Tenzou as he sat beside him.

"Yes; Minato was my sensei."

Tenzou stared at him with his jaw hanging open. Well...that explained a lot.

Kakashi grinned; at some point, he'd pulled down his mask. "You have the cells of the almighty First Hokage spliced into you and you're star struck that I know the Fourth?"

Tenzou clamped his mouth shut and blushed; stupid Kakashi logic.

"I suppose all of that is in my files?"

"No; absolutely not. It is top secret information. Hiruzen-sama told me about you."

Tenzou supposed that made sense. Maybe Hiruzen had felt it was in his team's best interest if their captain knew about him. He nodded to himself absently.

"Did you choose not to associate with anyone?"

Tenzou glanced back up at Kakashi in mild shock. He wasn't expecting him to...well, care enough to ask anything about him.

"Ah. I just...felt like I didn't fit in. So I didn't really try." The brunette shrugged. "In hindsight it was really stupid. I'm...enjoying having uh...company." For some reason, he didn't want to be bold enough to say friends in front of Kakashi.

"I wish I'd tried, really. But I could never get over that I wasn't 'normal' and that always stopped me."

Tenzou realized he was vomiting his own shitty self pity story to his 'student-of-the-fourth-hokage' captain and clamped his mouth shut before he embarrassed himself further.

"I wish I'd tried, too."

Tenzou gazed at Kakashi, once again in shock, but also with a surge of affection. He knew from the way Kakashi had spoken that that's all he was getting from him, but his captain was letting him know they'd had similar childhoods, at least in terms of being alone. He wasn't expecting that and he appreciated it.

"Well, at least you have good friends now, right?" Tenzou added with a dopey smile.

Kakashi looked at him with such deep sadness that the mokuton user almost dropped his water.

"Yes..." Was his soft, loaded answer. He stood silently and walked over to his window. Tenzou noticed that he rested his hand beside the picture above his bed.

Well. Didn't take a genius to figure that situation out.

Tenzou decided a change of subject was in order.

"Ah, Sempai. What did you want to give me?"

The change in Kakashi's demeanour was instant. He straightened and turned to Tenzou, his eyes gleaming. "Yes. Right."

He walked back to the bed and sat down next to his subordinate, his eyes boring into Tenzou's without heed. "Tenzou. Do you trust me?"

Well. What a question...

Tenzou actually took a second to think about it. Did he trust him...? He'd been pretty shitty to Tenzou on and off without explanation. However, he had also displayed that he always had his teammates best interests at heart and put their lives above his own. So, that in itself should make Tenzou trust him. And Kakashi admitted to Tenzou just that afternoon that he considered him to be a member of their team. So, technically, Tenzou was safer with Kakashi then Kakashi was.

He took a deep breath. "I..._want_ to trust you, Sempai...and most of the time I do..."

"But?"

Tenzou sighed. "Well...I mean, then there are times when you treat me like I'm worthless. I don't know what to think about that."

Kakashi looked away, gazing straight ahead, his mind distant.

"I meant what I said today, Tenzou." The copy-nin finally answered. "I'm grateful that you became part of this team. I trust you to look after my friends; I wouldn't trust anyone who was worthless."

Tenzou took a deep breath; his next question was coming whether he wanted it to or not.

"Then why...?"

Kakashi slowly turned to look at the brunette. Their eyes locked, Tenzou's full of emotion and Kakashi's gleaming but unreadable. He seemed to be contemplating something; something that he was making a final decision on.

"Because I want you, and until today, I didn't know what to do about it."

Tenzou found himself nodding in understanding before he actually comprehended what Kakashi just said to him.

Back up the train a couple of stops.

Because...he WANTED him?

This WHOLE time, Kakashi...wanted him?

Wanted _him?_

Tenzou was staring at Kakashi like all the gears in his head had crashed into each other and his brain had utterly malfunctioned. You could almost see the steam pouring out of his ears.

Kakashi leaned forward and gently bit Tenzou's bottom lip, sucking on it lightly. His kouhai's eyes fluttered closed instantly and he shivered at the sensation. When Kakashi pulled away, Tenzou finally spoke.

"Sempai...every time you bullied me, that was why...?"

"Well. Part of it was as I said; you made it easy, Tenzou." He said gently. "But...yes. From the moment you walked in and looked at me with eyes that said you'd never be afraid, and you'd never compromise yourself. There was something about you that appealed to me instantly..."

Tenzou absolutely could not believe what he was hearing.

"What I wanted to give you...was the chance to be intimate with someone. To experience what it's like to be pleasured."

Tenzou felt his heart skip a beat and his groin warmed instantly. He sucked in a sharp breath and held it expectantly. He couldn't believe how bold Kakashi was.

His captain gripped his chin and tilted his head slightly. He was penetrating Tenzou's eyes with his own, his look becoming smouldering and sensual; the mokuton user felt himself react instantly.

"We can meet here, twice a week, at designated times so that it doesn't interfere with our ANBU lives. I'll give you what no one else has; and in exchange, I get you."

Tenzou's mind was racing, his heart was speeding and every nerve in the lower half of his body was screaming. He felt a coil of tingling anticipation twisting tighter and tighter in his gut. Being with Kakashi...on a regular basis...touching Kakashi...kissing him.

"Yes..."

He heard himself whisper it before he'd even realized he'd spoken.

Kakashi kissed him, light as a breeze. "You want that?"

"Yes, Sempai." He breathed.

Kakashi's mouth was on his and he was kissing him back hungrily. Tenzou landed on his back with a thud as Kakashi pinned him to the mattress, straddling his waist. He moaned into the copy-nins mouth and gripped his shirt, yanking on it hard. He realized Kakashi was ripping at his own shirt, and they both took a moment to lift their arms and then they were topless.

Tenzou's smooth, thick muscles gleamed in the moonlight, and he stared at Kakashi with the same reverence his captain showered him in. Kakashi had a thoroughly sculpted, tight torso that looked as smooth as it felt. Tenzou didn't think it was possible to be so attracted to someone. Kakashi was sexy and dangerous and intelligent. His handsome face was all perfect angles, but thick enough to still be masculine.

Tenzou's soft face matched perfectly with his large, brown eyes. The curve of his eyelids and thickness of his lashes gave him an exotic look, like his genes were a mixture of...something else. His always bedroom-messy brown hair framed his face perfectly. If he wasn't so well set, he would look much younger then he was. However, his shoulders were broad and curved with well defined muscle. His chest was slightly thicker then Kakashi's, but all of it was rounded and cut. You would never suspect how truly vulnerable he was until you looked into his eyes; and once you found it, you would never see anything else when you looked there.

They seemed to finish drinking each other in at the same time and came together again, their mouths open and their tongues clashing. Tenzou was so worked up he couldn't help but moan frequently into Kakashi, his hands almost clawing at the copy-nins skin, roaming around with the same hunger as his mouth. His captain pressed their bodies together and Tenzou clung to him, loving the feel of Kakashi's soft, warm skin engulfing his body. One rock of the copy-nins hips into his own had Tenzou hissing and responding immediately.

"Do you like that?" Kakashi whispered into Tenzou's lips.

"Yes..." He breathed, rotating his pelvis slowly against Kakashi's. The jounin responded and pressed their groins together.

"Ahhh...Sempai..." Tenzou ran his hand through Kakashi's hair and pulled down on his head, and they were kissing again, hot and heavy and deep.

He never imagined his first time to be anything like this. He assumed it would almost be awkward. He thought he would have no concept of what to do. But with Kakashi...his body acted on its own. He had no control over himself, he just _wanted_ and so he took whatever he could.

Kakashi began to roll their hips together in a steady, hard rhythm that had Tenzou seeing spots in no time. He clung to the jounin's back and lifted his hips to meet his, the mokuton users head lolling back and his eyes squeezing shut.

"Haaaa...Oh, Sempai..." He moaned, and Kakashi went faster. The build up he felt in his groin surpassed anything he'd ever felt before. It was so concentrated it almost felt like it was burning him, and a pressure was twisting all of that burning into one spot that sent waves of electricity down his legs to his toes.

"Mmm, Kouhai...this is nothing." Kakashi whispered against his ear, sucking at his earlobe as he ground their erections together at a pace that was driving Tenzou mad.

"More...Sempai, please..." He whimpered, bucking his hips up.

Kakashi responded by shifting to his knees and yanking Tenzou's pants down. The mokuton user lifted his hips and the clothing was discarded without another thought. Off came his underwear, and Tenzou had but a moment to be embarrassed about his nakedness before Kakashi had his hand over his cock and was twisting it up and down his length.

"Oh, fuck...Sempai...Haa..." He moaned, gripping the sheets beneath him. He felt Kakashi kissing his jaw, then slowly making his way down his neck, placing slow, deliberate kisses as he went.

Tenzou didn't know how he would feel in a couple of days, or tomorrow, or in a month...but right now, this was the best idea ever.

He felt Kakashi play with the head of his penis, stroking it with his fingers, before he felt a warm, wet tongue circle around it. He cried out in pleasure, his head falling back, and in response Kakashi sucked his tip with a grin on his face. His captain was right; what they did before was nothing.

"Do you want more?" Kakashi asked, his breath ghosting Tenzou's cock.

"Yes...yes, yes..." The mokuton user panted.

Kakashi's entire mouth engulfed Tenzou and the almond eyed shinobi moaned loud and long.

"Sempai..." He groaned, running his fingers reverently though Kakashi's hair as he sucked and licked Tenzou's length. He suddenly realized that it was all too much, and a new sensation started to fill him. It was like he was actually going to spill over with amazing, warm pleasure.

"Ah...S-semapi...I...Ahhh...I'm..."

"Whatever it is, just let it happen." Kakashi answered around Tenzou. He quickened his movements up and down the mokuton users length, and with a hoarse cry, Tenzou came into Kakashi's mouth.

Tenzou's entire body was humming and he panted loudly, running his hands through his sweat filled bangs. He couldn't believe how good he felt...he couldn't believe his Sempai was the cause of it. He was touching him, kissing him...tasting him.

Kakashi moved up to hover over Tenzou. The mokuton user gazed up at him and his eyes rested on the jounin's lips. He realized if he kissed him he'd technically be tasting himself. He figured if Kakashi had to do it, why shouldn't he?

When Kakashi bent down for a kiss, Tenzou accepted it greedily. His captain really seemed to enjoy his response and he moaned very lightly against Tenzou's lips.

"I want you, Kouhai..." he purred. Tenzou wasn't sure what he meant until he felt Kakashi petting his entrance.

He froze for a moment, slightly surprised. He had to admit, he hadn't...thought of that. He really only knew of one way that happened, and it wasn't there. But his captain had been amazing so far, so he trusted him.

"Then have me, Sempai..."

Kakashi pulled back enough that they could gaze at each other. Tenzou caught Kakashi's eye resolutely, his face still clouded with lust. His captain locked eyes with Tenzou as he slipped his pants off, dropping something into his hand from his pocket before he tossed them away. The mokuton user watched with growing arousal as Kakashi smoothed some kind of liquid onto his hard length, which the almond eyed shinobi realized was the result of watching, touching and kissing Tenzou. He felt himself turning red at the thought of him being attractive to his captain; he liked it, and he liked seeing Kakashi unabashedly naked before him.

In an instant his captain was hovering over Tenzou again and he felt fingers slowly penetrate his opening. He shifted his hips in response and felt himself unconsciously clench at the foreign feeling. He wasn't quite sure how this was supposed to feel good, but Kakashi seemed extremely excited about it so he figured he'd find out soon enough.

"You have to relax, Kouhai." The jounin soothed. He shifted down and started kissing a line from Tenzou's collar bone to his belly button. Every time Kakashi's lips touched his skin it felt like prickles of pleasure that wiggled their way down to his groin. He gasped lightly and his back arched as Kakashi kissed across his thick pectoral and lightly nipped his nipple. His skin was suddenly a blanket of nerves and every touch was electric.

His attention shot back to Kakashi's finger when he felt a much stronger, hot pang of pleasure erupt from the back of his pelvis.

"Whaa...wow..."

Kakashi grinned from his spot on Tenzou's chest. "Found you."

The mokuton user had no idea what that meant until his captain pushed his finger into him again and pressed against the same spot as before and another wave of concentrated warmth went straight to his already aching groin.

"Haaa! Oh, fuck..." He moaned, arching his back farther and digging his nails into Kakashi's shoulder.

"Do you want more?" Kakashi whispered as he pulled back from Tenzou to gaze down at him with half lidded eyes.

"Yes...Yes, Sempai..." He panted, his hips twisting in anticipation. Whatever Kakashi could give him he wanted. He'd never felt so good in his life.

Kakashi was kissing him again and Tenzou wrapped his arms around his shoulders and neck and returned his kiss with brazen hunger. He vaguely registered feeling another pressure against his entrance and then he was being filled slowly with what he realized with a loud moan was Kakashi's cock. He spread his thighs and lifted his hips in his eager acceptance of his captain and Kakashi moaned lightly into his ear.

"You feel amazing, Kouhai..." He breathed, pulling back and pushing into him again. The copy-nin gripped the younger shinobi's hips and angled them up, rocking into him again and again until he heard what he was waiting for.

"Ahhh! Haa...Oh, Sempai...Haa..."

Tenzou clung to Kakashi as the jounin increased the speed and power of his thrusts, and when he heard no protests from the mokuton user, he stopped holding back and let the full extent of his pent up lust take over. In seconds Kakashi was fucking Tenzou into the mattress and the mokuton user was eating it up with heavy panting and stray, hoarse moans.

"HaaaHaaa..S-sempai...yes..._fuck..._"

Tenzou could not think at all, he couldn't even really see, he was just in a haze of intense pleasure and everything was making him so hot he never wanted to be anywhere else. Just the fact that it was Kakashi who was fucking him was enough to drive him wild, but the copy-nin kept hitting that delicious spot that sent mind numbing jolts of pleasure throughout his body that was building up in his abdomen with such burning intensity that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer.

With a loud moan he came, his mind going completely blank as he was assaulted with his release. He vaguely registered that Kakashi was still going until he heard him moan and felt his orgasm fill him. Tenzou continued to cling to the jounin and Kakashi paused above the mokuton user to catch his breath and come down from his climax. When both their breathing had steadied, the copy-nin lifted his head so he could look at Tenzou.

They both stared at each other with the drowsy air one had when they were completely satisfied. But there was something more, too. Tenzou felt drawn to Kakashi, he felt his already growing connection to him burning in his chest. He saw something in his captain's eyes; it looked like affection mixed with concern.

Without thinking they both met each other and kissed gently. Tenzou's hand rested on the back of Kakashi's neck, and without paying attention to how long, they explored each other with no sense of urgency.

When their kiss finally broke Kakashi rolled over and rested on his side next to Tenzou. The mokuton user realized he was covered in sweat and his own body fluids, but he couldn't bring himself to get up and leave Kakashi.

"Kakashi-semapai..." Tenzou began, then had to clear his throat as his voice was extremely thick. He blushed faintly as he continued. "Why didn't we...do this when we kissed?" He asked quietly. It would have saved him some freakin' grief...

Kakashi didn't waver in his steady gaze as he answered. "I thought it would make things complicated and messy. It became pretty obvious to me very quickly that holding back was actually making things worse. I was treating you harshly, and in turn, you didn't trust me. I told you to stay behind this mission because I was worried you, or someone else, could get hurt if we got into a battle and you weren't willing to follow me without question."

Tenzou nodded at his answer, mulling things over. Of course, Kakashi had just been trying to do the right thing. It was just hard for the brunette to see that when all he could focus on was his captain bullying the shit out of him.

"I'm sorry, Kouhai. I should have been able to control myself, but...I wasn't. I was drawn to you and it worried me."

Tenzou blushed and looked away. "Ah, well. I guess...that makes two of us..."

He felt Kakashi grin beside him, and then sheets were tossed on top of his face.

"Oi!"

"Go to sleep, Tenzou-kouhai."

The mokuton user pulled the sheets down and shot Kakashi a look which his captain rebuked with his natural bored gaze.

"Wait...Sempai. Don't you have chakra exhaustion? How the hell did you have the energy to-"

A pillow suddenly came down on his face and Tenzou squeaked.

"Go to sleep."

He sighed, exasperated. It seemed that, even sexually satisfied, Kakashi was still going to dink him around.

Oh well. At least now he had a good reason to deal with it...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

WELL! Hope you guys liked that, teeheeheee.


	6. Chapter 6

When Tenzou awoke the next morning, it was to a bed sans Kakashi. When he realized the jounin wasn't in the apartment, he had a very short moment of feeling utterly indignant. Then he realized he was being emotional and shrugged it off. His feeling of abandonment was short lived for another reason, however. Attached to the fridge was a note that hadn't been there the night before. Tenzou plucked it off and read its hastily scrawled contents.

_Tenzou,_

_They're going to figure it out eventually, but us showing up together after being gone all night is too obvious for my tastes. You looked so peaceful snoring away that I didn't want to wake you, anyway. Meet at the base at 12 o'clock for training. I'm telling them I was at my apartment all night; whatever you decide to do, is up to you._

_Kakashi_

Tenzou frowned; he did NOT snore.

Did he?

NO, he did not, damnit. Genma and Gai were the most blatantly honest people he'd ever met; if he snored, he'd know about it.

The note brought up another good point; what the hell was he supposed to tell the others? He felt like lying to them was not only wrong, but unnecessary. Kakashi was right that they would figure it out; Genma and Gai were intelligent men. He knew they could get away with it for a time since it wasn't exactly natural to assume two guys hanging out meant they were banging the night away. But...still.

He mulled it over as he showered and happily used Kakashi's towel to pat himself down. He was tempted to brush his teeth with his toothbrush but figured that was going a little far. Even if he had...pretty much...done the equivalent the night before.

He found his mind drifting back to their time together and he had a moment of utter disbelief. If he wasn't standing in Kakashi's apartment he probably would have assumed it had all been a dream.

He wondered...if it would really make a difference in their relationship. He didn't know if he could emotionally handle Kakashi bullying him while they were being so intimate with one another. He also didn't think he HAD to put up with it. Then he felt bad for assuming Kakashi would do something so blatantly cruel. If he could trust the man with his life on the battlefield, he could trust him to keep his word in such a sensitive setting.

With that thought, he pulled his clothes on and headed out. By the time he got to the base, it would be JUST 12 o'clock.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he reached the training grounds it didn't take him long to locate his team. Kakashi was lounging in a chair while Genma and Gai stood before him at attention. Tenzou slid in next to Gai and bowed to Kakashi in his usual fashion.

"Good afternoon, Sempai. I hope I'm not late."

"Just in time." Kakashi answered, his tone sing songy. He was obviously in a good mood.

"Hound, what 'training' are we supposed to do when we are ALSO on doctors orders to take it easy?" Genma ground out, and Tenzou realized Kakashi was sitting because he wasn't 'supposed to exert himself'. Suddenly, the mokuton user wondered the same thing as Genma.

"Hmm. Good question, Weasel. I'm sure I can think of something."

Tenzou felt his two friends shift in annoyance and he suddenly felt giddy with happiness. Kakashi was harping on ALL of them, not just Tenzou.

They waited in silence while Kakashi tapped the 'chin' of his mask in a pondering fashion.

"Ah! Laps."

Silence.

"Laps, Hound?" Was Gai's unimpressed response.

"Hmm. You're right, that isn't good enough. Laps...with weights."

"That's EXERTING." Genma retorted.

"Laps don't take chakra, Weasel. You can easily do them in your current state. We don't want you to get out of shape, do we? Now...proceed."

Genma looked like he wanted to say something, but suddenly Gai busted out into a pose so exaggerated he nearly smashed Tenzou in the face.

"I SHALL RISE TO THE CHALLENGE! I SHALL RUN 500 LAPS WITH 1000 POUND WIEGHTS! THE POWER OF YOOOOOOUUUTTTTHHHHHH!"

Gai blasted off, covering his teammates with dust. Tenzou sneezed and Genma sighed in annoyance.

"Well. I am NOT running 500 laps, but I'm not gonna let Badger show me up. Friggen jackass...come on, Shodai."

Genma turned to go find himself some weights. Kakashi waved happily at Tenzou, and the mokuton user shook his head in amusement and followed his senbon bearing friend. He wasn't even annoyed about the laps; he appreciated the chance to work out and take his mind of much more sexual thoughts. But most importantly, he was excited at the chance of putting up with Kakashi's shit as a TEAM, and not feeling like he was being singled out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time they were done they were covered in sweat and panting from exhaustion. Especially Gai, who had, very much in his style, taken the workout to the next level. He was true to his word and had run 500 laps with 1000 pound weights tied to each leg. By the time he was finished Tenzou and Genma had to carry him inside.

"The...P-power...of...yooouuutthhh..." Gai muttered, trailing off.

Genma turned to Tenzou. "Sometimes I want to get him some help, you know? Like a therapist. I think this might be some kind of disorder."

"Did he have a traumatic childhood?"

"Not that I know of...he was always a weird kid. I think he's just naturally off."

When they reached their room, Kakashi was sitting on his bed with his usual book cracked open. He shot them his natural eye smile and waggled his fingers. "I see you all had a good workout?"

"Jerk." Was Genma's response. He hoisted Gai up onto one shoulder and carried him to the bathroom. Tenzou went to help him.

"Tenzou..."

He stopped, turning to Kakashi. Genma kept going and tossed Gai into the bathroom, stepping over his body and walking in before him.

"Come here."

Suddenly, the mokuton user was nervous. Kakashi didn't look sinister at all; actually...his eyes looked kind of glazed over. The almond eyed shinobi approached him with a level of caution regardless. Generally, these kinds of situations did not end well with his captain.

"Ye-."

Before he could finish, Kakashi had reached up, quick as a flash, and gripped the front of Tenzou's ANBU chest armour. He yanked him down and pressed their lips together in a long, breathless kiss. At first the mokuton user was scared; he wasn't expecting this kind of open behaviour from Kakashi and vaguely wondered if he was gonna get punched in the stomach in the next second. But, his captain's kiss was soft and sensual, and Tenzou's tension melted and he responded hungrily. Not only did kissing Kakashi get him excited, but he felt a hot pleasurable thrill at being with him when they could so easily be seen. He just BARELY resisted straddling the copy-nins lap when they both heard footsteps from the bathroom.

Kakashi broke their kiss, but before he let Tenzou go, whispered huskily into his ear. "You're irresistible when you're sweaty." The jounin's tongue flicked at his ear and Tenzou growled lightly, diving back in for another kiss.

He saw Kakashi's eyes flash with hunger, but Genma's last footstep was way too close, so he yanked back and whipped his mask down over his face just as his comrade emerged with a sigh.

"Sorry, Tenzou, but I'm leaving 'Clean-Gai's-Crazy-Ass' to you. I was about to do it, and then I was like, 'oh wait, we've got Tenzou now!' So, you're up."

Despite still being ridiculously turned on the mokuton user laughed lightly at the request. He mock bowed to his friend.

"I'm honoured."

"GOOD! Caaause...it's quite the task. Enjoy."

Genma flopped down onto his bed and Tenzou forced himself not to look back at Kakashi as he walked into the bathroom.

He almost broke his face on the tiled ground as he stumbled over Gai's lifeless body. He was lying on the floor, a snore bubble popping in and out of his nose, clearly utterly unconscious. Tenzou stared down at him in disbelief. He was...supposed to do what now? WASH him? Uh...no.

The mokuton user crouched down and tapped Gai's face gently. "Hey, buddy. Come on, wake up. As much as I enjoy your friendship, I don't think we've reached 'bathe each other' levels quite yet."

Gai remained unresponsive. Tenzou sighed. He was NOT undressing Gai and scrubbing his damn naked body. Absolutely not.

"GAI!" Tenzou smacked him across the face. He snored away. The mokuton user leaned over the tap and filled his hands with water, dropping it onto his face. No response.

"GENMA! THERE HAS GOT TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" He called out to the common room.

"Nope. Sorry!" was his response.

"Why don't we just LEAVE him and he can shower when he's awake?"

"Because he gets cranky if he wakes up dirty."

WHAT? That...UGH. Really?

"Is a cranky Gai REALLY that bad?" Tenzou asked with obvious frustration.

"He destroyed the bathroom last time." Was Kakashi's casual response.

Well. Tenzou definitely didn't want to live with one bathroom between four guys, so he resigned himself to his task.

He slipped the sweat soaked chest armour off of Gai and tossed it to the side. He had never been so thankful Gai wasn't wearing his green spandex, because who knew how the HELL you got THAT thing off. As it was, he knew where to peel the ANBU tank top off, and so it went into the pile as well. Now...the pants.

He sighed. He found it interesting how he was JUST staring at a naked male body the night before and it was magical. He wasn't looking forward to it so much now. Gai wasn't even gross or anything; he was just as fit as everyone else.

He peeled off his pants and tossed them, looking to the side to give his friend some decency. He walked around to stand behind his head and gripped under the taijutsu masters arms, dragging him up to the shower. Tenzou turned his friend around and tossed his legs in so he was sitting against the wall under the eventual spray of the shower head. At that moment, he caught a glance of a patch of green on Gai's crotch.

The bowl-cut shinobi was wearing a lime green thong with a yellow, glaringly happy smiley face on it.

Tenzou blanched.

"I HATE YOU, GENMA!"

Evil laughter filtered into the bathroom. "But I love you, Tenzou. _So_ much right now."

The mokuton user grumbled and turned on the water, throwing the shower curtain closed. He stood off to the side with his arms crossed, pouting. How many times would he have to do this? He was going to talk to Gai about investing in boxers.

He gave the water three minutes to wash the impurities off of his comrade before he reached in and turned it off. He grabbed a clean towel off the racks and wrapped it around Gai's body. He realized he'd have to carry him back to his bed and sighed. Hoisting the unconscious male into his arms Tenzou wobbled out of the bathroom and into the common room.

Genma was grinning up at him from his bed.

"So...was it good for you?"

Tenzou shifted Gai's weight in his arms and flipped the ninja off artfully. He got a bark of laughter in return as he dumped the bowl-cut shinobi none to gently onto his bed. With a loud sigh he turned on his heel and stalked back into the bathroom to take his own shower.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Genma offered to buy Tenzou dinner for losing his 'Cleansing Unconscious Gai' virginity. The mokuton user thought he was much more of a gentleman than Kakashi, who had taken his ACTUAL virginity without so much as breakfast.

Not that he was complaining...

Kakashi joined them to, as he said, 'get away from Gai's horrific snoring'. The three of them ate at the ramen stand in their regular Konoha uniforms. Tenzou had no idea what kind of intense animal magnetism the three of them exuded, but at least six women magically appeared at the stand to have ramen in the hour they were sitting there when the owner had just been complaining about how dead it was that day.

Two of them were on Genma alone, probably because the senbon shinobi was so responsive. One girl had tried to woo Kakashi and had gotten friendly indifference in response. Tenzou watched the girls as they picked their 'targets'. Every single one of them had cast a shiny, star struck eye Kakashi's way but only one had been bold enough to try. The almond eyed shinobi didn't know if it was because the copy-nin was so respected and famous that most didn't think he's go for them, or if he had a reputation for dismissing all advances.

The most startling part, to Tenzou, was that THREE girls had started talking to _him_. Not all at once like Genma, but one after the other. He didn't know if he was kind of like 'the last option' or if his strange 'women wanting to touch him' streak was still going strong. Maybe it was the uniform or something.

Or, maybe the shower hadn't ridden him of Kakashi's musk and the women's hormones were instantly reacting to it.

He snickered to himself at his witty thought and the girl beside him smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh! Sorry, nothing."

The two other girls before this one had been sweet, run of the mill small-village young women. Tenzou got the impression this one was a little different.

"So. I see that you're off duty, sweety. Why don't we...take the night shift together?"

Tenzou almost snorted his noodles out of his nose. Who actually said stuff like that?

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I actually DO have a night shift to get to."

Kakashi's pants.

He laughed internally again; he was getting good at being funny. To himself...

"Oh, well, that's too bad. I'm usually very effective at...sharpening kunais."

Sharpening...kunai's?

Tenzou just sighed in response and the woman looked slightly put out and huffed off.

"Does this happen to you guys often?" He asked his teammates.

"Honestly? Not THIS much! You're a freakin chick magnet, Rockstar!"

Great...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They strolled through the streets of Konoha together, hands in their pockets, just enjoying the warm night air. Genma suggested a bunch of horrible things they could do to Gai if he was still passed out when they got back and Kakashi actually agreed to half of them. Tenzou just found himself laughing at them and enjoying his friends company.

He was in a great mood. Everything was smooth and natural with him and Kakashi. The jounin hadn't ripped on him any harder then he'd goaded Genma or Gai. He was being himself around the mokuton user and although he was generally quiet, Tenzou really enjoyed their time together. He couldn't believe Kakashi had been right and his attitude towards the almond eyed shinobi had been due to his confusion about his feelings. And, well...self-inflicted sexual frustration. That had to suck.

They stopped at a dessert stand and to Tenzou's continued pleasant surprise Kakashi treated them all to sweets. The copy-nin didn't have any for himself as he apparently hated sugary stuff, but Genma and Tenzou happily munched on hardened, honey coated strawberries. He supposed Kakashi must have been in as a good a mood as he was.

It was getting late and Tenzou was about to suggest they head back when Kakashi leaned over the mokuton user and elbowed Genma in the ribs.

"Ah, what the-"

"That girl is staring at you."

Genma's head snapped around like a guard dog. "WHERE?"

Sure enough, there was a pretty young woman smiling at Genma and twirling her hair around her finger. She was with a couple of girlfriends who seemed to be giggling and nudging her.

Tenzou grinned at his friend. "Looks like an invitation to me."

Genma waggled his eye brows at his two companions then switched himself into 'smooth operator' mode. When Genma was sober he was extremely charming. He was clearly a very good looking man and most people knew he was jounin level. All he needed to do was say 'hello' and girls were already swooning. As soon as he got his intelligent mouth flapping they usually tripped over themselves to talk to him.

He was off and Tenzou watched him go with a smile.

Suddenly the mokuton user felt warmth press against his arm; Kakashi had leaned into him slightly. Tenzou glanced at him in question and Kakashi levelled him with a look so blatantly sizzling his jaw fell open. Without a word, his captain turned and walked past him, the copy-nins shoulder brushing against Tenzou's chest as he moved. The mokuton user watched Kakashi disappear into a dark alley directly across from him. With a quick glance, Tenzou saw Genma was thoroughly distracted talking to the three girls. He definitely wouldn't notice.

Silently, Tenzou disappeared into the black expanses of the hidden crevice after his captain.

It was barren. The moonlight illuminated the pearly white cement that covered the ground and the single trashcan against the far corner of the alley, but that's all that was visible.

He stood, alone, his senses on high. He knew Kakashi was playing a game with him and he loved it. He felt every nerve in his body vibrating with excitement. His captain was excellent at stealth; he could easily pop out at Tenzou from anywhere and the brunette would never see it coming. The thought of that thrilled him.

He slowly turned his head to look behind him; no one. He couldn't sense anything and he heard nothing. He slowly took a couple of silent steps forward, but there was nothing for Kakashi to hide behind. He must be on the roof. Tenzou glanced up cautiously, tempted to climb up and follow his captain where he was sure he must have gone.

He felt the presence behind him far too late. He gasped in shock when strong arms wrapped around his chest and yanked him off his feet. He knew exactly what was going to happen; he was going to be pushed against the wall where he'd be trapped. Quickly he threw his legs up and when the wall appeared he braced them against it, bending his knees and then pushing back with all his strength. It effectively sent the person behind him staggering backwards. Tenzou used the momentum he had from springing off the wall to twist his body and land on his feet with his captor's back now facing the wooden surface. He jumped back and tried to force the other man's body against the wall, but felt nothing but resistance; he was stronger than Tenzou and had recovered his footing faster than the mokuton user had assumed would be possible.

In a flash, he was barrelling towards the alley wall again. He knew there was no getting away, so he lifted his legs up and straddled Kakashi's waist. He grunted when his back hit the wall and then his lips were captured. They kissed so hard and heavy that their teeth clanked together. Tenzou moaned, loudly, into Kakashi's mouth and yanked his captain's shirt up. He raked his hands over every inch of the copy-nins muscular back as they kissed, both of them panting heavily. Kakashi pushed his hips into Tenzou's, pinning them against the unrelenting wall and grinding their hot erections together. Tenzou actually whimpered he was so worked up.

"_Sempai_..." He moaned, and Kakashi pressed their tongues together in response. They kissed deeply, hurriedly, the copy-nin continuing to roll their hips together against the wall, causing Tenzou to keen and pant and drag his nails down his captain's skin.

"Come to me tonight..." Kakashi whispered against his captive's lips.

"Ah...fuck...yes..." Tenzou panted. He would have let Kakashi have him against the wall, forget his apartment.

They kissed again, with the same urgency. Tenzou's mind blearily wondered if Genma was going to start looking for them soon. It seemed Kakashi had the same thought, because he slowly broke their kiss, the last press of their lips lingering and soft.

They both kept their positions, Tenzou against the wall with his legs wrapped around Kakashi, as they calmed their breathing. Nothing was going to bring down the painful situation in the crotch area of his pants so he hoped like hell that they were baggy enough. They rested their foreheads against each other and waited another minute before he felt Kakashi pull back from the wall. He slowly unwound his legs and dropped his feet to the floor. His captain hadn't let go of him yet, though. They retained their tight grip on each other and the copy-nin went in for a last, soft kiss.

"You...enjoy teasing me...don't you?" Tenzou panted when their lips had parted.

The mokuton user could see Kakashi's grin in the moonlight.

"Yes." He purred.

Well, Tenzou would HAPPILY take this over their previous engagements. At least he enjoyed it. A lot.

They finally pulled apart and Kakashi straightened his shirt and vest casually. "I can smell Genma coming; tell him I headed back early."

"Smell-?" But Kakashi had leaped up and vanished.

He faintly heard his name being called. He slowly walked to the edge of the alley and peeked out. Genma had passed his hiding spot and was obviously looking around for them. Tenzou saw the perfect moment for what it was and glided out of the dark to emerge into the crowd.

"Hey! Genma!"

His friend whirled around and rolled his eyes when he caught sight of him.

"Geeze! I didn't think I took THAT long. Where did you guys go? And where's Kakashi?"

"Sorry; we wanted to give you your space to work your magic." Tenzou responded with a smile. "Kakashi headed back early."

"Man, that guy. 'Endless patience' my ass."

The two friends took to the roof tops and headed back together, Genma chatting happily about how he scored a number and a date.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time they got back and finished chatting with Gai Tenzou was in absolute agony. He'd calmed down slightly from his back alley make out session but he knew what was waiting for him not five minutes away and it was killing him. He didn't want to seem like he was impatiently waiting to book it, though, so he stuck around with Genma to tease Gai mercilessly. He did end up suggesting boxers which had Gai blushing so red it definitely made the wait worth it.

Finally, the two decided to head off to bed (except Gai who had been sleeping all day) and Tenzou casually told them he wanted to go for a run on his own.

"Not that I don't love your company and all, but I like to have a bit of time to blow off steam by myself before bed."

The two shinobi suspected nothing and bid their goodnights to the brunette.

Tenzou took to the roof tops again with barely contained impatience. He remembered where Kakashi's apartment was as he'd had to make his way back to the ANBU base that morning. He hadn't expected Kakashi to want him again so soon. Actually, his captain had been initiating all kinds of teasing action all day. He didn't know what it was that drew the copy-nin to him so much, but Tenzou felt the same intensity for Kakashi and was damn glad it was being reciprocated.

He landed on the roof of Kakashi's building and slipped into the window leading to the hallway. He had barely reached Kakashi's door when it was opened for him. He walked in and Kakashi closed it behind him.

"Glad you could make it." He greeted cheerfully. Tenzou shook his head with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure you knew I was going to come, Kakashi-sempai."

"You never know..." Was his response, his voice deep and husky. Tenzou blinked at him at the sudden tone change and then they were inches apart in a second.

"My goal was to be hospitable but I want you too badly."

Kakashi's hand was on Tenzou's chest and the mokuton user felt himself being guided backwards, his captain constantly walking into him. He yelped when he suddenly hit something and he fell backwards onto the bed. He vaguely remembered that yes, Kakashi's apartment was tiny before said shinobi was climbing onto the bed after him and straddling his waist. He stared down at Tenzou who was lying flat on his back, his eyes swirling with wonder and excitement. Kakashi loved his subordinates wide, fresh eyes. He always looked like he didn't know what to expect next, but was eager for it all the same.

"Take off your shirt." Kakashi demanded softly.

Tenzou, his eyes locked with his captains, unzipped his vest and shrugged it off. He gripped the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head, flinging it to the side. Kakashi had his hand on the centre of Tenzou's chest as soon as it was bare. He bent down and licked a line from the mokuton user's nipple to his collar bone. Tenzou's back arched slightly and he exhaled softly.

"Sempai..."

"Take off your pants."

Tenzou listened and hooked the waistband of his pants with his thumb and pulled them down. He lifted his hips and slid them under, and before he'd gotten the fabric half way down his thighs Kakashi had gripped the bottoms of his pants and ripped them off.

Slowly, the copy-nin bent down, hovering his lips over Tenzou's long enough to feel the younger shinobi's breath before kissing him.

They went three times that night. The first was urgent and hard, both of them panting and grabbing and biting. Kakashi brought Tenzou to a screaming orgasm and both of them needed to rest before they started again. However, the last two sessions were so gentle, soft and slow that Tenzou wondered if Kakashi had replaced himself after their first go. He had never felt so warm, so cared for. The build up of gentle, constant pleasure was breathtaking and Tenzou felt himself ringing for hours after they had finished. He found he liked it a lot more when Kakashi was so sweet with him then when they let their passion take over.

He fell asleep in the copy-nins arms and had never felt safer in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou blearily blinked his eyes open, still amazed at how calm and well rested he felt after being with Kakashi. He always assumed he'd wake up exhausted, but instead felt heavy limbed with contentment. The brunette stretched and rolled over. He popped his head up in surprise when his arms fell over a warm, hard body; Kakashi was still in bed with him. He definitely had not been expecting that. The captain in question was looking at him and Tenzou tried to guess if he'd been awake for a while or if he'd woken his sempai up with his movements.

"Oh...good morning." Was the mokuton users startled greeting.

Kakashi grinned. "'Morning."

Tenzou wanted to ask what he was doing there, but felt like that was a stupid question considering it was Kakashi's apartment and he had more of a right to be there than Tenzou did.

"Ah...you didn't want to get back early for the others, Sempai?" Was what he settled with.

Kakashi shrugged lazily. "Maa...there's no point. Gai is probably already up."

Tenzou felt himself stiffen at that. Both of them being gone, overnight, twice in a row was definitely eyebrow-raising. Kakashi didn't seem worried about it though, and he knew Genma and Gai FAR better than Tenzou did, so the mokuton user decided being nervous was useless.

As if Kakashi read his mind he suddenly sprang up from his lazy sprawl and tackled his kouhai back down to the mattress. Tenzou could only sputter elegantly in response he was so taken aback by the sudden attack.

"Sempai-"

"You know...breakfast in bed is pretty hard to resist."

Tenzou's brain flicked out like a weak candle.

"U-uh..."

Kakashi dipped his head down and flicked the tip of his tongue over the end of his prey's nose.

"You have the energy, don't you?"

Tenzou felt his pride bristle in response and a big part of him knew this was obviously the reaction Kakashi was aiming for. He suddenly gathered his chakra and pounced his startled captain, flipping them around and landing with Kakashi on his back, straddling his sempai's waist. To Tenzou's delight, the copy-nin looked impressed.

"Try and keep up with me." Was the brunettes response before he kissed Kakashi, both of them inhaling deeply from the sudden contact before kissing each other hungrily.

It amazed Tenzou that they could still want each other after how much they'd gone the night before. He wondered if this was normal...if everyone felt this way about each other. If every touch was supposed to feel like electricity, if every kiss was supposed to make him hungrier instead of satisfied. Kakashi's smell ignited his senses and the feel of his skin made his head swim.

Things often turned into a physical power play between the two of them and now was no different. Tenzou pinned his captain's arms above his head and instantly felt the copy-nin push against him. He had the upper hand being on top, but Kakashi had excellent chakra control and their arms shook as they struggled against each other and kissed wildly.

Tenzou felt Kakashi's legs around his waist a fraction of a second too late and suddenly he was on his back, his arms now pushing his captains away as the copy-nin pressed down from above him.

They wrestled with each other until Kakashi had Tenzou so tangled in his dextrous limbs that the mokuton user succumbed. It was definitely the best kind of defeat, as the sex was as drawn out and gentle as the night before. It left Tenzou so warm and dazed he found he couldn't let go of Kakashi. The two of them lay together for an hour before the mokuton user felt his captain gently remove his arms from around his torso as he spoke.

"We've got to get going, Tenzou-kouhai. I'll head back before you to get the day going."

The brunette found himself unable to resist asking.

"Sempai...what are you going to tell them?"

"I planned on winging it; depends on what they ask."

"Ah..." Well, that wasn't helpful for Tenzou. How would he know what to say when he reached them?

Once again, Kakashi seemed to have read his mind. "If they know, trust me; you won't have to guess."

Tenzou snorted. That was definitely true...Genma would hassle him for sure. He had no idea how Gai would react, but he knew it would be loud and either rainbows or storm clouds might be involved.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Tenzou walked back to the room he found he was incredibly nervous. He didn't know why, as it was more than possible it was just a coincidence that he and Kakashi were both missing two nights in a row. It was also possible to give an excuse that was technically the truth while not ACTUALLY telling them the truth. Kakashi was brilliant; Tenzou was sure he found a subtle way to answer their questions.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Genma was on his bed fixing the string on his mask when Tenzou entered. He glanced up right away and shook his head when he saw who it was.

"Damnit, Tenzou. Leave us a note or something when you're going to decide to extend your run to an overnight slumber party, or whatever you were doing. Weird shit HAS happened to shinobi out alone."

Suddenly the brunette felt like an asshole. He didn't even consider the fact that he might actually worry his friends. He scratched the back of his neck and dipped his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Genma. I'm used to living on my own."

His friend scoffed and waved him off. "It's fine. You're lucky you're one talented fucker, or else I actually would have thought something happened to you."

Tenzou couldn't help a dopey grin at the compliment. "I'll buy you a beer to compensate for the stress of worrying valiantly for my safety."

Genma shot him a smile which quickly melted to a mischievous grin and Tenzou knew what was coming next.

"So...where were yah?"

The way Genma asked, Tenzou knew he didn't know about him and Kakashi. He didn't know WHY he was surprised; his captain was the most elusive creature on the planet. If he didn't want to talk about something, he just didn't.

"Well..." Tenzou started, and before he could help it, he broke out into a brilliant blush. Suddenly he found himself unable to respond.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Genma leaped up, jabbing an accusing finger at Tenzou. The mokuton user nearly cried out, but managed to maintain his composure. He stared, shocked, but inside he was slightly panicking. He wondered if Genma was mad, or maybe even disgusted...

"You sneaky bastard, you've been off getting boffed by some little cookie. So, who is she? Is it the girl who offered you her services? Couldn't resist, could yah?"

Tenzou BARELY resisted a large sigh of relief. So, Genma had guessed most of it...but he didn't even think to link him to Kakashi. Well, he supposed that was normal.

"Ah, well...I'd rather not say." He answered with genuine bashfulness. He couldn't help the increasing blush and wished desperately that Genma change the subject.

"Naw, what a right gentleman you are." The senbon in his friend's mouth bobbed almost to his eye he was grinning so widely. "Good for you, buddy. Everyone needs a little lovin' now and then, especially in our stressful line of work."

"Umm...yah..." Tenzou was pretty sure steam was going to come out of his ears soon. If he was having this conversation about Kakashi there was no way he would have stayed conscious; this was embarrassing enough.

"Heh heh heh...alright, I'll stop." Genma stood up from the bed and whacked his reddened friend in the arm with his repaired mask. "Kakashi has started training with Gai on the grounds; let's go out and meet them."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Training was brutal, as usual. Kakashi sat on the sidelines again since he was still on 'doctor's orders to rest'. Tenzou knew better then anyone that that was bullshit; he had MORE than enough energy. Maybe he was saving it all up for their late night sessions.

Tenzou nearly stumbled over Gai at that thought.

He had to admit, he was surprised at how few questions Gai had asked him. He did however, like Genma, express how important it was for someone to know where he was when he was out. So, if he was going to go out for nookie, he had to say he'd be gone all night. Otherwise, there might be an unnecessary search party, and that would just be awkward.

After Kakashi ran them into the ground they returned to their rooms to shower and change. They were all lounging on their beds waiting to go for dinner when they heard the knock. Tenzou answered since he was closest.

It was an ANBU and he had a scroll in his hand. He nodded curtly to Tenzou.

"I need to speak with Hound-taichou."

Tenzou stepped aside and Kakashi walked up to the door. He nodded lightly to the new arrival.

"Raven. You have something for me?"

"Yes, Hound-taichou. It is a mission from the Hokage; for you only."

Tenzou started. Wait...Kakashi was assigned solo missions while he was a captain?

After closing the door the copy-nin broke the seal and read through the scroll. The room was silent in anticipation.

"Huh..." Was Kakashi's announcement.

"Is it a rough one?" Genma asked, respecting the technical privacy all missions required.

"Not really. Just long, which is surprising."

Tenzou felt his heart scrunch up into itself and sink into his stomach. He shifted in discomfort and tried to pretend it didn't happen.

"Long? It isn't like them to separate a captain from his team for extended periods. What is its length, Kakashi?" Gai asked, so serious that Tenzou felt himself getting nervous.

"A month."

"Wha?" Tenzou gaped, unable to resist his reaction. He felt his guts twist around themselves. A month without Kakashi...?

His captain turned to look at him with his normal kind expression, but the brunette could have sworn he saw something fierce burning deep inside his eyes.

"It is a little long, but I'm sure you will all be in good hands, Tenzou. I leave tonight, so we can have a meeting and go over any questions you may have for the period I'll be gone."

Tonight..? So soon?

Tenzou wanted to kick himself. He couldn't be so attached to Kakashi. It was just...well. It was just impossible. And it was bad news for him, he was certain. If anyone was going to suffer in this situation, it would surely be him.

"I wonder who they'll assign as our replacement captain...that's freakin' strange. It must be important for them to pull you out like that." Genma commented, looking as confused as Tenzou felt.

"I'm not going to lie...I think it's going to be Leopard."

All of them made the same face.

"...Oh..." Was Genma's answer.

Kakashi grinned. "I know the last mission was not as smooth as it could have been, but he is actually a very capable commander. We just...differ on our approaches in leadership."

Tenzou thought that was a very light way of putting that Leopard was a friggen slave driver. The brunette vaguely wondered if that was the reason his team was so capable. Then again, THEY were damn good, and Kakashi was very considerate and relaxed. So Leopard had just gotten lucky.

Kakashi's departure was looking more and more grim.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They all sat down around their dinners and some sake to go over what Kakashi wanted done in his absence. Gai was the unofficial 'team leader' and if any decisions needed to be made for the team, he would have the final say. He would also be the one reporting to Leopard, a job which Tenzou did not envy. Kakashi was sure they wouldn't be assigned too many missions with their natural leader missing, but he had a feeling their temporary, large team would be used for an ambush mission or two. In that case, he wanted them to be careful to look out for each other, but also do him proud and make sure everyone made it out safely, including the other team.

When their meeting adjourned, Tenzou returned to his bed and sat there in stunned silence as Kakashi packed. He wondered how many times this would happen...and if he'd always dread it this much. He was starting to have the sneaking, horrifying feeling that he was in DEEP trouble.

"Alright, there are just a few things I need to get at my apartment and then I'm off."

Tenzou felt the urge to turn and did so. Kakashi was staring at him. It confirmed the mokuton users thought that that sentence was for him. He hoped he was right, or he was going to make a colossal ass of himself.

Kakashi bid them all farewell with Genma giving him a very affectionate cuff to the shoulder, squeezing and telling him to watch his ass. Gai full on bear hugged him and wept for his safe return. Tenzou felt slightly embarrassed, but he stepped forward and clasped Kakashi's hand warmly. "Good luck, Sempai. It won't be the same without you."

Kakashi smiled. "You're going to be begging for my training sessions by the time Leopard is done with you."

"...Great." Was Tenzou's response. Gai scoffed and Genma groaned.

Kakashi leaped out the window and Tenzou wondered how he was supposed to follow him without being BLATANTLY obvious about it.

"Well, I'm taking a nap. Seems I'll need my energy." Genma threw to the air before he plopped himself down on his bed.

"I shall continue to train! I feel responsible for all your well beings; I must be IN 100 PERCENT PEAK CONDITION! NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR MY FRIENDS!" Gai declared, striking a pose.

Tenzou couldn't believe how well that played out. "Well...I guess I'll just go for another run. And I WILL be coming home tonight." He added with a sheepish grin.

Genma snickered. "She getting clingy already?"

Tenzou had no idea how to answer that, but Gai saved him the trouble.

"Not everyone is a senseless man toy like you are, Genma. You put upon our friend Tenzou the way you promiscuously behave!"

Genma waved him off and Tenzou took that moment to slip out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He reached Kakashi's apartment and suddenly felt like a fool. Kakashi had probably meant nothing by his statement or the look he gave Tenzou. Now he was going to look...clingy? Was that a bad thing? It didn't sound too damn positive. He wondered, waiting outside his captain's door, what would happen between them. He definitely felt...attached to Kakashi. It worried him, because he didn't understand the copy-nins feelings other then the fact that he was obviously very attracted. Not to mention the whole ANBU thing, and that they were in a team together, and...

Suddenly the door opened and Kakashi was leaning against the doorframe with a very amused grin on his face.

"Are you going to come in?"

Tenzou HAD to play this off cool or he wouldn't be able to recover for the duration of his visit. "I prefer to be invited in."

Kakashi stood and stepped to the side, his eyebrow cocking up as he waved him in.

Mission smooth; accomplished.

The mokuton user calmly walked into the apartment and toed off his sandals. The copy-nin closed the door behind him and walked into his bedroom.

"This mission is long, but it isn't that difficult. I may even be back early; I have a knack for time management when I need it."

Tenzou nodded and slowly walked into the bedroom to join Kakashi. It was obvious now that his captain had a reason for inviting him back here, and he was getting to it quickly.

The copy-nin turned and regarded the mokuton user steadily but his expression was hard to read. He seemed to consider something for a moment as he gazed at his subordinate. Slowly, he took the few steps forward needed to close the distance between them. Tenzou stood still, meeting Kakashi's gaze resolutely. He felt soft finger tips graze his cheek and he couldn't help a slight inhale of breath at the contact; Kakashi always stunned Tenzou with how gentle he could be. His captain's gaze turned soft, but there was a hardness directly behind it that had the brunette frozen in place.

"I don't intend to share you, Tenzou."

The younger shinobi felt his brain sputter out. He could only stare, his mouth slightly open, before a million thoughts ambushed him at once. He settled on the idea of Kakashi being slightly possessive and closed off all other possibilities from there. He realized he didn't mind at all; he really could not consider anyone else but the copy-nin and he knew it. He hated the giddy ball of energy forming in his stomach; just because Kakashi didn't want anyone else to have him didn't mean he cared about him.

Wait...did he want his captain to care about him? Oh boy.

Tenzou snapped back to reality when he realized his gaze had drifted off to somewhere near Kakashi's ear. He flicked his eyes back to the copy-nins and found them harder than ever. He took a small breath before answering.

"Would I have to share you?"

The twinkle in his captain's eyes was impossible to miss.

"No."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

Tenzou couldn't believe how smooth be was being despite the VERY obvious fact of him being the LEAST promiscuous person in existence. He'd been completely untouched before Kakashi; why did his captain even feel the need to tell Tenzou not to see anyone else? He supposed he had been getting a lot of attention since he'd joined ANBU, but he hadn't shown the slightest bit of interest.

The shift in Kakashi's demeanour after his answer caused all thought to cease once again in Tenzou's head. The copy-nin suddenly exuded sensuality and he stepped into the mokuton users space, pushing him against the wall with his chest. Every nerve in Tenzou's body screamed as Kakashi leaned in, their foreheads almost touching.

"Oh...I wasn't worried." He purred.

Tenzou felt like he was operating on auto pilot, his mind was a thousand miles away and all he could register was how his whole body seemed to sing and yet could not move at all. It felt like he was pinned to the wall by the heat he felt from his captain.

"Sempai..." He found himself whispering, his voice cracking.

Kakashi captured Tenzou's jaw in his hand.

"I have time."

"_Yes_..." Tenzou rasped, and then they were kissing. Hot, deep, open mouthed kisses. He felt his captain grip his armour and then he was being pulled from the wall. He instantly grabbed hold of the copy-nins sides and felt the crazy urge not to part with him for a second. He kept their chests pressed together as they fell onto the bed, Kakashi pinning him down to the mattress with no protests from the brunette. Hands gripped and pulled and they shed their clothing in a whirlwind of kisses and touches. Tenzou had the tiny thought that maybe it wasn't such a great idea for them to have such passionate sex RIGHT before Kakashi left for a month, but it was definitely too late now.

He felt his captain bite him hard on the neck and he bucked his hips sharply into the older mans, wrapping his legs around his waist. Both of them were panting when Kakashi spread him and took him, and Tenzou mildly registered the rest of his consciousness fluttering away with the wind. He was so thoroughly worked up he had no control of what came out of his mouth.

"AHH...FUCK..._Sempai._.."

He clawed Kakashi's back as his captain pounded into him, his head tilted up and his back arching. He felt like he was floating in his ecstasy and he never wanted to leave.

"Oh, YES...YES...Sempai, fuck...haa..."

He only vaguely registered the sounds he was making, but heard Kakashi's harsh panting and felt his captain whisper into his ear not to stop.

They both came hard and Tenzou suddenly felt the almost uncontrollable urge to grab onto Kakashi and keep him from leaving. As they lay together and calmed their breath, his frenzied urgency dwindled. He instead felt himself worrying for Kakashi...wondering if he'd be alone the entire month. He felt like his captain didn't deserve to be alone for so long.

He was brought out of his hazy thoughts when he felt a shift beside him. Kakashi was leaning on his elbows, gazing down at Tenzou.

"I have to go. Stay here for as long as you need; I'll leave you the keys."

A smile bloomed on the mokuton users face. He thought that was nice of Kakashi.

"Thanks."

His captain smiled back lightly, gently combing through Tenzou's bangs with his fingers before he stood and dressed again. The mokuton user watched him, enjoying the way Kakashi's muscles moved and flexed when he stretched his arms and bent his back.

When he was ready, Kakashi turned back to Tenzou, who was sitting up in bed. He seemed to drink him in the way the mokuton user had just been doing to him. The brunette went to stand and say goodbye, but Kakashi pushed him back down. They caught gazes and Tenzou felt himself blush.

"Goodbye, Sempai. Good luck and..." He stopped, feeling foolish, but continued. "...stay safe."

Kakashi looked as if he was going to lean in, but he stopped himself.

"Take care of each other, Kouhai. I'll be back before you know it. Feel free to come to my apartment whenever you would like privacy."

With that, Kakashi spun and leapt out the window. Tenzou felt his heart sink as he watched him go; he wondered what it would be like, not having his captain around for a month. He felt an alarming ache in his chest that he didn't want to think about.

He fell back onto the mattress and pressed a pillow against his face in frustration.

He was going to go INSANE.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I wanted to give you something to chew on because it might be at least another week before I can write again! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou lay in Kakashi's bed, surrounded by his smell, until he decided it wasn't very productive or healthy for him to stay. He slowly dressed and used every ounce of his willpower not to look around his captain's small apartment. Clearly, Kakashi trusted him. He didn't seem like the kind of person to just hand the keys of his apartment over to just anyone, so Tenzou had to respect that.

He also had to not get so damn giddy over the idea of him being close enough to Kakashi to be entrusted with his apartment.

When he returned to the ANBU base Gai had just emerged from the shower and Genma looked like he'd been awake from his nap for a bit. They greeted him warmly and they all decided to go to the Shaky Shinobi and get completely rocked in order to prepare themselves spiritually for Leopards reign of terror.

Tenzou welcomed the idea with far too much excitement. Alcohol and friends was JUST what he needed to not think about Kakashi all night.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"TENZOU! TENZOU! DRINK THIS SHOT OFF MY CHEST!"

The mokuton user could barely even shoot Genma an incredulous look he was so wasted. Instead it came out as a weird, dopey grin and Genma took that as an affirmative. Before he understood what was happening, his teammate was sprawled out on the bar in front of him with a shot of some kind of horrid smelling alcohol balancing precariously on his belly button. As attractive as Genma was with his shirt off, Tenzou had no intention of putting his mouth anywhere near his chest.

"Man...what...no..." Was all he could manage.

Genma sent him a woozy glare and jabbed his finger at the glass balancing precariously on his stomach. "DO IT DAMNIT!"

Tenzou glanced around for backup. Gai was actually flirting with a pretty young girl a few chairs down. He couldn't tell if the girl was enjoying herself or not, but he'd never actually seen Gai interact with the opposite sex so he thought he'd better leave him alone.

Resigned to his fate Tenzou spun to face Genma. His friend was posing patiently on the bar, looking quite seductive and causing the female bartender to blush furiously. The mokuton user leaned forward and wondered if Kakashi would be upset if he knew what he was about to do.

Then he thought about it again and realized he'd probably think it was hilarious.

Genma grinned as Tenzou put his lips around the glass and tilted his head back. He almost coughed up the burning liquid but his drunken desire not to make an ass of himself (which was funny considering he was taking shots off of his friend's bare chest) made him guzzle it down like it was his job.

Genma whooped and spun on the bar, throwing his legs over it and slapping the counter with vigour.

"Give us more! You have no idea what awaits us!" He blared at the poor bartenders.

"Genma, you sound like Gai."

"I AM OFFENDED!" Gai sounded from his Corner of Romance at Tenzou's comparison.

Before Gai or Genma could respond, a woman slipped into the stool next to the mokuton user. He turned to glance at her on reflex and paused when he noticed something very familiar about the new arrival. Her hair was the EXACT same style and color as Sparrows. It even had a little charm dangling from it, which at closer inspection, he saw was a bird. In his drunken state, he couldn't help but stare.

The girl smiled, almost predatory, and leaned in.

"See something you like, handsome?"

Tenzou nearly fell out of his chair. Her voice was identical to Sparrows.

It didn't take sobriety to make that connection.

Tenzou wondered what the fuck the point of those stupid masks were when it was THAT easy to nail someone's identity.

"I apologize; you uh..." He was about to say she looked familiar but wasn't wholly comfortable with the idea of potentially giving himself away.

"I thought you were someone else, I mean."

"Oh? Is she pretty?" The ANBU shinobi purred, leaning in closer. Tenzou definitely got the impression she was like this from the first time he met her, but had only ever see her act professionally until this moment. He had no idea what to say; this was one of those situations with women where it was best to drop dead instead of answer.

"She, uh..."

"OI! Aren't you going to introduce me?" Genma cut in, much to Tenzou's relief. He was leaning over so far on the bar it was obvious his ninja skills were the only things keeping him from tumbling off.

"YES! Yes, Genma, this is...ah, sorry, what's your name?"

"Miira." Was her smooth answer. "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to Genma, who gently and quickly pressed it to his lips, like it was nothing at all.

"Pleasure is all mine!" Was his casual reply, but Tenzou could see from the flicker in Sparrow's eyes that his friends charm was slowly working. Only Genma could put such obvious moves on someone he just met without being creepy in the slightest.

She took her hand back and smiled at him. "My, my...aren't you the gentleman?"

"Nah. I'm completely untrustworthy." He added offhandedly, waving the comment off.

"I'm also drunk! Why don't you drink with us and catch up?"

Tenzou did not like the offer but he couldn't interject without looking like an asshole.

Sparrow obviously appreciated it.

"I'd love to. Care to start me off?"

Genma winked and gently waved the bartenders over as if he hadn't just been beckoning them like a drunken, wild Lord of the Manner.

With that, their drinking continued. Tenzou assumed both of them were safe from being discovered, as brown hair was quite common in the village in varying lengths. He wondered if he shouldn't suggest to Sparrow to change her hair color or her hair style...it really gave her identity away.

Or, that's what he assumed until he noticed Sparrow scooting closer and closer to him as the night progressed. Her and Genma were flirting up a storm; there was no reason for her to be interested in Tenzou unless she craved attention from any many in the vicinity.

That, or she had a suspicion of who he was.

Genma suddenly downed his seventh ish drink and plunked it down onto the bar. "If you'll excuse me, lady and gentleman, I need to use the little boy's room."

He hopped off the bar and was gone, leaving Sparrow with Tenzou.

She instantly turned to him with a smile.

"So, Jounin; what do you do around the village?"

Tenzou shrugged as casually as he could drunkenly muster. "Oh, you know...A and B class missions. Same as most."

"Mmm hmmm..." was her answer as she grazed her eyes over him. "I've never seen you in the missions room, though."

"Well, that's entirely possible, don't yah think? I've never seen you, either." He really surprised himself with how quick his answers were considering the fact that he felt like he could barely think. Being drunk around another ANBU when out of uniform was probably a bad idea.

"Yes. It's possible. Or..." She leaned in, her grin spreading across her face. "You're lying."

Tenzou scowled, not having to pretend to be frustrated. "And why would I do that?"

"Becaaauuuuseeee..." She leaned right in so she was practically whispering in his ear.

"You don't want me to know who you are...Shodai."

Tenzou was amazed at his self control. He was seriously badass.

"Umm...I'm really sorry to disappoint you, but I am not the First Hokage. How many of those drinks have you had?"

She didn't seem deterred at all. "I suppose no one mentioned one of my many talents to you...what did you say your name was?"

Tenzou realized he HAD gotten away with not introducing himself. He sure as fuck wasn't going to now.

"Why don't you tell me? You seem to know everything about me."

BOOM.

She chuckled. "Alright, play it that way. I'm a chakra sensor, Shodai. I can feel you."

Fucking A...

He had no idea what to say to that. What if she was bluffing? But, then again...how the hell had she guessed it was him otherwise? Going just off of his voice was kind of a big leap.

At his silence she continued. "If you need more proof...'Genma' is Weasel and I can sense Badger down there." She gestured to Gai with her head.

Damn.

Tenzou sighed. "Fine. I believe you."

She giggled. "That's more like it. Since I met you when we sparred I've wondered what you looked like behind that mask." The ANBU woman whispered her words coyly as she grazed her fingers down Tenzou's thigh.

"Sparrow likes."

The mokuton user briefly wondered if THIS was why Kakashi felt the need to have a conversation with him before he left. He felt slightly wounded that his captain thought he would just melt into Sparrow's advances. As if once the flood gates of sex had opened he'd just run around and pick up anyone willing to sleep with him without half a thought as to who it was. Nice.

Another part of him wondered why the hell he was being so hormonal about it.

He realized with embarrassment that he didn't know how long it had been since the last thing Sparrow had said. From the amused glint in her eyes, he feared it was too long.

"A little tipsy there, Shodai?"

"DON'T call me that in public!" He hissed, amazed at his fellow ANBU's blatant disregard for both their identities.

She laughed lightly, obviously not deterred in the slightest. "Don't be such a wet blanket. I could tell you followed the straight and narrow, but you have to deviate off the path sometimes. Although, the reason I like you so much is BECAUSE you're such a good boy. I'm so sick of freaky ANBU men and their crazy mental issues and death wishes."

Tenzou whipped his head around, desperately hoping no one was within in earshot of their conversation, despite how closely Sparrow was speaking to him. He processed what she said twice as slowly as usual because he was so paranoid, even for a person with way too many drinks in.

"Listen, I refuse to talk to you unless you use more discretion."

Sparrow rubbed the inside of her foot along Tenzou's calf and he nearly leaped out of his chair.

"Fiiiiine. But...you need to tell me what your name is, then. What else am I going to call you?"

He didn't even hesitate.

"Alright. It's Saru." He lied without the blink of an eye. He grabbed the first part of Sarutobi's name and just blurted it out. It was the first thing that came to his head that would be discrete enough to use on someone with the obvious intelligence as the manipulative woman in front of him.

She seemed to buy it. "Saru...it suits you. How about I buy you a drink?"

He shook his head. "I have definitely had more than enough..."

She was about to protest when Genma returned, hopping onto the bar again. Tenzou wanted to kiss him.

Then he briefly panicked and hoped his friend wouldn't address him by name. He didn't have to worry.

"Genmmaaa..." Sparrow sang, pouting up at the shinobi. "Saru won't accept the drink I want to buy him. Why don't you tell him how rude that is?"

The senbon wielding shinobi, in a testament to either his intelligence or his dastardly cunning when it came to games with women, did not even bat an eyelash at the foreign name.

"Well, pretty lady, I think Saru might have a good reason for politely declining. He's just being a right gentleman, really."

Sparrow raised an eyebrow and Genma nudged Tenzou. The mokuton user had no idea what the hell his friend wanted him to say, until FINALLY the pieces fell together in his addled brain and he realized he was referring to his "mystery playmate".

"Ah...yes. I'm kind of seeing someone right now, ah...Miira."

"KIND of?" She questioned, her eyebrow flying even higher on her dainty brow. Tenzou inwardly cursed himself at his hesitance. Kakashi had blatantly agreed that they were only with each other; did that not count as 'seeing' one another? It just...seemed to strange, to admit openly that he considered himself to be with THE Copy-nin.

"No, I AM seeing someone." He responded with far more confidence. He had to do it, if not to honour his words with his captain.

She sighed. "Fine. I see how it is. Who is she, then?"

Genma laughed, answering for Tenzou. "Even *I* don't know that, Miira."

The almond eyed shinobi didn't think he could ever feel gratitude this strongly.

Sparrow pouted hard. "I didn't think you had it in you to be so deceptive, Saru."

He frowned. "I'm not being deceptive. I just like to keep my private life PRIVATE." He emphasized, giving Sparrow a bit of a glare. She grinned in response.

"Alright, I see how it is. What a shame. I'll just have to find me a new good boy to play with."

With that, she stood smoothly from her chair. She winked at Tenzou and blew a kiss at Genma. Spinning artfully, she walked away, flinging her hips with a little extra sway.

Genma whistled when she was out of earshot. "Man, you sure have self-control, my friend. Although...was she really being THAT insistent? A fake name; didn't think you had it in yah."

The look Tenzou shot his companion said it all. The other ANBU laughed and slapped his thigh.

"GEEZE! What pheromones are you giving off, lover boy?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

The next morning they all woke feeling considerably better than their first drinking adventure. Gai had forced them all into a "Water Drinking Competition" where Tenzou was sure they had all come within inches of drowning themselves. The result, however, was no hangover so they begrudgingly thanked him as he grinned down at their dishevelled forms.

"You are all my responsibility, now! THE MOTHER HEN TAKES CARE OF HER LITTLE CHICKS!"

Tenzou and Genma exchanged glances.

They dressed with a slight sense of dread lingering in the air. Common sense told the mokuton user that Leopard wasn't THAT bad. He had sparred with the ANBU captain before, and he had treated Tenzou with respect. That was very important in a good leader. So he had...different ways of doing things then Kakashi. That didn't make him EVIL. Just...kind of...douchey?

They reached the training grounds to find Leopard, Bear, Eagle and Sparrow stretching together. Tenzou took a deep breath and to his surprise, felt his teammates do the same. At least they were in it together. Gai walked slightly ahead of them and made right for Leopard. The captain noticed them and stood still, waiting for their arrival.

"Greetings, Leopard-taichu." Gai bowed curtly. "We are here for training, as requested."

"Excellent. Good to see you all here on time; I heard your captain tends to disregard punctuality. I was hoping it didn't rub off on you."

Sadly, none of them could really disagree with the statement, so they stayed silent. Tenzou was slightly miffed that Leopard was starting their day by putting down Kakashi. He knew his friends must feel the same.

"Hound-taichu is always there when it counts." Was Gai's response. Tenzou inwardly cheered.

Leopard chuckled. "So he is. Alright; let's get started. We have a mission in two days so I need to ensure that you all work together fluidly."

The three of them started. Gai spoke first.

"I was not aware we had a mission...why were we not given a scroll?"

"That is because I am your captain, so only I need to receive mission requests."

Gai's eyes narrowed slightly. "If you would like us to work as a team, communication seems the best place to start."

Tenzou noticed Leopards team shift slightly behind him. He also heard Genma snicker. This arrangement had the potential to be extremely painful.

Leopard took a step towards Gai, instantly becoming domineering. "I don't know what kind of sing-song, slap-happy arrangement Hound has going on with you clowns; but that is NOT how it's going to be here. I am your captain, therefore the only person who needs to know mission information is ME. Whatever I choose to tell you is up to ME. Do you understand?"

Gai did not falter one inch. "Yes."

"Good."

With that, Leopard spun on his heel and stalked forward. "Everyone, get into diamond formation!"

They all looked at each other.

Leopard waited.

Everyone suddenly understood that they were expected to just...figure it out.

Gai and Bear both dove towards the front at the same time. They stopped before smacking into each other and briefly stared. Gai gracefully stepped to the side and stood next to the other ANBU. Technically, Tenzou was supposed to be next, as he was always somewhere in the middle so he could guard everyone. He stepped forward and caught Sparrows glance as she did the same. Awkwardly, it seemed that they were in the same position. They hopped to either side of their teammates, forming the first half of the diamond. Genma and Eagle stood behind them, looking to their rear with questioning postures. They were missing the final person to finish the formation. Leopard stood ahead of Gai and Bear.

"Well done. That wasn't as messy as I thought it was going to be. Seems diamond is useless without Hound, though. Alright; get into 'V' formation."

Tenzou was CERTAIN he heard more than one sigh at the command.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The three teammates slowly entered their living space, slightly dragging their arms as they passed through the doorway. The training session had ended up being very successful, but Leopard had a style of teaching that made Kakashi look like a sweet old grandmother. He gave you absolutely NOTHING to go on and ensured you scrambled your way into whatever knowledge he set out for you. In the end the result was positive, but Tenzou couldn't help but wonder if giving them SOMETHING to fucking go on wouldn't take LESS time and therefore, enable them to get more training in.

Whatever. Their new captain made it QUITE clear he did not appreciate criticism or other people's opinions.

"Fuck...this..."

Genma flopped down onto his bed, his arms dangling off either side. "Captain Dickface is grating on my nerves already."

Tenzou sat on the side of his bed, his head in his hands. "I definitely don't appreciate his style of teaching. At least he's competent..."

"PFT. Competent in arrogance."

Tenzou laughed. Gai was silent and grave before their beds, obviously thinking hard.

"What's the matter, Gai?" The mokuton user asked, glancing up at his teammate.

Their temporary leader seemed to snap out of his trance and smiled warmly at his teammate. "Nothing at all, my friend. Let us rest, wash and be rejuvenated! Leopard is only temporary; he does not need to be pleasant as we shall be through with him before we know it!"

"Uh...yah. If by 'before you know it' you basically mean a MONTH. Cause...this is day one." Genma retorted.

Even Gai seemed to wilt at that.

"Ah, well...I think Gai was onto something. We're done with him for today, so let's just relax and enjoy ourselves." Tenzou suggested as he speared his friends with a warm smile. Standing, he threw his mask onto the bed.

"Dibs on the bathroom!"

That started it. Leopard was forgotten in an instant.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Their afternoon was spent, as usual, in each other's company. They talked and laughed and at some point, Genma had suggested they gang up on Gai and for some crazy reason Tenzou agreed. The resulting wrestling match almost demolished their shared bedroom. They decided at that moment that sleep was best.

As he turned out his light and bid his friends goodnight, Tenzou had only fresh, positive thoughts. However...all it took was feeling sheets around him and an empty spot next to him for his mind to drift to Kakashi. He wondered where he was. He hoped he would be done his mission sooner, like he'd predicted. He already felt the frustrating coils of yearning twisting in his abdomen. He didn't understand how he could miss Kakashi's warmth when he had JUST been with him.

He wondered if his captain was thinking of him, too.

Tenzou decided that was a dangerous train of thought and forced his mind to blank so he could drift into unconsciousness.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Two days later found Team Hound preparing for their mission in silence. Tenzou wondered at Kakashi's ability to predict almost everything he set his mind to as he dressed himself. His captain had known Sparrow would make a move on Tenzou and he knew their combined forces would be assigned to an ambush mission. Tenzou hoped Kakashi was right about the outcome of his mission as well; although that was definitely harder to control if their last assignment had been any indication. All it took was one flaw in intel and Kakashi could be in deep shit.

Tenzou actually sighed raggedly at that thought, catching his friend's attention.

"I feel yah, bud." Was Genma's response as he slipped his mask on.

"There is nothing to worry about, my friends. We will stick together and watch out for each other; anything with Leopard will be secondary to being safe and completing the mission."

Both Tenzou and Genma dipped their heads slightly at Gai's words. He and Kakashi certainly had a lot in common; more than you would expect.

They met up with their fellow ANBU team and Leopard FINALLY divulged the 'less pressing' details of their mission.

The enemy activity in the forests between villages was still extremely worrying, and intelligence had come back that there was another mass of shinobi gathering power. Theirs was one of two combined ANBU teams taking out the threat, and Tenzou had a sneaking suspicion Kakashi's solo mission might involve the same enemies they were facing. It made the mokuton user much more motivated for their assignment despite not being excited about working with Leopard and Sparrow.

They set off in a 'V' formation with Leopard leading the way. Their trip was silent, especially since it was an ambush mission. They traveled for an entire day before they were within sight of their supposed targets. The entire team were definitely put off by how easy their journey had been. Considering Konoha had annihilated a chunk of their enforcements not long ago, you'd think their enemy would have pumped security up.

Leopard divided the team into two. Half would ambush while the others watched. If it wasn't a trap and they were not ambushed in turn, the second half of the squad would join the fight. If not, they would be responsible for holding off the attacking party.

Bear, Eagle and Tenzou were ordered to stay behind. Tenzou tried to offer the services of his scouting seeds but Leopard would not hear a word from him. Frustrated, the mokuton user shrunk into the darkness and produced two handfuls behind his back. When Leopard was distracted the brunette quickly slunk forward and nudged Genma with his foot. As soon as his friend turned he handed him the seeds with a wink. The senbon bearing shinobi grinned and stuffed them into his pack.

When Gai, Genma, Sparrow and Leopard left, Tenzou quickly dispersed seeds among the trees they were perched on. He concentrated and tried to move them from branch to branch. He needed to know if people were sneaking up on them well before they got there. He watched for as long as he could to see Genma scatter his share of the seeds as well.

He also wanted to be able to keep tabs on his teammates. Having them all split up did not sit well with him, and he didn't know why.

When he finished, he rose to find Bear and Eagle watching him intently. They didn't seem to disagree with what he was doing, despite the fact that it hadn't been approved by their captain. They turned back to their guard posts without a word, seemingly forgetting what they saw.

Team Leopard advanced and the chosen guards followed. There were only a few yards between them and their target, but they needed to approach carefully and quietly. Finally, the moment to strike came. Tenzou, Bear and Eagle waited in tense silence as their teammates silently moved in on the camp. The only person he could see from his angle was Genma, who was slinking in through the back. It was a very scattered setup and once again Tenzou couldn't believe there were no traps to keep them at bay. He quickly did the genjutsu dispelling hand sign and nothing happened. Although, if it was a jutsu Sparrow theoretically should have been able to sense it.

After a few minutes he saw all of his friends emerge, some looking confused and others tense. There must be no one around. Sparrow would be able to sense chakra's in the vicinity; why did she not mention that she felt no one?

When they all reconvened, Leopard sighed gruffly. "They must have moved on. There is also the chance that the other ANBU reached them before we did and they are either all engaged in battle or they moved camp as a safety measure."

They all nodded lightly.

"Do we have any other information about where they might have moved to?" Eagle asked.

"No. We'll have to track them."

Tenzou was getting really weirded out. Unless Sparrow was some kind of crazy deducting genius and had somehow managed to sniff out his, Gai and Genma's identities purely on intelligence, she was a gifted sensor. WHY was she not SENSING? They could easily find a group of ninja JUST using Sparrow. Not only that, but Leopard wouldn't even consider using Tenzou's scouting seeds. How exactly did their captain intend to track their enemies if he wouldn't use any of his resources?

Fuck it.

"Leopard-taichu. Do you think they are too far away that Sparrow would not be able to sense them?"

His captain stared at him for a moment before continuing.

"I fully intended to use Sparrow's sensing abilities, but with an unknown group of ninja you can't go based on that alone. We don't know what tricks they have up their sleeves. You need to use the best senses you have; your gut and your eyes."

Well. Yes. But. Okay...

Tenzou just nodded and made it obvious he intended to say nothing else. Leopard's way of leading frustrated him and he didn't understand why he insisted on making things so damn complicated. Sparrow could sense them to the nearest group of chakras, everyone could stay behind while Tenzou went ahead and used his GUTS AND EYES to see what was going on, then he could get back to the group and tell them what the situation 'really' was. It wasn't friggen difficult.

The team set out in 'V' formation again, although to Tenzou's relief Sparrow had switched places with Gai so she was close enough to Leopard to tell him if she felt anything. As annoyed as he was, it was interesting to compare Leopards style with Kakashi's. The copy-nin took the energy to feel out everyone's strengths and weaknesses and utilize the teams abilities to the best extend he could. Leopard seemed to make everything all about HIM. It was like he didn't actually trust the abilities of his team; he needed to be included in every step of the process. It was ridiculous and in Tenzou's opinion, it wasted precious time.

It took the group of ninja two days to finally catch up to their enemies. Sparrow suddenly sensed a mass group of chakras and they headed towards them. They were on the move so it was difficult to track them, but they finally managed it. The part that worried the entire team was how many chakras Sparrow was beginning to sense. So far, it was at least double what they had expected. They didn't have the man power to deal with that.

After resting and having a bit of food they set out to finally complete their mission. Upon arrival, the situation didn't look as grim as it had felt. The way the base was set up, they could easily sneak in and pick people off without attracting too much attention. Tenzou prayed Leopard would send them on their own way again; being under his reign made him feel stifled and he wanted to know he would be able to do his own thing when his damn life depended on it.

Leopard sent them down in two waves; Gai, himself, Genma and Eagle were first. He left Tenzou, Bear and Sparrow behind to keep an eye on the situation before they too had to attack.

The mokuton user watched his friends approach their enemies. There were guards mingling outside, but most of their targets seemed to be in tents. It was painfully early in the morning, so with any luck, they were probably all sleeping. But, again, there had been no protective jutsu's or traps that the team could sense, which worried Tenzou.

Gai and Genma both took out a guard skilfully at the same time, as Leopard was approaching a third. However, when they went to drag the lifeless body away, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Holy crap. Shadow clones.

Before Sparrow could get the words 'trap' out of her mouth, a rain of shinobi descended upon their friends. They had obviously known they were coming; they potentially even lured them two days farther from the village so they would REALLY be fucked when they attacked. How they had masked their chakras from Sparrow, Tenzou did not even want to try to guess. They were obviously skilled...and there were a lot of them.

Sparrow, Bear and Tenzou reacted immediately. Sparrow sent a rain of razor sharp birds towards a handful of shinobi who were targeting Eagle. Bear leaped out of the foliage and landed on the backs of two enemies, severing their heads from their bodies with one powerful swipe of his sword. Tenzou threw his hands together and formed the signs for his wood release; he would try to do as much damage as possible while they still had the element of surprise.

The trees around them shook subtly before they erupted into long spindles of pointed, living tissue. He barrelled the barrage of wood down on every enemy ninja he could see. The ones who were still diving in were struck out of the air. Most on the ground were able to dodge, but it put them in the path of his teammates who engaged them immediately. It was complete chaos down there, but from his vantage point he could do quite a bit of damage before someone finally spotted him.

And spot him they did. Tenzou had killed around 5 or 6 shinobi before he was completely surrounded. He realized it would have been MUCH better if he'd attacked and moved, but then he wouldn't have been able to keep an eye on everyone as well as he had when stayed still. He realized he could quite possibly be completely fucked, but he didn't really regret it. He couldn't face Kakashi again if he didn't think he had done everything in his power to protect their team.

"How the hell do you have the mokuton?" One of them asked. They were all masked in black, so the brunette couldn't tell what village they were from, but he assumed the Shodai was famous enough that you didn't have to be from Fire Country to know about him.

Tenzou decided attacking was better than answering. Razor tipped spindles of wood shot out from his body and right towards his enemies. They all leaped out of the way, but it gave Tenzou the opportunity to book it. He dove into a tree and melted away. He heard a couple of masked shinobi curse fluidly.

"What the fuck...how the hell can he do that..."

"It doesn't matter; kill him and take his body. If he's related to Hashirama he is invaluable to us."

Oh.

Fuck.

Tenzou didn't even consider, for some strange reason, that protecting himself was more important than protecting his friends. He'd gotten so caught up in his camaraderie that he forgot the reason the council wanted to keep him locked up in the first place. If Orochimaru had done this to him, theoretically another person could take HIS cells and do the same to someone else. He needed to get his ass to backup immediately, or the entire village could be in danger if anything happened to him.

He appeared on the opposite side of the tree and tried to survey the battle scene. Back up was not an option. Every single one of his comrades had at LEAST two ninja's fighting them. Gai had just levelled one enemy with an incredibly powerful kick, but another was coming up behind him just as his feet touched the ground. Genma was bouncing between two shinobi who were tossing kunai at him as he flung senbon at them. There was nothing his friends could do for him, and there was no way for him to communicate to them that they needed to watch his body.

Unless he escaped from his pursuers. However, they would surely find him on the battle field in no time at all. He had to try, though.

He created a wood clone and sent him to the side of the tree he'd entered from. He couldn't see anyone around; they had all gone into hiding. If the clone came out fighting, it COULD be believable that it was Tenzou and not a copy. What else could he REALLY do, anyway? They knew he was trapped.

The clone emerged from the tree just as Tenzou formed more hand signs and sent the canopy around him flailing backwards to flush out his enemies. As he hoped, they popped out of the leaves and dove towards his clone. Tenzou took that opportunity to melt down the tree and land directly on the ground. He glanced up, making sure all his pursuers were focused on his clone. It wouldn't last long with five skilled shinobi after it,so he had to be quick.

He ran out into the battle field towards Gai. As far as he could tell, his friend was the strongest out of all of them aside from Leopard, so he chose to go to him. Leopard was definitely NOT an option for various reasons.

Tenzou unsheathed his sword and skilfully snuck up behind one of Gai's attackers. His friend saw him coming and turned his back to the enemy on purpose, focusing on another target. Taking the opportunity, the enemy shinobi began to race forward to land a blow on the ANBU's unprotected back. Tenzou quickly darted forward and stabbed the distracted nin through the heart. He dropped, gurgling on his own blood, and the mokuton user approached his friend's second enemy. Gai punched his opponent down to the ground and the brunette finished him off with his sword.

Gai took a deep, winded breath and gave an excited thumbs up to his companion. "Excellent work, Shodai! Glad to see you! I was getting worried abou-"

"-Badger. I don't have much time. I was accosted by a group of our enemies who are interested in my mokuton. Their plan is to kill me and steal my body; who knows what they can accomplish with my cells."

Gai visibly stiffened.

"Oh...damn..."

"I've distracted them with a clone, but it won't last. I'll stay by your side; if they kill me, do something to destroy my body!"

Gai looked completely torn, but he didn't have time to respond. Another three enemies were instantly on them. They swung around so their backs were pressed together and fought. Tenzou deliberately did not use his wood release; he couldn't draw any more attention to it. He took out one enemy with a powerful earth jutsu and quickly looked around before the other two responded.

Genma seemed exhausted but was still holding his own. To Tenzou's horror, he saw a kunai sticking out of his shoulder. Leopard was mowing people down with the power and skill one would expect from an ANBU captain, but he was completely on his own and had a LOT of enemies coming at him. Eagle and Sparrow had teamed up and were making good work of their own masked nin. Bear was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the shinobi who had cornered Tenzou in the trees arrived at the scene, joining his other two opponents. Him and Gai were now surrounded by about seven enemies. He felt his friend tense at his back. They were both tired and these shinobi had barely fought.

"Cute little trick with the clone, mokuton user. You're just making yourself more marketable." The apparent leader of the group mused, his arms crossed over his chest. "If you lay down your sword, we'll make both your deaths quick and painless. I'm a nice guy like that."

Tenzou's mind was racing. He didn't know if he and Gai had what it took to take all their enemies out. The battle was definitely winding down, but it wasn't over and all of their comrades were still engaged and could not back them up. He absolutely could not die like this and hand his gift over to these assholes.

Gai seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Shodai..." He whispered, turning his head slightly. "Leave. I'll make an opening for you."

Tenzou felt all his organs clench around each other.

"No..." he croaked. There had to be another way; he didn't want to leave Gai alone with SEVEN enemies.

"Don't hesitate longer then you have to. You know what's important."

Tenzou wanted to argue more, but he felt an intense power explode out of his friend and he actually had to jump back. Gai was...glowing. His fists were clenched at his sides and there was energy swirling around him.

"GATE ONE, OPEN! DRAGON KICK!"

Three of the seven shinobi went flying backwards so hard and so fast Tenzou assumed they would die on impact. He knew this was his chance to escape, and with one masked glance at Gai he made a break for it.

"Not so –UGH"

Someone had tried to come after him and received a senbon in his neck as compensation. He gurgled out the rest of his sentence and fell to the floor. Genma landed next to Tenzou and gestured towards Gai.

"We should help him!"

"I can't! They're after my mokuton!"

"...Fuck."

They both turned to look behind them and almost wished they hadn't. The Leader was gesturing wildly to his remaining subordinates and they were beginning to flock over to them. Eagle and Sparrow were in pretty rough shape from the last time he saw them and looked confused as to why their enemy pool had suddenly dwindled. Leopard had several wounds all over his body. Bear was still missing.

From what Tenzou could quickly deduce there were around fifteen enemies left. That was more than doable with eight extremely competent ANBU; however they were all tired and most of them were wounded. Not to mention the fact that their opponents were clearly not fresh chuunin. They were all skilled and had managed to lure them into a trap. The ones who had survived up to this point had survived for a reason.

Suddenly Tenzou thought running was ludicrous. If he stayed, he was one extra person to help fight. He wasn't wounded and from what he could tell, neither was Gai. They could do it if they teamed up...

"GO!" Gai suddenly shouted to him as another explosion of chakra issued from the taijutsu master. All fifteen of the enemy shinobi were heading straight for the mokuton user; they were ignoring everyone else.

Damn. He DID have to run.

"I'll watch him!" Genma shouted back as he grabbed Tenzou's arm and yanked him forward. The two friends booked it as fast as their legs could carry them. Faintly, Tenzou heard something about 'gate two' and another smash as Gai's leg or fist connected with bodies.

If Gai still had that much firepower, his comrades would be alright.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou and Genma leaped over branches and ducked through trees. They hadn't looked back in a while and the mokuton user was trying to figure out where the hell they could hide. He suddenly felt a burst of chakra behind them and a fire jutsu ripped through the forest. They both cursed and dove to the side.

Out popped three shinobi, forming a circle around them. Damn, they were fast.

Luckily, Tenzou had saved up his mokuton enough that he had the energy to use it; bet they didn't know that.

Wooden tendrils exploded out of the ground and the mokuton user snatched up two out of the three shinobi. Genma flung senbon at the two ninja but they were nimble enough to dodge despite being trapped. Tenzou smashed them down on the ground as hard as he could and he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Genma leap into the air and meet the third shinobi's sword head on. They landed on the ground meters away and sparred fluidly while Tenzou dealt with the other two.

The brunette pinned their bodies to the ground and willed more wood to erupt from the earth and encase them in a cocoon. As much as the mokuton user hated doing this, he clenched his wooden case inwards and heard the two enemy ninja scream as their bones shattered.

"AHH!"

Tenzou suddenly cried out as searing hot, white pain tore through him. He turned his head to find the Leader of the enemy nin grinning like an idiot with his sword speared through the mokuton users back. He barely registered Genma yelling something before he put his hands together and pushed the sword out with a wooden fragment that formed through his wound. His opponent was not expecting that and took a step back, giving Tenzou time to block the hole and take out his sword.

They clashed, the sound of metal on metal ringing through the air. Tenzou tried to coil a thick strand of wood from around his arm onto his enemy but the other shinobi was too fast. They broke apart and jumped back, staring each other down.

His masked opponent suddenly began to form a flurry of hand signs and Tenzou quickly summoned his wood release.

A shower of knives rained down on him just as he threw up his wood dome to protect himself. He felt harsh winds and scurried farther inside, the ends of his protective hovel shaking and threatening to uproot. He saw the points of sharp objects slowly wiggle their way through the thickness of his mokuton. What the hell kind of jutsu was this...

He threw up another wall around his first one and suddenly felt the energy physically sucked out of his body. He was getting precariously close to chakra exhaustion. He wondered, slightly panicked, how Genma was fairing. He wanted to be able to see his friend.

Hiding in one corner he slowly peeled the wood apart in the opposite end just enough to see outside. The jutsu he'd been attacked with was over and his opponent had changed his direction, suddenly taken up with something behind him. Tenzou rolled out from under his shield and quickly jumped to his feet.

Genma was lying on the ground, motionless. His torso was covered in long, bleeding cuts.

Tenzou had a moment where his mind completely blanked. It felt like his entire world had tipped on its axis and he couldn't feel his feet on the ground.

Genma...

Had he...failed him?

Suddenly, rage took over. He ran straight for his enemy, only vaguely realizing there was one left and that was it. He had no idea when Genma had taken his target out, or if he even did, but it didn't matter.

He managed to slice a long, deep cut right from the Leaders side up to the top of his shoulder. His enemy had noticed him a second too late and had turned around as Tenzou slashed him. He screamed and punched the almond eyed shinobi in the chest. They both stumbled back, the mokuton user recovering quickly and jumping in with a kick. To the ANBU's surprise his enemy dodged, even as he bled from his injury. They both spun on their heel and whirled their swords around, clashing them together behind their backs. Tenzou realized he had to end this fast so he could see to Genma, but he needed enough chakra left to tend to his friend; using his mokuton was too risky.

"I'm going to kill you, you little shit. Then I'm going to cut your body up into such small pieces no one from your crappy little village will ever recognize you. Our scientists will play with your flesh for years and that's all anyone will ever know of you."

"Big words." Tenzou hissed.

They clashed again, smashing their swords together so hard they both cracked in half. Each one hissed and tossed their broken weapons away. Tenzou gripped his pack for a kunai, but his enemy had other plans. Before the mokuton user could react he had a thick, strong hand on his throat. The other was forming a jutsu; Tenzou realized with a pang of horror that if his enemy was strong enough to form jutsu's with one hand that this fight definitely needed to end soon.

He realized with considerably MORE horror that he was about to get pinned dead on with a jutsu.

Quickly, he replaced himself with a log a few meters away. At least two dozen swords seemingly sprang from mid air and speared through the log like it was made out of butter. They sailed right through it without losing momentum and Tenzou realized if he didn't move two seconds ago they would pin him to the nearest tree like a paper cutout.

He leaped to the side as fast as he could, but as he'd realized, he was already too late. He cried out and felt large gashes open up in his back and his calves. He fell to the floor, making sure he landed on his chest. Looking for his enemy, he found him heading towards him with a kunai. The brunette sprang to his feet, wincing in pain, and realized if he didn't use his big guns he was dead anyway.

He waited until the Leader was so close to him he had no hope of changing direction before he willed a giant, pointed column of wood to erupt from his chest and spear his enemy straight through the gut. A horrible, gurgling cough came before blood poured from his enemy's mouth like two tiny waterfalls.

Tenzou stared him down with anger, both of them stuck together. He wanted to be as far from his enemy as possible, so he made the effort to slowly retract his mokuton. Wide, frozen eyes stared back at him until the lifeless body sank to the ground with a huge, blaring hole gaping through its center.

The brunette stared down at the leader for a few seconds, just to make sure he was dead. There was an alarming pool of blood under the body. Tenzou wanted to check his breathing but realized he didn't have enough of a chest left to rise and fall.

That was when he felt it. His injuries, his exhaustion. He was in a lot of pain and his limbs felt like lead. He took a deep, shaky breath and turned slowly. Genma was still lying there, motionless.

Slowly, Tenzou dragged himself over to his friend. He repeated, over and over in his head, that he would find Genma alive. He sank down next to his comrade and hissed loudly at the pain in his claves. He would have to bandage himself quickly or he'd pass out. He looked Genma over and realized none of his injuries should be fatal. He tapped his friend's cheeks lightly.

"Genma...Genma, answer me..."

He saw, with relief so sharp he felt dizzy, that his friend's eyes roved around under his eyelids. Tenzou fell back onto his butt and fished around his pack. Pulling out his measly first aid supplies with one hand he slowly lifted Genma's torso with the other. It felt like it took ages to wrap his chest with gauze, but he finally had enough bandage that blood stopped soaking through. Gritting his teeth, he stood and gripped Genma from under his arms. As gently as he could he dragged his friend over to the reinforced wood shield from his earlier fight. He sank down into it and leaned Genma against one corner.

Now that his friend was stable, he was able to focus on himself. Slowly, painstakingly, Tenzou tended to the gashes in his calves. He was so exhausted he had no actual thoughts, just mechanical motions. He realized when he was finished that he barely had enough gauze left for his back. Since he had no choice anyway, he wrapped it around himself until it ran out. At least the blood would get soaked up and would hopefully have a chance to clot.

Finally, he was able to rest his head against the wood structure. He glanced over at Genma, relieved to see him breathing slowly. Tenzou surmised his friend must have gotten hit with that jutsu the Leader unleashed on him the first time. He felt guilty, since he had managed to protect himself from it but not his comrade.

To his surprise, Genma's eyes slowly fluttered open. He seemed to kind of smile at Tenzou weakly when he noticed him.

"H-hey...shit. What happened?"

"It's over." Tenzou answered simply. Or, he hoped it was. Four made it past their friends; that meant eleven were still back there for them to fight. If Bear returned from wherever he was, it was 6 on 11. Hopefully that would be alright for them. With the way Gai was fighting, he knew it would be.

Genma slowly looked around. He seemed to realize where they were. He looked down at himself, noticing he'd been bandaged. He smiled again at Tenzou.

"You Rockstar..." he wheezed.

"I'm... fading..."

Genma frowned. "I'll piss on your corpse if you die on me..."

"I expect you to...destroy...my corpse for the...village..."

Tenzou felt his eye lids pinch closed against his will. Genma nudged him weakly with his foot and the mokuton user jerked his head up in response.

"I don't have the energy...you're just going to have to stay alive."

The almond eyed shinobi managed a shaky smile at his friend.

"Genma..." He started, purposefully not using codenames. "If...this...is it. Thanks...for being...my friend..."

In response, the senbon bearing shinobi almost jerked to his feet. He seemed to realize there wasn't anywhere near enough room, so he just leaned in, almost toppling over onto his friend.

"Shut the fuck up...you're just tired. Your chakra's exhausted. The others...will be here soon..." Genma seemed to be exhausting himself with his reactions. He leaned over, resting his shoulder against Tenzou's. The mokuton user let all the tension in his body go and relaxed against his comrade. Soon, they had both passed into unconsciousness, their heads rolling into each other gently.

They lay there, propped up against their wooden cover, leaning on each other, looking for all the world like they were napping peacefully.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo


	9. Chapter 9

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Kakashi was confused. One second, he had a healthy helping of enemies to sabotage. The next, he had no one.

Curious.

He'd followed the scent of his targets until he was concerned about moving out of the range of his mission parameters. He didn't know how much he could help that at this point, though. Having no one around certainly didn't accomplish the task any faster. He'd waited for a full day and yet not one soul had come back. They'd moved camp spontaneously and he was incredibly concerned as to why.

He decided sticking around was not conclusive to mission success and continued to track his targets.

He'd spent another incredibly uneventful day chasing the tails of a mass group of missing nin before he started to hear the sounds of battle. He had a feeling they MUST be fighting Konoha, as the Hokage had told him they'd sent out quite a few forces to take care of the problem. The part that REALLY concerned him was that the current battle was a day's hike WEST of their base. They had moved INTO his ANBU comrades. So...were they reinforcements? Had they known the ANBU were coming?

Not good.

Just when the Copy-nin thought he couldn't get more paranoid, he started to hear something that sounded gut wrenchingly familiar. It was the sound of a mass amount of trees groaning and cracking as they were bent and twisted at unnatural angles. It was what he imagined an iceberg sounded like when it split and fell into frigid, deep waters.

It was exactly what Tenzou's mokuton sounded like when he manipulated the forest around him.

So there was an incredibly strong chance his team was in the middle of what he could only assume was a huge mess.

He cut his finger and summoned half his pack of ninja dogs.

They sat, scattered amongst the branches, at attention and happy to see him.

"Yo, boss." Pakkun greeted.

"Hello, Pakkun. I need you to track my friends for me. What can you smell from here?"

The little pug stuck his nose into the air, and after three strong sniffs, he frowned deeply. "I can smell all of them, boss-"

He stopped as a mass of chakra suddenly ripped through their senses. Kakashi knew EXACTLY what and who it was; he would recognize it in his sleep. It was the surge of chakra Gai expended when he started opening his gates. Gai only did that when he absolutely had to; it always had consequences on his body. That meant they were in trouble.

"-...yah, not good. They've split up."

Kakashi took a moment to try and figure his shit out.

Okay. So, he was technically still on a mission. BUT, his mission had basically moved and now seemed to have meshed with his team's mission. So, if he helped his friends, he was simultaneously completing (in a completely different context) his own objectives. At the same time, he was assisting with further ANBU business, AND ensuring that they didn't lose a troop of very fine warriors who would continue to protect Konoha and ensure its future survival.

Excellent!

"Move towards them until we need to branch off."

"Righto!"

The other dogs howled in agreement and the pack of ninja set off at top speed.

It only took five minutes of running before the dogs came to a grinding halt. Kakashi landed next to Pakkun, gazing down at him expectantly.

"Tenzou and Genma are this way" He gestured with his tiny paw. "And Gai is still straight ahead."

Kakashi took a second to think.

"Can you smell blood from any of them?"

Pakkun sniffed. He frowned. He frowned deeply. "Boss...there's a bit from Gai, but a LOT from both Genma and Tenzou."

Kakashi felt the beads of panic begin to jostle around in his stomach.

"Pakkun, you will come with me. We'll help Genma and Tenzou since they seem to need it the most."

He turned to the rest of his ninken. "Bull, Urushi, Shiba –help Gai. Anyone who is trying to hurt him, rip them apart."

They yipped, howled and grinned, then turned and leaped into the foliage.

Kakashi regarded Pakkun.

"Hurry."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It didn't take long for Kakashi to begin to smell his friend's blood as well. He was trying hard not to worry, but it wasn't working. He hated not being with his team and this was why. He knew better then to place the blame on others, as anything could go wrong on a mission, but he felt himself getting angry at Leopard. He better not have let his team down due to any of his arrogant crap or Kakashi was going to lose his shit.

He didn't lose it often, but when he did, it was fucking bad.

It felt like years until they reached their destination, but when they did, it helped Kakashi's increasing panic not a bit.

There were, from the ones Kakashi could immediately see, four dead bodies. Three of them had to have been Tenzou; two were still encased in wood and one had a giant hole in his stomach. There were senbon scattered all over the floor, one of the corpses literally littered with them. Blood absolutely everywhere.

He remained calm and gently sniffed the air. Tenzou's scent he picked up on immediately; he would never forget what he smelled like.

Pakkun followed his master silently as he crept over to what he recognized as Tenzou's wooden shield. He found he was scared to look behind it. There was a trail of blood leading up to the little covering, and he could feel no chakra and sense no movement.

What would he do if he lost half his team...possibly his entire team.

Deja vu smacked him hard and he found he knew the answer. It wasn't positive.

Tenzou...

He blinked back the clawing anguish that threatened to tear its way through his chest. He couldn't think about that. They were both excellent shinobi and survivors; they had to be alright. They defeated all of their enemies, so they were alive not long ago.

Placing a hand on the edge of the curved shield he took a slow, steady breath before he ducked down and looked into the small expanses of the wooden shelter.

He sucked in a sharp breath.

They looked completely lifeless. Their bodies were folded over each other like ragdolls. Genma's head had completely fallen onto Tenzou's shoulder. Tenzou's head was being held up by the back of their shelter, his body slouched to the side. They were pale, and the smell of tangy blood was fresh in the air.

No. Focus, Kakashi. Focus.

They were both covered in bandages; that was a good sign. If either of them had enough energy for first aid, they had to be alive.

He gently leaned in and placed one hand on Tenzou's neck and one on Genma's, feeling for a pulse. There were a few horrifying, nauseating moments where he felt absolutely nothing, but then their slow, faint pulses knocked against his finger tips. He watched their chests, and although they were extremely shallow breaths, he saw them rise and fall.

He ducked his head as relief smashed against his eyelids and flooded his chest. They were in extremely rough shape, but they were alive.

"Pakkun, go to the other ninken and tell them to come here right after they finish with Badger. Tell them to bring me someone who can handle running with another person on their back."

"Right, boss! I know Bull often has first aid supplies, so we can patch them up a bit more before we go."

"Thank you, Pakkun."

The little pug was off in a flash.

Kakashi shuffled forward and lifted his friend's masks so he could gently pat their faces. If anyone was around, all they would be able to see was Kakashi's back.

"Shodai...Weasel...It's Hound. Wake up..."

There was absolutely nothing from Tenzou, but Genma stirred. Kakashi patted his long time friend again, and Genma's eyes cracked open ever so slightly.

"Weasel. It's Hound..."

Genma just stared, his eyelids half closed. He seemed to still be waking up.

"...'mpossible..."

"My mission wasn't far from here. Open your eyes; look at me."

Genma closed his eyes lightly before he attempted to open them again. This time, he could see clearly. Kakashi lifted his own mask and smiled warmly at his beaten friend. Genma was silent for a few moments before something seemed to click in his foggy brain and he broke out into a characteristic grin.

"Hey...whaddaya know...what luck..."

"How do you feel, Weasel? Do you have any broken bones?"

"Mmnn...nah...juss...tired n'...cut up..."

"Who covered your wounds?"

"Tenzou...TENZOU!" Genma jerked up, hissing loudly as his clotted injuries pulled against his bandages. Kakashi held him back.

"Weasel, relax. Shodai is alive."

Genma let out a long, deep sigh of relief. He slunk back against the wooden walls of their shelter.

Kakashi decided he was fine for now and turned his attentions to the mokuton user. He had not stirred once the entire time he talked to Genma and it worried him.

He patted Tenzou's cheek with one hand while he reached for his own water supply with another. He managed to squeeze into the shield enough to slip his arm behind Tenzou's shoulders and prop him up. He felt something wet against his skin and bent sideways to take a closer look.

The brunettes back was full of deep, long gashes that had bled through the meagre bandages that covered them. Kakashi felt a bloom of anger; he wished their enemies were still alive so HE could take care of them. He had never seen Tenzou like this...it chewed him up. He wanted his lover to speak so badly he almost shook him.

Instead, he gently leaned the mokuton users back against his stomach. He placed his legs on either side of Tenzou's, cradling his injured teammate against his body. He gently tilted the mokuton users head back and carefully poured a small amount of water onto his lips.

He waited for a reaction. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tenzou's fingers twitch. Kakashi looked over at Genma; it seemed he had fallen back asleep, or at least was resting again.

The copy-nin ducked his head so his lips were against Tenzou's ear. He whispered, as low and sensual as he could.

"_Tenzou_..."

The brunette inhaled deeply through his nose and shifted slightly against Kakashi. The copy-nin felt warmth flood his heart. He gently caressed Tenzou's cheek with the back of his hand and whispered again.

"_Tenzou_...wake up..."

In response, the younger shinobi seemed to curl up against Kakashi's chest. His head lolled to the side, but when it touched Kakashi's arm, he seemed to burry himself farther into the copy-nins embrace. He inhaled deeply again; a very faint gasp escaped him, as if he recognized something.

"K...a...shi..."

It was like someone gripped Kakashi's heart and squeezed. Seeing Tenzou this defenceless killed him; but there was something in the brunette's subconscious response to Kakashi that sent waves of strong, burning warmth surging through his body. The intimacy of their current position reminded him of their time together; how much he loved the feel of his teammates body. How Tenzou made him feel warm.

But now he was terrified. How close had he come to losing his team again? Was he cursed? Or...did this mean that he wasn't? They had a LONG journey ahead of them, and there was a chance that Genma or Tenzou would not survive it in their current state. But, Pakkun was right that the ninken could supply them with first aid. They needed food and rest; but they could have that. With enough patience, they could all be brought home safely.

For now...maybe this would happen again. How could he bear to get more attached to Tenzou then he already was? What would happen to him if he lost the person who had his heart?

He suddenly snapped out of his pity party when he realized he still hadn't completely woken up Tenzou. He glanced at Genma again, whose mouth had fallen open and was slightly drooling.

"Tenzou. Wake up...I need to see you." He breathed into his ear. Gently, softly, he placed a kiss on Tenzou's cheek.

The mokuton user murmured Kakashi's name again and his eyes fluttered open. The copy-nin felt slightly dizzy with the flood of relief that washed through him.

Suddenly, Tenzou's instincts kicked in. He was conscious and all he was aware of was that someone was holding him. He jerked up and turned to lash out, but Kakashi held him firmly.

"Shh...Shodai. Calm down. Look around you. It's Hound; don't move, you'll hurt yourself."

Tenzou recognized the voice instantly. He froze, his cheeks darkening slightly.

"Wha...how...I thought it was a dream..."

Slowly, painfully, he craned his head back. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He couldn't believe it...it really was Kakashi.

"My mission led me to you, Shodai. Seems you guys attracted a lot of attention." He explained with a smile. The Copy-nin held up his water bottle. "Have some water."

The look on Tenzou's face when he saw the dark flask full of beautiful, liquid life almost made Kakashi laugh out loud. Once again, he gently grasped Tenzou's chin and put the mouth of the bottle to his lips. He forced him to drink slowly, pausing between gulps. Again he felt pain in his chest...Tenzou was in such rough shape. It made him want to punch things.

When he had finished around half of the bottle Kakashi made him stop. He smiled down at his broken companion as gently as he could. "Genma hasn't had any yet; sit tight and let me tend to him for a bit."

Tenzou seemed shocked. "Of course...is he...alright?"

"Heck yah..." Came the weak response. Genma opened his eyes and grinned wickedly. "D'aww. Lookit you two."

Tenzou realized at that moment that he was basically being cradled and fed water by their ANBU team captain. He turned a frightening shade of red, considering his blood was really needed elsewhere.

"...Uhhh..."

Genma laughed, then instantly regretted it. He coughed harshly. "Ugh..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time Kakashi finished what little he could do for his friends he heard the sounds of his nin-dogs approaching. He prayed, vehemently, that Gai was alive. He realized, with utter relief, that he smelled a whole troop of people. One of them was definitely Gai.

He crawled out of their little hovel just in time to see the whole team enter the clearing.

Leopard was leading the way, naturally, despite the pack of nin-dogs at his heels who had obviously done the tracking. He looked pretty roughed up, but he was strong enough to stand and run so he was not of Kakashi's concern. After him came Bear, who was covered in blood; but from the way he stood tall, most of it probably wasn't his.

Gai came after them, being supported by Eagle. He looked frighteningly pale, but there were no life threatening injuries visible on his body. It was probably mostly exhaustion.

Kakashi walked towards them as Sparrow poked her head out of the woodwork. Gai shifted his weight so he could free one of his arms.

The two friends clasped hands tightly, Gai shooting Kakashi one of his characteristic toothy grins under his mask.

"Hound...you missed all the fun..."

"How do you feel, Badger?"

"Ah...well, I guess I burned myself out." He admitted with a loud chuckle.

"He can barely move." Eagle deadpanned. "And his ankle is probably broken."

Gai waved her off. "Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix!"

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. Gai was always the same.

"Eagle, are you alright with supporting him?"

"For now, yes. Sparrow and I are going to rotate. He's a heavy lug." Eagle nudged Gai in the ribs playfully to take the edge off her comment.

"YES! HEAVY WITH VIGOROUS MUSCLE!"

"...Uh...sure..."

Sparrow laughed. "He's one impressive son of a bitch. But, so are your little furry companions, Hound. The silver one came bursting out of the trees and got one ninja right in the throat without missing a beat. Pretty awesome."

Siba grinned with pride. The other dogs 'tsked' at him.

"ALRIGHT."

Leopard cut in, sighing harshly. "Hound, thank you for your assistance with your summons. We are all alive and...mostly well. You can return to your mission, as I'm certain it is important that it is completed. As they say, never let a stone gather too much moss."

Team Leopard shifted uncomfortably.

"Leopard, your concern for the success of my assignments is appreciated. However...it's already been completed. I was supposed to gather intel and possibly sabotage the group of missing-nin that happened to attacked you. Now that they're all dead, we won't ever find out how they knew you were coming. But, at least they are no longer a problem."

Leopard didn't seem to like this.

"Weren't you supposed to be gone for a month?"

"Ish."

"So...now you're just going to go home?"

"Unless you expect me to stare at an empty camp fire for three weeks...?"

Leopard didn't seem to appreciate Kakashi's sense of humour.

"What were the exact parameters of your mission?"

"Leopard-taichou..." Eagle cut in. "Hound-taichou would be extremely helpful to us on our treck back. He is in great shape and can carry the wou-"

"-I am aware of that Eagle, thank you."

Eagle looked like she held back a frustrated sigh.

"What I AM concerned with is that Hound is basically abandoning his mission unnecessarily because his team is wounded and he doesn't know how to prioritize."

There was a loud, indignant scoff from the little wooden dome behind them. They all jerked their heads in that direction, but when nothing else happened, returned to watching the two captains eagerly.

Kakashi was silent for a moment before he calmly reached behind him into one of his packs. He slid his mission scroll out, unrolled it and handed it to Leopard.

"Read it."

Leopard growled. "That is top secret information."

"Not to anyone here. There is nothing in that scroll that you or your team are not already aware of."

Gai was grinning like an idiot because he knew Leopard was about to get owned hard.

The other captain snatched it out of his hand and read through it sulkily. Probably because he knew he was about to get owned hard, too.

After a minute, he handed it back to Kakashi wordlessly.

"Oh, but we would all like to know what it says." Gai proclaimed with a shit eating grin.

Leopard actually flipped him off.

"Is everything settled, then?" Kakashi asked.

Leopard just nodded.

"Great. I will carry Shodai; Bear, are you fit enough to carry Weasel?"

"Yes, Hound-taichou."

"Thank you. Follow me, please."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Leopard did not say another word for an entire day; Kakashi basically took control of the entire squad. They headed back when the Copy-nin deemed Tenzou and Genma stable enough to travel. They ran for about an hour before everyone looked so white faced that Kakashi called a long, much needed break. Since Tenzou was in no shape to use his mokuton, Bear was deemed responsible for finding them a suitable place to hide. Sparrow was sent out to stake the area and make sure they were in no immediate danger.

When everything was settled, Kakashi took the watch for the entire duration of their break. He ordered everyone to sleep, eat and drink as much as they needed.

They all passed out instantly.

Three hours later, Gai woke up. He tested his braced ankle and found it incredibly painful. To his frustration, he realized that Eagle was probably right; it was kinda broken. But, that didn't matter; there was something he needed to speak to Kakashi about.

Their captain turned as he heard Gai hobble up to him.

"Badger...go back to sleep. You need rest."

"Yes, yes. I will, in good time. But...I want to mention something to you first."

Gai could tell Kakashi was raising an eyebrow at him under his mask.

"It's about Shodai..."Gai whispered when he was standing beside his friend. "When the enemy discovered he had the mokuton, they targeted him. By the end of the fight their leader was pooling all their remaining men to chase after Shodai and bring his body back with them."

Kakashi's entire countenance was stiff.

"Is that so..."

"Shodai came to me immediately. He wanted someone to be with him when he died so they could destroy his corpse."

Kakashi inhaled sharply. He turned away from Gai, gazing out into the forest.

"It makes sense." He finally said. "They are obviously after power; and the mokuton is powerful."

"Hound..." Gai started, unsure of how to continue. "We have to be careful with Shodai. We let our guards down because we've had such good luck with missions up until this point. We have always been able to take care of everyone and leave no witnesses to his powers. But, how easily could things have spiralled out of control? Look at him...he barely made it out alive, and he had ALL of us with him."

"I wasn't with him."

Gai sighed. "No, you were not...and you would have been an immense help, but..."

"Badger. I know what you're saying. I'll talk to Hiruzen-sama about it, but...there are really only two options. One is to be more careful in the future, which is what we should have been doing in the first place. The second is to retire him from ANBU...and then what? What is he supposed to do?"

Gai looked down. "I do not know, Hound. I consider Shodai to be a good friend of mine; this is not a secret. I want him to be happy, and I know that he is happy here with us. We could possibly experiment with him not using his mokuton? He has earth and water affinities and he is good at wielding them. We have both seen him take down enemies with jutsu's from those natures. Perhaps we can keep the mokuton as a 'secret weapon' for extreme cases until we are certain he is in no danger of being targeted?"

Kakashi nodded lightly. "Yes...I was thinking about that. There is only one downside; his mokuton is a big part of who he is. He's spent his entire life hiding it, and has only just begun to be comfortable wielding it in front of others. How much are we really helping him, and our village, by forcing him to hide it again? The mokuton is incredibly powerful and an important part of our history; it benefits Konoha for it to be in use. Missions with Shodai...they are on another level altogether. I don't think I have to tell you how much easier things have been. And, with Shodai himself...you remember what he was like when he first came. He was a walking, talking closet. He's come such a long way, I don't think I could handle seeing him regress."

Gai stared long and hard at Kakashi. "I agree with everything you have said, my friend. But, that does not get us anywhere. We're back to where we started."

Kakashi looked away. "We'll figure out a system. Hiruzen-sama will be happy to help."

Gai could tell Kakashi was not willing to discuss things further, so he dropped it. It was fine; he really only intended to get his friend thinking about options anyway. He knew he would think about it, especially because it was involving Tenzou. Kakashi could hide pretty much nothing from Gai; he could tell there was something going on between his two friends. Things had been BLATANTLY better between them literally overnight; and over a night where they had both disappeared at the same time.

And then continued to disappear at the same time.

It didn't take a genius.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the break was over the change in the dynamic of their team was incredible. Bear, Sparrow and Eagle were almost like new people. Gai was still chakra exhausted and his body ached horribly from opening his gates, but he'd taken the time to properly dress his wounds and was able to hobble along much faster than before. Tenzou and Genma weren't doing much better, but they had enough energy to stay conscious long enough to have actual conversations.

Leopard was still sulking.

Kakashi lead them into formation, put Tenzou on his shoulders and then they were off. After that, Kakashi became as silent as Leopard, but for different reasons.

It all made so much sense now...as to why Tenzou and Genma had separated from the group. Why Tenzou was in SUCH bad shape when half the team had no serious injuries. He would talk to Gai and ask him for a breakdown of everything that happened later, but right now he knew all he needed to know. He had come even closer to losing Tenzou then he ever could have thought. He had no idea how much he needed to protect him...and up until now, Tenzou had been the one protecting everyone.

Kakashi felt like a piece of shit.

Well, he wouldn't be making that mistake again. He would talk to the Hokage and find a way to continue to integrate Tenzou into their team without putting him, and the village, in any unnecessary danger.

Now that he was through thinking about that, something else nagged at him that felt much worse than his failure as a captain.

He found himself regressing into his shell at the thought of his and Tenzou's...relationship. He never intended for it to get serious, as he could not IMAGINE ever really...investing his heart in another person. When he thought about it, he just felt pain. The kind of pain he was used to feeling when he thought of the people he cared about. He decided long ago that he was tired of the torturous agony of losing someone important. He had done everything in his power to avoid it, but people just kept worming their way into his life.

Gai was a prime example; it was impossible to ignore him when he set his mind to something, and he had set his mind to Kakashi.

When Kakashi had joined ANBU, he expected to be alone. He never imagined working in a team again. He never imagined being promoted to captain so soon...and he never imagined his team would be comprised of two people he knew from childhood. It was like his genin days all over again.

At first, it had been a complete nightmare. He used to wake up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat, from dreams of missions gone horribly wrong where his entire team was slaughtered and he had been helpless to save them.

The dreams eventually stopped when he realized what an excellent team they made. Not that Rin and Obito didn't have potential...and who knows what Obito could have done with his life had he lived. But Gai was unbelievably strong, Genma was quick and intelligent and Ibiki was...well. Ibiki. Years went by so successfully that he was finally able to relax.

And then...Tenzou. It was like some horrible force was twisting his arm, trying to make him human again, slowly but surely. He had been drawn to the brunette almost instantly. He knew, to his horror, that what he felt was attraction.

He contented himself with the assurance that it wouldn't last; Tenzou probably appealed to him because he was someone new, someone he had never met before. He had this exotic... SOMETHING about him, but there was also a calm strength in his demeanour. Add the glowing innocence in his eyes and it was more than understandable that Kakashi was attracted to him.

Except it did last. It got so bad that he felt himself lashing out at Tenzou because he couldn't have him. It was ridiculous, cruel and cowardly but he had no idea what to do about it. He couldn't be with him because they were supposed to be part of a professional team, and Kakashi had no idea what a physical relationship would do to that dynamic.

Besides...Tenzou was getting under Kakashi's skin in a way that made him incredibly nervous. He wasn't JUST attracted to him. It was different...Tenzou appealed to Kakashi on too many different levels. The mokuton user was incredibly talented, brave and honest. The worst part was that his team, and especially Gai, had taken a liking to him instantly. Kakashi respected Gai's opinion more than any other person alive; if he really liked Tenzou, then Kakashi was screwed.

He had noticed the brunette's smooth, flawless integration into his team. He had seen, plain as day in his large, expressive eyes how quickly he began to genuinely care about his and Gai were like brothers almost instantly. For someone who seemed to spend his whole life away from people he had absolutely no problems fitting in.

It was when Tenzou began to get vocal with Kakashi about his poor treatment of him that he realized he needed to figure his shit out. It was such a horrible game of deny himself Tenzou, treat Tenzou like shit, have Tenzou hate him and then feel like worthless garbage because Tenzou hated him for completely valid reasons.

Except Tenzou never REALLY hated him. He followed his orders and treated Kakashi with respect. That made it all so much worse...

He decided he needed to stop thinking about Tenzou or else he was going to smack into a tree or something.

He would figure it all out when he got back. He always did.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

The journey was long, it was gruelling, but it was over.

As soon as they returned to the village they headed straight for the ANBU hospital. Tenzou and Genma were admitted immediately and everyone else sat around getting prodded by nurses. They dragged Gai into a hospital bed so his ankle could be properly set and he could get a real check up for internal injuries. Sparrow and Eagle were healed within a few hours and sent home with strict orders to sleep for two days straight. Leopard needed to be kept overnight, and strangely, so did Bear. The giant shinobi was actually wounded pretty badly, but was so massive he was excellent at hiding it.

Kakashi stuck around to make sure everyone was sorted out before he pretended to leave. He walked down to the emergency ward to check on Tenzou and Genma instead.

When he walked past the room where Tenzou was being treated, he stopped dead at the sight. He was lying on the ground, a seal drawn around him, with a piece of his hair lying over a startling hole gaping out of his shoulder. What the...Kakashi hadn't seen any stab wounds.

The medic nin did an excellent job of sealing the hole with the cells from his friends hair. When they were finished, they wiped their brows and huddled in closer, beginning to heal the gashes on his legs and back.

It took around twenty minutes, but finally the head healer sighed happily. "Well! That's about all we can do. He's still exhausted so we'll need to give him a bit of a boost then let him sleep for a while."

They gently lifted Tenzou into a stretcher and poured some chakra into his chest. As two of them wheeled him out, the rest collapsed onto a few soft looking cushions to rest before their next patient.

Kakashi leaped out of the way and kept an eye on where they were taking his comrade. When the coast was clear, he slipped into Tenzou's room and slowly walked up to his bed.

He looked so much better Kakashi felt a bit of the stress on his heart lessen. He was pale, but he looked like he could wake up at any second. The copy-nin couldn't help himself; he gently touched his finger tips to Tenzou's cheek.

The brunette's eyes fluttered open.

"...Sempai?"

He smiled. Tenzou even sounded better.

"I was just making sure you were alright, Tenzou-kouhai."

"I feel great." The mokuton user croaked. He blushed and tried to clear his throat.

Kakashi lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Just rest, Tenzou."

The almond eyed shinobi paused, then seemed to realize how tired he was. With a small smile he closed his eyes. A few seconds later, all the muscles in his face relaxed and his head slowly fell to the side. When his breathing was deep and even, Kakashi left.

On his way out he made sure to find Genma. His friend was sitting up in bed and flirting shamelessly with the nurses. Kakashi grinned; he was definitely going to be fine.

On exiting the hospital, the copy-nin realized he may be in serious trouble. Tenzou meant something to him and that was bad. He needed to figure out what he was going to do about it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope ya'll enjoyed! I was so eager to get back to writing I busted out this chapter in no time. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.


	10. Chapter 10

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Kakashi returned to his apartment, he found himself locked out.

What the hell...

Oh. Wait. Right. He'd given his key to Tenzou.

He teleported himself back to the ANBU base and made a b-line straight for their quarters. He realized he had no idea where Tenzou could have put it, but since his friend really only had one spot to put anything, it shouldn't be hard to find.

Sure enough, when he reached Tenzou's bed and pulled open the drawer to his nightstand the key jostled into view. When Kakashi reached in to pick it up, he found himself overcome with emotion. He took a longer look into the life of his companion.

The drawer was empty, save for the keys to Kakashi's apartment and a few extra kunai's, explosion tags and shuriken.

He saw his key sitting there and suddenly it wasn't just a key anymore. It was one of the only things Tenzou had. Kakashi, himself, seemed to be one of the only things Tenzou had.

Kakashi swallowed hard as he plucked the silver objects from the mokuton users draw and slid it closed.

He didn't really WANT to leave Tenzou...but he had to.

Silently, Kakashi slipped out of the room as quickly as he'd entered it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou woke up feeling a thousand times better then the last time he was conscious, but definitely not stupendously. He had a sudden urge to look to his left, and when he did, he smiled broadly.

"Genma!"

His friend jerked awake, rubbing his eyes roughly.

"Yo! They put us together once they weren't afraid you were going to croak overnight. How yah feeling?"

"Alive." He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "But, really...great. Not perfect, but great. My entire body is sore and my injuries are still kinda tender, but it doesn't make me want to be unconscious forever."

"Ditto, buddy." His friend stretched his arms while he yawned.

Tenzou found he couldn't keep the stupid grin he was sporting off his face. He just felt so good, being alive, seeing his friend looking fresh as well. They had made it out of that nightmare and they were both going to be fine, as was the rest of their team. It had been hell while it happened, but he'd never felt better than he did at this moment.

Genma laughed at him. "What the heck is going on over there?"

"I'm happy."

Another laugh. "Happy to be lying in a hospital? Did you hit your head?"

"Nah..." He kept beaming at Genma. "I'm happy that we're both alright. I'm happy everyone is alright. I didn't know, for a while, what was going to happen. But look at us."

Genma's grin turned soft. He regarded Tenzou for a moment. "Yah. It's good to see you talking again, buddy. You were looking pretty rough. We must have some luck, eh? Kakashi showing up like that? Man. Like right out of a story."

Tenzou nodded absently at the thought of Kakashi. "Definitely. I think I was too out of it to appreciate it more at the time, but seeing Gai's face was like...I don't know. I was terrified I'd left him to die."

Genma's expression turned serious. "You're not gonna rag on yourself for that, are yah?"

Tenzou laughed softly. "No. I know how important it is that my body doesn't fall into the wrong hands. It was the best decision for the village. Maybe even for the whole Country. I just..." He trailed off, his eyes narrowing. "I just hope I'm not causing more problems then I'm worth."

Genma was silent for a moment.

"Oh, yah. I mean, that mokuton. What a waste of chakra. It's not like you can wipe out a handful of people with it at once or anything. And that trick with the dome where you can cover your entire team from a jutsu? PFT. Bullshit."

Tenzou shot Genma a look, which his friend answered with a bright smile.

"Alright. I get it. Thanks..."

"Any ninja with a bloodline limit has the same problem as you, buddy. We have to be careful with all of our talents. Don't think you're causing any extra problems, because you're not. Actually, we've had WAY more stress with the Byakugan than anything else. Friggen dickheads from other villages are constantly trying to get their paws on it. It almost started a war pretty recently, actually."

Tenzou blinked in surprise. He didn't know why, but he'd never thought of it like that before.

He smiled brightly once again. "Thanks."

Genma waved him off. "Don't mention it. Say...are you gonna finish your fruit juice?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A week later Gai, Genma and Tenzou were released from the hospital. All of them were euphoric. It wasn't like they were treated badly in there, but DAMN was it boring to lay on their asses all day. At least Genma and Tenzou had each other for company...what the hell Gai had done to pass the time was beyond both of them.

When they met up, they all chatted excitedly. Tenzou was beyond thrilled to see Gai again, as the last time he'd really spoken to him was when he'd ordered him away from the battle field. To his own embarrassment he couldn't help but tackle Gai into the biggest hug he'd ever willingly performed. Naturally, Gai responded to the power of 50.

"MY FRIEND! MY HEART SINGS FROM YOUR RECOVERY! TO HAVE ALL OF US TOGETHER AGAIN IS THE BEST GIFT I COULD EVER RECIEVE!"

"Mph...mpfhphh.." Was Tenzou's response. Obviously, he was being crushed senseless.

"Gai, if you don't ease up your gonna put the kid back in the hospital."

"SILENCE!"

With their arms slung around each other they headed back to the ANBU base. The closer they got to the building, the more nervous Tenzou became.

Kakashi had not visited Genma or Tenzou in the hospital once since his initial check up after the mission. Tenzou would have thought he was just getting emotional by being upset about it if it wasn't for the day when Genma woke up and proclaimed; "Where the fuck is Kakashi?" When Tenzou had told him he hadn't seen their captain, Genma grumbled something about laziness and went back to sleep. Tenzou knew Kakashi had a reputation for being laid back and extremely late, but from what he had seen, their captain was incredibly loyal to his team. It didn't make sense for him to leave them in the hospital all this time when they had been so badly injured.

The worst part was that Tenzou had casually asked Gai if he'd seen Kakashi at all, and his friend had looked confused.

"Well, of course! He came to visit a few times, actually."

Blessedly, Genma beat him to the punch.

"Wha? SERIOUSLY? That lazy bastard didn't show his ugly mug once!"

Gai cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yah! I mean, Tenzou said he came by when we were admitted to see if we were stable. But, nadda after that. Son of a bitch..."

Gai seemed to go quiet after that conversation and Tenzou tried desperately not to think depressing thoughts. His captain had gone from giving him the key to his apartment to not taking the 50 extra steps it took to go from Gai's room to his own for a visit. Was Kakashi angry at him for leaving Gai? Maybe he was upset with both him and Genma. Or maybe Tenzou specifically had done something wrong...

When they reached their apartment, to Tenzou's mixed delight and horror, Kakashi was sitting on his bed reading his usual little green book. He looked up when his friends entered and gave them all a beaming eye smile.

"Yo. Glad to see you all back."

"Well, yah woulda seen us much sooner had you VISITED." Genma growled as he sank onto his bed.

Tenzou couldn't believe how much social awkwardness Genma was saving him from lately. He'd taken the words right out of his mouth.

Kakashi closed his book and rose from his bed. "I'm sorry, Genma. You're right. I had some pressing matters to attend to with the Hokage, but it's not an excuse."

"Well, no, especially since you visited Gai and he was on the same damn floor as us."

Kakashi was silent for a second after that, but he continued fluidly. "I was consulting Gai on the matter as well."

Genma crossed his arms. "Are we going to be let into the Hokage Party Club now...?"

Kakashi shook his head lightly. "Not yet, Genma. But soon."

A loud sigh issued from the other shinobi. "Alright, fine. I'm taking a shower; I smell like hospital sheets and its driving me batty."

Without another word he got up and walked right into the bathroom.

All eyes fell on Tenzou.

He was sitting on the bed, elbows on his knees, head slightly ducked. He had nothing to say to Kakashi, and nothing to add to Genma's rant. He suddenly felt self-conscious as to how much a part of the 'team' he was. He felt he didn't really have the right to complain. This was the first time he'd been in the hospital, and Kakashi HAD come to make sure he was alright right after he was admitted. Which, he realized he shouldn't be that thankful for as he was kind of on the brink of death. Seeing that he was being properly cared for was the least any human being would do.

If he was honest with himself, though, his lack of conversation was mostly because he didn't trust himself to talk. He felt a constant vice grip on his heart. He hated it, absolutely hated it, but Kakashi's absence from their hospital room had hurt him.

He didn't know how the kinds of...'arrangements' that he and Kakashi had went, but he'd assumed (maybe foolishly?) that Kakashi at least BASICALLY cared about him. He wasn't expecting anything big, but he'd assumed a lot more then what he'd gotten lately.

Gai suddenly cleared his throat loudly.

"EHEM. I believe a shower is in order for all of us. Tenzou, since you were in the worst shape at the time of admittance, would you like to shower next?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Gai."

He rose without another word and began his short journey to the bathroom, realizing with frustration that Genma had taken the one across from Kakashi, forcing Tenzou to walk right past him. He tried, he honestly tried, to keep his head up and smile casually at his friends, but it was like someone grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down. As soon as he was near Kakashi, he felt himself shrink away and quickly scramble into the bathroom.

Once he was inside, with the door shut, he put his hands on the counter, stared himself in the mirror and sighed.

Something was wrong, and he knew it.

He couldn't imagine Kakashi leaving Genma in the hospital for a week without visiting him when he had made the effort to see Gai, Hokage business or not. It had to be something with Tenzou.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he emerged from the bathroom it was to find the room empty except for Genma. He sank down on the bed next to his friend with a slightly forced smile.

"Where did the others go?"

"To grab us some grub. It's on Kakashi for being such a royal dick."

Tenzou laughed. Well, one thing he had to give Kakashi credit for was that he never made excuses for himself.

It didn't really make Tenzou feel THAT much better, though.

To his slight horror, Gai arrived with dinner by himself. Genma, once again, saved Tenzou from being obvious.

"Where did Kakashi go?"

"Ah, he decided to retire to his apartment."

Genma shook his head and cracked open a container of ramen. "Man...what's up with him?"

The rhetorical question resounded in the silent room. No one had an answer.

Tenzou felt his stomach was in such horrible knots he barely had an appetite. He HAD to keep up appearances though, so he forced himself to slowly finish all of his dinner. They ate in silence, and by the time Genma was finished his noodles he'd actually started to nod off sitting up. Gai laughed at him and took his empty cup away.

"Alright. You two both look like you could use some sleep. Get to bed early."

They both just nodded mutely and collapsed sideways, not even bothering to get under the covers. Gai watched them both for a moment before he gathered their garbage and left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning found Genma full of energy. Gai and Tenzou groaned and rolled over, covering their heads with their pillows. Kakashi had not returned.

"COME ON, you guys! I feel all, like...gooey and fat. Let's train! Let's go for a run. Freakin'...something!"

The more Genma went on about it, the better physical activity sounded to him. They couldn't really train since they were still technically recovering, but going for a nice run sounded like a good idea.

"Actually." Tenzou resounded, sitting up in bed. "I'll run with you."

"YEAH! That's the spirit, buddy! Come on, Gai. We'll turn it into... a competition."

Gai sat up instantly.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU ALL!"

"That's more like it."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dust kicked up all around them as Genma and Tenzou collapsed onto the ground. They wheezed and rolled onto their backs, wiping the sweat from their brows.

What..the...ugh...really...

"HAHAHAHA!" Gai cackled, running yet ANOTHER lap around them. "FOOLS! NO ONE MATCHES MY ENDURANCE, MY STAMINA, MY SPEED!"

In response, they simply lay there, staring up at the sky as they attempted to regain their breath.

Gai buzzed around them for a fourth time. They had raced around the track for thirty minutes before Genma and Tenzou could no longer continue running. Naturally, Gai wasn't even slightly phased.

"Now he's just showing off..." Genma grumbled.

Tenzou didn't answer because he was distracted by a form approaching them through the dust. It looked a lot like Kakashi. Genma glanced in the direction Tenzou was staring in and clucked his tongue.

"Well, THERE he is."

Kakashi approached them with his usual detached, bored air. He came to a stop at the feet of his fallen companions.

"Kakashi. For the love of everything...please. PLEASE race Gai and beat him so he can friggen sit down and shut up already." Genma panted, obviously frustrated.

Kakashi chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Sorry, Genma. It's tempting, but we have more pressing matters at hand."

They both raised their eyebrows.

"We need to have a team meeting; immediately."

Tenzou and Genma glanced at each other before looking back at Kakashi.

"What about?"

"Tenzou."

The mokuton user blanched so strongly he thought he might pass out.

Oh...fuck. He WAS in trouble. It explained everything...but why? Was he getting kicked out of ANBU?

"Ah.."Genma responded, sounding like he understood the situation entirely. Tenzou resisted the urge to look at him in surprise.

"So. Is it about the attempt on his mokuton?"

"Yes. Follow me."

Genma stood almost instantly, but Tenzou hesitated. Oh...wait. So, he wasn't in trouble? Maybe this was what he'd been talking to the Hokage about? Why in the eff did he need to be so...secretive about it? If he'd just told Tenzou from the beginning, instead of blatantly avoiding him...

He sighed in aggravation and followed his teammates as Gai ran up behind them.

They met up in their room, the safest place to talk. They all sat on their beds and Kakashi stood in the middle of the room. When they were all settled, he began to speak.

"Hiruzen-sama and I have come to what we hope is the best solution to protecting the village, and Tenzou, from any further attempts to steal his mokuton or his genes."

They all waited.

"It took a while, but we found a jutsu that can seal his body once he's dead. It's a lot like the curse the Hyuuga clan use on their own to protect the Byakugan from falling into the wrong hands. Except...in this case, it would destroy his entire body."

Tenzou couldn't help but gulp lightly. He would be dead anyway so it wouldn't matter, but damn...

Genma's hand shot up.

Kakashi smiled lightly. "Yes?"

"What happens if he's captured alive?"

"Then we do our best to get him back as quickly as possible."

"Ah."

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do for him that wouldn't kill him if he's still alive."

Tenzou felt slightly weirded out that he was thankful to Kakashi for NOT considering the option of killing him off. He would have understood, but it warmed his heart slightly for Kakashi to not even consider it. Even though it would have, technically, been utterly horrible if he had. And therefore, you wouldn't think he'd NEED to be thankful.

Anyway.

"Tenzou."

Kakashi brought the mokuton user out of his musings. His head snapped up and he looked over at his captain.

"Do you agree to this?"

He nodded lightly. "It sounds like a good solution. I don't want the village to be in danger because of me."

"Tomorrow, Hiruzen-sama will come to get you when everything is ready."

Suddenly, Tenzou felt slight panic.

"Ah...will I be going alone?"

"No." Kakashi answered softly. "I'll be coming with you."

Tenzou couldn't help a slight relieved exhale at that. "Alright."

"Kakashi, who will be performing the seal?" Gai asked.

"The Hokage."

Genma whistled. "It's that complicated, huh?"

"Yes and no...I'm not good enough with seals to risk performing it myself, and there isn't really anyone in the village who specializes in it. Hiruzen-sama is the best choice, as he is the strongest and has the most experience with jutsu."

Tenzou would definitely thank the Hokage personally for taking time out of his day to do this for him. He definitely felt safe under the careful hands of Hiruzen.

"Are there any other questions?"

"Ah...how exactly would it...destroy my body?"

Kakashi smirked. "You would burst into flame."

"Well. That's...clean, at least."

"Don't think about that aspect of it too much, Tenzou." Kakashi chuckled. "You'll be dead when it happens, anyway."

"But like...HOW dead will he be? Cause like, if someone is freshly demised, isn't there a chance they can still be saved?"

Kakashi seemed to ponder Genma's words. "I'm not sure...though, if Tenzou has just died, chances are he will still be in enemy territory and there is not much we would be able to do for him regardless. I will ask the Hokage, though."

Genma seemed satisfied, but Tenzou was starting to pale. All this talk of him dying and bursting into flames was making him nervous.

Kakashi noticed. "Are you still alright with this, Tenzou?"

"Ah! Yes, of course! It is the best solution."

Except that, once again, he felt a little like a lab rat.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The team had scattered once the meeting was over; Genma and Gai to get food and Kakashi...well, who knew. Tenzou didn't feel much like eating, so he lay on his bed and let his mind wander while he had the solitude to do it.

So. Did this situation explain why Kakashi had chosen to ignore Tenzou and Genma in the hospital? Possibly...he couldn't talk to Genma about it when Tenzou was right there. But, no...it would have only taken Kakashi an extra five minutes to say hi to them and leave.

It COULD explain why, despite the fact that his friends had been gone for a week and he usually hung around the ANBU base constantly, Kakashi had been MIA the last two days. He, once again, had left for his apartment instead of sticking around with his teammates. Tenzou had no idea if he was being paranoid or not, but his gut told him Kakashi was avoiding him.

He decided that until this business with his seal was over, he would reserve his judgment and definitely not say a word to his captain. There was a very strong possibility that he was incredibly busy figuring out Tenzou's situation. He HAD said he needed to do some research on the seal, hadn't he?

By the time his friends returned he'd thought himself into enough of a circle to feel like eating. Thankfully, his friends had brought him some food. Once again, he thought about how much he appreciated having them in his life.

He hoped he wouldn't have to burst into flame any time soon so he could enjoy them more.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, the knock at the door almost had Tenzou jump out of his clothes. He knew it was the Hokage, and suddenly, he became nervous. He didn't understand the in's and out's of the seal, had just kind of...trusted Kakashi and Hiruzen not to choose something that would be horrifyingly painful or would...trap half of his soul away or something.

He answered the door and bowed crisply.

"Hokage-sama."

"Ah! Shodai!" Hiruzen beamed, puffing away on his pipe. "Glad to see you in such fine form after being in such rough shape."

Tenzou blinked. "Ah...were you at the hospital, Hokage-sama?"

"Of course! I wanted to check on my men to see if they were recovering well. Both you and Weasel were asleep, though. Didn't want to wake you."

The freakin HOKAGE had come to visit him, and Kakashi hadn't? WELL.

He bowed again. "Thank you very much for your concern, Hiruzen-sama."

"Ho ho ho! There's no need to be so formal, Shodai. Well, are you ready to go? I'm quite pleased you've decided to go along with our little plan. I believe it will work out well for everyone, as long as I get the seal right."

The Hokage leaned in and elbowed Tenzou with a grin. "Otherwise, who knows what will happen to you!"

Tenzou could only stare as Hiruzen laughed gruffly. Well...if the Hokage was so breezy about it, it couldn't be THAT big of a deal.

The three of them made their way to the Hokage tower in silence. Tenzou was frustrated with himself for being nervous. He did not want to appear weak in front of Hiruzen.

He was too annoyed at Kakashi to worry about what he thought of him.

When they reached the Hokage's office, Tenzou sent a confused glance to both his companions. Wait...they were performing the seal in HERE?

"It will just be me and Kakashi assisting you, young one." Hiruzen explained. "There is no need for us to use any of the other rooms."

Tenzou wondered if this was supposed to be 'hush hush', and why. Would the council not LOVE the idea of Tenzou's body turning to ashes along with his horrifying, stolen cells?

When they entered the room there was already a large seal drawn onto the ground. Ink bottles were scattered everywhere.

"Tenzou, please remove your top and lay in the centre of the circle."

With a deep breath he did as he was told. Laying his ANBU armour and undershirt neatly in the corner he slowly positioned himself on his back. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered what it would feel like to have a seal placed on him.

"Alright, Tenzou. This shouldn't take TOO long, but if at any point you feel uncomfortable, please let me know. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do anything about it, but any information is good information, haha!"

Tenzou wondered if Hiruzen had been spending too much time around Kakashi.

His captains head appeared before him, looking slightly concerned.

"How are you feeling, Tenzou?"

The mokuton user felt the urge to say something really childish, but thankfully he had excellent control over himself.

"I'm fine, Kakashi-sempai."

"Alright." Hirzuzen cut in. He had drawn symbols all over his hands and forearms and was placing his fingers together in a hand sign Tenzou did not recognize.

"Are you ready, Kakashi?"

"Yes, Hiruzen-sama."

"Take a deep breath, Tenzou."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Tenzou finally stood, he felt strangely off balance. Like he had an extra weight on him that was dragging him down. The process of putting the seal on him had actually not been as bad as he thought it was going to be. There was no pain, but there was this strange...sensation, like a hand was dipping into his chest and fiddling with his chakra.

He looked down at himself and gingerly poked the fiery words and symbols spiralling around his chest. They looked pretty cool, but he didn't like how much attention they called to himself. Not that anyone really saw him without his shirt on other than his friends, but he assumed it wouldn't stay that way forever.

"Don't worry." Kakashi offered, watching Tenzou. "It will disappear after a couple of days. The point is that it's discreet; your enemies can't know you've been sealed."

"How are you feeling, Tenzou?" Hiruzen asked softly.

"Ah...well, fine. I think. Is it supposed to feel like...there's a weight on me?"

"That would make sense. I had to use my chakra to make the seal, so that may be what you're feeling."

Tenzou couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. He blushed as both Hiruzen and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry...just, couldn't help but think that I'm starting quite the collection of things that belong to Hokage's in my body."

The two men smiled at Tenzou in response.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Kakashi and Tenzou left Hiruzen's office, they walked out of the Hokage tower in silence. Tenzou wasn't sure what to say to Kakashi, and his captain was not offering any form of conversation. Actually, he was looking straight ahead quite pointedly.

Suddenly, Tenzou couldn't control himself.

"Kakashi-sempai."

"Hmm?" Kakashi responded, glancing at Tenzou.

"Is something wrong?"

Kakashi flashed his usual eye smile. "No, why?"

"Ah...well..." Now Tenzou felt foolish, but he wasn't an idiot and he was trained to pick up subtle things about situations. That's what good ninja's did. There was no way he was wrong in thinking Kakashi was acting strangely.

"You've been...distant?"

Kakashi looked straight ahead with a shrug. "I've just been busy."

"Alright." Was Tenzou's answer, because really, what was he supposed to say to that? He wasn't going to beg Kakashi to tell him what was wrong.

Suddenly, another ANBU came around the corner. It was Sparrow. She waved to both of them, and as she passed Tenzou, she giggled and swung out her hips. Tenzou 'oofed' as he was hip checked and managed to regain his balance before he fell into Kakashi.

Sparrow laughed again. "See you later, Handsome."

She walked away with another dainty wave, Tenzou watching her go with confusion. Man, was she ever bold.

"I'll be heading out now."

Tenzou whirled around on Kakashi, flustered as to the hardness of his tone.

"Uh..."

"I'll see you all for training in the morning."

With that, his captain teleported away.

What the HELL! Tenzou was now convinced something was off. Kakashi had gone from jumping Tenzou's bones every chance he got to completely avoiding him. This was going to be the third night in a row he chose to stay in his apartment ALONE. The seal was complete, so there was no excuse for him to be gone all the time.

And then there was the fact that he had CLEARLY been mad that Sparrow was paying attention to him. Why was Kakashi getting jealous if he was ignoring him?

Fine. Tenzou was NOT going to sit around and whimper about it. If Kakashi didn't want him anymore, then there was nothing he could do about it anyway. He should have known better then to trust someone who changed their attitudes towards him more often than the wind changed direction.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Tenzou got back to the apartment he was in a terrible mood. He was trying really damn hard for Kakashi's attitude NOT to bother him, but he was failing miserably. He kept getting insecure as to the reason why his captain had suddenly lost interest. Maybe he was terrible in bed...it made sense, he was new at it and he had no idea what he was doing.

Kakashi had never complained, though...it was the total opposite, he always looked like he was having a great time. If the sex was so bad, there was no way Kakashi would have taken him SO many times. When he thought about it, they once technically had sex 6 times in 24 hours. He couldn't be THAT bad!

So, maybe he'd found someone else?

On a mission... in the forest?

Not likely...

So maybe he WAS mad at Tenzou. But, mad why? He'd almost friggen DIED! What could Kakashi POSSIBLY be mad about?

Unless he was upset that Tenzou had almost died? Could that be it...? The mokuton user remembered the first time he'd been in Kakashi's apartment, the way his captain had reacted to the picture of his genin team. It wasn't hard to figure out that they were all gone, the Fourth's death being infamous knowledge in the village.

So maybe...but, no way. That didn't make sense. If he was upset that he'd nearly lost Tenzou and Genma, wouldn't a person's natural reaction be to spend MORE time with them? He couldn't be THAT weird, could he?

"Wow there, sleepy head!"

Tenzou snapped out of his musings to find Genma and Gai grinning at him. He didn't even realize he'd walked right into the apartment and nearly smacked into Genma's bed.

"Ah...sorry."

"Haha, what the hell did they do to you up there?"

Tenzou grinned and pulled up his shirt. Genma and Gai crowded in to take a look.

"Wow, that's some delicate work right there. How do you feel?"

"No different, except I can feel Hiruzen-sama's chakra. It throws me off a little."

They nodded sagely.

"Tenzou, where has Kakashi gone?" Gai asked.

"I dont know."

Both his friends started at Tenzou's tone. He cursed himself inwardly; he did NOT mean for that to come out so harshly. The last thing he needed to do at this point was be obvious. He had enough fun humiliating himself, he didn't need his friends to join in as well.

He tried to play it off cool. "He didn't really tell me, he kind of just left. Anyway, I'm starving. You guys have been buying me food all over the place; let me take you out for some dinner."

They both seemed to hesitate for a moment, but Genma spoke up first.

"Sure! I was just thinking of getting some grub."

Gai nodded in agreement, but said nothing. Tenzou was worried that his friend had picked up on quite a bit of what he was feeling. Maybe Genma had,too, but was choosing to pretend a lot more effectively. It didn't matter, as long as they didn't say anything to him. He REALLY didn't want to have that conversation.

They ate dinner together happily, talking about the last mission and how much of an asshole Leopard was. When they went to sleep, Tenzou had a very hard time not thinking about Kakashi. Despite how upset he was, his body yearned for him. He missed Kakashi holding him. He'd been so gentle...was he like that with everyone? WAS there an everyone?

After two hours of tortured thought, he finally fell asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gai very, very carefully opened his eyes.

He sensed someone in the room. Someone incredibly skilled to have snuck into an ANBU base bedroom without anyone noticing. Especially them; they weren't exactly amateurs.

So much skill was required, in fact, that Gai wasn't actually THAT worried. The chances of an enemy being able to do it were slim to none.

As he thought, it was Kakashi's body that was illuminated by the moonlight before him. He only saw his back, as his friend was gazing down at Tenzou's sleeping form. From the way his shoulders were slouched, he did not look happy.

_Oh, for the love of adorable things everywhere...why does he have to make EVERYTHING so complicated?_

Gai squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself back to sleep. There was only so much Kakashi Angst he could handle in one day.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning they all made their way to the training grounds. Kakashi had no excuse this time; he was probably going to be joining them for training. Tenzou found himself slightly terrified. The last time their relationship was this rocky his captain had treated him like a punching bag. TECHNICALLY, they shouldn't be training at all, but they were bored and needed to expend some energy.

Kakashi was waiting for them, leaning against a random pole in the middle of a training circle, reading his little green book. Tenzou REALLY wanted to know what that book was about since he saw his captain reading it so often.

Kakashi snapped his reading material closed when his team had gotten close enough.

"Yo."

"Hey, Hound. Where have yah been, buddy?" Genma asked. To Tenzou's surprise, he sounded concerned. So...he wasn't the only one who had noticed something strange.

"Just at my apartment, Weasel." Kakashi answered simply. "Nothing to worry about."

"Alright, if you say so. But you haven't spent this much time at your apartment in a while."

Tenzou seriously needed to buy Genma a present. He had a knack for echoing every one of Tenzou's thoughts and reiterating them to Kakashi, thus saving the mokuton user from certain embarrassment.

Kakashi ducked his head lightly. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm just working on a few things. Now." He straightened, clearly getting down to business. "You guys suffered enough on our last mission, so we shouldn't do anything too rough. I was just thinking of muscle building exercises, and then some evasion practice."

Well, that sounded good.

"Tenzou."

Uh oh...

"Yes, Sempai?"

"Give us a cliff to work with, will you?"

Tenzou stood still, confused.

"Ah...certainly, Kakashi-sempai"

He formed his hand signs and did as he was told. He smacked his palms onto the ground, and with a quake that had heads turning all over the training grounds, a soaring cliff popped out of the ground like bread out of a toaster.

Kakashi pointed to the new creation. "Everyone; climb. With one hand."

Genma kicked Tenzou in the leg.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The four of them lay on the ground, wheezing. He guessed their training wasn't THAT brutal, but it certainly wasn't easy. He'd never climbed a cliff with one hand before and both his arms were shaking, as obviously Kakashi had made them climb back up with the other hand.

Their evasion practice consisted of Kakashi asking a handful of ANBU to nail them with kunai and shuriken for an hour. If that didn't sound too bad on paper, remember that a certain level of ridiculous skill was required for all ANBU soldiers. It wasn't exactly a piece of cake dodging their attacks.

By the time they were done, even Gai was spent. Although he was probably still chakra exhausted.

Kakashi stood, slowly. He placed his hands on his hips and looked down at his subordinates.

"Good work, team. Very impressive, especially considering the state your in."

They all kind of gave him their own tired, half hearted waves of recognition from their spots on the floor.

"Hiruzen-sama has told me this morning that we're all getting a paid months leave of absence for the stress we've been through on the last two missions."

They all leaped up from their spots.

"WHA?" They cried in unison.

Kakashi chuckled. "I thought he was being too easy on us, but I wasn't about to speak for you."

They glanced at each other. They looked back at Kakashi.

"We get a MONTH off, paid?" Genma reiterated.

"That's the deal."

Tenzou couldn't figure out if that was amazing or horrible. The way missions had been going, it was probably for the best. Maybe Hiruzen figured they couldn't physically handle another ambush; and chances are he was right. Their squad had probably been taken out of the mission rotation to recover.

It made him wonder if Leopards team also had a month off. They had been with them on both missions, although the first mission wasn't that hard on anyone other than Sparrow, so maybe they only had a couple of weeks.

"I...shall...TRAIN LIKE THE SUN WILL NEVER SET!" Gai proclaimed, jabbing his finger in the air.

"We're supposed to be relaxing."

Gai waved Genma off.

"No one ever got anywhere in their lives by relaxing!"

"They didn't get dead, either."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unsurprisingly, Kakashi had bid them all farewell and went off on his own instead of coming with them to their rooms. Tenzou was frustrated that each time Kakashi left, it hurt more instead of less. He figured he would get over it at some point, and was very eager for that time to arrive sooner rather than later.

When they reached their rooms, Tenzou fell onto the bed without even attempting to run for the shower. All he wanted to do was be unconscious, and the darkness engulfed him sooner then he would have thought.

When he opened his eyes again, the room was empty. That was fine; he kind of wanted some time to himself, anyway. Well...he had a month to get over Kakashi before their next mission. He wasn't sure if they'd all still be training together during that time; if they weren't, he certainly wouldn't see him. Out of sight, out of mind.

He showered and changed, lingering in the steamy bathroom and letting the warmth ease his muscles. No one was around, so he could take as long as he liked. He wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbed one for his hair and opened the door.

When he left the bathroom he stopped dead in his tracks. Kakashi was at his bedside, fishing through his drawers for something. He looked up when he heard the door open and flashed his trademark smile.

"Yo."

"Hey." Was Tenzou's response as he swung around and made his way towards his own bed. He sat down, his back to Kakashi, and towelled up his hair. Kakashi would be on his way in a moment, it was best if Tenzou just pretended he wasn't there.

Suddenly, in the vigour of drying his hair, he became angry. This was friggen ridiculous. Only a brain dead, half eaten slug would NOT think something was wrong. Why the fuck was Kakashi allowed to just do whatever he wanted to him AGAIN? Was he being a doormat by not saying anything other than 'is something wrong?'. Well. Fuck that.

Tenzou whirled around to confront Kakashi and found his captain standing beside his bed, looking down at the mokuton user with frighteningly dead eyes.

They stared at each other for a few moments, until Tenzou's shock dwindled and his anger returned.

"Sempai...what the HELL is going on?"

Kakashi didn't answer, but his eyes hardened. Tenzou waited for a moment, and when nothing happened, his anger turned to rage.

"You..UGH! You can't just DO this to me all the time!" The mokuton user whipped the towel he'd been drying his hair with across the room and stood on his bed, towering over Kakashi.

"Do you actually think I'm made of wood? That I don't feel anything? You consistently treat me like I'm not human!"

Kakashi flinched, and his gaze dropped.

"Tenzou. It doesn't have to do with you..."

"OH? Okay. Well, what is it, then?" He crossed his arms over his chest in a near hysterical huff and waited with obvious impatience.

Kakashi looked up at him, his eyes hard but empty. "It's me. I can't do it."

Tenzou felt his anger deflate slightly. "Can't do what...?"

Kakashi took a long time to answer. He was conflicted, that much was obvious.

"I can't...lose anyone else."

Tenzou felt more of his anger float away. He couldn't believe it...it really WAS because he had almost died. Why didn't he just...why did he have to ignore him? Was he pushing him away?

"Kakashi..." Tenzou started, almost in utter disbelief. "You're just choosing the way you lose people. You were completely blocking me out of your life...isn't that losing me too?"

"That's what someone would say who has never had a person they care about die."

Tenzou glared. "I'm not saying it isn't horrible...but either way, you don't have anything. The only difference is me being furious with you and cursing your name forever, or us parting on good terms with good memories. Am I really wrong about that?"

Kakashi stared hard. Not harshly, but hard. "The part that you don't understand is how much worse it is for the person left behind when there are nothing but good memories."

Tenzou's anger was definitely down to a simmer. He was starting to see how damaged Kakashi was by the loss he'd suffered in his life. All he could think about was losing people, and not enjoying them while they were around. How was a person supposed to be happy like that?

"Sempai...what are you going to do, then? For the rest of your life? Are you never going to be with anyone?"

Kakashi looked down again. He seemed a bit like a lost child. "I try not to think about it."

Tenzou calmly climbed down from the bed and stood next to Kakashi. He tried to look into his eyes, but his captain was looking away from him. Part of him was in complete disbelief; Kakashi was...well, he was fearless. He was intelligent, cunning, and dependable. Was it really possible that he could be afraid of intimacy just on the CHANCE that that person could die?

Well...they were both in ANBU. it wasn't exactly the safest job, but...still. Kakashi took risks every single day.

"Sempai...is that really what the problem is?" He asked softly.

Kakashi turned to look at him now. "I do a lot of weird things, Tenzou. But I don't lie."

Tenzou held his gaze, and the two of them stared each other down.

"Don't do this..." Tenzou found himself pleading. He winced at how his voice quavered.

Kakashi moved towards him in response. "This situation is entirely my fault. I couldn't control myself, and now you're going to suffer because of me. But it's only temporary -"

'-SEMPAI. It's UNNECESSARY."

"Tenzou..." Kakashi gently placed his hands on the motukon users arms. "I...cant. You don't understand."

He felt defeated. He couldn't believe Kakashi was doing this. Most importantly, was this how his captain was going to live his life? He didn't deserve that at all...

"Kakashi-sempai...you can't go on like that. I'm sorry that you've suffered so much, but being alone is not going to help."

"I..." He trailed off, his face betraying that he knew Tenzou was right. Still, Kakashi wasn't confident enough in himself to give in. "It's better than loss. There's just been too much of that."

"I've been alone, Sempai. I really can't see that it is..."

Kakashi's eyes seemed to fill with something at that. Guilt, it seemed like.

"I'm sorry, Tenzou...I was so unfair to you. I wanted to...show you everything you'd missed. But now I can't..."

He looked away, very much filled with loathing. He'd introduced things to Tenzou that he'd never had before, and now he was taking them away just as quickly.

"Sempai...living alone with your ghosts makes them feel that much closer. You just need to move on..."

Kakashi shook his head, but said nothing.

Suddenly, Tenzou became determined. "Listen, Sempai. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. If you don't want it to be me, that's fine; but this is ridiculous. I've experienced the kind of affection you can give, and WANT to give to someone. You're going to be miserable if you don't."

Kakashi looked back up at Tenzou. He had a strange gleam to his eyes that the mokuton user could not place.

"Oh? How are you going to stop me?"

Tenzou closed the small gap between them and yanked Kakashi's mask down. He kissed him, hard and long. Kakashi kissed him back on instinct, but stopped and stayed motionless when he remembered that he was supposed to stay strong. He could smell Tenzou's skin when he was so close, and his lips were so soft...

Tenzou was not deterred. He knew Kakashi wouldn't give in that easily. He gripped the front of his vest and spun him around sharply, tossing him onto the bed. Kakashi almost hit the wall he was so shocked, but he braced himself with his arm.

In the next instant Tenzou was straddling him. He was only wearing a towel, and his skin gleamed in the sun. It was coming loose around his waist where he had tied it in a simple knot, and Kakashi was hypnotized by how low it rode on his hips. He felt Tenzou place a soft, chaste, worshipping kisses on his face, his jaw, and down his neck. He controlled his breathing and tried to think of something else, but Tenzou began to slowly rock his hips and he bucked into him without thinking.

It turned him on that he was fully clothed and Tenzou was almost naked. The movement of his hips against Kakashi's groin increased steadily, and he wondered at how fast his kouhai had learned. The kisses reached his chest, but Tenzou didn't stop. He dabbed his lips over Kakashi's chest armour, down the padding without missing a beat. The copy-nin found it was driving him mad that he couldn't feel Tenzou's lips on his skin. He wanted him so badly he was clawing at the sheets. He was rock hard under Tenzou's relentless hips, and when he felt his kouhai's hands fiddle with the waist band of his pants something in him snapped.

Tenzou was on his back so fast he didn't register what happened until he felt a weight sink down on his waist. The towel was gone, and then he could see Kakashi above him. His captain was ripping his clothes off, the chest padding already gone. Tenzou reached up to grab his shirt, but it was tossed to the side before he got there. Kakashi dove in and they were kissing, kissing wildly, breathing hard against each other's mouths. Tenzou's mind was completely blank, all he could register was how much he wanted Kakashi. No matter how much they kissed, it wasn't enough.

He felt Kakashi's bare thighs against him and he cried out.

"Please...please..."

"Fuck...stop..." Kakashi panted, spreading Tenzou's legs and yanking him closer. "Don't beg...dont..."

Tenzou felt Kakashi press his fingers into him, some kind of ointment now coating his entrance. It was probably a first aid balm from Kakashi's pack. He thought he was going to go insane, he wanted his captain in him so badly, it was all he wanted. He dug his nails into Kakashi's back and rocked his hips into his fingers. They were gone, and his cock was in their place.

Tenzou gasped and he swore he saw spots behind his eyelids. Kakashi was taking him hard, harder then he'd ever had him. He loved it, he wanted it hard, he wanted Kakashi to bruise him. He panted into Kakashi's ear, his voice hitching with every thrust, so caught up in feeling every inch of his sempai that he found he couldn't yell anything. He ran his fingers through Kakashi's soft, silver hair, then gripped the strands into his fist as he teased his sempai's earlobe with his teeth.

"Kakashi...Kakashi..." Tenzou moaned as he bit his skin. His captains breath was ragged and he could hear him, once in a while, a deep husky hitch of his breath.

They came together, Tenzou crying out loudly, arching his back into Kakashi's stomach. They collapsed against each other, their limbs intertwined so thoroughly it was like they were moulded together.

Neither knew how long they lay there, but when Kakashi turned to talk to Tenzou, he found him sleeping peacefully. He watched his calm, handsome face, and wondered how the hell he was supposed to leave him now. He had to leave...didn't he? The more they were together, the closer they got, the worse it would be.

But Tenzou made him feel so...alive. He had been right when he said being alone brought out your ghosts; he thought of nothing but Tenzou when he was with him. His mind and his body were still buzzing from the sex, which had been a lot more...carnal then he wanted it to be. But it filled him with passion, made him crazy, and made him happy.

He realized that he was pretty screwed.

He also realized they couldn't lay in bed like this for too much longer. He wasn't sure where Genma and Gai had gone to, but they couldn't be that far away.

Whatever decision he came to, he couldn't make it here. He wanted to wake Tenzou up but found he couldn't bring himself to just...shake him or something. He looked too delicious sleeping like that. Instead, he kissed his face lightly until his kouhai began to stir. Tenzou blinked up at him, then smiled bashfully.

"Oh, sorry...I didn't realize...how long was I asleep for?"

"Not long at all." Was Kakashi's soft reply. He realized that being with Tenzou like this made him feel things that scared him again. This is what he'd been running from his whole life. How could he just accept it now?

"I ...have to go, Tenzou. I have some thinking to do."

The mokuton user nodded slowly, his eyes round and scared. Kakashi hated that he made him look that way...he hated that he'd been stupid enough to drag him into this and think it was going to be ok. It COULD be ok, if Kakashi wasn't such a coward.

"I promise I'll come back to talk."

Tenzou nodded again, more sure this time.

Kakashi found he couldn't help it...he kissed his lover softly on the lips as a goodbye. Then, he teleported away.

Tenzou watched the empty space Kakashi had occupied for a moment before all hell broke loose. He felt tears sting the corner of his eyes and he mashed his hands over his face. He was terrified. He had no idea how much he liked Kakashi until today, and now he was going to lose him. And lose him why? Because one day he was going to die? Who the hell wasn't?

But he had seen and heard the hesitance his captain displayed. He didn't know if it was his perception or his hope, but it seemed Kakashi knew he was wrong. If Tenzou calmed his emotions and actually analyzed the situation with a clear head, it was obvious Kakashi was having a bit of a 'moment' where he was having doubts and getting scared. There was a chance he would never get over it and would cut off his relationship with Tenzou, but...it didn't really seem like he wanted to do that. Kakashi was not a coward...he was hurt and he was unsure, but he wasn't a coward.

Tenzou curled into his sheets and lay there in misery. All he could do was wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Tenzou awoke when he heard his friends enter the room. He realized with total embarrassment that he was completely naked under his sheets. He never slept naked, for obvious reasons. The mokuton user prayed both his friends would go to the bathroom at the same time so he could throw some clothes on.

"YO!" Genma greeted as he bounced onto his own bed. "How was your nap?"

"Ah...good. Refreshing."

Gai sat next to Genma and shoved his fist into a little brown bag he'd carried in.

"We decided to bring you a treat while you were recovering, My Strangely Quiet Friend."

The bowl cut shinobi handed Tenzou a delicious looking pastry without actually making a motion to get up and give it to him. Naturally, he expected Tenzou to meet him half way.

Shit...

There was only one way out of this situation without seeming strange; diving right into it.

"Ah. You're gonna have to hand that to me, Gai. I had a shower, and for some reason decided it would be okay not to put any clothes on after. It's like I haven't been sharing a room with three other people for weeks, or something."

Both his friends blinked at him before Genma burst out laughing and Gai actually blushed faintly.

"Awww, are you nai-kie buh-die? Enjoyed your private time, did yah? Did you use any picture books to help you along?" Genma teased, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Oh God...

"WOW, let's not go that far..."

"Hey -it's ok. We're men and we have needs. As long as you keep it to your own sheets, we don't mind. Right, Gai?"

Gai face palmed as a response.

"Also, don't do it in front of us. We have a strict "No Wanking Where We Can See It" policy in this apartment. Which, you seem to have been aware of anyway."

Tenzou didn't know what to say. He supposed Genma thinking he'd been having fun with himself was better than knowing he was having fun with Kakashi.

"Uh...sure, Genma..."

"Great!" he leaned over and snatched the pastry from Gai's hand. He sauntered over to Tenzou and held it out in front of him. Before his friend could actually grab hold of it, Genma jerked it away suddenly.

"Wait. Did you wash your hands?"

"Oh fuck off." Tenzou hissed, snatching the sugary morsel with a playful glare.

He heard Gai chuckling and leaned back to look at him.

"I think Genma may be fascinated by what you do to yourself on your own time, Tenzou."

"ALRIGHT, can we please stop talking about it? If you really must know, I was not -WOW!"

Tenzou scrambled back as Genma jumped onto his bed with a wild grin.

"He's right; I'm fascinated. Who do you picture?"

"Okay, really, we can't have this conversation..."

"Why not? We're all brothers here, right?"

"Genma, you are actually creepy." Gai chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Gai. Four dudes in one room and we barely have any filthy conversations. It just ain't natural. I'll share if you share, Tenzou my man."

The mokuton user was completely blindsided. He wondered if Genma was right...did guys talk about this stuff on a regular basis? He hadn't spent much time around guys his age since his genin days. 6 to 13 years olds didn't really talk about sex, for obvious reasons.

Well. There was that ONE kid...

He heard Genma laughing and realized, once again, that he hadn't said a word in way too long. He really needed to get that under control.

"Am I freaking you out, Tenzou? I know this stuff isn't exactly in your comfort zone, but to be honest, you need to start being open about it. Guys our age are."

He was silent at Genma's words, and he noticed Gai had gone slightly serious as well. He was surprised, and touched, to see that his friend was just trying to help him. It made sense, since Genma and Gai had done nothing but help him since he joined their team.

"A-ah...alright. Umm." he cleared his throat. This was so embarrassing; not in his comfort zone was an understatement. "What exactly are we supposed to talk about?"

"Well. For starters, what is your ideal kinda girl?"

Tenzou felt his chest constrict and he looked away.

He had to tell his friend the truth. Genma was trying to help him; he couldn't lie to him. He didn't know if it would be a dead giveaway to his relationship with Kakashi or not, but he knew he couldn't lie.

"I...I don' think I'm attracted to women..." He answered softly.

Gai didn't even flinch, but Genma looked surprised.

"Really? Do you know that for sure, or have you just not met enough women?"

He rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort.

"I, uh...I've never been attracted to a girl before, but...I've been attracted to men."

Gai seemed to be watching him intently from his perch on Genma's bed. His other friend nodded slowly.

"Well. I would say that is a sure fire indication. Did you realize this recently?"

"...Yeah."

Another slow nod. He'd never seen Genma look so serious.

"So..." He began, looking at Tenzou expectantly.

"...On a scale of 1 to 10, how attractive am I?"

Tenzou balked.

"Wh-what? I don't know..."

"Aww, come on! I've always wondered how I like, 'appeared' to other guys. Like sometimes girls are all like 'Oh my gooosh, I can't believe you think that chick is pretty; she's so BLAH.'"

Tenzou stared, wide mouthed, at his friend. He glanced over at Gai, who was grinning like crazy.

Well. He figured it was much safer to have this conversation with another man, who wouldn't take it so damn personally, then with a girl.

"Well...I haven't really ever thought about it, since you've been such a good friend from the start-"

Genma smiled brightly.

"-But, I'd say an 8...or, maybe higher...you're an attractive guy, Genma."

"Wow, really? Sweet!"

His friend snuggled into him and Tenzou turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Tenzou-baby thinks I'm cuuuuuuutteee."

"UMMMM..."

Gai shook his head. "Genma, one would question your sexuality with the amount of interest you've shown in Tenzou's sexual activities and preferences."

His friend wasn't fazed a bit.

"Well, he's a babe. Maybe I'm just curious cause I want to imitate his mojo."

Tenzou didn't know what mojo was, but he was sure he didn't have any of it.

"I'm really sorry to disappoint you Genma, but you will learn nothing of any use from me. You'd get better dating advice from a toddler."

Both his friends laughed at that.

"Alright, alright. Enough about me. Thanks for admitting that to us, buddy." Genma smiled warmly and reassuringly at Tenzou. "But now I really gotta bug yah...which guys are you attracted to?"

Oh sweet hell.

He ducked his head. "Uh, well, it's really not anyone specific, just guys I've noticed..."

"Buuuulllsshiiiiittt." His eager friend sang.

Tenzou really did not want to admit he was attracted to Kakashi. That was just a bad road to go down. He tried to think of others.

"Umm..."

Genma raised his eyebrow at him. "Damn, buddy...if you can't even think of one guy, then maybe you just haven't met the right chick yet. Don't jump to conclusions just like that."

The mokuton user inflamed once again.

"Uh, no...trust me...I'm uh...definitely on the Man Bandwagon..."

Genma seemed to try and understand what that meant exactly, and suddenly he did. You could see the light bulb go off in his head.

"AHA! That 'she' you've been boffing is a HE!"

"Uh. Yah..."

Suddenly, Tenzou noticed Gai was very serious again. He became afraid that he was judging him, but...it didn't really look like it. He didn't seem impressed, but it wasn't a disgusted kind of unimpressed. Genma had waited for Tenzou to give him more info, and when he was silent, he seemed to nod in understanding.

"Alright, you can keep him a secret. I won't pry."

Tenzou smiled. "Thanks."

"But, man...I was gonna try and like, give you tips and stuff about making chicks sing with happiness. I can't really help you with guys. Unless...you don't know...about our own buttons?"

Tenzou actually laughed at the expression on Genma's face.

"I think I've got it. It's pretty straight forward."

Tenzou laughed again when Genma looked relieved.

Suddenly, Gai was walking over to them. He paused on the other side of Tenzou and waited until the brunette had scooted over enough to give him room to sit. When he did, he looked at his friend with a softer expression then he had been wielding, but still fairly serious.

"Tenzou. It is very important, in such situations, for you to know what you want and what you are likely to get."

He actually felt his heart stop for a moment.

Sweet shit...what was Gai getting at.

"Ah...well, It wasn't really about...getting."

"Is it done, then?"

Tenzou backpedalled.

"Wait...I mean, not necessarily..."

Genma was starting to get a knowing look in his eye that Tenzou did not like.

"What 'was' it about, then, If you don't mind my prying? I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, my friend. I simply want to make sure you are not getting into a situation that will not be good for you."

Tenzou had no idea if Gai knew he was seeing Kakashi, or if he just assumed he may be taken advantage of because he was so inexperienced. He had to answer him the same either way.

"...Well. I would say...giving."

Gai's eyes softened considerably, but his mouth stayed in its hard line.

"Did you feel your partner was also giving?"

"Yes, he was."

"Was?"

Damnit...Gai had done that to him on purpose.

"Ah..well...with the mission and all, we haven't really...had time..."

He was starting to really hate this conversation. Now both Gai AND Genma were giving him serious looks. He didn't want to sound like a naive, hopeless teenager. Even though that's exactly what he fucking was...although technically no longer a teenager.

"Tenzou. I know these topics are not easy, but you must know Genma and I are willing to talk whenever you need it. If you were ashamed of your sexual preferences, you now know that there is no need for that."

Tenzou found it was hard to look at his friends. He knew they were trying to help, but he was embarrassed at his own seeming helplessness. He also wondered, with some fear, if his friends would treat him differently now. Maybe they would be worried about changing in front of him? He thought he should say something.

"Well...I didn't think you'd be...angry or anything. I don't think there's anything wrong with liking men. But, I don't want it to be weird. You guys are like brothers to me; I'd never...see you like that."

Genma and Gai's faces both warmed with emotion. Genma cuffed the back of Tenzou's neck affectionately and Gai tousled his hair.

"But I'm a roaring 8 on the hotness scale!"

"It was too hot for me to handle; you are now in the friend zone."

They all had a good laugh at that, mostly because they didn't expect it.

Tenzou had to admit that he felt a bit lighter now that he'd gotten some things out in the open. He wished he could talk to his friends about Kakashi, as they knew him better then he did; maybe better than anyone. But, he didn't want to get them involved, and it really was a very private matter. He didn't know if Kakashi would appreciate it, either. So, for now, he was on his own.

Although...he had very good reason to believe Gai knew exactly what was happening. The look on his face had been WAY too knowing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Four days went by without any sign of Kakashi. You knew this wasn't normal when both his long time teammates were confounded as to the reason for his absence. Tenzou was becoming the King of the Straight Face with all the practice he was getting not reacting to conversations of 'what the hell is up with Kakashi?'

Strangely, they only seemed to be started by Genma. Gai would join in, but he never really seemed to be that curious. It may have been because he knew Kakashi much better then Genma, OR he knew exactly the reason he was gone, as Tenzou had feared.

He didn't know why it bothered him that Gai might know what was happening. Probably, he admitted to himself, because it was damn embarrassing. Even though the problem was with Kakashi, Tenzou felt like he was being rejected. It made him mildly self conscious, which he hated. He had never thought about his desirability before, but now he wondered if maybe he just didn't have enough of...whatever, to hold Kakashi's interest.

The four days went by relatively uneventfully. They still weren't at their peak condition, so training had to be kept to a minimum. Tenzou found himself roaming the markets of Konoha, suddenly interested in the social goings-on of his village. Maybe he would learn something useful from watching other people.

He stopped when he noticed a couple shopping at a bread cart. Casually, he rested against the side of the wooden structure and pretended to be sorting through his shopping list.

"HONESTLY, I clean, cook, take care of the children-"

"-Yuugi, really, this has nothing to do with-"

"-ALL I asked you to do was buy BREAD. That's IT! BREAD!"

"-Yes, I know, I'm sorry, but I ran into Togama-"

"OH. TOGAMA, huh?"

"Ah, hell..."

Tenzou decided this was not exactly what he needed to hear and walked away.

After four and a half days in the company of his fellow villagers, he whittled all his observations down to one fact that had absolutely no bearing on his own romantic life.

Men and women did not understand each other at all and very few of them had any idea how to communicate.

He sighed. Well, it was worth a try.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he got back to his room only Genma was there. His friend was lazing on his bed with a book Tenzou had never seen him reading.

"Hey." He greeted as he sank down onto his own mattress.

Genma waved to him and gestured to the book. "Kakashi leant this to me. You have GOT to come over here."

Tenzou tried to ignore the intense, not at all pleasant sensation in his heart at the fact that Kakashi had made contact with his friends and not him.

He walked over and sat next to Genma, looking over his shoulder.

He froze.

"Wha...the..."

Genma laughed heartily. "I KNOW, right? I always thought he was reading some deep, philosophical literature. NOT!"

His friend flipped the page and jabbed his finger on one particular sentence. "Read that."

Tenzou did, and his entire face bloomed into redness. He never would have imagined...Kakashi read dirty novels on a near regular basis. When he thought back to his stamina in the bedroom, though, it kind of made sense.

Maybe...this was why? There was some pretty...intricate stuff going on in the novel Kakashi was ALWAYS seen with. Maybe he expected these kinds of things from his lovers.

Suddenly, Tenzou felt more self conscious than ever.

"Tenzou...?"

And apparently, he needed to hide it better.

He threw a smile Genma's way. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Ah...you didn't look so good."

"Oh, it's nothing."

Genma levelled him with a look that said 'come the fuck on' very plainly.

Tenzou sighed and ran his hand through his hair. How was he supposed to explain this.

"I'm worried I'm not good enough." Was what he settled with.

Genma suddenly looked furious.

"Is this douchebag making you feel like shit? Because I will kill him."

Tenzou chuckled, ducking his head. If only Genma knew...

"He's never said, nor implied anything. He always acted completely content when we were together. Things have just gone...incredibly downhill, and even though he's told me the reason why, my mind keeps throwing all these things at me that I must have done wrong."

Now Genma looked much more calm. He nodded, rubbing his chin lightly in thought. "Ah, I see. Well, that's totally normal, buddy. My first girlfriend dumped me because she was scared to date a ninja. But, I kept thinking maybe I was a terrible boyfriend and the ninja thing was just an excuse. I avoided women for a year after that, because I didn't see the point in trying."

Tenzou gazed at his friend, warmed that he'd shared his story and also surprised that he had gone through the exact same thing.

"She ended up marrying a shoe smith. Guess I worried for nothing, eh?"

The mokuton user found himself smiling fondly. "I guess so."

"But, even still. Even if it HAD been an excuse and she just didn't like me anymore, people always have their own preferences. It doesn't mean you aren't good enough, it just means you aren't right for them. OR, that person could also be seriously messed up and have absolutely no damn idea what the hell they're doing with themselves. That is actually quite common..."

Tenzou tried not to laugh. Quite common, indeed.

"Oh, like this ONE chick? Wowza. So SHE is the one who came onto me, ok? We start dating, and everything was great in the beginning. Then all of a sudden she starts losing her shit and saying she doesn't want to be in a relationship. So I'm like 'well, fine. I'm down for whatever.' So she's all happy and we continue on with our business. THEN she starts losing it again about how there isn't enough stability in her life and she wants commitment. And I'm like "Ummm...oh...kay. Would you like to officially date again?" and she got all happy and I was kinda like...this is weird, but she was REALLY good in bed so I went with it."

Tenzou could not hide the huge grin from smearing across his face. Why had he not spoken to Genma about this sooner? It was great.

"-So now we're together again and everything is great. THEN she friggen CHEATS on me with some totally ugly, stringy dude from guard duty, and I am a full blown Jounin with a full head of hair and actual muscle tone. And when I asked her what the FUCK, do you know what she said to me? Do you know? Can you EVEN guess?"

This was obviously not a good time in Genma's life, so Tenzou SHOULDN'T be laughing, but the way his friend was telling the story was hysterical. Grinning, he answered. "I can't guess at all."

"Our relationship was GETTING TOO SERIOUS. UUGGH!"

The mokuton user collapsed sideways in an fit of uncontrollable laughter. He had never heard something so ludicrous in his life.

Genma shook his head, still obviously in disbelief. "Moral of the story is; some people are just EFFED."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Genma and Tenzou continued to talk and laugh for hours. They started picking scenes from the Icha Icha book and tearing them apart in all their dramatic, over detailed glory. Tenzou was having such a good time that he completely forgot about Kakashi.

So, naturally, Kakashi showed up.

They were so busy being ridiculous that they didn't even notice their two friends enter the room. Tenzou was lying half on the bed, half off of it, rubbing at his watery eyes while laughing heartily. Genma was leaning on his legs and reading excerpts from their captains cherished book to him in a sultry, deep, foreign accent.

"And ZEN, Chikrio gazed into zeh deep, exquisite eyes of her LOHVERRR, rehmehmuring zeh silky caress of ees thick, calloused -Oh. Hey, guys!"

Tenzou managed to open his eyes in between his laughter. Instantly, his mirth evaporated. Kakashi and Gai both had their arms crossed, and were in somewhat serious poses, but their faces were divided in half by massive, amused smiles.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the book I leant you, Genma."

The senbon bearing shinobi nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes, definitely. I'm gonna try some of this stuff out for SURE. Like, who knew dish soap could be so erotic?"

Tenzou had no idea what to say, so he just lay there, his torso on the ground and his legs hooked onto the bed and pinned under his friend. He realized he must have looked childish, but he was too overcome by the intense nervousness he felt in Kakashi's presence. He realized with some horror that he had no idea how to act around his captain anymore.

"Do you need a hand up, Tenzou?" Gai asked with unmasked amusement.

"Ah, no. I'm fine where I am, thanks."

He noticed Kakashi was staring at him, and he glanced in his direction. His look was completely unreadable, and Tenzou had no idea if he was surprised at his casual, nonsensical demeanour or if he was annoyed that they had been mocking his book. Or if it was something else entirely. He suddenly felt self conscious again, and felt the intense need to look himself over. He noticed his shirt had been riding up, revealing his toned abdomen. He casually rolled it back down.

Gai shifted slightly, and Tenzou noticed he looked kind of uncomfortable. He wondered with utter embarrassment if the tension between he and Kakashi was THAT palpable.

"Anyway. We have come back to the room to collect you two for a group dining excursion." Gai interjected.

Tenzou almost balked. Kakashi was actually going to have dinner with them? It had been just over a week since they'd come back from the hospital, and he had not joined them once.

"Really? Dang, finally! I was starting to think you thought I smelled, Kakashi." Genma joked. Once again, Genma had a knack for unknowingly speaking for Tenzou.

"Actually, I have some business I need to attend to."

Tenzou felt his heart plummet and Genma actually looked frustrated.

Gai jerked his head around to full on glare at the side of Kakashi's face. His captain looked unperturbed.

"Kakashi, we JUST decided this not five minutes-"

"-I know, Gai. But I have to go. I'm sorry, everyone. We'll go for dinner tomorrow, on me."

With that, he teleported away.

The silence in the room was deafening. Once again, Tenzou felt the humiliating prickles of tears in the corners of his eyes. He sure as hell wasn't going to cry, but the heart ache and confusion he felt was enough to make him feel like he just might.

"Gai. What's going on?" Genma asked, and his tone said very plainly that he thought Gai knew and he expected him to share.

In response, the taijutsu master shook his head solemnly. "Kakashi...hasn't said what is wrong, but the impression I get is that he needs time to himself."

Genma threw his hands up. "What the hell is the point of us even existing? Why does he have to keep everything to himself?"

Gai barely looked up at his friends as he answered. "It's the way it has always been with him."

Tenzou felt all the joy he'd experienced in the last few hours sucked out of him. All he wanted to do was lay there.

"Well. Fine. If he's going to be difficult..." Gennma sighed, standing from the bed and adjusting his clothing. "We might as well just go for grub, I'm starved anyway."

The last thing Tenzou wanted to do was eat. But, it would be SO damn obvious if he sulked and refused to leave right after Kakashi did.

"Come, Tenzou." Gai commanded softly, as if he could read his mind. He held out a hand for his friend.

The mokuton user resisted a large, drawn out sigh and accepted Gai's offer. He felt his friend tousle his hair affectionately, and it was then that he knew for sure that Gai had figured it out. He felt completely humiliated.

At dinner, he didn't even try to keep up appearances. He was tired of pretending to be happy when he wasn't. He just hoped he would get over it in the next few days, because he absolutely hated sulking. He was a shinobi; an ANBU shinobi. He had looked death in the face. He had taken people's lives. This shit with Kakashi was ridiculous, petty and hormonal. It wasn't an actual problem. He had dealt with being an orphan, he had dealt with being alone. He should be able to handle this effortlessly.

Suddenly, Tenzou understood what Kakashi meant. He didn't know if he agreed that losing someone you cared about was worse than always being alone, but it was definitely friggen awful. He couldn't imagine how much worse it could get if Kakashi had been dead, instead of avoiding him. Maybe it was the same amount of pain, but just...different.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a loud, confident knock at his door that he wasn't expecting. He didn't usually expect people to visit, but sometimes Hiruzen-sama did, or Gai. The over-eagerness of the banging motion on his wooden defence from the outer world told him exactly who it was, and made him want to leap out of his window stealthily and avoid the confrontation he had a feeling was coming.

However, knowing Gai as he did, he knew that was senseless.

He padded over and opened the door slowly. Gai stood there, in the hall, with his arms crossed against his chest. He did not look impressed.

"Yes?"

"Stop being an idiot."

"That's a very general request, Gai."

"Alright. Stop being an idiot and get your shit together with Tenzou."

Kakashi stared blankly.

"How do you mean?"

Gai sighed with aggravation and shoved past his friend. He turned around to face him again when he'd reached his bedroom, just as Kakashi shut the front door with a soft 'click'.

"Kakashi. I know you think you're all mysterious, but I can read you like a picture book. No one has told me anything and yet I know EXACTLY what is going on."

Kakashi just watched him, his face expressionless.

"I understand; I know exactly what you've been through. But you're just torturing yourself by constantly pushing everyone away. You've been doing it for years; but now you're going to end up really hurting someone AND yourself. So for once, just let it be."

Kakashi was silent, but Gai's words resounded with his own internal conflict and he dropped his head, his gaze lowering.

"I've...been trying."

"Obviously not, because the Kakashi I know does absolutely everything he sets his mind to, with no exceptions."

Kakashi's shoulders dropped. "This is the hardest thing I've had to do in a long time."

Gai sighed, his expression softening. "You're only MAKING it hard, my friend. I know exactly what you're thinking, and I am telling you that it is all in your head. You are NOT cursed; Tenzou is not going to die just because he is with you."

Kakashi's eyes widened. His whole body stiffened. He didn't look like he could answer.

"My goal is not to come here and tell you that you have no reason to be acting this way; I want to make it quite clear that I understand. I was there for Obito, for Rin, and for Minato-sensei. I know about your father. I have been most fortunate in my life, thus far. I am still working with my genin team mate, and I will never stop being thankful for that as long as I have the pleasure."

Kakashi looked so torn it made Gai want to stop, but he knew that only by continuing could he hope to help him.

"But, do you really want things to stay the same? Do you want to constantly live in the past? The only way things can change is if you try to make them different. You will never be able to control your friends destinies, especially in the shinobi world. But, you can try to shape your own destiny in the best way you can, for however long you can."

Kakashi took a deep, ragged breath. "I...know. I know you're right, Gai."

His friend waited patiently, and when Kakashi said nothing, he continued.

"If you care so little about your own life, then think of Tenzou. Not only are you stealing a chance of happiness from yourself, but from him as well. There is never a guarantee of good things to come, but if your feelings for him are not the issue, please do not let his first romantic experience end so badly. You have been scarred from bad past memories, so you know how long they can linger. Please do not be the reason Tenzou is afraid to give himself to someone again."

Kakashi looked absolutely horrified, like he had never considered the fact that HE could be damaging Tenzou. That he could be responsible for any fear he may have in the future of giving his heart to someone, even if it was only a temporary fear.

Gai could see that his work was done. He walked over to Kakashi and lay a strong, firm hand on his shoulder.

"You are a brave, noble man Kakashi. I have no doubt that you will do the right thing. The right thing for you BOTH."

With that, he left.

Kakashi stood in silence, his fists clenched.

He had let his friends down in the past...could he really let them down again? When he actually had the power not to?

The last thing he wanted to do was abandon Tenzou, but he had been so horrified by the idea of risking his heart that he was doing it anyway.

He really was trash.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou wandered through the streets of Konoha for the fifth day in a row. He hoped the people he passed on a near constant basis didn't think he was insane. Since he was in uniform, maybe they'd just think he was patrolling the streets? One could hope.

He decided he was going to try some new, exotic food that day. He had no idea if Konoha food really got that exotic, but he'd tried some pretty crazy shit in other villages so he figured the Hidden Leaf had to have its own flavour of crazy.

Just as he dedicated himself to an odd looking breakfast place he felt a tiny rock bounce off the back of his head. He turned, expecting to see Genma, but no one was there. He scanned the crowd quickly, not recognizing anyone.

He shrugged and turned back around. Whoever threw it would do it again; he'd catch them the second time. He tried to make it look like his attention was on the food, but his senses were on high alert.

Strangely, nothing else happened. Disappointed and slightly annoyed he purchased a funky looking...wrap thing and continued on his walk. Maybe a passing cart had kicked the pebble up at him.

Five minutes and one oily egg wrap later (not a good choice..) he felt another tiny pebble hit him in the back of his head. He wasn't paying nearly as much attention as he'd liked, but now he knew which direction it had come from. Without missing a beat, he teleported away.

He landed on a rooftop just a few yards south of where he'd been hit. He couldn't see anyone in the immediate vicinity, but it was clear that whoever targeted him was a ninja. In such an open space, one couldn't hope to attempt a third strike without being seen.

He decided to travel by rooftop for a while to see if he could flush out his assailant. Off he went, at top speeds, heading to nowhere in particular. He made sure to stay in the middle of the village, where no tree cover could give an enemy (or bored companion) any place to hide.

Unfortunately, whoever was after him had a lot of patience. No one confronted him and no other attempts were made at slowly chipping away his sanity. He decided he was bored of running and that he would go back to the base, Pebble Stalker or not.

He spun on his heel and headed back in the direction he came. As he ran, he thought about the idea of someone potentially following him back to ANBU headquarters. He didn't really like it...no one could get him there, but IF it did happen to be someone he didn't know, obviously finding out Tenzou was ANBU was not good.

He decided to take a calculated risk and leaped a couple of rows closer to the tree line. He had no idea if this would work, but he wanted to see if his assailant would make a third attempt. If they did it from the trees, they were pretty screwed, as Tenzou basically commanded them.

After about a minute he sensed the pebble approaching quickly. He whipped around and caught it, just as a figure came racing at him right behind the small stone. On instinct, he threw his palms together. Trees exploded outwards to try and snatch his attacker out of the air, but whoever it was had gotten way too good of a head start and was surprisingly fast. Tenzou felt himself hit the ground with a heavy, strong weight on top of him. He snatched a kunai from his pouch and whipped it around, but found his arm pinned before he could even get it half way to the mysterious shinobi's neck.

Taking a second to calm his breath and actually LOOK at who had trapped him, he instantly felt his heart seize at the sight.

It was Kakashi.

His senpai was grinning down at him, his own kunai poised against Tenzou's neck.

"Well played, kouhai."

The mokuton user stared in shock, utterly confused. Kakashi had gone from avoiding him like a bad cold to hunting him down in the middle of the market.

At his prey's silence, Kakashi's grin faltered. He suddenly looked slightly bashful.

"Just thought I'd keep you on your toes during the down time."

"...Thanks?"

Tenzou continued to stare at Kakashi in confusion, and Kakashi continued to pin Tenzou to the roof, a constant flurry of emotions flashing across his face. He didn't seem like he knew what to do now that he'd actually caught his target.

Tenzou was so frustrated with his captain that he didn't even attempt to help him. He stared right back up at him, his lips in a thin line. He was good at hiding his emotions most of the time, so his face was blank. Although, the act of not speaking at all was a clear sign of anger and defiance.

Suddenly, Kakashi ducked his head and removed the kunai. He stepped off of Tenzou and allowed his kouhai to stand. Tenzou rose, slightly adjusting his vest and shirt. They stood next to each other in silence before Kakashi seemed to snap from the pressure.

"I'm sorry, Tenzou."

The mokuton stared hard at his captain. Kakashi was looking at him with real, unbridled pain. As usual, Tenzou felt his anger blow away with the wind.

"All of this...this last week, i've been unfair to you. I never intended to hurt you, but I knew no other way to...figuring things out."

He paused, seeming to gather his thoughts. Tenzou felt like his chest was going to explode, there were so many emotions slamming into his rib cage. He was terrified, he was hurt, he was worried about Kakashi...he could see that this was not easy for him either.

"I...want to try, Tenzou. I never wanted to leave you, but I didn't see any other choice. I thought I was doing you a favour in the end. People who are close to me, they have a tendency to...disappear."

Well. How the hell was he supposed to stay bitter when Kakashi said shit like that to him?

"Kakashi..." Tenzou started, but he realized he didn't know what to say. His voice was thick with emotion.

"But I realized making that assumption was not fair to you. I don't deserve you after how I acted, but if you still want me, I'm giving you the choice. I might need...some time...but, I won't run from you."

Tenzou's mouth was slightly open, he was so shocked. He thought for sure Kakashi was just going to kick him to the curb; that he was no longer interested, or had never really been that interested to begin with. He felt so emotional he didn't know how to act. This was the opposite of what he had expected.

"I...thought it was over..."

Kakashi took a step towards him in response, his eyes full of energy.

"I'm sorry, Tenzou. I can't imagine what you thought-"

"-I thought you weren't interested..."

Kakashi stopped, his face full of pain again.

"I thought you wanted more then I could give you. That maybe, I was boring..."

Tenzou looked down, unable to continue. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to accept Kakashi's words. Maybe because he had spent the last week convincing himself to move on.

"Kouhai."

Tenzou flicked his eyes up. Kakashi no longer looked uncertain, or hurt. His face was controlled, cool and sensual. He looked confident, he looked...determined.

"The issue was never how I felt about you. If I didn't care, I wouldn't have felt the need to run."

Tenzou held his gaze, suddenly feeling thrills all over his body. He felt, once again, like Kakashi was his senpai, teaching him something new in a way that he never thought he'd be learning.

Kakashi took a step closer, and now they were only inches apart. Tenzou clung to the power he felt radiating from his captain.

"I don't want to leave you, Tenzou. I don't expect you to forgive me right away, and even if you never do, I want you to know that you're important to me."

Tenzou was completely captivated, but even still, he felt that nagging at the back of his skull that forced him to continue to vent his insecurities. Kakashi was right there, willing to tell him everything. He realized how hurt he had actually been by the whole ordeal; he'd finally opened himself up to someone, and then had been seemingly rejected. Somewhere in his subconscious he needed to be sure.

"You weren't mad at me...?"

Kakashi's eye seemed to twitch slightly. "No...Tenzou, I was worried about you."

He felt foolish, but he couldn't stop.

"You weren't bored?"

"There is nothing boring about you."

He tried to think of anything else that he was unsure about, but could think of nothing.

"Tenzou. I don't know what to say to make up for what I put you through, except that I'll make it up to you if you let me."

Emotion seemed to plague Kakashi's face again, and it as obvious that he felt thoroughly horrible. His eyes were tinged with guilt.

"Senpai..." Tenzou started, licking his dry lips. "I understand why you pulled away, now. I never...I mean, I assumed what we had was casual. I had no idea how you felt about me, but I thought you didn't see me as anything more than a friend. Or, I tried to convince myself that you didn't, because it was so hard to read you and I didn't want to be disappointed. I didn't realize how badly I wanted you to care until you left on your mission. I missed you so much that it made it impossible for me to fool myself about how I felt. But I thought for sure that you would never feel that way about me. That's why...when things changed, I just assumed you lost interest."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I do forgive you, senpai. No one has ever cared about me so much that they would be afraid to lose me. You say I'm important to you...I never could have hoped for that. I can't really stay angry at you for almost losing something I didn't know I had."

Tenzou suddenly felt himself engulfed in strong warmth. He realized with surprise that Kakashi had embraced him, his arms tight around the mokuton users body. The feel and smell of Kakashi caused the tense muscles in his body to relax. He melted into the copy-nin, resting his head on his shoulder and locking his arms around his torso. Entwined, they stayed together, both of them allowing their anxieties to be coaxed away with the subtle comfort being together provided.

"I still expect you to make it up to me." Tenzou murmured.

"Naturally."

They were silent for another moment.

"If you ever do that again, though, you can just fuck right off forever."

"Never again."

"You believe me, right?"

"Yes, you have a will of iron."

"Are you mocking me...?"

"Tenzou..."

"Alright, sorry. Wait...NO, damnit, why the hell am _I _apologizing to YOU?"

"You're going to come over to my apartment, too."

"The hell I am."

Two hours later found Tenzou in Kakashi's apartment, cursing himself internally. How the hell did his senpai manage to manipulate him so well? It was worrying, is what it was.

Despite his frustrations, Tenzou relaxed while Kakashi brought him some water and snacks, since his stomach growled almost as soon as they'd arrived. The greasy egg wrap had clearly not been enough.

They sat on his bed, in silence, resting against each other. The mokuton user was amazed at how well his captain could read him. He really needed some time to settle his emotions and get used to the fact that Kakashi had returned to him, and in a much bigger, better way than he had ever had him. His senpai seemed to sense this and was giving him his space, while still keeping him close.

Part of him was still on his guard, but the rest of him seemed to be humming softly with contentment. He felt so warm, being next to Kakashi. He instilled this...security in Tenzou that he had never experienced. He had hurt him, and Tenzou was still buzzing inside with the remnants of his anger and uncertainly. However, despite their issues, it was like as long as Kakashi was around, Tenzou was going to be taken care of. Not in a dependant sense, but...his senpai always seemed to know what he needed.

"Kakashi-senpai..." Tenzou murmured, his eyes closed.

"Hmm?"

"I feel like...we should talk more."

"I agree. Maybe tomorrow, though. You're already starting to drool on my shoulder."

"...excuses..."

Despite his retort, Tenzou drifted off into a soft slumber. Kakashi gently adjusted their bodies so they were laying on his bed, instead of propped up on the headboard. He watched Tenzou snooze with a soft, but serious expression.

When his eyes were closed, Tenzou actually looked older. He was especially handsome with his face so relaxed and trusting. Kakashi absently brushed a stray lock of hair away from his sleeping lovers face, resigned to the fact that he would do whatever he could to make him happy.

Which meant dealing with his own shit and not brining Tenzou into it.

He took in a shaky breath. He was so ashamed of himself that it actually hurt. He knew, the whole time, that it had to have been hard on Tenzou. But...he didn't know his teammate had started to question himself because of Kakashi's absence. That was completely unacceptable.

He kept thinking about how he didn't really deserve anyone's affections. How much trouble was he going to cause before he actually felt confident enough being with another person? He would try his damn best, for Tenzou's sake, but he was scared.

But, a big part of him was excited, too.

He was just going to focus on that.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

WELL! I hope that chapter vibed with everyone. It's so hard to think of how Kakashi's insecurities and his past would affect any relationship he would try to have with someone. But, I'm trying to keep in mind that this Kakashi is around 6 years younger than the one in the current manga. Which seems like a lot, but the time skip accounts for three years.


	12. Chapter 12

Tenzou's eyes opened, and he was instantly confused. Where the hell was he...

Rolling over, he stopped abruptly and memories from hours before flooded his befuddled head. Kakashi was laying next to him, his back propped up against the headboard, reading a book Tenzou didn't recognize.

Kakashi smiled at him softly and gave a little wave. "Did you have a good nap?"

Tenzou found himself feeling slightly embarrassed; he had no idea why he'd fallen asleep. "Yeah...how long was I out for?"

"A couple of hours." Was Kakashi's casual reply as he snapped his book shut and put it aside. He regarded Tenzou for a moment before he spoke.

"Percentage of how comfortable you are with me right now...?" The copy-nin asked.

Tenzou stuttered, the question unexpected. "Uhhh...well...I guess I would say 60 percent...?"

Kakashi clucked his tongue. "I guess that'll do." he surmised before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Tenzou's lips.

They lingered together, the touch gripping Tenzou harder then he thought it would. He couldn't believe how good it felt for Kakashi to kiss him again; he thought he would never get the chance.

When their lips parted, Kakashi gently touched their foreheads together. "It was really hard watching you sleep for two hours and not do that..."

Tenzou blushed faintly, ducking his head. "I can't believe how our relationship had flipped around...I woke up and I had no idea where I was. It's happened so fast."

Kakashi pulled away and the mokuton user almost regretted what he said.

"I know, kouhai...I'm sorry."

At the guilt in his captains eyes, Tenzou nearly took back his words, but Kakashi spoke before he could.

"I'll start making it up to you now. Whenever you're ready, I'll take you out for dinner."

Tenzou had to admit that he definitely wanted Kakashi to suffer a little for the shit he'd put him through, but he didn't ACTUALLY like seeing him in pain. So, taking it out on his wallet seemed like the best way to go.

"I'm ready whenever you are, senpai."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To the mokuton users surprise, Kakashi took him to an actual restaurant. Usually when him and his team went to eat, they stopped by a food stand like the ramen place; it was quick, simple and cheap.

They sat down at the farthest corner booth they could find, and to their amusement they noticed that all the other ninja who happened to be in the restaurant had done the same. When you took the time to look, the corners of the establishment were speckled with green and blue.

A server approached them quickly to take their order, came back wordlessly to bring them their food, and then the rest of their dinner time was theirs.

When they had both eaten most of their meals, Tenzou attempted to bring up the conversation they had left hanging hours before.

"Senpai..." the mokuton user started, uncertain if he should continue. Kakashi could tell the conversation was going to get serious, so he placed his chopsticks on top of his bowl and regarded his partner steadily.

"Ah...I was just wondering what happened to your friends for you to be so cautious about getting to know people."

Kakashi was silent for so long that Tenzou began to conclude that he wouldn't get an answer to his question. He was patient, however, and let the copy-nin have as much time as he needed. He was starting to see a trend in how to act around his captain.

True to his thoughts, Kakashi eventually spoke.

He told Tenzou of his genin team, the first people he had ever truly gotten to know. He told him of his and Obito's tense dynamic, and how they had eventually become friends right before Obito had protected him with his life and perished, leaving him with the sharingan. He told him of his promise to protect Rin, how hard he had tried, and how the heavens themselves had seemingly been determined that he break his promise to his dead friend. He spoke of his father, his legacy, and how he had been shamed.

Tenzou could tell it was very hard for Kakashi to talk about his father. He had never spoken to anyone of Sakumo; not his teammates and not even Minato. When it came to how he died, Kakashi was silent for a full minute before he could speak.

He quickly went on to Minato; how he had slowly allowed his sensei to become the father he'd so tragically lost.

And then he lost Minato, too. Everyone he slowly let into his heart was dead; dead right when he began to really appreciate them, and realize how much he needed them.

Now that he was realizing just how much he needed Tenzou, he was more scared then ever.

"I should have told you this before. You would have known, without a doubt, why I needed to have time to think. I seem to make bad decisions when it comes to the people I care about. Sometimes I wonder if that's why they're all gone..."

"But they're not." Tenzou quickly interjected, before he had even really thought about it. He certainly had Kakashi's attention, so he had to continue.

"They aren't, senpai. You have Gai and Genma, and now you have me. Hirzen-sama seems to be very fond of you, too. You're surrounded by people who care about you."

Kakashi gazed at the table, his expression troubled.

"It took me a long time to accept my team without fear." He whispered. "I don't know how much longer it's going to last."

"Senpai...we are shinobi. Death is part of the job description."

Kakashi stayed silent.

"I think...you're incredibly strong, Kakashi-senpai. I have known men who have crumbled under significantly lighter circumstances. One loss is all it took for them, but you have shouldered four and continue to fight. I accepted you as my senpai because I saw how brave, kind and just you were when it was most important. You continue to surprise and impress me; I had no idea the strength of your will, and your heart."

Kakashi had not spoken, but his eyes were shining. He looked like he dared not accept Tenzou's kind words as fact. As if the very act of believing he was a decent person would cause a chain of unfortunate events that would end in him shaming himself further.

Tenzou decided it was time for action. He had an idea of what to do, and it was a testament to how much Kakashi affected him that he actually had the balls to do it. His captains pain was eating away at his own heart, and if he'd had any idea of what Kakashi had gone through and was going through in regards to Tenzou, he never would have batted an eyelash at his disappearance.

Slowly, he stood. Taking the two steps from his seat to Kakashi's, he squeezed in between the copy-nin and the wooden table. Kakashi watched him, his gaze burning and curious. Tenzou reached down into the pocket he knew Kakashi kept his wallet and extracted it. Down went enough money to pay for their food, tip included (naturally). The wallet was inserted back into Kakashi's pocket without so much as a blink from it's owner.

"Take us back."

With a poof, they were sitting on Kakashi's bed, not a second wasted.

Tenzou climbed into his lap, straddling him while keeping their gazes locked. The emotion that sizzled between their eyes was so strong the mokuton user could only stare for the first few moments. Finally, he managed to break their gaze and flick his eyes down to his first target. He gently peeled the copy-nins mask from his face, folding it neatly around his neck just under his jaw. He placed a soft kiss in the corner of Kakashi's mouth, then gently kissed his lips. He felt Kakashi respond immediately, but their kiss remained soft and slow. It was like he could feel his captains pain in his lips; how he wanted the kiss so badly yet hesitated slightly.

Tenzou wanted Kakashi to feel nothing but tenderness. He wanted, so much, for their relationship to be flawless; for everything to work out so the copy-nin could finally have something constant and reliable in his life. He knew he had no real control of that, so instead, he chose to try and riddle him with warmth while he could. Maybe, if he filled him up enough, even if they parted ways or something happened to either of them, it would be alright.

Tenzou gently broke their kiss. He placed his lips under Kakashi's jaw as he unzipped his vest and pushed it off. Another soft peck to the side of his neck as he gripped the bottom of his captains shirt and lifted; Kakashi's arms came up and the shirt was gone. His lips moved down the copy-nins neck, across his collar bone and down his chest. Every inch Tenzou moved lower with his kisses, he dragged his hips back, the friction against their groins causing Kakashi's breath to hitch. He teased Kakashi's nipples with his teeth and gave one hard, long roll of his hips and heard the satisfying groan it caused.

As he pressed his lips to Kakashi's bellybutton he grasped the band of his pants and slowly pulled them down. The copy-nin raised his hips, and the uniform was gone. Tenzou glanced up and felt himself faintly blush. Kakashi was watching him; watching everything he did. It was clear from his eyes that he was furiously turned on. When Tenzou turned his attentions back to Kakashi's hips, he found it was obvious in other areas, too.

He continued to place gentle, worshipping kisses down from Kakashi's bellybutton, kissing around his length and along the inside of his thigh. He glanced up and grinned against his partners skin. Kakashi looked like he wanted to grab Tenzou's head and place it somewhere else entirely. Since the whole point was to make Kakashi happy, he took the hint. He dragged the tip of his tongue back along the inside of the copy-nins thigh right to the base of his length. He reverted back to kisses, leaving a soft trail up the side of Kakashi's cock. He heard a light groan from his senpai. He took Kakashi into his mouth without any more teasing, glancing up and watching how his lovers head fell back exposing his long, delicate neck.

It amazed Tenzou how much he liked pleasuring Kakashi this way. His senpai was not loud at all, but he could always tell how much he was enjoying himself. His whole smooth, muscular body relaxed, his eyes closed and his head usually tilted back. It was the sexiest thing Tenzou had ever seen, and probably would ever see.

After Kakashi came, Tenzou sat up and began to strip his clothes off. He threw off his pants, then climbed onto his senpai again, straddling his waist. He tossed his vest and peeled off his shirt, the two of them locking eyes as Kakashi watched him strip. As the last of his uniform fluttered to the floor, there was a moment where they just watched each other. Slowly, Tenzou leaned over and slid open Kakashi's bedside drawer. He removed the bottle of oil he kept there and smoothly closed it again. He felt a sliver of embarrassment course through his gut at what he was about to do next, but the way Kakashi was looking at him, he knew it was unnecessary. That gaze told him he was sexy, and as long as he was trying, he could do no wrong.

Keeping that motivating thought in mind, he poured oil into his hand hand slowly lathered it over Kakashi's length, spreading it in a gentle twisting motion that had this captain shifting slightly on the spot. When he was satisfied, he raised himself until he was kneeling, his legs still on either side of Kakashi's hips. Placing his oiled fingers at his entrance, he slowly slid them inside, realizing that he could not watch Kakashi as he lubricated himself like he'd originally intended.

With such speed Tenzou actually yelped, he was suddenly on his back, the hand he was preparing himself with held in a tight grip above his head.

"Oh...you're going to have to let me do that." Kakashi purred, yanking up Tenzou's thigh with his free hand. The mokuton user wordlessly handed Kakashi the little bottle, their eyes still burning sizzling holes into each other. His captain broke their gaze and bit Tenzou in the crook of his neck as he slipped his coated fingers into him. Tenzou's back arched instantly and he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's back, lifting his hips into his hand. The sigh that issued from his mouth was content and excited; he felt a coil of heat build up in his abdomen. He revelled in the feel of Kakashi on top of him, Kakashi in him, Kakashi all around him.

His captain gently grazed the tip of their noses together before he kissed him. They kissed deeply, Kakashi accentuating the movements of his fingers with the dips of his tongue. Tenzou found himself bucking into his lover, digging his nails into his skin.

"Senpai..." He groaned, biting down on Kakashi's lip. "I missed you."

The copy-nin paused and their eyes locked. Tenzou felt a thrill at the seriousness of his expression.

"I missed you, too."

For some reason, the mokuton user had not expected that. He felt his heart fill with burning warmth.

"I thought about you a lot when I was on my mission." Kakashi continued. "I thought about you constantly when you were in the hospital. I haven't stopped wanting you since you came into my life, and I'm only just beginning to accept it."

Tenzou had no words. He felt a lump form in his throat, and he knew if he spoke it would be obvious how affected he was. He never would have anticipated such open honesty from Kakashi, and he was beyond touched.

"Senpai..." He finally spoke, and as he thought, his voice cracked. "You sure had a funny way of showing it."

Kakashi smirked and Tenzou grinned back at him.

"You enjoyed it."

"Oh, yah...I loved being singled out and emotionally abused."

"Well, let's not go that far..."

"And physically abused, too."

"You call that physically abused? I can split lightning." Kakashi actually pouted slightly.

Tenzou couldn't help but continue to grin. "Am I ruining the mood, senpai?"

"Well...you're right" He sighed, lowering himself so he was lying on Tenzou and resting on his elbows. "I don't really think that I deserve you. I should just stop."

Kakashi made to roll off of his kouhai but Tenzou caught his arm.

"Senpai, are you being serious...?" He asked cautiously, knowing Kakashi and how prone he was to messing with his head. Despite this prior knowledge, he felt himself getting guilty about bringing up their past when Kakashi had been so open with him.

"I really never should have come back to you. Sometimes...I think about how unfair I've been, and it makes me want to stay away."

Tenzou stared, his mouth agape, his eyes wide.

"Senpai..."

Kakashi moved to leave again but Tenzou grasped both his arms.

"Stop! It's...alright, really. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, I was just teasing you."

Kakashi stayed silent.

"Senpai, you already explained yourself and apologized for your actions. I forgave you when I agreed to our...er...arrangement the first time."

Tenzou felt Kakashi pull slightly against his grip, so he tightened his hold and tired to bring him closer.

"Don't run again, please...I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Senpai..."

Tenzou couldn't see Kakashi's face, and it was making him nervous. He waited for a moment, and then he felt a slight shift in his captain.

"Tenzou..."

"Yes?"

Kakashi turned around fully, and to Tenzou's surprise, he was grinning broadly. He yanked his arms out from his kouhai's grasp and snatched his wrists out of the air, pinning them over his head. Tenzou was so confused he didn't have a chance of reacting in time.

"You're so attractive when you try to comfort me." Kakashi purred, leaning down to lick a line along Tenzou's neck and under his chin.

"But don't feel guilty; I was just teasing you. You make it far too easy, kouhai."

For another moment, Tenzou was silent. Just for a moment, though.

"SENPAI!"

"What? If you don't want me to take advantage of you, you shouldn't make it so fun." His captain answered innocently.

"UGH!" Tenzou yanked at Kakashi's hands, but the copy-nin was strong and he had the height advantage; his arms remained pinned.

"Damnit, my heart really went out to you! You're horrible!"

"I know it did; you have such expressive eyes." Kakashi sucked on Tenzou's bottom lip and the mokuton user tried to kick him in the side as a response.

"Your tenderness turned me on." Kakashi breathed into his kouhai's ear. He dipped his hips down and rolled them against Tenzou's. Their erections rubbed together and Tenzou gasped lightly. "Now relax and spread your legs for me."

"Fuck off."

"Well. IN was more the idea..."

"Go to hell."

"Don't make me go down there, my stubborn kouhai."

"I dare you to try."

Characteristically fast, Kakashi abandoned Tenzou's wrists and was lifting his hips into position before the other shinobi had even thought about how he was going to retaliate.

"Senpai, damnit, I'm too annoy-Ahhh..."

Kakashi grinned and kissed Tenzou's jawline as his head fell back. He began to slowly move inside of the younger shinobi, kissing down his neck as he felt Tenzou's nails rake across his back. A mere second ago he'd wanted to smack Kakashi in the head, and now he was desperate to feel him. His cravings had come back instantly.

Tenzou found himself mindless with burning warmth at the tenderness Kakashi displayed as he took him. His touches were soft, his kisses light and lingering. Just when the buildup became too strong, Kakashi flipped him around and pounded him into the mattress. Tenzou briefly wondered if Kakashi had neighbours as he vocalized his ecstasy. He had wanted Kakashi so badly and now that he had him, it was like being captured in a vice grip of maddening pleasure. The way his senpai was pushing him into the mattress, digging his fingers into his hips and slamming into him, he could tell he felt the same way.

As they lay together, lethargic and satisfied, Tenzou couldn't help but stare at Kakashi. He had never been so attracted to anyone. Not that it was difficult to be attracted to Kakashi; he was handsome, incredibly fit and very charming when he chose to be. Which, Tenzou supposed was part of his charm; that he could switch himself on and off effortlessly. Whatever he wanted to do, he did. And somehow...it worked out for him. Guess that's what you got when you basically had everything.

Except emotional stability, of course. Kakashi was kind of...in debt in that department. Not that you could blame him; he had been through a roller coaster of hellish loss that seemed to come one after the other. Technically, Kakashi was doing amazingly well, considering his circumstances.

Said copy-nin obviously honed in on being watched, and gently stared back at Tenzou. The mokuton user found his fingers drawn to Kakashi's skin; softly, he glided them around his lovers face. He traced the bottom of his lip, he grazed the side of his neck. He dipped his fingers into the folds of his pectoral muscles and dragged his nails over a pink nipple. Kakashi shifted and his face was hovering over Tenzou's. They kissed, slowly and deeply, silently exploring each other.

The sun started to set on the two shinobi and Tenzou vaguely wondered if they should get back to the base. Their comrades would begin to wonder where they'd gone; especially Tenzou. Kakashi disappearing was not out of the ordinary these days.

Leaving the bed was the LAST thing Tenzou wanted to do, though.

But still...

"Kakashi-senpai..." Tenzou began, shifting so he could look up at his lover. They had settled into a comfortable cuddling position and had not moved for almost an hour. If someone had told Tenzou he'd be 'cuddling' with anyone before he'd joined ANBU, he would have thought they were drunk. Turns out, it's damn addicting.

"...Maybe we should get back? I told the others I was going for a walk around the village. That was almost eight hours ago."

"Hmm. Good point." Kakashi rolled over so he was laying on his back. Quickly, he flew through hand signs. Tenzou's eyebrow craned up on his forehead, wondering what Kakashi was doing.

A shadow clone poofed into existence right beside the bed. Instantly, it gave them a friendly wave, then leaped out the window.

Kakashi turned back to Tenzou and scooped him up, dragging their bodies together again. "There."

"I guess you're going to tell them we're together?"

"That we are in the same place, yes. Is that alright?"

"Yes." Tenzou answered honestly. His friends had been more then understanding of absolutely everything so far; they didn't deserve to be deceived of every little detail. Besides, Tenzou was certain Gai already knew.

"Getting brave, are we...?"

Tenzou scrunched his nose at his captain indignantly.

"Hey! It wasn't about being afraid..."

"Oh?"

"I didn't see _you_ proclaiming the status of our relationship from the hilltops."

"I didn't want to embarrass you. The new guy needs to be respected, after all."

"Uh huh."

"Alright..." Kakashi sighed dramatically. "I'll admit it; I was ashamed of you."

Tenzou levelled him with a flat stare.

"I figured people would expect me to go after another captain and not a rookie. I have an image to maintain, you understand?"

"It had nothing to do with enjoying the constant attention you get from women. Surely not."

"Well...that's just a bonus."

"Pft."

"You're one to talk about attention from women; Sparrow is practically panting whenever she sees you."

"Yeah..." Tenzou's tone suddenly turned mischievous. He flipped them around and crawled on top of Kakashi, grinning down at him with enjoyment.

"And you were jealous, senpai."

Kakashi didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Impossible. I don't get jealous."

"Oh...but you were. No amount of your mind games will throw me off, senpai. You were dead mad when she accosted me in the hallway after I was sealed."

"Do you want me to be jealous?"

Tenzou was almost thrown off his train of thought, but he held firm. Kakashi's look was slowly melting from his usual bored demeanour into a sultry, intelligent fixed stare.

"I want you to admit you were."

Kakashi continued to pin him with his subdued, but blazing stare.

"Not happening."

Tenzou kept right on grinning. "You're saying that because you were. Did we have that conversation about sharing me before you left because of her?"

"You've been getting quite a bit of attention from women lately, Tenzou. But why should I be jealous? Look where you are."

Tenzou couldn't help but smile genuinely at that observation.

Kakashi pushed himself up, so him and Tenzou were seeing eye to eye. He grasped the younger shinobi's chin, staring pointedly at his lips.

"And where were you right before I left?"

He kissed Tenzou softly.

"...You were so jealous." Tenzou insisted, half serious, his grin still firmly in place.

"Turn around."

"...huh?"

"I'll show you why I have no reason to be jealous."

They didn't leave Kakashi's apartment for another two hours.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gai, for fucks sake...you're going to drive me insane."

"SILENCE! YOU are responsible for your own suffering, as you could easily join me in my training! You are withering away in your laziness!"

Genma rolled his eyes dramatically and fell back on the bed. "UGH...why the hell do Kakashi and Tenzou have to be gone."

Gai said nothing, just continued to kick at the small punching bag that he'd recently installed.

"Gai..."

The taijutsu master hmm'ed absently.

"...Are Tenzou and Kakashi doin' it?"

Gai spun in a clean circle, completely missing the punching bag. His leg directed him into the nearest wall and he crashed into it elegantly.

"I'll...take that as a yes."

Gai jumped up, dusting himself off. "What gave you that impression?"

"Well, they have this habit of disappearing together, first of all. Then Tenzou tells us he's into dudes...and he's having trouble with his little boyfriend, at the EXACT same time him and Kakashi stop disappearing together. And now, they're gone again. Come on..."

A loud sigh from the other shinobi.

"Yes, Genma. They are most assuredly 'doing it'."

"MAN!" Genma shouted, grasping his head. "SO many things...making sense...in my brain..."

Gai chuckled. "I'm actually quite surprised you did not figure it out sooner, my friend. You are usually a magnet for anything sexual."

"Well, shit...the last person I ever expected Tenzou to hook up with was Kakashi. Well, until he actually told me he liked guys. But...KAKASHI? Like...my head hurts. Did NOT see that coming. I know i've never seen him with a chick, but Kakashi keeps to himself, so I thought that was why."

Suddenly, Genma looked hurt. "Why did they tell you and not me...?"

"They did not. I figured it out on my own; Kakashi is very easy to read, for me."

"Ah..." Genma laughed, shaking his head. "I guess I WAS a little slow on the uptake. I just wasn't expecting it. Man, that explains why Kakashi was ragging on him so hard in the beginning...it explains a lot of things, actually."

Suddenly, both shinobi's heads snapped around. Someone -two people, actually- had teleported outside their door.

Genma grinned. "This is gonna be fun."

The door opened and Kakashi and Tenzou entered. Kakashi just 'yo'ed and waved. Tenzou smiled broadly at his friends.

"Hey. What did you guys get up to today?"

Gai was about to answer, but Genma cut him off.

"OH, you know, not much. Can't train, so we just hung around and shot the shit. Missed you though, bud. What ah...what were you two up to?"

Tenzou had a moment where he just stared blankly at Genma. The way his friend had asked, he sounded as if he knew exactly what they'd been up to. He turned a ferocious shade of red and absolutely could not answer.

Genma broke out into an absolutely killer grin.

"What's the matter there, Tenzou...sausage got your tongue?"

Gai was the one who yelped at that. Kakashi looked like he was moments away from facepalming.

Tenzou...yah.

"...I..."

"Oh, of course, of course. That stuff tends to get sticky after a while, so I imagine its hard to talk?"

"Alright, Genma..." Kakashi sighed, his expression comical. He looked just as embarrassed as Tenzou. "We get it."

"HAHA, I'm sorry, it was just...I mean, look at your faces..." Genma burst out laughing, clutching his chest. Gai was shaking his head in dismay.

Tenzou stood there, his face as red as a tomato, unable to react. Kakashi scratched his head in equal embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. I'm sure you guys have had enough hard things to swallow today, HAHAHAHA!"

Genma rolled around on his bed with laughter and the rest of the room sat in awkward silence.

_Well_ Tenzou surmised. _At least he isn't angry._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The four friends spent the rest of the afternoon talking about anything other then Kakashi and Tenzou's relationship. Tenzou didn't think Kakashi's facial expression ever did anything other then smile, serious, or bored, but apparently he could look quite beside himself when the situation called for it. Genma had happily steered the conversation in a less sexual direction when he had finished laughing, but the affect on the two love birds did not ware off for another ten minutes.

Since it was so late, they decided to just stay in and call it a night.

"So, should we push your beds together or something?"

"Genma."

"What? I'm just being considerate. I mean, we need the right atmosphere for your romance to blossom."

Kakashi shot him a bored look and Genma just grinned fanatically.

"I have about...judging by my ability to beat a joke to death...three more months of nagging you constantly about this, Kaka-baby. Better get used to it."

"I could just kill you and save time."

"Naw, but who would you replace me with? You would miss my sunny personality and winning charisma."

"I heard Spider is a great person to work with; a ball of laughs, they say."

"Spider is obsessed with paperclips..."

"Well, I guess that's where the laughs come from."

Tenzou and Gai emerged from their respective bathrooms at that moment. Kakashi shot Genma a fierce warning look as he shouldered his towel and entered the facilities.

Genma duly ignored it.

Tenzou yelped when his excited friend bounced onto his bed and snuggled right up to him.

"Hey there, buddy boy."

"...Hey, Genma."

"So. All joking aside; Kakashi? How did that happen?"

Tenzou's head dropped in embarrassment. How was he supposed to explain this?

"Ah...well. Genma, it really just...kind of happened. I wasn't a very big fan of Kakashi when I first got here, as you know. I thought he either hated me or was totally sadistic. But he started to lay off enough for me to notice that he was actually a really great person, as you and Gai tried to tell me. Our...er...relationship has been all over the place right from the beginning, but I think we're starting to get it together."

Genma was nodding sagely throughout Tenzou's confession.

"So. Basically, Kakashi was hot for your bod but because he's Kakashi he totally fucked it up continuously. But he couldn't exactly mess with you too hard on missions, so that's probably where you got to know the real Kakashi. So then you started getting hot for Kakashi's bod because lets face it, he's badass. Then you guys had this weird dynamic where you were still sort of not getting along but totally respected each other and wanted to boff one another silly. And then boffing started happening so the sexual tension eased and you both stopped fighting...but wait. Why did you guys have that hitch?"

Tenzou stared at Genma, his mouth slightly agape. Well. That...pretty much summed it up.

"Ahh...it turns out Kakashi...well, he just didn't like that I almost died."

Genma nodded once again. "Right, Kakashi has definitely been through some shit. So he probably freaked out and dumped you because he thought he'd lose someone else. And now you both talked about it and snuggled and now everything is gravy. Gotcha. I'm gonna go take a shower!"

With that, Genma slapped Tenzou on the thigh and walked directly into the bathroom without another word. Tenzou watched him go, partly in confusion and also mildly impressed. He had barely even had to talk.

He heard a light chuckle and looked over at Gai, who was watching him in clear amusement.

"So. I take it you and Kakashi have worked things out?"

Tenzou found himself blushing again.

"Ah...yes."

"Good. Please continue to be patient with Kakashi. I know he has taken you on quite the ride so far, but it is not out of heartlessness. There is much he needs to work through, and I have never seen him willing to work through it with anyone before you."

Tenzou felt himself choke up a little at Gai's tender words. He had no idea what made him so special that Kakashi would step so far out of the shell he'd placed around his heart, but he was definitely willing to put in the work to make him happy.

"Thanks, Gai." Tenzou whispered, smiling warmly at his friend.

Kakashi emerged from the bathroom a second later and Tenzou wondered if he'd heard them. It didn't matter if he did, but the walls in the apartment weren't exactly cement, so he might as well have been in the room with them.

As Kakashi walked by, he smiled down at Tenzou lightly and cuffed the side of his head.

"Go take a shower."

Tenzou glared up at him halfheartedly and was about to protest, when he remembered they'd kinda...had sex a few times. Sooo...yah. Shower was probably a good idea.

He stood and Kakashi tossed a towel at him. He snatched the fluffy fabric out of the air and whipped his captain with it as he walked by. A thought hit Tenzou pretty hard as he closed the bathroom door; he and Kakashi were free to act as they liked around each other now that their relationship was no longer a secret. They had just teased one another out in the open; they never would have done that before.

He had a big, dopey smile on his face as he climbed into the shower. He liked things a lot better this way.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

HOPE YA'LL LIKED! For some reason my mind was been jello this week and it was hard to write this chapter, even if the content itself was really fun. So I hope it worked.

Please R&R! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Ya'll!

It makes me really happy to see you're all enjoying the story so far! I want to address one question in the reviews. Yeah, i totally cut down the smexing scenes in the last chapter. **snaps fingers** I'm sad to see it felt abrupt, i was hoping I'd pulled off keeping it kind of...shortened? But I guess I need to work on that. I'm not sure why I did, I think PART of it was , but another part is that I just wasn't in the mood to write a love scene. I put it there because it felt natural for that to happen next, but then when it came to writing it I just wanted it to be kind of...a little less 'raunch' and a little more sensual. Thank you very much for the review!

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Tenzou opened his eyes the next morning, the first thing he saw was Kakashi sleeping in his bed across from him. It struck him as funny that he'd never done that before; he couldn't count the amount of times they had all slept together in their shared apartment. For some reason, now it seemed natural to notice him first. Or, maybe it finally felt okay to do so; like he wasn't torturing himself for hoping.

He looked over at the wall clock and resisted an outward groan; it was two hours too early. He felt not one ounce of sleepiness, so he decided to go for a run by himself. He needed to blow off some steam, because despite trying to be logical about the situation, he felt a constant giddiness tickling his insides at the recent development his and Kakashi's relationship had taken. He knew it was too early to be TOO happy about it, but try telling that to his giggling schoolgirl heart as it fluttered away on its own accord.

He tried to be as silent as possible as he readied himself for his workout, but considering the fact that he was occupying a room with three other highly skilled ANBU level shinobi, they were all probably awake and listening. Slinging his sword over his back he made a stealthy exit out of the window, which was far more silent then their hyper squeaky door (which Tenzou wondered was deliberate or not).

As he ran, he noticed instantly that his limbs started to protest. He thought he had rested enough to at least complete a few laps without issue, but it was like he was tapping his low energy reserves as soon as he started moving. It amazed him how much damage chakra depletion could cause, and how long it took to recover from it.

He stopped running after ten laps and rested his hands on his knees as he panted. He felt like a weak, fragile old man. No wonder Hiruzen-sama had given them a month off; it seemed like they truly needed it.

"That restless, are you...?"

Tenzou spun on his heel, startled at the voice and the fact that he had heard and sensed no one.

Kakashi slowly walked over, his usual bored demeanour firmly in place, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Tenzou knew better, though. He could see a deliberate tension in his captain's shoulders that told him he was planning something.

Tenzou inwardly slapped himself at getting excited that he was starting to be able to read Kakashi.

"I thought I had too much energy. Then I ran; and now I know I have nowhere near enough."

"You'll need at least two weeks before you can hope to train again, Shodai." Kakashi replied, and Tenzou could have sworn he heard a slight chiding undertone to his voice. So...Kakashi had followed him out here because he was concerned about Tenzou wearing himself out.

He couldn't help but feel giddy at that one. This time, he let himself have it.

"Sorry, senpai." He replied, and he let his amusement show in his voice. It was kind of nice, having Kakashi concerned for him.

"OWW!"

Tenzou stumbled back as Kakashi casually smashed their masked foreheads together.

"What the-..."

"That's how ANBU greet each other on the training grounds." Kakashi answered airily, and Tenzou knew he was smiling cheerfully beneath the porcelain covering his face.

"I've never seen that before..." Tenzou grumbled. Kakashi seemed to have a very small threshold for how sincere he could be before he had to mess it up.

"You're new; you won't be greeted as an equal until people get to know you better."

Kakashi slowly began to circle Tenzou, and the mokuton user realized he was right that Kakashi had something in mind, but attempting to predict what it was would be completely impossible.

"What are you up to, senpai?" He decided he would try the direct approach.

"I wanted to see how well you were healing."

Kakashi ducked down and swept his leg in a lightning fast arc under Tenzou's. The brunette leaped up and dodged the trip, landing in a crouch.

"Senpai-!"

"Seems you're doing just fine."

Tenzou relaxed slightly at Kakashi's tone. He could tell he wasn't being serious. He felt his heartbeat slow down slightly; it bothered him, but this scene reminded him of the time Kakashi had knocked him around when he'd been too exhausted to fight properly.

Kakashi seemed to realize this. He zipped around to Tenzou's rear and kicked at his back. When Tenzou caught his leg, he felt himself grin so broadly it actually hurt his cheeks; the kick was nothing. A genin could have blocked it.

"I'm not going to heal if you keep attacking me, Hound-taichu."

"How are you going to know you're getting better if you don't test yourself, kouhai?"

Their teasing was starting to get Tenzou excited, and he could feel an energy exude from his lover that told him he was just as riled up.

Kakashi suddenly surged forward, turning his torso so he was shoulder checking Tenzou right in the chest. The brunette quickly raised his arms and blocked the impact, and a second later, realized Kakashi had grabbed his arms and was holding them at such an awkward, twisted angle that Tenzou couldn't move.

They were so close to each other that had they not been wearing masks, they could have touched noses.

"You're reaction time is down." Kakashi purred.

"_Well_, excuse me for recovering." Tenzou huffed with fake haughtiness.

"Did you get into ANBU full of excuses, Shodai?"

"The Hokage seems to think I have reason to take it easy. Are you questioning his intelligence?"

"Oh...good one."

Tenzou laughed and he felt Kakashi pull on his arms a little more.

"Hey -don't be bitter because I'm wittier then you, senpai."

"You wish..."

Suddenly, they both felt a presence. They turned at the same time as a figure approached them from the main entrance to the base. Tenzou felt a frustrated sigh escape his lips when he recognized the figure as Leopard. Naturally, he WOULD interrupt their fun.

He felt Kakashi release his arms and take a small step away. He pouted internally at the loss of warmth.

"Yo, Leopard."

"Good morning, Hound, Shodai." He responded curtly, giving them a stiff bow. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone out this early. Aren't you supposed to be recovering?" He asked Tenzou, as if he was breaking some kind of rule by standing in the training grounds.

"Yes, Leopard-taichu. We were not exerting ourselves."

"Well, I can certainly see that." He snorted. "All the same, Hound, you should know better then to spar with your subordinates when they are under strict orders not to expend energy."

Tenzou wanted to ask Leopard why he insisted on treating Kakashi like he was a child and not an incredibly respected, well known ANBU captain who could PROBABLY knock him into next week without batting an eyelash.

On second thought, maybe THAT was why.

"I am well aware of what my teammates can handle, Leopard. But thank you for your concern."

It always amazed Tenzou how elegantly Kakashi dealt with Leopards bullshit. He knew he himself was pretty good at keeping calm in all kinds of situations, but Kakashi seriously had telling people off without actually telling them off down to an art.

"How is your team doing, Leopard-taichu?" Tenzou found himself genuinely curious, as well as desperate to change the subject.

"They are recovering well. The Hokage has given them an overly generous amount of time to recover, in my opinion. Back in my early days, there was no such thing as a month off. War was war; everyone suffered."

"Then, I think it is best to enjoy our time of peace as well as we can, don't you?" Kakashi responded, and Tenzou could tell he had his eye smile in full force under his mask.

"I remember the war as well as you, Leopard. It wasn't that long ago."

Leopard sighed harshly. "I swear, Hound. You get more flowery every day. I'm not certain why you joined ANBU if you can't bring yourself to train your team properly."

Oh Fuk Naw.

"There is nothing wrong with Hound-taichu's method of training or leadership. We are one of the top teams in ANBU and have had no fatalities under his care. Why should he change anything if we continue to perform well? Just because it is not YOUR particular way of managing a team does not mean it's wrong."

Tenzou could not, and did not even try, to keep the annoyance from his voice. That was pretty much the last straw and he wasn't going to stand by and let Leopard say whatever the hell he wanted to Kakashi anymore.

"Aww, that's cute; you have your little rookie lap dog speaking for you, now."

Tenzou snapped and made to rush forward, but Kakashi's firm, strong hand caught his shoulder. He whipped his head around to look at his captain, and he could see his eyes through the holes in his mask. Kakashi did not look enraged, or even worried. He was as casual as ever.

"I'll handle this, Shodai. Please stay back."

Tenzou's muscles remained tense and ready to spring, but Kakashi gazed at him so steadily that he couldn't help but relax. He dropped his head lightly and stepped back, as Kakashi had requested. He didn't like it, but he wasn't going to disobey his captain in front of the jackass who was already questioning his leadership.

When Tenzou was calm and stationary behind him, Kakashi took the couple of steps forward that placed him directly before Leopard.

"It seems you have a problem with me, Leopard. There's only so much shit I can take from one person, and I'm pretty much finished with taking yours. I don't normally enjoy beating the shit out of my comrades, but it looks like I'm going to be making an exception with you."

Leopard lifted his chin and squared his shoulder in defiance. Tenzou felt his jaw hanging open; he didn't think he'd ever see Kakashi so confrontational, especially when he seemed so calm.

"Do you think I'm _afraid? _Of _YOU_? That's a fucking joke. Yes, I have a problem with you, Hound. I have a problem with your cocky ass letting your little children run free and blatantly disregarding the authority of ANBU. You chalk it all up to your 'style of leadership' but really, you're just a kid who has no idea what the hell he's doing. No one should be a captain under the age of 25, IF that. The day they made you responsible for other peoples lives was the day the entire organization dropped a peg. It's a complete joke."

Tenzou was so angry his arms were shaking. Leopard was clearly bitter, and Kakashi's methods as a captain was not the reason why.

"I'm sorry you disagree with the Hokage's decisions, Leopard. He's done well for the village so far, so I don't understand why you would question him so adamantly. I also don't understand why you care so much that I was promoted, however old I happened to be. You are not part of my team and are completely unaffected by any decisions I make."

Tenzou found this conversation interesting; Kakashi was incredibly intelligent, he knew EXACTLY what Leopards problem was, but it seemed he was intent to get Leopard to say it himself.

"I care because unlike YOU, Hound, this organization means something to me and it's frustrating to see it degraded so badly! Your team has no order, no sense of authority, no discipline!-"

Tenzou heard himself scoff loudly.

"-the fact that you are successful on missions is obviously based on luck, as no team so loose in standards could ever pull a mission off with skill."

Kakashi took a step forward, and now they were so close Leopard unconsciously moved back slightly.

"Why don't you tell me what your real problem is? Your calling_ me_ a child, and yet you're the one sputtering bullshit and hiding behind it like a coward. We're talking now, Leopard. You might as well be honest."

There was a moment so tense Tenzou was certain Leopard would try to punch Kakashi in the face.

"I told you what my problem is, Hound. I think you're a disgrace, and you get WAY too much praise considering you don't deserve any of it."

Kakashi stepped back after that, his countenance melting into its usual bored slouch.

"Leopard, I don't give a damn what you think about me. Frankly, I can't stand how you treat your team. You only care about yourself, your track record and how everyone treats _you_. Their safety is secondary -maybe even tertiary- to how you end up looking at the end of the day. It's funny that you think my mission success is based on luck, because I think you would have been disbanded as a captain years ago if not for your teams exceptional skill. You have them to thank for everything you have, and yet you insist on acting like you are the top authority in ANBU and everything you think and do should be written into a handbook."

For some reason, Tenzou felt the almost irresistible urge to yell "OH SNAP!"

Leopard was so enraged his neck and ears were blood red. Tenzou could only imagine what his face looked like, especially since he'd never actually seen it.

"You...son of a BITCH!" He snarled, taking a step forward, his fists clenching so hard Tenzou could hear the material of his padding straining.

"This is exactly what I mean! You think you are the absolute SHIT, don't you? No one can touch the mighty Hound, who can do no wrong, who walks around like he's half asleep and yet is considered a genius and an elite. Your head is so far up your ass you can probably chew on your heart for breakfast."

Kakashi merely stood there, looking exactly the way Leopard hated; bored and sleepy.

"Are we done? I have things to do."

"NO, we are NOT DONE."

"So, are we fighting? We're either going to fight or stop talking, because I have nothing more to say to you."

"UGH!"

That seemed to enrage Leopard even more, who was seething so hard he was actually panting.

"What the hell makes you think you can order me around like-...where the hell are you going?"

Kakashi had turned and was walking away when Leopard called to him. He stopped, and inclined his head slightly.

"I told you; I have nothing more to say to you."

"So you're afraid!?"

"I offered for us to fight. You're the one who seems content with shouting at me; however, I'm not in the mood for childish name calling."

"Childish? How dare YOU call ME...stop walking away!"

Tenzou turned to follow Kakashi as he made his way to the other end of the training grounds. Leopard was digging himself into such a pathetic hole that Tenzou actually pitied him. How were they ever supposed to work together again after this?

A sudden power up caught his attention. He whirled around just in time to see Leopard leaping towards Kakashi. Tenzou threw his hands together to form his mokuton and smash the bastard right out of the air, but he felt the gentlest touch from his captain on his shoulder. It took all of his willpower to respect Kakashi's wishes, but he did it.

With a crash, Leopard landed his kick, and the two rolled together onto the ground. Tenzou felt a sickening lurch in his stomach at the sight of his lover going down so hard, but he kept his place and didn't interfere.

Leopard whipped out a kunai and placed it right against Kakashi's neck.

"How about now, you stupid bastard? Not so cocky now, are-"

POOF.

Kakashi disappeared.

Tenzou almost laughed out loud; it was a shadow clone.

"LEOPARD! What in the ACTUAL hell are you doing?"

Leopard and Tenzou both whirled around at the same time.

Another team of ANBU were standing a few meters before them. The leader of that group was the one who had spoken, and he did not look impressed. His three teammates stood slightly behind him, their arms crossed, not looking too pleased either.

Tenzou heard Leopard growl low in his throat as he stood and bowed slightly.

"Fox-taichu..."

"Did you REALLY just attack a fellow captain's BACK? And then threaten him with a weapon? I can strip you of your title for that, you freakin' idiot."

Tenzou could not believe their luck; but then again, it seemed Kakashi had sensed the team coming and had planned his reaction accordingly. Brilliant...

Leopard was silent, and frozen in his bowed position.

"...He was the one who initiated our altercation, Fox."

"What are we, pre-genin? You can't play the 'he started it' game with me, Leopard. I saw him walking away, non-threatening, and I saw you pull out a kunai and leap for him when his back was turned. That is fact."

Leopard looked furious again, and for a second Tenzou thought he might make a pass at Fox, too.

"Baboon, Turtle, Snake; take Leopard to the main office. I'll be joining you in just a second."

The three walked around their captain and stood before Leopard immediately. Leopard made no movement to comply.

"You're only going to make it worse, Leopard-taichu." The one called Turtle muttered, her hand extended.

"WORSE? I haven't done anything wrong. This is ridiculous! Hound does whatever the hell he wants and all anyone ever does is lick his ass-"

"-Oh, SAVE it." Fox snarled, exasperated. "Now, go with my team before I drag your ass there myself."

For some reason, that seemed to get Leopards attention. He stood, stiffly, and brushed past Turtle, completely ignoring her extended hand. They all seemed to glance at each other, then shook their heads and walked behind him.

When they were out of sight, Fox chuckled and seemed to talk to the air.

"Alright, Hound. You can come out now."

Tenzou yelped and jumped to the side as a fist punched through the earth beside him. Kakashi crawled out gracefully, lightly dusting off some earth from his sleeves.

"Nice to see you, Fox. Did you enjoy Sand Country?"

"Just as much as I enjoy a punch to the balls." He scoffed, his hands on his hips. "Alright, Hound. What the hell was that about?"

"Leopard has been questioning my authority...well, pretty much since I was promoted, but more so recently then ever before. I decided today was the last straw, and I asked him what his problem was. He yelled some nonsense, and then I gave him an option. We fight, or we stop talking. He wanted to keep talking, so I walked away from him. He decided he wanted to fight my back instead."

Fox sighed, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance.

"Hound. Leopard is notoriously on your ass; you should have filed a complaint before."

Kakashi shook his head lightly. "Not my style...not to mention it wouldn't have done anything but cause more tension. I have been on two very dangerous missions with Leopard; having a complaint filed against him would have made his attitude worse, and could have put peoples lives in danger."

"Yes, I heard about those..." he sighed again, obviously getting more frustrated the more he thought about the situation. "Well, things are going to get settled now, at any rate. We'll be expecting your attendance in the Office eventually, as well as your subordinate. Who...I have not met, how rude of me."

Fox extended his hand and Tenzou clasped it with a bow. "Shodai. It is a pleasure to meet you, Fox-taichu."

"Charmed. Both of you be sure to make your way there in around an hour. I'll see you later."

They both bowed slightly to him and the ANBU inclined his head and made his way back to the main building.

When Fox was gone, Tenzou turned to Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"Who was that...?"

"Fox is a very seasoned ANBU captain. He's been here almost as long as we've been alive."

"Wow..."

"He is one of the head authority of ANBU and works directly with the Hokage. Stay on his good side."

"Yes, senpai." Tenzou answered, slightly awed they had been intercepted by such a high level shinobi.

"Don't stare after him like that; you're going to make me jealous." Kakashi laughed.

Tenzou blushed furiously and ducked his head. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to do that..."

Kakashi clasped the back of his kouhai's head playfully, and Tenzou suddenly remembered their altercation with Leopard.

"Are you alright, senpai?"

"Of course." Kakashi answered simply, but his fingers gently combed through Tenzou's hair.

"Did you set him up on purpose?"

"Well...yes and no. I honestly preferred to fight him then hear his baseless taunting. It just so happened that Fox and his team showed up when Leopard decided to take a dirty swing at me."

"And you were fast enough to throw a shadow clone in there for him to assault for their entertainment."

Kakashi shrugged innocently. "I didn't tell him to attack my unarmed backside..."

Tenzou laughed, because the situation was brilliant. Leopard got exactly what he deserved, and Kakashi didn't even have a scratch on him. Now that they would have an official reporting of a fight between the two, they would probably never be working with Team Leopard again.

Tenzou felt a slight pang of sadness at that. Eagle and Bear were excellent ninja and great to work with. Sparrow, for all her teasing, was actually very professional when it counted and was also a great shinobi. Tenzou secretly hoped they would just fire Leopard and give them a new captain; they really deserved it.

"Senpai...what do you think will happen to Leopard?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment. "Leopard has been putting himself in hot water for a while now. It really depends on how willing to put up with him everyone is. He wasn't always like this, but recently he's been hard to deal with."

Tenzou snorted. "That's an understatement..."

Suddenly, Tenzou felt an overwhelming urge he had no intention of snubbing out.

"Senpai...you're amazing."

Kakashi was stunned silent at that. Tenzou felt the need to expand on his compliment, but was also slightly surprised that Kakashi was so taken aback by what he said.

"I mean, you always know exactly how to handle yourself. You seem to analyze every angle of every situation simultaneously. I don't think I would have handled Leopard as well as you did. I was ready to spear him with Mokuton, but you turned the situation to your advantage and Leopard got exactly what he deserved. You even got a few pretty choice words in." Tenzou laughed, remembering how bang on Kakashi had been.

"Thank you, Shodai." Kakashi finally answered.

"Regardless of everything that's happened, or what our relationship is or isn't now and in the future, I am very honoured for you to be my Senpai. I think I will learn a lot from you."

Kakashi was silent again, and he seemed to be incredibly affected by Tenzou's words. The mokuton user wanted to hug him badly, but seeing as they were in a very open and very public place, that probably wasn't the best idea.

Kakashi ducked his head slightly. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Tenzou."

The mokuton user started slightly at the use of his name. Kakashi must have thought it was important enough of a moment to risk it.

He wanted to be alone with Kakashi so badly his fingers twitched.

"YO!"

They both turned, and Tenzou beamed at the sight of his friends. Well...it would have to wait. Friendly faces weren't a bad option, either.

"Why the heck are you guys here so early? We thought you were off boffin' when your beds were empty."

Tenzou face palmed into his mask and Gai sputtered indignantly.

"WEASEL! NOT. OUT. HERE."

"Ah, come on. No one's around!"

Gai huffed and Kakashi just shook his head.

"You guys missed quite the show, though." Tenzou teased.

"What? What happened?" Genma asked eagerly.

Tenzou happily told them.

"HAHAHAHA! What a stupid dick!" Genma slapped his knee in his joy. "Serves him right! Damn, I was sick of his shit. I don't know how you didn't knock his ass into the ground, Hound. You have some kind of self control."

Gai seemed slightly more serious. "Leopard really crossed a line by speaking to you in such a way, Hound. It was completely uncalled for. None of it is true; you know that, right?"

Kakashi waved him off. "Of course. I have the best team in ANBU; luck has nothing to do with it."

"D'aw. Hound, you're gonna make me cry." Genma sniffled a little and wiped a nonexistent tear off his mask. "Group hug!" he threw his arms open and waggled his fingers. "Come on in, the water's fine!"

Gai dove in instantly, grabbing Kakashi and Tenzou and dragging them along with him. They stood in a crunched up circle and squeezed each other affectionately.

Tenzou thought it was pretty funny that his much wanted hug had ended up happening after all.

"THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH IS IN US!" Gai proclaimed, waterfalls of tears running down his chin.

"NOTHING CAN SEPERATE US WHEN OUR HEARTS BEAT AS ONE!"

"How about going deaf...?"

"SILENCE!"

"Owww..."

Kakashi and Tenzou laughed at Genma and Gai. They were like a comedy routine all in themselves.

They easily fell into friendly banter, most of it condescending towards Leopard. Kakashi was ever the classy shinobi and did not have much to say against his comrade, but Genma sure did. Tenzou normally tried not to be petty, but he had witnessed far too much shit from Leopard and he happily joined Genma in his verbal hazing.

Eventually, though, Kakashi reminded Tenzou that they were needed. The two made their way from their friends to the office where they would be questioned about what happened.

The room was much bigger then Tenzou thought it would be. "Office" was a horrible word to describe it. It consisted of almost an entire floor and seemed to be the central 'hub' of ANBU. People were flitting around, many of them carrying stacks of books and scrolls. There was a private room off to the side, which is where they were ushered into.

There was a long table, and four people were seated at it. The Hokage was one of them, which Tenzou found embarrassing. He knew the Hokage was directly linked to ANBU, but still. Leopard being an asshole should not be a reason to bother Hiruzen-sama. The second person was Fox, and the two others Tenzou did not recognize.

"Hello Shodai, Hound!" The Hokage greeted warmly. "We would like your account of the incident with Captain Leopard. We will be talking to each of you separately, for obvious reasons. We would like to speak to Hound first, if you please, Shodai. Just wait outside and we'll come to get you."

Tenzou bowed deeply to the Hokage and silently slipped out of the room. For some reason, he was suddenly nervous. He didn't like the idea of leaving Kakashi alone to be interrogated. Maybe it was from the nerve wracking interviews he always had with the Council, or maybe because he didn't know what to expect from this kind of scenario with ANBU.

After an excruciatingly long time, which was probably only around ten minutes, the door opened and Kakashi emerged. Tenzou was about to talk to him, but he heard Hiruzen call his name. He didn't want it to look like they were conspiring, so he ducked his head and walked inside.

The door shut and he was alone with the other ANBU. He suddenly had flash backs to the council again, and it made him frustratingly nervous. He didn't want to appear afraid, which might look guilty, so he did his best to remain neutral.

"Shodai, please have a seat." Hirzen asked, his smile firmly in place. Tenzou felt himself calm down instantly; the Hokage was always there for him, so why not now?

He did as he was told.

"I want to stress how important it is for you to be as detailed as possible. As we expected, Leopard and Hound had different stories to tell. You are the only other witness besides Fox, who was only there for a short period of time."

"I will only tell the truth, Hokage-sama."

"Yes, that is what I expect from you, Shodai. Please, tell us what happened."

Tenzou obliged. It wasn't very hard to be detailed, as the scene did not take long to play out. Leopard basically insulted Kakashi, Kakashi told him he'd better put up or shut up, he decided to do neither, then when Kakashi had turned his back he decided 'oh wait, yes I want to fight'.

They all nodded when he'd finished. He could tell by their relaxed postures that his story had matched Kakashi's.

"Thank you, Shodai. Please leave the room while we have a discussion."

He did so, and Kakashi was waiting for him propped up against the wall, his little green book open in his hand. He snapped it shut when he saw Tenzou and slipped it into his back pouch.

"Did they torture you?" He asked, his tone serious.

Tenzou nudged him with his shoulder in response. He leaned up against the wall beside him and sighed. "The more I tell the story, the less of a big deal it seems."

"Mmm..." Kakashi agreed, nodding his head. "He'll probably be reprimanded and that's it. I don't think he had any intentions of actually killing me. Probably because he can't and not because he didn't want to, but there is no way of proving that."

Tenzou grinned beneath his mask. "You don't think Leopard has a chance in beating you?"

Kakashi inclined his head in a very exaggerated gesture of 'really?' and Tenzou laughed.

"He's right about one thing; you're pretty cocky, senpai."

Kakashi sniffed. "It isn't being cocky if you understand your talents."

"Oh...is that what you call it? Understanding your talents?"

Tenzou could tell Kakashi was levelling him with an intense dead pan stare, and he loved it.

"I'll make you understand my talents soon enough, kouhai..."

Tenzou leaned in just a little bit closer. "Promise?"

"Maa...aren't you getting bold."

The door opened and interrupted their moment.

"Hound, please enter."

Tenzou felt the nervousness return. Somehow, it must have been apparent, because Kakashi gently touched his shoulder as he walked by him.

The copy-nin closed the door behind him and calmly regarded his comrades and the Hokage.

"What's the verdict?"

"Well." Fox started, sighing. "I think the situation goes a little deeper then just your confrontation today. I think we've all noticed a steady decline in Leopards mental state, and this morning kind of gave us the leverage we needed to do something about it. Theoretically, if everything else was fine and he just lost his temper, we could ground him for a month or so without pay and then stick him back into rotation. However, what you said about him is correct; he doesn't take good care of his team. He's been ripping on you senselessly and a little obsessively. Other people have mentioned that it's hard to work with him and he does not share responsibilities at all. What was it you said? He makes it all about himself?"

Kakashi nodded silently.

"Yah, well, I've heard that before, too. I think Leopards time in ANBU has run its course. We would demote him, but seeing how he's been acting, I don't think that's a good idea. He'd be the most abrasive, obnoxious teammate ever. So, we're just going to force him to retire."

Kakashi bowed his head slightly. "As frustrating as he has been, I am sad to hear that."

"Yes, well, it's always bad news when we lose a captain with a lot of battle experience. But, we've had steady recruitment lately so it shouldn't be too much of a hit. Just in case, I was thinking of interviewing Leopards team to see what they think. What do you say?"

"I think it's a good idea. I would let them know you have basically already made the decision to retire him, though. They are all good-natured, and they would hate to think that they were responsible for kicking Leopard out of ANBU, even if they no longer desire for him to be their captain."

Fox nodded in agreement, silently mulling over what he would ask them and when. The Hokage took the moment of silence to speak up.

"Hound. How is Shodai doing?"

"Very well, Hiruzen-sama. He's recovering nicely."

"Yes, I figured as much. His 'review' with the council is coming up soon."

Fox inclined his head and the other ANBU just stared in confusion.

Hiruzen laughed heartily. "Ho ho, don't mind us! I guess I'll speak to you about this later, Hound. Is everyone satisfied with this hearing?"

They all nodded.

"Alright, you are free to go, Hound."

Kakashi met Tenzou outside of the room and guided him to the hallway. He made the hand signs for teleportation and waited for Tenzou to do the same.

"To the room."

They both poofed away.

When they arrived at their apartment, the other two were reading on their beds. They jumped when their friends appeared and instantly nailed them with their full attention.

"So...?" Gai started.

"Leopard is going to be forced into retirement."

All of their jaws dropped.

"Wow." Genma answered.

"Yes. It isn't just because of today. ANBU is really not that big; word gets around very quickly and you encounter many other ANBU shinobi while you work here other then your teammates. He has created quite the negative reputation for himself, and in ANBU, there's no room for people like Leopard. They decided for the good of all that he was done."

Tenzou thought it was odd that he actually felt bad for the other captain. He had been overbearing and rude to Kakashi, but still...

"Man. I feel like we should get drunk or something." Genma stated.

"Here, here!" Gai replied.

"I can taste the sake already..." Tenzou sighed.

Kakashi shrugged. "Shaky Shinobi?"

Three cheers were given.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The four of them sat together and Gai ordered them all a round of shots. He ordered two for Kakashi, since he had technically put up with the bullshit that sent them to the pub in the first place.

"Alright, my friends! Cheers, for not having to put up with a certain person's excruciating personality any longer!"

They slammed their shots onto the bar then tipped their heads back and downed them. Tenzou amazed himself at how quickly he had gotten used to alcohol. Then again, Gai and Genma were in his team; it wasn't really surprising.

"One more for Kakashi! Here's to having a resolve of steel and impenetrable mental defences!"

Genma and Tenzou laughed and cheered. Kakashi blushed faintly and took his shot without hesitation.

"Celebrating something, gentlemen?" One of the female servers asked.

Genma leaned towards her casually. "Why, yes we are, my dear. A celebration of the greatness of Hatake Kakashi! Lets give him one from the bar for all he's done for the village, what do you say?"

The server giggled and swatted Genma's shoulder playfully. "Aww, how nice of you! I wish my friends celebrated my greatness. Sure, I'll get you guys all another round."

The four of them cheered and the server ran behind the bar to pour them their drinks.

Tenzou leaned over and whispered to Genma. "Way to go...keep that up and we wont have to pay for a thing."

"Heh, depending on how many lovely little ladies are working tonight, I JUST might be able to swing that."

Tenzou had a feeling they were all going to get horribly wasted.

After the server had poured them their drinks, she leaned over the bar in front of Kakashi. "You're the one they call the "Copy-nin", right? Sharingan Kakashi?"

Their captain smiled. "Yes, that's me."

"My dad says he's seen you around since you were a kid. I really admire ninja who have given so much to Konoha. You don't have to pay for a thing tonight."

Kakashi blinked in surprise. "Ah...you don't have to do that. I'm just doing my part. Really, I insist on paying."

"Don't be ridiculous! It's the least I can do!" She threw her bar towel down as her final say. "I mean it; not one single cent from you!"

Kakashi bowed his head. "Maa...really, only if you're sure..."

"Of course I'm sure! Why are the hero's always the modest ones?"

Kakashi's smile turned soft and warm.

"You're very kind." he thanked, his voice low and husky.

She stammered slightly and flushed a brilliant pink hue. "Ah, it's nothing! Please excuse me!" With that, she covered her face and ran down the bar to assist another patron.

Tenzou shot Kakashi the most incredulous look he could muster. "Do you get away with that all the time?"

Kakashi touched his hand to his heart in surprise. "Tenzou, what are you implying? She was thanking me for my years of service. I didn't ask for a thing."

Tenzou rolled his eyes. "You really are smooth, Kakashi-senpai."

Kakashi leaned in. "Will you forgive me if I promise to feed you drinks?"

Tenzou pretended to think about it.

"I _suppose._"

**An hour later.**

"But I mean...THINK about it, like, logically...how can one still be chakra exhausted if you can still move and stuff? I mean I obviously _have _chakra." Tenzou slurred, waving his arms around to prove his point. "I doesn't make SENSE!"

"Dude, it's like...we have this core reserve of it and shit...yah know? Like THAT shit is low." Genma replied, leaning in closer then was necessary.

"It's like, being like STARVING, right? And then all you eat is an apple and maybe like...I 'unno. Summin' else. But it's not enough to like REALLY fill you so you can do shit, but you're not that hungry anymore. But its still not enough. Yah know?"

"But what _is_ chakra?" Tenzou whispered, his face going completely serious. "How do we have it...in our bodies...is it like blood? But like...energy?"

"You're fuckin' blowing my mind, man..." Genma actually leaned back and looked like he was so dizzy he'd fall out of his chair.

"What on earth are you righteous drunks speaking about?" Gai asked, leaning over Kakashi to stare at his inebriated team mates.

"It's fuckin philosophical; you wouldn't know, you don't think about that shit." Genma stuck his tongue out to prove his point.

Gai rolled his eyes. "I am so philosophical you cannot even begin to communicate on my level."

"BULLSHIT!" Genma yelled, jabbing an accusing finger at Gai. "All you do is spout nonsense! All this weird crap about 'youth'. What the hell do you mean? What do you ever even MEAN?"

Gai's jaw dropped. "How...how dare you!"

"Aaaah, stuff it!"

Gai leaped out of his seat and launched himself at Genma, his legs pointed in opposite directions male ballerina style. He landed next to him and grabbed his chair, spinning him around so they were facing each other.

"You dare to challenge me about my preachings of YOUTH!"

The two began to argue in their typical fashion, except with the volume cranked to "high" and the hand gestures set to "over kill".

Tenzou sloppily slid out of his chair and tip toed over to Kakashi. He wiggled his way into the stool Gai had just been occupying and smiled drunkenly at his lover.

"Hey you."

Kakashi laughed. "I see you're feeling good."

"Mmmnnnyaaahh..." Tenzou attempted to prop his cheek up on the palm of his hand, but his head slid right off and smacked onto the bar. He jumped up and rubbed his cheek.

"Oww..."

Kakashi smiled and tweaked his nose. "I think you've had enough."

"Uh...yah, possibly..." He glared at his captain suddenly. "Why are you so...together?"

The Copy-nin shrugged. "I'm good at holding my alcohol."

"That is physically impossible! Youuuu...you drank as much as me! You should be drunk! Are you faking it when you take shots? I knew it! I knew it all along!"

"Of course not; I drink right along side my team."

Tenzou kept right on glaring, and it was so exaggerated he looked like a small, pouty child. Kakashi found it incredibly endearing.

"I'm really thinking of you when I hold my own, Tenzou."

The mokuton user scoffed. "Oh, don't you try and sweet talk me! I'm immune by now! Immune!"

"It's not sweet talk..." Kakashi gripped the collar of Tenzou's vest and yanked him closer. He leaned down and whispered into his year.

"...think of all the things I can do to you when I have full control of myself."

Tenzou's cheeks flushed brilliantly and he looked extremely bashful.

"...Oh. Right."

Suddenly, he was beaming.

"So, we're gonna have sex?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes, Tenzou. That's the idea."

"Alright!" he exclaimed. Then, he blushed again and crouched down, as if to hide from the establishment he had just proclaimed himself to.

"Oops."

Kakashi just smiled and let go of Tenzou's vest.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the corner of the bar. Everyone turned to look on instinct. Most of the patrons turned back almost immediately, but the four ANBU could tell the person who was so drunk they'd tipped their entire table over was a ninja. Kakashi stood and took a couple of steps in his direction.

"FUCK OFF!" the inebriated shinobi snarled, righting the table and stumbling over it almost immediately after. Kakashi raised his hands and backed up.

"So...fucking sick...of...cocky ass...young ninja..."

Kakashi thought that was interesting considering he looked like he couldn't have been older then 30. Not really one to be complaining about 'young ninja'.

"Fucking...FUCK. Can you believe this shit? Fucking TEN YEARS of service and they just kick me out! Just like that!"

Kakashi froze, as did the rest of his team at the bar. Oh shit.

It was like the angry drunk could suddenly see clearly for the first time. He suddenly narrowed his eyes at Kakashi and gave him a tight-lipped once over.

"He...had stupid, greyish fucking...hair like yours...stupid...young...grey haired...shitheads..."

Tenzou instantly felt sober. It was definitely Leopard...

"Alright, sir."

The bartender had walked over and was readying his towel to mop up the mess the ex-ANBU had caused. "I know you're upset, but you're causing a scene, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Ask...me to _leave? _I've friggen BLED for you and every damn person in this bar!" he snarled, jabbing a finger in the direction of every warm body he could see.

The bartender was starting to look scared, so Kakashi lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and proceeded to cautiously approach Leopard.

"Listen, comrade. Why don't I take you home? You'll be a lot more comfortable there."

"Go fuck yourself!" he spat, waving his arm in a wide arc as if to keep Kakashi from approaching. "Don't you fucking pity me!"

Kakashi could see Tenzou, Genma and Gai sliding off their stools and very, very slowly approaching in a scattered line out of the corner of his eye. It amazed him how a simple crisis could clear their blood streams so quickly.

"I'm not pitying you. But, whatever it is that happened, wouldn't you rather keep it private? It's no one's business but yours; they don't know you and they don't actually understand what's happened."

That seemed to actually make Leopard pause. Then, he was just as angry.

"You're JUST LIKE HIM! Spouting your fake fucking flowery crap! It's all fucking crap!"

Leopard ran at Kakashi and barely got three feet forward before he was snatched up on all sides. Gai had one arm, Genma had the other and Tenzou had wrapped his arm around the furious ANBU's torso.

"FUCK YOU ALL! DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Kakashi took a moment to look around the bar; every single person there looked terrified.

"It's alright, everyone." Kakashi reassured them with a smile. He quickly sauntered up to Leopard, gave him one last sad look, then smashed the side of his hand down on a pressure point in his neck. The drunk shinobi collapsed like a rag doll.

"Gai. Please, bring him to the Hokage tower and have him put in a holding cell. Tell them what happened."

Gai nodded and his friends arranged Leopards lifeless body onto his back. When the taijutsu master had a good grip, he formed his hand signs and teleported away.

Suddenly, it was like the entire bar exhaled. Kakashi waved to everyone cheerfully.

"Sorry about that. You can all continue with what you were doing."

The patrons murmured to each other excitedly, but they did eventually carry on with their night of alcohol consumption. The bartender walked up to Kakashi and slapped him on the back.

"Wow, thanks for that. All of you; I really had no idea what to do for a second there."

Genma and Tenzou were silent, their befuddled, intoxicated minds confused with the sudden adrenaline rush and seriousness.

"It's not a problem. These things happen; it isn't an easy life, being a shinobi."

The bartender shook his head. "I've heard all kinds of stories. Anyway, if you guys weren't so sloshed already, I'd offer you free drinks."

Kakashi smiled and shook his head. "We'll be leaving once our friend returns safely."

The bartender and Kakashi chatted for a few minutes before the telltale "POOF" was heard and Gai stood stone silent before them. Kakashi asked him if everything was alright and he nodded his confirmation. The four team mates thanked the bar tender and his staff for their hospitality and left the building without another word.

Once outside, Genma let out a long, hard breath. "Shit."

Kakashi shook his head. "I never would have expected that from him."

"I understand it cannot be easy being forced to leave a place you are not ready to part with, but his career is not over. WELL, it may be NOW, but it wasn't before. He could be a regular Jounin and take missions at the missions desk." Gai explained in surprise.

They all went silent at that.

"It kind of suits his personality though, doesn't it?" Tenzou softly quipped. "He was always so concerned with his pride and his appearance. Being fired doesn't bode well for that."

They all nodded.

Genma sighed again. "WELL, my buzz is killed. Who's ready for bed?"

"Here, here." Gai muttered.

"You two go back to the apartment. Tenzou and I will be going to my place."

Genma laughed heartily. "Weeeelll, I guess nothing kills the Kakashi Sex Drive, does it?"

"Your jokes come pretty close."

As the two of them teleported away, they could hear Gai and Genma laughing their asses off at the most excellent burn Kakashi had delivered.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They arrived at Kakashi's dark apartment in a somber mood. The copy-nin instantly walked into his bedroom and started stripping his clothes off without saying a word. Tenzou followed suit, although much slower since he could barely coordinate. His brief trip into sobriety was long gone and he felt himself giggling over every slight wobble his confused body performed.

When he finally managed to be shirtless and in the same vicinity as Kakashi, he noticed his lover had stopped undressing and was staring out of the window. With a light frown, he slowly stepped up behind Kakashi and placed his hands on the sides of his arms, leaning his chin on the crook of his neck.

"You're blaming yourself, aren't you?" He asked softly.

Kakashi turned his head slightly. He looked like he was considering his answer. Tenzou judged he would tell the simple truth from his expression.

"Not...entirely. But, yes, somewhat."

Tenzou slid his arms around Kakashi's waist and hugged him from behind. "Senpai, Leopard did this to himself. I've been on two long, horrible missions with him; he is NOT a good leader. He picked on you when you did nothing to offend him. If your positions were reversed, he would be SO happy to see you brought down. Don't beat yourself up for him."

Kakashi's shoulders sagged and he sighed lightly. "Well...you're right about that."

Tenzou kissed Kakashi's shoulder blade lightly. "You have such a warm heart, senpai...Leopard doesn't deserve any part of it."

Kakashi turned in Tenzou's embrace, which almost caused the brunette to stumble backwards. He felt his arms caught and he grinned slap happily up at his captain.

"Whoop-Mmm..."

His expression hard, the copy-nin captured Tenzou's lips with a slight urgency he wasn't expecting. Kakashi kissed Tenzou for so long the brunette had to gasp and break away to breathe.

"Senpai..."

In response, Kakashi grasped him around his waist and fell back onto the bed, pulling him down with him. Tenzou plopped down with a drunken laugh, and Kakashi smiled at him in return.

"Kakashi-senpai. I think, sometimes, you're too hard on yourself." Tenzou whispered. He crawled up his captain's body, keeping low enough that their bare chests slid together. Pushing himself up on his arms, he looked down into Kakashi's face. His lover was gazing back up at him; his expression was unreadable, but his eyes were glazed with emotion.

"There are people like Leopard and that other guy...whaa was that guys name...Salamander! Those guys are dicks, and they don't even care. There was this really shitty kid in my class named Riko. He picked on everyone all the time, and he never felt bad about it. You work your ass off to make sure everyone stays safe, and then one thing goes wrong that was unintentional and you get so sad about it. It makes me mad that those guys get to cause other people so much trouble and never lose a minute of sleep, and yet people with good intentions like you suffer over their supposed mistakes. Why beat yourself up for stuff you can't control?"

Kakashi stared up at Tenzou in obvious shock. He looked away before he answered.

"I dont know, Tenzou..."

"Well, I'm going to make you stop."He decided, nodding his head in affirmation. "I'm going to...uh..." he bit his lip. "I'm going to SCARE you into complying!"

He looked so happy that Kakashi actually snorted. "I'm sorry, Tenzou, but scary is just one thing you are not. Especially right now."

Tenzou pouted. "Whatever, I can be scary."

He paused, collecting himself. He calmed his features. He tried to think 'terrifying task master'.

He opened his eyes wide and pushed his mouth down. He forced himself to look as ghoulish as he could.

"_You will stop being so hard on yourself_!"

"Tenzou..."

"...Yes?"

"I can barely see your face; its too dark."

Tenzou pouted elegantly.

"Damnit...let me just...find..." he crawled to the side of the bed and looked over the edge. Kakashi rolled onto his side and watched in amusement.

"What are you looking for?"

"A...flashlight or something..."

Kakashi decided he would indulge Tenzou and reached over to his nightstand. Pulling open the drawer, he procured said flashlight and bopped his lover over the head with it.

"Oww- AHA!" Tenzou snatched it, pushed Kakashi back down and crawled onto his chest. He organized his facial expression once again and then clicked on the light producing contraption under his chin.

The result was actually quite alarming.

"_You will stop being so hard on yourself_!"

Kakashi found himself trying to crawl away on instinct.

"Tenzou...stop that..."

"_You will stop blaming yourself for things that are not your fault_!"

"How...how are you doing that to your face..."

"_You will listen to me and be happy!_"

"Alright, alright! Turn the flashlight off."

With a click, the light was gone. Tenzou grinned triumphantly.

"HA! Now, don't make me do that agai- HEY!"

Kakashi had tackled Teznou and snatched the flashlight from his drunken, lazy grip. In a second it was tossed across the apartment and out of his lovers reach. Tenzou pouted so intensely he may have ended up with permanent mouth wrinkles.

"Whatever...you still agreed. Fear rules all!"

Tenzou's patting of his own back was interrupted when he noticed his captain, who was still positioned above him. Kakashi was smiling down at Tenzou so genuinely the mokuton user became confused as to what was going on.

"Kouhai."

"...Ah...yes?"

"Thank you for caring." He whispered.

Tenzou could only stare in surprise for the fist few moments. Then, he suddenly blushed furiously and looked away, bashful and unsure of how to respond.

"Well...of course I care..." He answered, so quietly he wondered if Kakashi even heard. When his lover dipped down and kissed him, he knew he had.

Tenzou's arms flew up around Kakashi's neck and they were kissing hard and fast. The kiss deepened and Tenzou felt his pants being ripped off and thrown carelessly to the side. He was overcome with an urgent need to have Kakashi as fast as possible; he wanted him so badly his legs were trembling.

"_Senpai..."_ He moaned, loud and hard, watching Kakashi take his own pants off and discard them without a thought. They were kissing again; long, wide, open mouthed kisses, as if they couldn't ever taste enough of each other. Tenzou was moaning into Kakashi's mouth with almost every touch of their lips, his captain becoming more and more excited with every sound his lover made. Kakashi's nails dragged down Tenzou's back and the mokuton user arched up into his chest.

Their hips crashed against each other, rolling and grinding and causing Tenzou to cry out and buck into his captain even more.

"Haaa...Senpai..." He breathed, his hands wandering over Kakashi's chest, his shoulders, his strong, thick arms.

"I...I can't believe...how badly I want you..."

"How bad, Tenzou?" Kakashi hissed in his lovers ear, grasping his erection and pumping it slowly.

"Ah! Ah!...I...Haa..." Tenzou's head rolled back and he tangled his fingers in Kakashi's hair.

"Ohh...Kakashi, fuck me...now...now, please..."

"Tell me how badly you want me, first." He purred, grinning against Tenzou's skin.

The mokuton user growled low in his throat and tried to surge toward, pushing against Kakashi's chest in an attempt to flip him over. His captain was far more sober, however, and it was effortless to pin Tenzou's shoulders down onto the mattress.

"Ugh...senpai..." he moaned, glaring up at him. "I didn't...I didn't even know it was possible to feel this way. It's so bad it feels like actual anguish the longer I don't have you. Like I'll go insane."

Tenzou felt oil drip down the inside of his thigh and he barely resisted a sigh.

"That's a good way to describe it..." Kakashi whispered softly, grazing his cheek against Tenzou's. "Like a clawing in your skull..."

Tenzou blinked in surprise.

"Senpai...Ah!" He arched his back as he felt oil coated fingers enter him. Kakashi's other hand began to stroke his length again, and he moaned his captains name like he'd never hear it again.

"You're so responsive when you've had too much to drink..." Kakashi purred, and then Tenzou felt himself being filled slowly and he bit the crook of Kakashi's neck hard.

"Fuck me..." He groaned into his lovers skin. "Don't be gentle..."

He heard Kakashi moan at the request, and then his hips were being lifted so high they practically came over his head. He cried out when he was slammed up against the headboard and then it was Kakashi in him over and over, hard and fast, completely relentless. Tenzou gripped the board behind him and moaned in ecstasy, revelling in the feel of Kakashi ravishing him, giving him exactly what he wanted, what he needed.

"K-Ka...HA...Kakashi...Ah! Ah!"

Kakashi hissed and turned him onto his side, kissing him hard before thrusting into him again and again and again. Tenzou bit his lip and tried to control himself, but he was in a haze of burning hot pleasure and he couldn't think at all.

When they came, it was together; loud and hoarse and satisfied. They curled up into each other and lay there, coming down from their orgasm. The more invested they got, the more emotional their sessions became, and the longer Tenzou noticed it took for his heart to slow down and his breathing to even out after they were together. It felt like every part of his body was involved, every part was content. He looked into Kakashi's eyes and noticed he'd been watching him, too.

"Senpai..." Tenzou breathed, but Kakashi pressed their lips together and he was silenced. Softly, they kissed. Eventually, Tenzou could fight it off no longer, and sleep consumed him. Kakashi pulled the covers over their body and fell asleep soon after, his head resting lightly against Tenzou's.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Teehee. Hope ya'll enjoyed :D


	14. Chapter 14

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of their 'vacation' went by uneventfully, but at the same time, fruitfully. Eventually the team was well enough to train, which came as a relief to a group of men who were used to exerting their bodies every day. Sitting around made them restless and, in Genma's words, "Gooey".

Aside from quality time spent together as a team, Tenzou and Kakashi had more then enough opportunity to grow together and gently fall into a relationship that worked for the two of them. They spent most of their evenings together at Kakashi's apartment, talking and getting to know one another. The days, however, they opted to spend with Genma and Gai. They were both independent men who were used to being alone; the concept of spending every waking minute together did not even occur to either one.

It amazed Tenzou how tender Kakashi really was, once he allowed himself to be. Despite his efforts to remain single, he had clearly been yearning for someone to care for. He still allowed his twisted sense of humour to spoil some otherwise sentimental moments, but for the most part, Kakashi went out of his way to make Tenzou feel special. He was a hopeless romantic in disguise, and would often surprise the mokuton user with little gifts that were so thoughtful he didn't know what to make of them at first.

One time, he had just arrived at Kakashi's apartment after running a ridiculous amount of laps with Gai. Everything was basically ridiculous when it came to the bowl-cut shinobi, but for some reason, one never really got used to it.

As soon as he'd teleported in, he was instantly wheezing. He tossed his mask to the side and made a bee-line for Kakashi's shower.

"So...damn...can't...even..."

He'd been so zombied out he noticed the hand on his chest a full three seconds after it had been firmly planted there. He glanced down, then glanced back up.

"I wouldn't touch me, Kakashi-senpai. That's six levels of sweat and dirt you've now got on your hand."

Kakashi grinned. "That's what you get for volunteering to train with Gai. I swear, you enjoy punishment."

Tenzou stuck his tongue out and pressed against the hand in question.

"Come on, senpai. I really need to shower."

Something else smacked against his chest armour and he glanced down again.

"What...what's that?"

"Tickets."

Tenzou blinked up at his captain. "Tickets? To what?"

"To a Shurenken match."

Tenzou's jaw dropped. Shurenken was basically the only professional sport in the ninja world, probably because it involved more of kicking each others asses then anything else. Because it was the only professional sport, it was incredibly hard to get tickets for. Not to mention how INSANELY cool it was to begin with. He'd heard a bunch of the kids in his class raving about it once. The way they described it made it sound like a once-in-a-lifetime spectacle. Tenzou never thought he would get to see it.

"Wow...REALLY?" Tenzou's face transformed into his overly excited, wide eyed, child like stare. His eyes were already big, but when he was really excited, they became down right cartoonish. Kakashi was pretty sure he'd kill someone if it meant Tenzou would look at him like that.

Thankfully for the general public, it wasn't very hard to make him happy.

Kakashi smiled. "Yes, Tenzou. I have friends in high places."

"That's...WOW! That's amazing!" Tenzou smacked Kakashi's hand out of the way and full on tackled him. They landed on the floor, not exactly in the most comfortable position, but Tenzou was too happy to care and Kakashi was revelling in Tenzou's joy.

"Senpai! Thank you!"

Kakashi's bright smile made Tenzou's heart flutter. "My pleasure. I've always wanted to go, too. And for once, they're coming to Konoha. They haven't been here in years."

"Isn't there supposed to be this one ninja..." Tenzou began, already getting excited. "Who is so good he just grabs the other players and throws them out of the stadiums? And they had to limit him to like, four players per match because it was ruining the game for the audience?"

Kakashi blinked. "I think he died."

"Oh...really? How?"

"Someone threw HIM out of the stadium and he landed on a flag pole."

Tenzou made a horrified face. "Yikes..."

They had gone to the match a week later and had such an awesome time Tenzou bought Kakashi dinner for a week to thank him. The sport was such an incredible spectacle of ninjutsu, team work and athleticism that both shinobi were enamoured the entire time. They chose to cheer for opposite teams and talked smack to each other the whole match.

Kakashi's team won and he made Tenzou walk around the village, blindfolded with the winning teams flag, for over half an hour. If Tenzou wasn't an incredibly skilled ninja, he was sure he would have fallen down a flight of steps or impaled himself on a fence post. Kakashi sure had a twisted sense of humour.

Although, incorporating the blindfold in bed that night had been enough compensation.

Tenzou noticed, though, that every time they became a little bit closer, Kakashi would go through a very short phase of terror that the mokuton user eventually learned to work around. The first time it happened, Kakashi had ignored Tenzou the entire day and didn't come home to the apartment at night. The last thing Tenzou thought was wrong was Kakashi panicking on him again, so he'd assumed something bad had happened. When he saw his captain the next day, uninjured and simply withdrawn, he was so unimpressed he ignored HIM in turn.

After two days of not speaking to each other, Kakashi approached Tenzou and explained himself. Tenzou surmised that two days was a hell of a lot better then almost two weeks, so clearly things were improving.

The second time Kakashi had full on told Tenzou he needed to be alone, and had disappeared for two days without word of where he was going. Despite knowing what it was about, Tenzou couldn't help but be slightly terrified his lover would return and tell him it was over.

Instead, Kakashi came back that night with dinner, a bottle of sake and a very ashamed look on his face. Tenzou threw on his most convincing stern pose as Kakashi abashedly admitted what was wrong and why he'd had to leave.

"I'm sorry, Tenzou. You don't deserve this...but, I promise it's the last time."

"Well. At least it was only two days again."

Kakashi sighed, his shoulders slunk and his head lowered. "I...realized something. I always knew it, but it hit me stronger now then before. It doesn't matter what might happen in the future; I'm not leaving you now because of it. Sometimes, I want to run...but I never will. So getting worked up about it is senseless, and it only makes us both suffer."

Tenzou stared at Kakashi, overwhelmed by his words. He had been worried Kakashi wouldn't come back, but instead, he'd come home to him to tell him he'd never leave. Maybe they wouldn't last, or maybe they would...but Kakashi wasn't going to get scared and abandon him.

Tenzou surged forward and embraced his captain. They stood, holding one another, content with the warmth and strength both of them provided for each other.

"Thank you for being patient, Tenzou." Kakashi whispered.

The brunette smiled against Kakashi's neck, then unconsciously nuzzled his face in closer before he could answer.

"You're worth it, senpai."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, but Tenzou felt his chest constrict. His captain's hands gently moved from around his shoulders up to cup his face. They pulled back enough to look into each others eyes, Kakashi gently caressing Tenzou's cheeks with his thumbs.

"You know...you really make me believe that, when I never would have before."

Tenzou had no time to be overwhelmingly touched as Kakashi captured his lips instantly. They kissed, slowly and deeply, their hearts beating violently against their chests.

The moment was comically ruined by loud growling in both their stomachs, signifying it was time for dinner. Kakashi conjured up some jutsu fire, cracked open their take out containers and the sake, and the two of them had a fire lit picnic on the floor of Kakashi's apartment.

Their time together continued as such, with their nights dedicated to just the two of them. Tenzou found that despite Kakashi's initial secrecy, he was one of the easiest people to get to know once he let you. It was like once you got past the massive, seemingly endless wall he built between himself and the rest of the world, you had complete free reign to learn whatever you wanted.

It amazed Tenzou how much Kakashi enjoyed little romantic moments, and how he seemed to remember absolutely everything without even trying. You only had to tell him something once, and he never forgot. Half the time, it didn't even seem like he was listening; but he missed nothing. Tenzou always tried to show Kakashi as much affection as possible, as he knew he loved it and burned it into his memory.

At fist, the copy-nin seemed slightly hesitant, as if he was cautious about showing what his lovers action's meant to him. But the more he received from Tenzou, the easier he accepted it. As if up until that point, he had been afraid to really appreciate everything he got, in case he wouldn't be getting it for very long.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took another week after their month long vacation for them to get a mission, but finally, they did. All four of them welcomed it with such mirth they threw themselves a little party in their apartment to celebrate. They limited themselves to two bottles of sake, as being hung over for their first mission in over a month was probably a bad idea.

"Here's to not being bored shitless!" Genma toasted the air with his sake glass before downing it.

"Here's to Genma no longer driving me insane with his senseless complaining." Gai muttered, drinking his own helping.

Genma glared at him and filled his glass again.

"Here's to Gai getting his head out of his ass and realizing he's just as friggen annoying as he thinks everyone else is."

Down went his shot.

Gai would not be outdone.

"Here's to Genma realizing he is nowhere near as witty as he thinks he is, and he merely sounds like an uneducated , whining simpleton!"

"Here's to Gai choking on his own saliva as he shouts retarded crap at everyone he meets that no one fucking understands or cares to hear!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"FUCKING TRY IT!"

Tenzou and Kakashi caught the two of them just as they dove at each others throats.

Clearly, it was time for them to get out of the apartment and get some real exercise.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They managed to put Genma and Gai to bed without any bloodshed, which was especially good because the mission was the next morning and it would have been really embarrassing to have to find replacements on such short notice.

"Maybe...we should stay here tonight." Tenzou whispered, gesturing to the two sleeping in their beds. "You know...damage control."

Kakashi waved it off. "They're fine. I drugged Gai."

Tenzou paused.

"You...drugged him?"

"I used to have to do it all the time, before ANBU. Sometimes he got so hyper he couldn't sleep at all. He just wanted to run laps and train. So I'd have to drug him to calm him down."

Strangely, Tenzou did not have a hard time believing that.

When they reached the apartment, Tenzou could tell something was off with Kakashi. His shoulders were tense, his fists looked like they were always struggling not to clench, and he was uncharacteristically quiet. The mokuton user had a feeling it was about their mission tomorrow. Anything could go wrong on a mission, despite how routine it was supposed to be. This was basically what he had feared from the beginning; going on missions together and having something horrible happen.

"Kakashi-senpai..." Tenzou started. "What's wrong?"

His lover turned to him and smiled, although it did not fool Tenzou.

"Nothing. I'll join you in bed in a moment."

For a second, the mokuton user considered pressing the issue. But, there was something in Kakashi's demeanour that made him listen and climb into bed. Whatever was wrong, he was trying to deal with it himself. Tenzou would give him the opportunity to do so before he stuck his nose in too far.

Tenzou was mere moments from falling asleep when he felt Kakashi next to him. He resisted the urge to keep right on sleeping and rolled over to face him.

"Ready for tomorrow, senpai?"

"Mmm...I was thinking of rearranging our formation, though. I was going to put Genma and Gai together; thinking maybe you should go in between them."

Tenzou laughed. "You really think they'll be that bad?"

"Well...no. But, something about them arguing and us separating them made me reconsider how I'd arranged things initially. Stealth is most important on this mission and you and Gai are faster then Genma. Putting Genma in the middle may slow us down."

Tenzou nodded lightly at Kakashi's logic. Still, he knew enough about his lover to know that he wasn't thinking only of strategies. Despite his initial fear, Kakashi was very good at talking about things when he was upset. So...if he was dodging the issue, that meant Tenzou would not be helping by trying to get him to talk about it. He would try the comforting route instead.

Smiling, he wiggled the few extra inches over to Kakashi. Curling up against his chest, he rested his head against his shoulder and gently traced the outlines of the muscles on his arms.

"We're more then prepared, Kakashi-senpai. The mission will be fine."

His captain breathed in the scent of Tenzou's skin as he tilted his head down to lightly trace his lips over his lovers cheek.

"Yes...it will."

Tenzou felt some tension return to Kakashi's frame. The brunette craned his neck the slight distance it needed to connect their lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

When Kakashi slowly broke away, he sighed lightly against Tenzou's lips in frustration.

"I'm being ridiculous. Which annoys me."

"What's wrong?"

He sighed again.

"You know what's wrong..."

Tenzou felt his heart bleed just a little at the forlorn look on Kakashi's face. He raised his hand to his cheek...then slapped him lightly.

Kakashi jerked back in shock.

Tenzou laughed.

"Bet you didn't expect that, eh, senpai?"

Kakashi slowly broke out into a wide grin. "You've been spending way too much time around me."

"In all seriousness though..." Tenzou gently cupped Kakashi's face and smiled into his eyes.

"You've really come a long way, senpai. I wouldn't be ashamed if I was you, for getting a bit nervous before a mission. But, I promise not to do anything heroic. Well...unnecessarily heroic."

"Let me take care of everyone, Tenzou. I know...I used to ask you to protect them a lot, but I can't stand for you to do that anymore. I...took you for granted a little. It was so easy to depend on you, when you seemed so impenetrable." He stopped and ducked his head slightly, finding it hard to look at Tenzou as he talked.

"It's not that I have lost faith in you, but I learned the hard way that you are not invincible. The mokuton can blind a person to that when they first see it."

"I'll probably still do it anyway, senpai." Tenzou answered softly. "It's too late for that; they've wiggled their way into my heart."

Kakashi smiled despite himself. "They're good at that, aren't they?"

Their gazes locked and electricity seemed to surge between them. It was instantly clear that both of them were not talking about just Genma and Gai.

Without even comprehending how, their lips crashed together and they were kissing wildly. At some point, they both lost their clothes, their mouths parting for mere seconds during the process before they were claimed again. Both their minds evaporated and it was like their instincts to cling to each other had taken over. Throughout their time together in ANBU, they had both felt a growing, strong presence in their hearts that they knew belonged to each other; but neither had felt it as urgently as now.

Despite their passion, they made love gently and sensually. They both felt the need to draw it out, to feel as much of each other for as long as possible. That if anything happened, at least they had that night. They would be able to remember every inch of skin, every breath, every touch and every look.

As they fell asleep tangled in each others arms, there was a sense of peace that settled in their hearts. Neither of them had ever felt so close to another person, and to have it reciprocated was more then either could ask for. If this was all they got of each other, then so be it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, the four of them stood in the trees just outside of Konoha. Neither had to say how damn good it felt to be back in action again, and they had barely even begun their mission. Genma and Gai were back to their normal jovial selves, and Kakashi's relaxed countenance was back despite his obvious worry the night before.

Silently, they travelled through the trees like shadows. Their mission was to obtain a scroll full of ninjutsu rumoured to be originally from Konoha, but stolen by the Hidden Stone village in the Land of Earth. The worst part of the mission was actually GETTING there; it was damn far away. Half the scrolls they were carrying contained food and water, as well as other provisions. They had at least two extra scrolls full of medical supplies; a precaution from their last mission.

They travelled for a day in near total silence before Kakashi decided they were in a safe enough area to camp for the night. Gai asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Hound...why are we only travelling by day?"

"We don't have to worry about being 'seen' until we've passed the Land of Sand. And, if we are seen, ninja travelling at night are automatically viewed as suspicious. If seen during the day, it could be assumed we're conducting the usual business for our village. We have far more time during the day then at night for travel; we'll get there twice as fast if we power through the day and rest at night."

"It's like you're a genius or something." Genma quipped.

Kakashi actually ducked his modestly at the compliment. "It's a tactic used often for missions to Hidden Stone. Now, everyone rest; I'll take first watch."

They did as they were told and set up their camp in the trees. They had a long journey and could not afford to be ambushed at any point; sleeping in the trees was not comfortable at all, but it was necessary.

Tenzou suddenly had an idea he was ashamed he hadn't thought of until the last minute.

"Give me a second, guys."

He formed his hand signs and lightly placed his hand on the tree branch below him. An intricate little wooden cot formed from tendrils of wood that slowly spiralled out of the tree and twirled around each other, eventually flattening out. He stood to observe his handy work and turned to his teammates.

"Will that do?"

"Are you _kidding_?" Genma gasped. "That's awesome. I was just thinking about how sore I was going to be; not anymore!"

Tenzou beamed at his friend and quickly repeated the process three more times. Once everyone had their own little bed, they settled in for their piece of the shut eye while Kakashi kept an eye out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, they set off as soon as the sun had risen. Everyone seemed to be in a great mood after sleeping in something that resembled a bed instead of a tree branch. Tenzou felt duly proud of himself for being able to provide his friends with a little piece of comfort.

He realized, with a start, that this was the first mission he and his friends were conducting on their own since his initiation one when he'd been a fresh new recruit. It felt like it had been forever since they'd been out, soaring through the trees, just them and them alone. It felt completely different in the best way possible. These were men he trusted his life with, and would give his life for. He felt like he was in the utmost confidence, the best care and the best company.

Yet another day was spent running, which thankfully turned out to be uneventful. The four of them were starting to get tired, not just from that day but from running in general. Two days straight of travel was a lot, even for the highest level shinobi. Kakashi lifted his open palm to them and they sighed happily; time to rest.

"We're almost there. One more day of travel, and by night fall, we should be at the Hidden Stone village. We will be conducting our business at night, so we'll rest mid day and once again in the evening. We'll go over the details of obtaining the scroll now, while we are still far enough from the village that scouting won't be a problem."

They crouched around each other in a small circle and Kakashi began to go over the plan of action.

Infiltrating the village would be the trickiest part of their mission. Hidden Stone had a powerful military force (obviously, as it was one of the most powerful hidden ninja villages) and the houses in the village were usually tall, pointed and rounded with smooth, stone walls. It made travelling by roof top extremely difficult, and sneaking into buildings even more so. If it had been Konoha, Tenzou could have easily morphed into the walls and make away with the scroll with barely a bead of sweat spared.

Their Konoha scouts, who had been collecting information on Hidden Stone for years, found a route that would take them directly to the building in question from the outskirts of the village without having to risk travelling through it. Kakashi had a detailed map that they were expected to memorize by tomorrow afternoon, after which it would be burned and the ashes buried. They would all dress in the uniforms they packed in scrolls, being sure to cover some part of their face in cloth. The set up would consist of two people entering the building from opposite sides and two remaining outside, completely concealed, to act as backup in case anything went wrong. They were also expected to pick off any incoming ninja who may have been alerted to their presence.

The ninja who were entering the building were the two who were best at stealth; Kakashi and Tenzou. Gai and Genma would be their backup, and Gai especially was expected to take care of anyone who got too close to their location.

When everyone was set, Tenzou took first watch and the rest slept.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou couldn't remember the last time he'd used every single nerve in his body as he was doing right now. They were so, so close to their target, but one SINGLE slip up could blow the entire mission. They were slinking, split up, along a dark alley that opened up a couple of blocks behind the building that held the scroll. It was great cover, but Hidden Stone was a ninja village and there was no doubt that shinobi would be patrolling the area.

Kakashi held his hand up and Tenzou stopped. Their captain waited, and a few seconds later, they saw Gai's hand ahead of them for just a second before it disappeared. Kakashi gestured for them to go in opposite directions, so they did. Kakashi and Tenzou proceeded to move forward and Genma and Gai hung back.

Finally, after ten minutes of moving so quietly Tenzou was starting to wonder if they'd passed on at some point in their mission, they arrived at their destination. As they assumed, they could feel the faint presence of chakra around the building. There were at least a handful of guards, if not more. Kakashi sniffed the air for around a minute, then held up his hand with four fingers. So, there were four guards. Kakashi spoke, as quietly as possible, so that the small microphone in his ear could pick it up.

"Yin."

That was their code for four. He heard Gai speak a quiet affirmative, signifying he understood, and then the line went silent.

Tenzou watched as Kakashi began speaking to him using a flurry of hand signals. There were two guards on the roof, behind where they couldn't see. One was inside the building, but Kakashi could not smell directly where. The final guard was supposed to be directly in front of them, so he must be shrouded in a jutsu of some kind. That was going to be the biggest problem; the one standing right out in the open. They obviously had to take care of him, and it would be right where anyone passing by could see. The building was smack in the middle of a major road and it was far too public for an assassination attempt, especially with two other guards so close by.

Kakashi waved Tenzou in, a signal that he was willing to listen to any idea's he had.

Tenzou pressed their masks together and breathed into his lovers ear.

"I find in these situations...the best solution is not to hide."

Kakashi nodded faintly.

"We're in Stone uniform...I'll walk right up to the building. Then, I'll act drunk and try to take a piss on it. There's no way that guard is going to let me basically pee on his shoe without doing something about it. I can try and bring him to the ally...no one is going to back up someone dealing with a drunk Stone-nin."

Kakashi ran the plan over and over in his mind. Finally, he nodded.

"I like it. Listen very closely for my commands. I'll be watching you and the other guards."

"I like it, too!" Genma quipped over the line. "You dirty bastard; didn't think you had it in yah."

Kakashi signalled for the talking to stop. He nodded to Tenzou and gestured for him to go about his plan.

The mokuton user took a deep breath and silently ran behind the buildings until he saw an opening that would lead him to the main street. He was now an expert at being drunk, so he was sure he could pull it off convincingly. Except.. he didn't smell like alcohol. Well, hopefully the Stone weren't sticklers for details.

Calmly, he sauntered out into the moonlight, making sure to throw in a slight stumble. He laughed, righted himself, and strutted along. He heard Kakashi quip quietly in his ear that the guard was directly in front of him, leaning against the side of the building, almost against the door.

Tenzou stumbled a little again, giggled, and kept walking. He belched loudly for good measure and could have sword he heard Gai laughing quietly through his ear piece.

He reached the building and made it look like he suddenly got an idea. Very conspicuously, he glanced around in all directions to 'make sure no one was around'. Once he was satisfied, he fiddled with the belt of his uniform and shuffled up to the spot on the building where he prayed the guard still stood.

Once he got the top buckle of his belt off, he heard someone yell.

"HEY! Really?"

Tenzou yelped and leaped back. "Wha...what the?"

"Get out of here!"

Tenzou blinked blearily, scratching his head.

"Did...did thisss building jussssthhh... talk...tah me...?" He slurred, then hiccoughed loudly.

"Oh, for the love of..."

Tenzou yelped as he felt himself lifted by the collar of his top and dragged sideways. "H-hey! What the hell!?"

"What's going on?"

Tenzou looked up, and one of the guards on the roof was staring down at them, clearly unimpressed.

"This shithead tried to piss on me. Really, how unprofessional; you're in uniform..."

The second guard laughed. "Hah! Tonight is not your night, Sheriba."

The 'invisible' guard shook Tenzou violently before he spoke. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tenzou burped, then giggled.

Both guards made disgusted noises.

"Just take him out of here; no need to waste your time."

Tenzou heard a sigh, and then he was being dragged off, seemingly by the wind itself.

"Honestly, it's Monday and it's only 6 o'clock..." his captor grumbled.

"Hee hee hee..."

"Ugh."

The guard on the building just shook his head turned his body to speak to their other comrade.

"Hey, Ryku -Sheriba had to take off for a second, come around and watch the front while I solo the rear."

Kakashi leaped into action immediately; he had mere seconds before they made up their minds and all of Tenzou's effort would be for nothing.

"What? What was all that commotion?"

Kakashi zoomed out of the alley and banked hard towards his target.

"Some drunk ninja was so out of it he tried to piss right out in the open -and wouldn't yah know it, RIGHT on Sheriba!"

"Haha, seriously? What did he look like? Maybe I know him."

Kakashi clamped down on his chakra and came to a silent stop right in front of the door.

"I've never seen him before...he was one of those newbies who covers his face because he thinks it makes him look more mysterious. I dunno, nothing really that telling about him."

Kakashi placed the scroll he'd prepared over the door handle and formed the appropriate hand sign. The writing swirled and disappeared, and then he heard the door click open.

"Man, rookies..."

"Anyway, hurry up and come over here; if we're not guarding every damn corner the Captain will be furious."

"Right, right."

The third guard leaped up fluidly and landed on the front of the roof, right on top of where Kakashi had stood only moments before. He took one quick look around before he settled in, waiting for their comrade to return.

Kakashi crouched in the main entrance of what seemed to be a very official looking building. He was holding the fourth guards body in his hand, having snatched him as soon as he'd entered and smashed his fingers into a pressure point on his neck. He hid the body in a dark corner and sniffed around.

It didn't seem like there were any more guards inside the building. It was possible, though, that it was part of one of the guards on the roofs rotation to enter the building on occasion, so he kept all his senses on high alert.

He crept up to the stair case, knowing that the scroll was on the second floor, behind the room with the double doors. That was basically all the intel he had, and the rest he'd have to figure out by himself. Unfortunately, their mission was already not going according to plan; Tenzou was now out of the picture until further notice, when originally they had planned for two of them to be in the building at all times.

Kakashi made his way to the second floor and noticed the doors right away. He pulled out another disarming scroll and pulled it open. He had no idea if the doors were actually trapped with jutsu, but sounding an alarm was a sure fire way of blowing their mission into the dirt.

Once again, he heard the satisfying click of the door unlocking. He rolled up the scroll and stuffed it into his pack. Again, he sniffed as well as he could. He smelled no one, and assumed no guard ninja would ever think to mask their scent, so he cautiously turned the handle. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed the door open a crack. Peeking inside, he could see large book shelves lining the walls. Unfortunately, there were no hyper obvious glass displays with scrolls in them for him to take advantage of. He wondered, not for the first time, how the hell he was supposed to find the damn thing.

There were no windows, so there was no way for the other guards to get to him except through the door. He entered the room and slunk around the dark edges, eyeing everything. The scroll was actually rather large, so thankfully it was obvious once it was seen. There were no large scrolls out in the open, so he wondered if there was a secret room he hand to find.

Meanwhile...

"Oww, come on, I've...hic...learned my lesson..."

"If I let you go, are you gonna go home or cause more trouble? Honestly, did you JUST get chuunin status or something? I've never even seen you around."

"I...ehem...well...my..girlfriend..." Tenzou choked back a snivelling sob. "She...and my friend...they..." He sniffled loudly, wiping at his eyes.

"Oh, sweet shit..." The guard sighed. "Don't you cry on me. Honestly, some girl is not worth embarrassing yourself over."

"B-but...she said...she..wanted tah...get married..."

"Okay, okay. I've had a long day and I don't wanna deal with this. Just go home; I have work to do."

The guard shoved Tezou forward, and with an exasperated sigh, he heard him spin on his heel. He listened for a moment, but heard nothing else. He could have left, or he could still be there. Tenzou wouldn't take the chance. He waved sloppily into the air, then stumbled away. He headed towards the very alley they had come out of to get there. Hopefully, the guard actually left and wasn't following Tenzou out of suspicion.

He stumbled around for what he thought was a decent amount of time, then stopped. Damnit...he had to go back and help Kakashi. They were supposed to be doing this together. But, how the hell was he supposed to get into the building? If they tried any more distractions, the guards would definitely be suspicious. He wished it was made out of wood so his job would be THAT much easier, but sadly, it wasn't.

"Pst."

Tenzou perked up. He waited, as the sound had come from his ear piece.

"The guard is back; the other two talked to him. Kakashi is inside. All we can do now is back him up." Came Genma's voice through the silent static.

Tenzou sighed. "I should have put a tracking seed on him...at least then we would know where he was."

"We were considering ambushing them, but the building is very well placed. Smack in the middle of a main street; anyone walks by, or we make too much noise, and we're screwed."

"Do you want me to come back?"

"Gai says to stay a bit back from us; we may need to make a speedy get away at this point, and the more surprises they get the better."

"Got it."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi sighed in frustration. He'd tried every trick he could think of, but he could NOT locate the damn scroll. Maybe someone had moved it, or maybe it was just THAT well hidden and they would need way more intel before they could hope to obtain it.

Or, maybe he needed to interrogate someone...

He decided on checking the other rooms. Their intel had been pretty faulty lately, so why not on this mission too?

After taking a quick look around, he slunk out of the double doors and closed them soundlessly. He noticed a large, red door on the other end of the hall. Well, why the hell not?

As he approached, Kakashi wondered if he should waste another disarming scroll on a door he didn't even suspect was locked. This was an office where records and other confidential items were usually kept, however, so he figured it was better safe then sorry.

When he heard the 'click', he slid the door open and stepped inside.

There, directly in front of his face, was a large scroll opened onto an oak table, as if someone had been reading it and left for the night.

Fucking really...

Kakashi gently lifted it to glance at the artwork behind it.

"Bingo."

Rolling it up as carefully as possible, he sealed it into an empty carrier scroll and stuffed it into his uniform. Well. Mission half way successful.

"Badger?" He whispered into his earset.

"Yes, Hound?"

"I've got the scroll. Think you can give me another distraction?"

"I think I can handle it, Hound." Tenzou cut in.

"Shodai...that might be risky."

"Well, maybe. But at least they've already seen me. Might as well keep the rest of you hidden. Besides, having two separate incidents happen within an hour of each other might look more suspicious to them."

Kakashi thought about it for a moment. He didn't like it, but Tenzou was right.

"Badger and Weasel; keep an eye on him."

"Gotcha." They chimed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, come _on,_ man!" The invisible guard sighed with obvious frustration as he saw Tenzou approaching again. The mokuton user could see the other two guards on the roof peeking around and then laughing to each other.

"L-look! Now, I dunn...want any trouble. Buut, I wass thinkin' about wha you said...n' I don't want yah to think less of me...yah know?"

He wobbled over to them and poked his finger into the air, missing the body of his target completely and jabbing his digit at nothing as a result.

"I'm over here..." The guard deadpanned. "I don't think less of you, okay? You're fine. You're alright. Now, go home!"

"D'yah mean it? Cause...I don...believe you..."

"YES, I mean it. Go HOME. We're obviously on duty!"

Genma and Gai were watching the scene unfold, Gai from across the building and Genma from behind it, keeping his eye on the back guards.

"Hound..." He whispered. "I think you may have a chance of sneaking out the back. Both the rear guards are coming up front to watch Shodai."

"Excellent; moving to the second story window."

Tenzou could obviously hear everything that was going on through their microphones. He decided they needed a REAL show to keep them occupied.

"Yah know wha...?" Tenzou sniffed, his eyes going large. "You're fuckin' awesome! You are...come here. Come here, you..."

The two guards on the roof burst out laughing as Tenzou threw his arms out and dove forward, obviously in an attempt to bear hug the poor shinobi before him.

"UGH STOP!" he shouted, and judging from the fact that Tenzou fell flat on his face, he had jumped to the side to avoid the onslaught of affection.

"Offf!" Tenzou huffed, then slowly clambered to his feet.

"Come on, I just wanna thank yah...gimmy...gimmy some love...my...my girlfriend didn't wanna give me any..."

Tenzou could hear the other guards absolutely roaring with laughter, and he didn't even need to see them to tell they were in front of him, and not at their posts.

"Listen very carefully..." The hidden guard warned, his tone serious. "If you don't leave RIGHT now, I'm throwing you in jail. We are working, and you're causing a scene. Leave."

Tenzou let his mouth gape in fear, and he noticed the distinct lack of laughter from the rooftop. He swallowed loudly and bowed with a slight wobble.

"S-sorry...alright...I'll ah...I'll go..."

There was stone cold silence as a response, and Tenzou took that as his cue to get the fuck out. He hoped to everything that his little display had been enough time for Kakashi to leave, because he was definitely out of tricks and he didn't think the guards would let their watch down for the rest of the night.

He scrambled away, being sure to check over his shoulder in fear a couple of times.

To his relief, he heard Genma laughing lightly into his ear.

"Damn, you're good at this, Rockstar. Hound is meeting us around the block. Great job!"

"It seems our drinking binges have come in handy, eh, my friend? Haha!"

Tenzou was too close to the building to dare to talk, but he smiled to himself faintly. It was nice to be able to hear his friends voices when in such a tight spot; he wished they used these things on all their missions.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He met up easily with Gai, as he had been the one closest to him and farthest from the guards, but Genma and Kakashi had to go all the way around the back of the block to avoid being seen. Gai ruffled his hair affectionately and gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. Tenzou smiled and nudged him.

A minute later, Kakashi and Genma leaped down in front of them. Kakashi looked at each one of them quickly, and when no one had anything to report, he waved all of them off. Gai and Genma went first, then Kakashi and Tenzou. Moving so fast they would barely be visible to civilians, the four of them journeyed through the alley to the front of the village.

When they came to the end, Kakashi stopped them. He seemed uncomfortable with being out in the open now that they'd stolen the scrolls. He slowly peeked out of the pitch blackness of their cover and into the calm night of the village. No one was around, and not a single thing stirred. He sniffed, then sniffed again, but could smell no one. He supposed it was safe, but he wished there was a way they could go directly from the alley to the walls of the village.

Kakashi gestured for them to follow him and he crouched low and zipped to the back of a house nearby. They travelled thus, popping from cover to cover, making sure to watch the pointed roof tops of the stone houses for ninja patrolling the streets.

They finally came to the point where they had entered the village.

There was a guard standing on the wall.

Kakashi held out both his arms and pushed them down slowly. Tenzou grit his teeth; that meant they all had to stay back.

Then, he was gone. Just like that. Sometimes Kakashi was so quick Tenzou had no idea what the hell he was doing. He wondered to himself how fast Kakashi could have reached the village if he didn't have the rest of the team with him.

They all watched the guard on the wall, tense and ready to spring to Kakashi's assistance. Their target was standing still, but obviously looking around. Excruciating seconds ticked by, at least for Tenzou, where the guard calmly did his thing with no Kakashi in sight.

Then, a figure seemingly melted out of a tree and landed a few meters away from the guard. He sprung forward so fast the three of them could barely make out who it was. Actually, if they hadn't known Kakashi's style, they may not have recognized him themselves. The guard had no time to cry out or react before he was snatched up, silenced and dragged down the wall.

Another few moments dragged by before they heard Kakashi's voice.

"All clear."

When they joined him behind the wall, they were surprised to see two unconscious guards instead of just one. Kakashi shrugged casually.

"He was standing right underneath me when I jumped down. Worked out really well."

They took a quick look around before heading for the dark expanses of the night time wilderness that surrounded the Hidden Stone. There was very little cover other then the random large, towering columns of rock that dotted the landscape. Since it was dark, it wasn't that big of a deal, but they still needed to move as fast as possible and try to stay hidden.

They also had to travel as far and as fast as possible that night, because it was guaranteed that the scroll would be discovered missing early in the morning; at that point, they would have Stone-nin trailing them.

Kakashi hated that Tenzou was seen by two guards, but there was nothing they could have done that wouldn't have made the situation worse. They left behind no evidence to link them to Konoha, and Tenzou had most of his face covered in a standard Stone cloth face mask. Besides, there would be no evidence linking Tenzou to the scroll anyway, since he never entered the building and the guards knew it. They could speculate that he had something to do with it, but they could never prove it.

Not that it really mattered, anyway. Hidden villages had been stealing things from each other since their foundation. Not to mention the fact that if the scroll could be traced back to Konoha, they were only taking back what was theirs; the Hidden Stone could do nothing about it.

Except kill all four of them and take the scroll back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They ran, non stop, all night. The whole team was beginning to pant heavily, including Gai, who sometimes seemed invincible when it came to stamina. However, they had finally hit the tree line which blessedly meant they would be able to manoeuvre through the forest and use the trees as cover. It also meant Tenzou had free reign of his surroundings again, which he had to admit he had taken for granted up until that point. He never realized how frustrating it would be; to be unable to just enter a room through the walls or bend everything in sight to his will.

Finally, Kakashi threw his hand up, a tight fist signalling them to stop. They happily did so and waited for his instructions.

"I know we're all tired...but we have to make this stop as fast as possible. We should try to get back to the village in half the time it took us to get here."

Tenzou wilted a little at that; it was a hard enough pace getting there in the first place. But, seeing as he'd rather live then be assassinated or captured, he would listen and obey with a smile on his face.

Kakashi took first watch again and Tenzou built them all their own little cots to sleep in. Genma and Gai crawled in, closed their eyes, and immediately their breathing slowed. The mokuton user was about to join them, but he stopped and gazed behind him to his captain, who was facing the way they came with his arms folded over his chest.

Tenzou felt the sudden urge to be alone with Kakashi. It had been almost four days since they'd had any contact at all, and he had to admit he was craving it. He was used to having Kakashi by his side every night; he could almost smell him from where he stood, his body was so alight with the idea of being near him.

Tenzou took a few steps forward and stood behind him, his chest touching Kakashi's shoulder and the back of his arm. The copy-nin turned his head to look at his lover, who was staring resolutely back. He could feel Kakashi heating up; his skin flushed slightly and his muscles clenched.

Tenzou gently grasped Kakashi's sides and turned him around so they were facing each other. He reached up and lifted his lovers mask just enough to reveal his cloth covered mouth. Kakashi was completely still, watching every move Tenzou made.

Slowly, he rolled his captain's mask down, taking a small step closer so their chests were flush against each other. Tenzou hooked his thumb under the thick porcelain of his own mask and lifted it just as much as it needed to give him what he wanted.

Pulling himself up, he grasped the back of Kakashi's neck and claimed his lips. He felt his captain answer him and their kisses were slow and drawn out, as both felt the clawing pull to taste each other, but neither wanted to risk altering their teammates to their actions. A ringing in his brain told him Kakashi should PROBABLY be guarding them, considering the situation, but the rest of his body seemed content with ignoring it.

However, after far too soon for either of their likings, they pulled away from each other. Kakashi touched their foreheads together briefly before he gently pulled Tenzou's mask down, turned him around and shooed him to his makeshift bed. The mokuton user climbed in with a giant, goofy grin on his face. He rested on his side in time to see Kakashi turn away from watching him settle in.

With a satisfied sigh, he closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

"I had a feeling you guys would do that at SOME point this mission,you horn dogs."

Tenzou froze and dared not look over at Genma. His entire face inflamed and he wished he was under a blanket so he could pull it over his head.

"Well. If you want to help us out, take first watch and we can finish up."

Tenzou was SO glad he was masked and facing AWAY from his friends.

Genma cackled and waved off Kakashi's offer.

"I think I'll spare you guys the horror of the enemy finding you with your pants down."

"You should probably end this conversation before poor Shodai's head explodes." Gai chuckled.

Tenzou tried to make himself into a smaller ball, but was unsuccessful.

They all laughed heartily. Then, silence filled their little camp.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After only three hours of rest, Kakashi ordered them to pack up and leave. Tenzou noticed with worry that Kakashi had never actually rotated the watch; he took it all himself. He hoped he would be alright for the next leg of their journey, because it was definitely going to be a long one. It was now mid morning, and for certain a search party would be on their way. They couldn't afford to stop for a while.

On they went, running as steadily as they could. Kakashi was the one navigating, and he would check his maps every so often to make sure they were on the right trail. They were taking a little bit of a round about route, but they obviously couldn't afford to take the straight and narrow path that would be easier to track them on.

Tenzou felt a hell of a lot better about dealing with their enemies though, now that they were in full forest.

Another day went by of running; almost eight hours with no breaks. It was starting to get to the point where Tenzou would land on a branch and wobble slightly before he gained his balance and was able to leap off again. He noticed, though, that Genma was in the same condition as him. Kakashi didn't look so good either, and sweat was beading down Gai's neck.

"Alright..." Kakashi panted, landing on a tree limb and stopping. The rest of them sighed loudly and stopped as well. The fact that Kakashi was speaking to them instead of using hand signs was definitely a good thing.

"I'm sorry, I know you're all exhausted...we can rest now."

"Hound, sleep." Gai ordered, almost breathlessly. "I shall watch first."

Kakashi didn't even have the energy to protest. He nodded lightly instead. "Thank you..."

He turned to Tenzou first, though. "I'm sorry, Shodai. Please secure the perimeter before you rest."

"Of course, senpai." He answered with a bow, before melting into a tree.

Genma plopped down onto the thickest branch he could find and closed his eyes, resting his head against the trunk. "How far are we, Hound? I'd guess only half a day's run away."

"You're right. We're making excellent time, I'm very impressed."

"Heh. Well, I'd hope so, with how long we're running. It sucks now, but I sure as hell won't complain when we get home."

"Rest as much as you can, Weasel. This break will only be three hours as well."

Genma sighed and closed his eyes. "No need to tell me twice."

Gai settled down next to Kakashi, who had slid down a trunk across from Genma's.

"Hound." He started simply. "I understand your urgency, but the chances of them catching up with us are slim to none. We have an entire days journey on them."

Kakashi nodded absently. "You think I'm being paranoid?"

"Slightly, yes."

"What would you do then, Badger?"

"Give us at least another hour. We can probably afford five, but your anxiety is starting to rub off on me." Gai chuckled, and Kakashi could tell he had his full toothed grin on under his mask.

"Alright. Four hours, then."

At that moment, Tenzou arrived. "We're secure, senpai."

"Thank you...please, rest now."

Gai stood and offered Tenzou his place. The mokuton user clasped Gai's arm in thanks and took up the spot next to his captain.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally, after another half a day of travel, they arrived at the gates of Konoha. This mission had been a piece of cake compared to every single other mission he'd done in ANBU, and yet he still wanted to kiss the sweet Fire Country grass for the long journey they'd endured. Their actual mission had taken them MAYBE two hours, and yet they had travelled for six days there and back.

They almost crawled back to the ANBU base, and their boneless decent into the chairs outside of the specialized missions desk was so loud people turned to stare at them.

"Long mission, boys?"

They glanced up to see Eagle strutting past them with a little extra oomph in her step.

"Yeah...I'm gonna sleep for a week."Genma yawned.

"You seem particularly peppy, Eagle!" Gai observed, nodding to her in greeting.

"Ah...yes, I guess you could say that. Well...I don't want to boast about it or anything, as that would be kind of cruel, but we got a new captain and so far he's perfect."

Tenzou smiled brightly. "That's great, Eagle! Congratulations."

She seemed to duck her head slightly in shame. "Ah...yes. I'm sorry about what happened between Hound and Leopard. I am also kind of sorry for Leopard, really. But...I can't help but be happy. He was a little overbearing."

"PFT, a LITTLE?"

Eagle laughed lightly at Genma's outburst, and his comment seemed to take some of the tension away from her shoulders.

"Anyway, we've just been assigned a new mission, so I have to go. It was nice seeing you guys again."

They waved goodbye just as Kakashi emerged from the missions lineup with an exhausted slouch to his shoulders.

"Maaa...we're done. We can go back and sleep."

"FUCK. YES." Was Genma's reply, and he ejected from his seat and was down the hall before anyone could even recover from his outburst.

"Umm..." Tenzou started, confused. "Our room is in the opposite direction."

"Yes, but Eagle went THAT way." Gai mused, pointing in the same spot Genma had run to.

Tenzou laughed. "Right. Since when?"

"Right now, I think."

"Gotta love him." Tenzou chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as the three of them entered the room, there was an almost fatal mad dash for the washrooms. Only one person would be left smelly for another twenty minutes, and no one wanted that person to be them.

Tenzou mokutoned the door to toss poor Gai across the room for the second time, and the taijutsu master cried out his injustice so loudly he thought they might get accosted by the hall security guards.

After the most amazing shower he had ever had, Tenzou slowly wobbled out of the bathroom sporting the most ridiculous grin one should ever wear emerging from a room half naked. Gai was sitting on his bed, glaring up at Tenzou as he stood before a den of steam.

"Are you QUITE finished?" He huffed.

"Yes, Gai -Oof!" The mokuton user stumbled to the side as Gai shoved him violently and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door closed.

Tenzou just grinned and righted himself. He noticed Kakashi had come out just after he did, looking almost doped up in his relaxed happiness.

The mokuton user approached his captain with a light smile playing on his features. "Feels good to be back, doesn't it?"

In response, Kakashi grabbed Tenzou around his waist and threw him onto his bed.

"Wuh! Kakashi-sen-"

He froze when his lover gently straddled his waist. Kakashi was looking down at Tenzou like he couldn't believe he was there; underneath him, whole and healthy. They had not received a single injury and it had been complete mission success. Tenzou was trapped under Kakashi's heavy gaze and he found himself smiling to try and ease his tension.

"Senpai?"

"Yes...it feels good."

Kakashi rested the palm of his hand beside Tenzou's head and leaned his weight on it as he came down. He grazed his lips and the tip of his nose against his lovers cheek as he bathed in his clean scent. He couldn't smell a single drop of blood.

"It was hard...but it was fine."

Tenzou inhaled deeply, captivated by Kakashi's sensuality.

"I'm sorry, senpai...I guess...it will always be hard."

They were silent against each other, Kakashi seemingly caught up in a jumble of his own emotions, his eyes closed.

"...You're worth it, kouhai."

Tenzou felt his heart skip right into his throat. Now he knew how Kakashi must have felt when he'd said it to him. It packed quite the punch...and he'd had no idea.

"T-thank you..."

Embarrassingly, Tenzou actually felt moisture form in the corner of his eyes. He did NOT want to cry, but those words meant a lot to him, especially considering their rocky history.

He felt something wet slide down the side of his face.

NO, Tenzou! NO CRYING.

_Oh Hell..._

Kakashi smiled and laughed, kissing Tenzou's slightly moistened cheeks.

"Well...what do we have here."

"Shut up..." Tenzou sniffed, totally humiliated.

They heard a rattling of the door handle as Gai sung his way out of the bathroom. Kakashi seemed to come to a decision and quickly teleported the both of them away.

Gai walked out into the empty room and smiled to himself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they'd arrived, on the bed as usual, Tenzou still hadn't been able to stem the flow of his masculine tears. He hated that Kakashi was usually so put together while he could turn into a little emotional mess when the right buttons were pushed. He wanted to whip out his flashlight and scare Kakashi away so he could regain his pride and forget it ever happened.

"Tenzou..."

Kakashi called to his love with an affectionate smile. He obviously didn't mind; actually, it seemed like the opposite.

"Stop looking so frustrated. It's ok to cry a little; I promise I'll still respect you."

Tenzou just pouted and glared.

"I think it's sweet..." Kakashi purred, kissing Tenzou's lips lightly.

"You still enjoy seeing me suffer; that's what it is. You're sick."

"Are you suffering right now?"

"...Well. My pride is a little..."

"That doesn't count as suffering."

"Stop...whatever."

Kakashi laughed and Tenzou couldn't help but smile.

"I think you might be the best thing that's ever happened to me, actually."

Tenzou's heart felt like it stopped beating in his chest. His eyes were wide as he gazed at Kakashi with a mixture of disbelief and warmth. Kakashi could clearly see the innocent undertone that was always present in his eyes, and he was sure that no matter what they did together, it would never go away.

"Wh...what? Really?"

"Yes.." Kakashi breathed, then kissed Tenzou so tenderly the younger shinobi gasped against his mouth. They held one another tightly and gently kissed and teased each others lips. Their hands were secured around each others bodies and unwilling to let go.

They spent the rest of their day laying in bed, sometimes intertwined, and other times just resting against one another. Tenzou especially enjoyed when Kakashi lay on his back so he could nestle his head against his captain's strong chest, listening to his heart beat quietly. He wondered what their lives would be like if they just had ordinary jobs; if the threat of death wasn't such a real possibility. That after a day of work, it was almost guaranteed that they would come home safely to each other.

He knew they would eventually get used to it, as being shinobi had been the basis both of their lives since their early childhood. But...still. Right now, he never wanted to let Kakashi go; and unfortunately, Konoha had dibs on him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

WELL! Hope ya'll liked that chapter!

Okay, so...I think I'm going to try and end this fic in the next chapter; so chapter 15. I'm going to be heading off into "the field" soon, where I'll be doing some research pretty much in the middle of nowhere for three months. I don't really know how much opportunity I'm going to get to write, and I REALLY don't wanna leave you guys hanging for three months. So, that's why :D I kind of had things heading in the direction where I could end it and it wouldn't be sudden, so I think the next chap will still be good (hopefully) and satisfying. Or...SAD? MWAHAHAHAHA. I'LL NEVER TELL!

Thank you all so much for the reviews, and I'm glad you've enjoyed yourselves so far!

Muah!


	15. Chapter 15

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next two years of their ANBU lives passed by in the same fashion, with the team closer then ever and rocking missions like they were D-rank.

Tenzou's reputation amongst ANBU developed quickly, and under Kakashi's guidance and his friends support, he jokingly became known amongst his fellow black ops as Shodai the Capable. The Hokage began sending him on solo missions, as well as teaming him up with other squads depending on what the mission required. Anyone who worked with him requested him again, the mokuton being such a versatile tool, and Tenzou being so good at wielding it. One night, Kakashi told him he was certain he would make captain status in the next year, to which Tenzou answered that he liked things the way they were.

"You'll be doing yourself a disservice if you don't allow yourself to grow."

"I think I've grown plenty, senpai." Tenzou answered casually as he polished his mask. As their relationship slowly weaned out of the 'can't keep our hands off each other' phase, they eventually spent more and more time in the ANBU base with their comrades. Tenzou was laying against the headboard of his bed while Kakashi read on his, the two of them lounging about the room and enjoying each others company.

"That's not what I meant." Kakashi answered as he shot Tenzou a sideways glance.

"Heh...I know, Kakashi. If I make Captain, I'll have to leave the team. I don't want that."

Tenzou couldn't help but glance over at Kakashi when he responded with a very loaded silence. The mokuton user waited patiently, as Kakashi usually said whatever he meant when he was good and ready.

A couple of minutes went by until it happened.

"Not necessarily..."

Tenzou slowly looked over at his lover, his eyebrow raised in slightly nervous question.

Kakashi swallowed thickly before he continued.

"I mentioned Naruto to you; my sensei's son."

"Yes, senpai..."

"Well...he's getting to that age where he'll be graduating from the academy soon. He needs a sensei. Hiruzen-sama said he can't picture anyone else for the job but me...and I agree with him."

Tenzou was stunned silent. Kakashi did mention Naruto; not often, but he did. The fact that he wanted to be his sensei did not surprise Tenzou one bit. When ever Kakashi said Naruto's name, it was with thick emotion. It didn't take a genius to see that his lover tied his sensei's son in with his memory. Training Naruto would be like having a little piece of him back in his life.

What stunned Tenzou is that he hadn't even thought about the fact that Kakashi would end up leaving ANBU for the job.

"Senpai..." he started, but he realized he didn't know how to continue. He knew in his heart that this was the best for his love, and so, he would never speak against it or stop him. But...he didn't know how to feel about Kakashi leaving their team. It just wouldn't be the same.

Suddenly, his captain was by his side.

"Tenzou. I want you to know, right away, that I have no intentions of leaving you. Whatever my occupation is in the future, it doesn't affect us. Do you understand?"

Tenzou smiled brightly and gently rested his forehead against Kakashi's. He loved doing this when they had serious conversations; he felt like it helped them understand each other.

"I believe you, senpai. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look...scared. It's just a big change. But, I think it's what's best for you. I can see a warmth in your eyes, even now, when you talk about it. I want you to be happy, and I really think that happiness is exactly what it will bring you."

Kakashi sighed heavily and clasped the back of Tenzou's neck, pressing their foreheads together so tight their noses touched.

"I don't...even really understand why I need to do this so much."

"You have always had a hole in your heart from that time in your life, Kakashi-senpai. You want to fill it with this generation, but one that represents your past. It's completely understandable."

Kakashi actually looked like he might cry, he was so emotional. Tenzou wasn't sure how to console him, but it seemed like this was something that had been troubling him for much longer then he let on. Who knows when Hiruzen had had this conversation with him initially. It hurt Tenzou a little that Kakashi had held off on telling him, but he wasn't going to bother bringing it up.

"Tenzou..." He started, but he had to swallow right away to clear the lump in his throat. "You...I can't even...put into words how important you are to me, and how much you've helped. I'm terrified that in all of this, somehow, you will end up getting pushed to the side. That is the absolute last thing that I want, but there's no doubt at ALL that you will make captain, maybe almost as soon as I leave. That's a huge responsibility; it's pretty much the same as what I'll be doing, except with adults. What if we don't have time for each other?"

Tenzou felt himself getting just as worked up as Kakashi. He knew exactly how much he meant to his love, as Kakashi had gotten _quite_ good at showing him. He knew his captain would never purposefully abandon him, but...like Kakashi, he also had a bad feeling as to the future of their relationship. He didn't know why, as it wasn't unheard of for an ANBU ninja to have relationships with regular villagers and other shinobi.

"Kakashi, you're forgetting about Gai. He would surely be captain of our team before me. So, really...Senpai...?"

Kakashi had ducked his head so far it slid away from Tenzou's. This was not a good sign.

"...Kakashi..."

"Gai...will probably be leaving as well."

It was like someone dropped a boulder into his stomach. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, so much so that he saw a few spots dance before his eyes. No Kakashi...AND no Gai? There were only four important people to him in his life, and Gai and Kakashi were two of them. The entire team dynamic would be gone. Would they even allow him and Genma to remain together?

"W...what...?"

"He...well, he has also been asked by the Hokage to lead a team of his own. There are not that many capable jounin in the village who are available to take on genin teams. Actually...I..."

Now Kakashi let go of Tenzou and stepped back. He looked so ashamed of himself that Tenzou began to feel real fear.

"I've been hiding something from you. They have been throwing genin at me for the last couple of years. I failed them all, because they deserved it...but...I think part of me just wasn't ready. Naruto will be coming up soon, if he manages to pass his exam this time. I really want him to make it."

Tenzou was not impressed.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head in discomfort. "Because...me taking on a genin team meant exactly this. The last thing I wanted was for you to be constantly worried about it. I knew I wasn't going to pass any of those kids, so letting you know I was leaving so early just seemed like pointless suffering for you. "

Tenzou let that sink in, and he realized Kakashi was SORT of right. At least his heart had been in the right place, which it always was.

"Tenzou. Are you okay?"

He tried to smile, but it came out strained. "I want what is best for you and Gai. You have enough regrets, Kakashi-senpai...I don't want you to have another one. Especially because of me."

He suddenly felt Kakashi's body around him. He melted into his captain's embrace, suddenly struck with the horrible wonder of how much longer he would feel his strength and his warmth.

"I love you, Tenzou..." Kakashi whispered fiercely, and Tenzou couldn't help the strained groan that escaped his lips. "Nothing will ever change that."

Tenzou was alight with such a mixture of fear and overwhelming affection that his body didn't seem to know how to react. He felt like he should have been crying, but his anxiety of the future was keeping his tears at bay.

He dug his nails into Kakashi's back and clung to him like he'd never see him again.

"Kakashi..." he choked, then inhaled deeply. "..I...love you, too...always." He whispered, and he knew it was true. Even if they drifted apart, Kakashi had been such a powerful force in his life that he would never leave his heart.

They could do nothing but hold each other until Gai and Genma arrived back at their rooms. When the two entered, Genma just smiled at them and headed to his bed. Gai, however, stopped and stared. It was the way Tenzou looked, clinging to Kakashi, and the way Kakashi stared back at Gai that told him Tenzou knew. The taijutsu master's shoulders dropped, and he silently sank down into his bed, occupying himself with something on his uniform.

Tenzou wondered when anyone was going to tell Genma. He deserved to know sooner rather then later.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A week later found them all returning from a mission, sore as hell and grumpy from their battle. It had been a pure brawl fest with no actual stealth or travel involved. A handful of Mist-nin decided they were going to try and kidnap a group of Konoha children playing just outside of the gates of the village. What in the hell they were going to do with them, Tenzou didn't even want to know. But, ANBU had been called in right away as the enemy shinobi were actually incredibly strong and had hospitalized a jounin who confronted them.

They silently cleaned themselves up and stretched their sore muscles. The best part had definitely been the children after. Tenzou had no experience at all with kids in his adult years, but having them run up to them and thank them profusely, with their little eyes wide and excited; it made him understand even more why Kakashi wanted to be a sensei. A few of them had vowed to become ninja themselves and protect the citizens of Konoha as they'd been protected. It was definitely rewarding.

The thought of Kakashi and Gai leaving had him in even more of a sombre mood. He slowly discarded his battered armour and tried not to think about it.

But really, why should he stress? Things didn't have to change THAT much. They would meet at night at Kakashi's apartment as they had always done. Sometimes, Tenzou would be away on a mission; but they could handle that. His missions were rarely longer then a week, anyway. What was a week, really?

After making themselves comfortable in silence, Kakashi rose from his bed and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Genma and Tenzou raised their heads to look at him quizzically, but Gai didn't seem to look surprised.

"I...have a bit of an announcement to make." Kakashi started.

Genma seemed to catch onto the seriousness of the situation, and he cranked an eyebrow way up at his captain.

"Oh...kay. What's going on?"

"I've made the decision to retire from ANBU."

Genma reeled back so far it looked like he'd been physically slapped. "W...WHAT?"

Gai stood at this moment and joined Kakashi. "I have also...decided to retire."

Tenzou couldn't help but drop his head, the realization that they were actually leaving making his limbs feel leadened with sorrow.

Genma was gaping at them in complete disbelief.

"But...wait, what the hell? When did you decide this?"

Kakashi looked like he was enjoying the conversation even less then Genma. "I've been considering the position of Sensei to a genin team for quite a while. It wasn't really made official until today, though...I still have a couple of weeks left, as does Gai, but...we're leaving."

Genma looked frustrated as he gazed between his two friends. "Geeze, thanks for the heads up, guys. What about you, Gai?"

"Ah...it is the same reason, Genma. The Hokage has made the request for more jounin to act as sensei for our youthful generation. Well...we all know how much I appreciate youth. I feel as if it is time for a change in my life, anyway. This seems like the right choice."

Genma suddenly rounded on Tenzou. "I'm guessing by your silence that you knew?"

"Kakashi told me only a few days ago." He answered quietly.

"Wow."

Genma looked like he was trying to be mature about the situation, but he was obviously having a hard time containing his anger. Suddenly, he sighed loudly.

"Well. I guess nothing lasts forever. You could have told us something a little earlier though, guys. That's pretty shitty."

Kakashi and Gai looked like they thought it was pretty shitty, too.

"What would the point have been, though? We would have left regardless. It just would have been more time to think about it."

Genma crossed his arms and looked like he was mere seconds away from huffing, but stopped himself. Gai was KIND of right, but...whatever.

There was a heavy silence that filled the room at that moment. Tenzou decided he couldn't stand it.

"Do either of you know what would be done about us? Would they just substitute you two?"

"No, sorry, Tenzou. We just put in our official resignation papers today, which means they will start thinking about it now. Hiruzen-sama will come and talk to you, I think." Kakashi explained quietly.

Tenzou nodded absently. This wasn't SO bad. Sure, things wouldn't be the same...who knew who they would get in their team. But, it's not like Kakashi and Gai were leaving the village. They would still be able to hang out at the Shaky Shinobi, or just laze about the village like they used to do. They just wouldn't be going on missions together...actually, they would be going on separate missions. Maybe at alternating times.

Ugh.

Genma and Tenzou were silent again and Kakashi and Gai looked like they didn't know what to say.

"We'll keep in touch, you two. Our little brotherhood is not over..." Gai seemed to choke on his words and ducked his head, his arms stiff at his sides and his fists clenched. He seemed to be shaking all over, especially his head...

"Ah shit..." Genma sighed.

"FOR THE LOVE WE SHARE IS BIGGER THEN THIS ORGANIZATION! NAY! IT IS BIGGER THEN THIS VILLAGE! WE WILL ALWAYS BE ONE! FOREEEVEERRRRRRRRR!"

They all plugged their ears and grit their teeth as Gai shouted so loudly that they heard windows smashing all through the halls. Their own window cracked and turned to powder so fluidly it was like it never existed in the first place.

"COME HERE, FRIENDS!"

Gai zoomed around the room and scooped them all up. SOMEHOW, he managed to get his arms around all of them, and they wheezed and winced as the life was nearly squeezed out of them.

"G-Gai...O...Okay...It...GUH...It's fine..." Genma's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

Gai sobbed loudly and released them. They all fell to the floor with loud sighs and deep inhales.

"THIS IS AS HARD FOR ME AS IT IS FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

They nodded very, very enthusiastically and actually took a few cautious crawls back, just in case Gai got any ideas.

Kakashi slowly got to his feet, holding his hands out to Gai to show his surrender. "Gai...maybe we should change the subject."

"ONLY IF OUR FRIENDS ARE OKAY WITH IT!"

Kakashi turned to them with a very obvious pleading expression, to which Genma and Tenzou answered with resounding positivity.

"Yah...yah, they're good."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next week passed by in such a bittersweet fashion that Tenzou half expected people to spontaneously burst into tears. He and Kakashi spent as much time together as possible, laying in bed until the early hours of the morning, talking or just holding each other.

Tenzou was trying to be positive about the whole thing, but he didn't actually know what was going to happen. He didn't have any friends other then his teammates, so he hadn't ever tried to keep in touch with someone who wasn't in ANBU. Maybe their schedules would be so similar that there would barely be a difference at all. Or, maybe they would be so different that they would end up drifting apart. Tenzou thought it was much better for both of them if that happened, considering Kakashi's initial fear of Tenzou dying. At least drifting apart wasn't traumatic. It was just...he didn't even know. It seemed sadly unnecessary.

Fuck it. They were adults. They could handle it.

"Tenzou."

He glanced up at Kakashi, having just begun to drift off. It was probably around 3 o'clock in the morning; they hadn't been going to bed any earlier then that all week and he was starting to feel it.

"I'm sorry."

Tenzou felt his heart twist painfully at the look in Kakashi's eyes. He looked heart broken, like he had doomed their relationship all on his own.

"Senpai...please, you don't have to apologize." Tenzou whispered, turning so he could face Kakashi fully. "I know this is something you have to do."

"But..." Kakashi was actually pouting, his entire countenance deflated. "You're just as important as all of that. This was such a hard decision to make...because I don't know what it will mean for us."

"We can make it work, Kakashi-senpai." Tenzou decided resolutely. "We still live in the same village. We can do it."

Kakashi's eyes actually seemed to moisten as he gazed down at Tenzou. He looked like he wanted to believe him.

"You want to stay together, don't you?"

"Of course..."

"Then there's nothing stopping us. This is not your fault; this is the direction life is taking us in. We're going to make the best of it."

Kakashi smiled brightly and they embraced, holding each other so tightly Tenzou had to adjust himself after a while because his back was hurting. Kakashi let him go and they sat up in bed, leaning their shoulders together.

"Regardless..." Kakashi began, looking very seriously into Tenzou's eyes. "I am sorry. It's always me, who puts a strain on things between us. It's never been you. I feel like...I don't even understand, years later, how you can be with me."

Tenzou turned and grasped Kakashi's face in both his hands. He smiled, genuinely, and tried to express himself with his eyes as well as his words.

"Because, Kakashi-senpai. You're amazing. I told you before, didn't I? You never seem to give yourself enough credit."

Tenzou kissed Kakashi's lips gently, then continued. "I've never been happier in my life then I am with you. When I think of us, all I can think of are good memories. I don't think it's possible to be treated better then you have treated me. If I ever needed something -anything- you would give it to me, no matter what the cost. You deserve the same treatment."

Kakashi was speechless. He met Tenzou's eyes, drinking them in, absorbed by his kindness.

"Come here." his captain almost growled.

Tenzou leaned in and Kakashi snatched him up. They kissed very slowly at first, savouring each other, the hot passion of their early days replaced by a deep love that filtered through every touch. They fell back onto the bed, Kakashi on top of Tenzou, their hands gently exploring each others muscular bodies. Tenzou felt his pants being pulled down and he grinned, lifting his hips to help his lover along.

"I'm going to miss this most of all..." Kakashi purred.

Tenzou just laughed. "Senpai, you're acting like you're going off to war. You're going to be a five minute run away from me during the day, and in the EXACT same spot at night."

"Those children COULD be like war, you know. I've experienced thirteen year old's; they're terrifying."

"It's nothing the great Hatake Kakashi can't handle."

"Hmm. You may be right. I'm pretty amazing."

"Called on frequently by the Hokage himself."

"Feared by all who dare challenge me."

"Infamous copier of jutsu's."

Kakashi smiled and kissed Tenzou lightly. "You are great for my pride."

"It needs a little help."

"...Maa..."

Tenzou licked the tip of Kakashi's nose as his response.

"...Don't make me spank you." Kakashi growled.

Tenzou merely grinned.

"It's been a while since you've roughed me up."

Kakashi rectified that quite hastefully.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The night before Kakashi and Gai's last day, Genma proposed they get so shitfaced they wouldn't even remember meeting each other. They all wholeheartedly agreed, which lead them to their current predicament.

"Okay, Genma...jusss...wait, no..." Tenzou sighed as Genma slid off his bar stool again."You're gonna hurt yourself, man..."

Genma shrugged and pouted on the ground, laying spread eagle on the floor of the bar.

"Someone is gonna step on you..."

Pout.

"Come on..."

Pout.

"Ugh...fine."

Tenzou climbed back up to his own seat, only to be viciously accosted by Gai. The green clad shinobi put him in another rib cracking bear hug that had his eyes watering instantly.

"TENZOU! I REMEMBER WHEN YOU FIRST CAME! YOU WERE SO UNSURE!"

"Gai..."

"I guess it did not help that KAKASHI TREATED YOU LIKE DIRT." He yelled right at his friend, Kakashi merely craning his head back to dodge the bellowed syllables.

"But look at you now, my friend! Such a confident, capable man! I AM SO PROUD TO CALL YOU MY BROTHER!"

Tenzou smiled despite his lack of oxygen and tried to hug Gai back. "Your...your friendship has meant a lot to me, Gai. I wouldn't...wouldn't have made it through the firsss three months...without yah."

Gai wailed and giant torrents of tears cascaded down his face. Genma was soaked to the bone where he lay on the ground.

"Wh-why has Genma gone so silent!?" Gai questioned amid his tears.

"He'sss...mad."

Gai whirled around and spun from the chair onto his knees before his angered comrade.

"GENMA! I could not stand to leave with you angry at me!"

Pout.

"THE SPIRIT OF THE YOUTH OF KONOHA CALLED TO ME!"

Pout.

"Also, the Hokage requested me. Can I not help it if I am capable and needed by my village?"

Glare.

"Oh. Come now, Genma. You and I are a pair. We shall never truly be parted. Besides, we will always be able to make time for each other, even through our hectic schedules!"

Slowly, Genma's permanent scowl began to diminish.

"Even if we go a month, NAY, a year, without seeing each other, the bonds we have created during our genin days and our time in ANBU shall NEVER DIMINISH!"

Genma suddenly leaped up, wobbled a tad, then held out his arms.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU MAN!"

Gai and Genma came together in a monstrous hug of bromantic proportions those of which the world has never seen. The bar itself shook with the awesomeness of their epic friendship.

Tenzou and Kakashi watched with a mixture of amusement and horror.

The night continued as such, amid yelling and declarations of everlasting love and camaraderie. Also, LOTS of spilled alcohol. More alcohol was fed to the floor and the bar top than entered the four friends damaged livers. Thankfully for them.

Finally, when neither of them could handle any more alcohol, they clasped each other around the shoulder and wobbled their way out of the bar. Even Kakashi was out of it, which was definitely a first considering how many times they had gotten drunk together.

They said their goodnight's, Genma falling against Kakashi and practically wailing that he didn't want to have any other stupid bastard lead them but him.

"FUCKIN...WHY MAN? WHY!?"

"Genma, believe me...you're in capable hands."

"NO! You told me...ugh shit my stomach...you told me they didn't friggen know what would happen to us! We're gonna get some BONE head like Leopard! FUCKIN...NO!"

Kakashi put Genma in a headlock and smiled down at him.

"I always take care of my team, don't I?"

Genma pouted fiercely yet again. "...YES."

"So, trust me."

Suddenly, Genma's lip began to quiver. "Gonna miss you." He admitted, in such a small voice he looked like a child.

Kakashi pulled Genma in tighter and they hugged briefly, Kakashi touching their foreheads together in his usual sign of affection.

"I'm sorry that I'm leaving you to someone else, Genma. I would much rather watch you all then anyone. But, it's as Gai says. Our team isn't really done, it's just separated."

Genma sighed and seemed to deflate. He became so boneless Kakashi basically had to hold him up.

"Carry me home, you big stud."

They all laughed, but Kakashi ended up handing Genma over to Gai. "You guys seemed to hit it off tonight, so I think he actually means you."

"I'm not picky..." Genma mumbled.

Gai shouldered him easily despite his heavy intoxication.

"Good night, you two." he chuckled with a wink before teleporting away.

Tenzou leaped onto Kakashi's back and his soon to be ex-captain jutsu'ed them to his apartment.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they got there, Kakashi grabbed Tenzou from his back and tossed him onto the bed. His lover had barely hit the mattress when the copy-nin was crawling over him, grinning at him in a way that was hungry and predatory.

"We should celebrate our last ANBU night together with a bang, don't you think?"

When Kakashi was face to face with Tenzou, the mokuton user placed his finger on his lips to stop him. He leaned over, grabbing his captain's discarded ANBU mask from where it was hanging on the bedside lamp. He slid it over Kakashi's face, adjusting it so it was perfectly in place.

He lay back on the bed, watching Kakashi with obvious sadness.

"To think...this is the last time I'll see you like this. You are incredibly sexy in your uniform."

Kakashi hung back for a moment, obviously affected by his words.

"I never thought about it like that...you look great in ANBU gear, too."

Tenzou leaned forward and kissed the lips of Kakashi's mask.

"Leave it on."

He heard Kakashi inhale sharply.

"Kinky...I can't really appreciate you without my lips though, kouhai."

Tenzou dragged his nails across the spot he'd kissed, the gentle grating sound filling the air.

"Looks like you have lips to me."

He pushed on Kakashi's shoulders and flipped them around, straddling his waist. He unzipped his captain's green vest and pushed it off. Slowly, he peeled away Kakashi's clothes, leaving just his mask. He placed a soft kiss on his porcelain forehead, lightly dragging his lips down to the hard ones of the dog like mask. Tenzou kissed the unyielding mouth, more of a snout then anything else, before he dipped down and sucked hard on the soft flesh of Kakashi's neck.

"Sit on me." Kakashi rasped.

Tenzou immediately began to shed his clothing. His captain stretched sideways to slip his hand into the beside drawer and procure their bottle of oil. When Tenzou took it, he noticed with interest that it was almost done. They'd probably finish it tonight. That was kind of fitting.

When he was naked, he slowly lathered Kakashi's hardening length in oil. He stared into his eyes through his mask, twisting his hand up and down his erection with slow strokes. When he saw a hard glint enter Kakashi's eyes, he stood on his knees and prepared himself. His captain sat up and Tenzou positioned himself over his hard cock, and with another quick kiss to his masked lips, sat down slowly.

Kakashi sighed and grasped Tenzou's hips as he slid all the way down his length. Tenzou wrapped his arms around his captain's neck, kissed his jaw and moved on top of him, rolling his hips forward and back, pulling himself up and down. Kakashi dragged his nails over Tenzou's lower back and bucked his hips into his lover.

"I love you..." Came the whisper from behind the porcelain, Kakashi pushing his forehead into Tenzou's chest.

In response, Tenzou ripped the ANBU mask off and kissed Kakashi so hard they both stumbled back into the headboard. They kissed almost viciously as Tenzou rode Kakashi, his pace becoming more erratic as he lost control. He panted heavily into his lovers mouth, moaning loudly when the clawing hot buildup of pleasure clawed at his abdomen.

"Senpai..." He whimpered, and Kakashi flung them both around, flattened Tenzou onto his back and fucked him, his breathing ragged and loud.

"Kakashi...I love you..." Tenzou panted, grasping Kakashi's head and bringing him down for another kiss. He didn't know if their love making was so wild because they were both drunk, or because it was such an intense moment in their relationship. It was the beginning of a period where their resolve would ultimately be tested. They had had it easy so far; having the same schedule, the same life. Now it would be harder. Now...it would truly be hard.

They both came loudly, dropping boneless into each others arms. They fell asleep that way, hardly aware of anything other then the feel of each others skin, warmth and love.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The following day was one of bittersweet farewells. Kakashi and Gai took part in the official retiring ceremony, which started with them handing in their folded ANBU uniforms. The pile was taken away, except for the mask, which was handed to the Hokage. Hiruzen took it gently in his hands, then snapped it in half, destroying one piece and handing the other to the ex-ANBU member. Kakashi and Gai took their halves with a bow.

They both got a very warm speech about their excellent performances, how their presence would always be missed in ANBU, and how they were losing one hell of a talented captain.

When they shook the hands of Hiruzen and the other ANBU officials, including Fox, they were escorted out of the building, never to return.

Tenzou and Genma watched them go, silent in their emotion. They stood so close to each other that their shoulders were always touching. Tenzou could not believe their team had basically vanished; the people who had given him real life, real support and real friendship were going their separate ways. He remembered all the amazing times they had shared together, and even though he would never forget them, it would never be the same.

"I'm not gonna lie; this kinda sucks."

Tenzou sighed in response to Genma's words. "Yes...it does."

"I mean, it was sad when Ibiki left us, but this is way worse. But, I'm glad I still have you.." Genma added with a bright smile to his friend.

"I'm gonna go ahead and lay down the law right now though, buddy. I don't care how much you miss Kakashi, you cannot snuggle with me in the middle of the night. I know I'm an 8, but you're gonna have to keep your hands to yourself, M'kay?"

Tenzou laughed and then pretended to be as put out as possible. "I guess..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The first month of their absence wasn't anywhere near as bad as Tenzou and Kakashi had dreaded. Hiruzen had actually retired Kakashi a little early, so he was basically on vacation. Naruto and the others were still in school, and the little trouble makers future as a graduate was still uncertain.

Tenzou went on a two day mission, then came back to have Kakashi all to himself. During the day, Tenzou would often be busy with ANBU affairs, especially in the first two weeks. They had decided to keep Tenzou and Genma together since they worked so well with each other. They put them with two other worthy ANBU recruits, one of whom was their "captain", but the unofficial verdict was that their new captain was temporary, and his main job was to train Tenzou. Genma had more battle experience and was also an excellent shinobi, but Tenzou was incredibly talented and very intelligent, especially when it came to missions and decision making. The officials could easily see that Tenzou was as warmhearted as Kakashi, and would take good care of anyone placed under his guidance.

After the first month, Naruto was deemed graduated after an unfortunate incident with him and a rogue sensei from the academy. It was supposed to be kept tightly under wraps, but everyone in the village knew what happened, especially ANBU. Tenzou felt a little bit of pride for his captain; that the student who he had been excited to teach was already displaying the Will of Fire so coveted by the citizens of Konoha through his heroic efforts to protect his sensei.

Not to mention he obviously had enormous potential as a future shinobi.

It took a few weeks of paper work, but the first day of Kakashi's new future finally came and Tenzou felt blessed to be available to 'witness' it. When saw his lover that night, Kakashi surprised him by vocalizing his mixed emotions about Team 7. Naruto was an absolute ass, his second student Sasuke (who everyone in the village also knew about) was as damaged as he'd assumed he'd be, and his third student Sakura was obsessed with Sasuke. Actually, all his students had a really weird...broken love triangle going on that he didn't know how to deal with.

Tenzou laughed and ruffled his lovers hair. "You're right; it's a war zone."

Kakashi sighed. "It really is, though. Naruto and Sasuke are constantly at each others throats, and it's only been a day. I miss ANBU."

Tenzou laughed again. "Senpai...surely you must have calculated that teaching three genin would basically be 70 percent baby sitting and 30 percent training?"

The genuine groan his lover produced at those statistics made Tenzou laugh out loud again.

"I'm sorry, senpai. But, I'm certain you'll get the hang of it. They'll eventually get used to each other and everything will be alright."

"Maaa...when I asked them what their interests are, Sakura basically answered with "Sasuke". I don't know how to work with that. How is she supposed to train if she's going to be so distracted?"

"HAHAHA-Ehem. Sorry, senpai..." Tenzou chuckled at the burning look he was shot for his laughter. "Really, if you just take it in stride, it'll all be fine. Sakura seems like a very, _very_ 'young' girl. These children have grown up in peace, and because of that, most of them ARE children."

Kakashi nodded slowly, as if he agreed with Tenzou. "Yes...when I was 13, I was a jounin. My only concern was missions...I didn't have time for pointless, un-reciprocated crushes. Because, if anyone with proper eyesight actually looked at the situation, it would be pretty obvious that Sasuke cares more about a ball of lint then he does about Sakura."

Tenzou fell onto the bed with laughter.

"Naruto is always trying to get Sakura's attention, and she obviously cares as little for Naruto as Sasuke does about her. Actually, she insults him ALL the time, to his face. I just don't understand."

Tenzou continued to laugh so hard his stomach began to hurt. This was actually going to be amazing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Months went by and Kakashi's training with his team became more and more involved. Tenzou was actually quite busy with ANBU, as being 'trained' as a captain was more taxing then he had initially thought. But, the time away from Kakashi just made their time together all the sweeter. He had barely ever had to 'miss' him, as they were always together. It felt like their burning passion period had come back again, as every time they saw each other it was a moment to be treasured.

Eventually, though, Kakashi began taking his team on real missions. They were still young children, so the missions weren't THAT long, but they began to clash with Tenzou's own schedule. They went an entire month without seeing each other once. The only communication they had were little notes they would leave each other on Kakashi's apartment door. When they did finally see each other, they spent the next two days in bed, refusing to leave the warmth of their arms and their hearts.

As the chuunin exams came around, Tenzou saw even less of Kakashi. He was completely wrapped up in Sasuke's training and keeping tabs on both his other students. Tenzou was also busy with ANBU, as he was getting closer to being accepted and promoted to Captain.

The worst part about not seeing Kakashi was that he also didn't have Genma; he had been called out of ANBU to replace a jounin named Hayate who had been unfortunately murdered mid exams. The ANBU officials sure paid attention, as even Tenzou had been noticing that Genma wasn't happy in ANBU anymore. He kept looking wistfully at the regular jounin, as if Kakashi and Gai leaving gave him a glimpse of what he was missing.

Then came the attack on the village. ANBU and all of the jounin present in the stadium were in action immediately. The aftermath of that invasion took up almost three months of Tenzou's time. To add to his loneliness, Hiruzen was murdered by Orochimaru during the attack. The Hokage had almost been like a father to Tenzou, so his death hit him hard; especially since it was at the hands of the man who had experimented on him as a child.

It was an incredibly rough stretch for the two lovers, who had seen each other maybe a handful of times in almost four months. That was ridiculously long for two people in a serious romantic relationship to go without seeing or talking to each other. However, eventually their patience paid off. Sasuke abandoned the village, Sakura went to train with the new Hokage Tsunade (who Tenzou liked very much) and Naruto had gone off with the third Sannin, Jiraiya.

Kakashi was basically teamless, and while that meant he was available for regular missions, it also meant he was available for Tenzou.

Their reunion was one of the most important in their relationship. As soon as they saw each other, it was like this instant message that this was it. Yes, it had been hard going so long without being together, but it didn't really matter. Neither of them wanted to be with anyone else, and now that they were in each others arms, it felt completely right. They would just deal with whatever future separations came their way. There was no growing apart for them; only waiting.

Almost three years went by where Kakashi was basically studentless. The two of them were busy with their own lives, but their missions were fairly easy to work around. There was always a period of around a week or so when they were available to spend as much time together as they pleased.

Tenzou found Kakashi was actually going through an incredibly endearing period of 'empty nest syndrome' where he displayed the odd characteristics of actually being needy. Tenzou had to remind him, quite frequently, that he had not totally blown it and that everything would turn out alright. Sasuke was obviously destined to go down the path he chose, and there was nothing Kakashi could have done to stop him. If each and every single member of their team had failed, why should Kakashi shoulder all the blame?

"I mean, should Itachi not be the person you are the most angry with?"

"I always knew there was something off about that kid..." Kakashi pouted.

"Listen, senpai. You can control many things in life, but people are usually not one of them. Sasuke made this decision himself. Who else really could have dealt with it better?"

Kakashi had no response, probably because there wasn't one.

When Sakura and Naruto did eventually 'return' to him, things weren't really the same as they once were, so he was not taken up with the task of dedicating his time to training them exclusively. However, something much worse then that took Kakashi away from Tenzou, and vise versa. An organization called Akatsuki were causing major problems for Konoha, as well as the rest of the ninja world. Kakashi had so many missions he was barely in Konoha for longer then a week.

Tenzou could only wait for Kakashi, as apparently Naruto was coveted by this organization for the nine-tailed beast trapped in his body, so many of the ANBU were required to stay in the village to protect it from any attacks.

The members of Akatsuki were so strong that they posed a serious problem that was obviously not going to be taken care of in a few missions. It got to the point where Tenzou and Kakashi began to wonder if they'd ever be able to be together in a relatively steady fashion again. He was starting to really miss Kakashi, and the last note his love had left for him signified Kakashi missed him, too.

Then, out of the blue, he was told he'd been hand picked by the Hokage for a special mission. He thought that was strange since he'd never actually met her, but he needed to get out of the village and take his mind off of Kakashi so he welcomed it with excitement.

It was a testament to Tenzou's iron will that he stood before Tsunade with a completely neutral expression as she basically told him his mission was to temporarily replace Kakashi as the leader of his team.

Someone up there was clearly rooting for them.

"Kakashi-senpai was my captain when he was in ANBU. It will be an honour to look after his team." Was his casual reply.

Tenzou went immediately to Kakashi in the hospital, as he didn't even know he'd been admitted in the first place. If his love was so out of commission that he needed to be replaced, that was not good.

When he saw Kakashi, his anxiety lessened. He wasn't beaten up at all, so it must have been chakra exhaustion. He sat down beside his love and gently touched his shoulder. Kakashi opened his eyes, then smiled up at Tenzou.

"Finally. I was beginning to think you got bored and ran off on me."

Tenzou just rolled his eyes at Kakashi in response. Hitting someone who was hospitalized seemed cruel, but he was tempted to.

"How do you feel?"

The copy-nin sighed dramatically. "Useless. At least this means I'll be in the same spot for a while, though. We can finally see each other."

"Actually..." Tenzou began, grinning. "I was just assigned a mission."

Kakashi frowned. "Oh...why is that funny?" He asked, looking annoyed.

"You're the one who gave me my mission."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Your mission is to baby sit me?"

"Close...it's to baby sit your students."

Kakashi sat up in bed. "What?"

"I'm their new temporary captain." he explained, his grin widening.

Kakashi stared at him in shock.

"What...were the chances of that."

"Well, I'm not sure exactly how many ANBU members there are, but certainly quite a few. So, a one in whatever that number is chance."

Kakashi's shock turned into a wide smile. "Well. Now I know they'll be in capable hands."

"I've always wanted to meet them. I've heard so many stories."

"Do you actually have a mission?"

"Yes...we leave in a couple of days. I'll stay with you until then. Looks like you could use some company." Tenzou added with a cheeky wink.

Kakashi pouted. "I have lots of visitors."

Tenzou took an exaggerated look around the empty hospital room. "Yes...lots of visitors..."

"Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were just here..."

"Sure they were, senpai."

Kakashi glared at him and Tenzou responded by kissing him gently on the forehead.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-senpai. You'll always have me."

Kakashi gazed up at Tenzou with a look so loving Tenzou felt his chest constrict with yearning.

"I know."

END.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well. I hope you guys liked that. It makes me sad to think that not soon after, he gets trapped in a wall, for all eternity apparently -_-. STILL waiting, guys...still waiting.

Anyway, as I was writing the story I kept thinking about how I would end it. I decided like...half way through the story that it was gonna be a happy ending. I mean, why not? Tenzou and Kakashi are pro's, they can totally play it off like they havent seen each other in forever, when in fact they're in a super romantic relationship together. ***Sighs* **A girl can dream!


End file.
